Mayhem at The Burrow
by behardcore
Summary: Draco unexpectedly has to spend the summer at The Burrow, and yup, if you leave the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Draco all under one roof, chaos is bound to happen! But could it be... a romance too? Find out what happens! There's a twist too. DMHG. DONE!
1. The Bombshell

AN: Okay, so this is a story mainly about Draco having to spend the summer at the Burrow, how mayhem ensues and how even at the middle of it all, a romance between him and Hermione develops. I hope you guys read and review, tell me what you think because that's just mainly the thing that makes me happy, knowing that people actually read what you've worked for and equally tell you how they feel about it. Hehe. Enjoy. It's just new, and I'll be updating real soon. :)

----------

"I'm really excited, I can't wait!" Hermione said squeakily as the trio headed down for the Great Hall, it was the last day of their sixth year in Hogwarts, and apparently, all three would be in the Burrow the entire summer.

Ron smiled and gave a laugh, "Yeah, I'm excited too, sad the school year ended fast though..." He started.

"Too fast." Harry finished for him, smiling.

"Get out of the way, Dream Team! Are you guys too stupid to have a sense of direction?!" A familiar voice scoffed from behind them, and a couple of Slytherins laughed.

"What makes you think we'd care enough to answer you?" Harry said coldly and faced him. "It's a shame until now you have nothing else better to do than to bully, why, have you lost tricks up your filthy sleeve?" He added stiffly. Ron and Hermione were beside him, looking equally cold.

Draco was taken aback by his statement, but regained composure and said, "It's none of your beesewax, Potter. I'm just glad I have a summer away from all of you." He scoffed and walked airly towards the Great Hall, his gang of Slytherins following after.

"Pathetic, really, the way he's wasting time picking on others." Hermione said, shrilly.

"Too full of himself to see that people actually don't care." Ron said mad.

"Yeah, apparently he's too stupid to see that what he cares about doesn't matter to most of us." Harry added, and the three walked towards the Great Hall.

Dumbledore gave a few words before the whole school started eating, and the air was full of excitement and regret at the same time, most didn't want to leave Hogwarts but were also glad to take a break at the same time.

After everyone was finished, Dumbledore and the staff took turns talking and everybody was soon informed to say their goodbyes and start getting their trunk and aboard the Hogwarts Express.

As Ron, Harry and Hermione were on their way to the Gryffindor common room, Professor McGonagall called for them in Professor Dumbledore's office, and the three of them followed with quizzical faces.

"Vanilla FrogBats." Professor McGonagall said to the stone gargoyle, and immediately they were on the flight of steps towards the office of the headmaster.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see Draco and Lucius Malfoy sitting stiffly, along with Molly Weasley and Professor Dumbledore eating Vanilla Bat wings.

"Ah, welcome, welcome." And he conjured seats for the new arrivals, so much so that everyone was sitting and anticipating what the eating professor had to say.

"So, the school year has ended." He merely said, and Draco suddenly said "Indeed it has." And scoffed.

"Now, now Draco, be polite." Lucius Malfoy said in a cold voice, very shrill, very evil.

Professor Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes and continued, "Well then, I trust the three of you will be spending the whole summer at the Burrow?" He asked gently and his eyes darted from Hermione, Ron, Harry and eventually Mrs. Weasley.

They all nodded in unison, and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione even gave in a free smile.

"Well then, young Mr. Malfoy will just have to join you too." He said flatly, like it was just a fact he seemed to remember while eating his precious vanilla bat wings.

"WHAAAAT?!" Draco jumped up, revolted.

"NO WAAAAAAY!" Ron went beet red.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Hermione said shrilly, though still trying to be polite.

"HE CAN'T!!!!" Harry said coldly.

Professor Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet the young ones down, and Lucius Malfoy spoke.

"Son, your mother and I are going to a business trip, and you know how we have some of our own enemies, and the only possible protection for you would be under the very house of a Minister member." Lucius said expressionless.

"BUT FATHER!" Draco said shrilly. "Why them?! Why not in the house of Cornelius Fudge himself! Or or Barty Crouch! Someone! Anyone but the redheads and Potter!" He said in defense and his eyes met Hermione's. "Especially not the Mudblood." He said coldly, despise etched all over his voice.

Hermione went stiff and the two boys were ready to draw their wands out.

"Mr. Malfoy do watch your language." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"No one else is available Draco, the Ministry members are all busy." Lucius said, coldly towards his only son. "And the Weasleys are the only ones who are available, and it would be quite appropriate" He shuddered. "since even if Mr. Weasley's at work, there would still be a lot of people in the house who'd be with you." He finished, disgusted at what he was saying.

He read his son's eyes and his expression towards his son was none other than _I know what it's like and I hate it too, but bare with me._

"Now, I'm sure it's okay with the Weasley's, am I right Molly?" Dumbledore addressed the plump lady and smiled with twinkly eyes.

Molly immediately said, "Oh yes, oh yes Professor Dumbledore, it would be an honor to extend whatever help we can give." She said in a rush.

"MUM! YOU'VE GONE MAD!!!" Ron said in disbelief, refusing to close his mouth that was apparently hanging wide open.

The other two were about to argue when Professor Dumbledore said, "Now that this is all settled, I take it you should all go back to your rooms, say your goodbyes and head for the Hogwarts Express. Mr. Malfoy will be arriving at Burrow straightly after King's Cross." He finished in a tone the everyone knew meant his words were law and everything was agreed upon and final.

The three students were sent to go down and the grown ups were left behind; they all went down in silence, absorbing the information, too bewildered to form any kind of speech.

Once they were outside the hallway, Draco seemed to come back to himself and scoffed, "Way to go Dream Team! I have to spend all summer with you!!" He said exasperated.

"Hey!" Hermione said. "Don't you think we're the least bit proud, Ferret!" She retorded.

Just when the fight was about to heat up Professor McGonagall appeared and said, "By the way, the information that you have just heard is confidential, no one else should know that Mr. Malfoy is spending his summer at the Burrow, am I clear? We are finding a place to keep him, and no information shall leak, do you all understand?" She sounded pissed off and extremely tired, "Now, go off to whatever you kids are supposed to do."

The four went off with sour faces, each about to give a retort once they were out of earshot.

"You'll pay for this, Pothead, Weaselboy and Mudblood." He said shrilly.

"Shut up Malfoy, you just ruined our summer." They all said in unison.

**And what a summer it was bound to be.Ü**


	2. Vague Satisfaction

AN: Alright, I'm trying to keep it as interesting as I can, but I have to admit, the really interesting parts will have to come at the later and to come chapters, so I hope you guys will still read and review. :)

----------

"It's weird the way Malfoy's staying at the Burrow ALL summer." Ron muttered, bummed off. He was taking a bite of his chocolate frog rather harshly.

"Yeah" Harry sighed and they shook a bit. "He just better make sure he behaves and doesn't get in our way, I mean, he's just staying, it's lucky for him he even has a place." Harry said bitterly.

Ginny was silent.

"Well think about it, he won't have a choice, he's not in his own house you know." Hermione said in a dignified voice.

The two stared at her. "Okay, so we really don't know." Hermione said hastily and gave a goofy smile, and they shook again.

They kept shaking because they were already riding the train, and suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Why the long face, Drakie?" Purred disgusting Pansy.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Draco said coldly.

"Don't worry, whatever it is, I know you'll have a great summer…" Crabbe trailed off.

The trio rolled their eyes and Ginny laughed.

"Who's that?!" Draco asked and said, "Crabbe, you doofus! You left the door open! Did anyone hear us??" Draco was angry and they heard the sound of feet scrambling to get out, so soon enough, there they were, Slytherin stuck ups, staring coldly at Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Why if it isn't the dream team and the Weasel girl." Draco said coldy.

Pansy cooed and held on to Draco's arms.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy, you better start fixing your attitude or we'll throw you out and leave you to rot." Ginny said darkly. Apparently, she already knew and was very cross about it.

Draco grew even paler and was taken aback.

"Throw out? Drakie, what were they talking about?" Pansy cooed to Draco.

Draco shuddered and said, "Nothing, I don't understand what they're saying, probably out of their wits." He said hurriedly and he lead the group to leave and slammed the door shut.

"Watch your mouth blond boy, it's _your _father who's out of his wits, what with sending you to the Burrow and all." Ginny said darkly, and Ron was quite proud of his sister.

They finally arrived home, but Draco wasn't with them, he was going there through floo powder, no one should see that he was with them, and thankfully, they were each glad, no one wanted to be seen with the other.

"Fred! George! You won't guess what just happened!" Ron shouted angrily as he opened the door and the four of them spilled in.

Two identical red heads came crashing down the stairs in equally dissatisfied faces, "We know."

"Oh." Ron simply said, and they all piled inside the kitchen.

"That's why we've been in our room lately." George said gloomily.

"Yeah, you know… sorting things…" Fred said and he winked at all four of them.

They were about to ask what they were up to when suddenly the fireplace turned emerald green and out came a disgusted Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius.

"Bleck!" Draco cried out, dusting himself and obviously getting ticked off. "This is the place where you live?!" He asked in disgust. "What rubbish!" He screamed.

Fred and George were about to strangle him when Mr. Malfoy spoke. "Now, now, Draco, this will be your home for the meantime, be kind." He smirked and soon disapparated.

"This may be where I'm staying, but it will never be my home." He said darkly.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't want it to be." George said coldly.

"That's good to know." Draco said sarcastically, and then Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen.

"Oh! Draco! Right then, you're here!" She said hastily. "Now then, let me show you to your room..." She trailed off, and Draco grudgingly followed her.

"Riiiiiight." Said Harry. "Like we'll really survive with him breathing our air."

Ginny and Hermione giggled but the twins were serious.

"Oh yeah, what were you saying you guys were up to again?" Hermione asked the twins.

The twins broke into identical evil grins.

"Well, since mum was busy preparing the house and everything.." Fred started.

"….Though we don't see an important and valid reason why." George said goofily.

"George, shut up! I'm telling the story here!" Fred said and hit his brother.

"Oi! I have a share in this story too…" George said rubbing his head.

"Well anyway." He said and gave his twin an _I'm telling the story it's my moment do not disturb me _look, he continued.

"Mum told us we could sort out the chores and everything since Malfoy was so kind to drop in and help this household, we have to distribute our chores and assign him some too, since it's only fair." Fred said innocently.

"Ahh… I'm liking the looks of this." Ron said and smiled as he stretched.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Alright!" The twins clapped their hands.

Upstairs, they could hear Draco's deliberate fits of complaints and utter depression.

They all laughed.

"W-w-w-w-WAAAAAIT!!!" Hermione called off. They all looked at her.

"What now?!" Fred moaned.

"I don't understand." Hermione said blatantly.

"Hermione." George said quietly.

"Draco's in the Burrow." Fred said equally soft.

"Which means…" George said, anticipating what he always wanted to say. "He has to-"

"George! I will tell the interesting part!" Fred cut in, and said it before his twin could retort.

"It's our house, he's in it, _it's our rules_." Fred said with a satisfied voice.


	3. Mission Number 1

AN: Happy Reading. :)

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone was inside the twins' bedroom, all changed into comfy clothes, all huddled in the floor, giggling madly. 

"No, no, that won't do! Something worse!" Harry said through fits of laughter.

"Wait! When do you guys think we should… _execute _all this?" Fred said evilly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well, as soon as possible! Today! Good start, fit him right! We wouldn't run out of ideas anyway, we have a whole joke shop to inspire us!" She said with eyes twinkling.

George smiled madly, "You see, that is why you are a _true _Weasley." He said proudly, deliberately saying it in front of Ron's nose.

"Oh c'mon, let's get back to the list!" Ron said impatiently. "And proper timing, when and where shall we execute…"

"And documentation!" Hermione said with eyes wide.

They all looked at her with blank faces. Hermione gave an exasperated yelp. "Well _of course!_" She said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "We have to document everything, videos, pictures, whatever, so we have proof if ever we want to further _extend _our possibilities on…being creative with Malfoy." She finished, proud she thought of something not related to books.

"Bloody Hell!" The twins said together. "BRILLIANT!"

Hermione held her head high, smiling insanely, "And I know just the spell."

* * *

Meanwhile dear young Malfoy was inside a room that was next to the twins, he wasn't exactly hearing whatever they were talking about, he could just make out fits of laughter here and there.

"Pffft." He said disgustingly. "I wish they'd shut up, it's bad enough that I'm in this ridiculously small and filthy room. I have to put up with them!" He cried to himself.

He then went to his trunk and decided he wouldn't unpack or anything, in fear that the filth might reach his precious clothes. So he got his muggle clothes that were quite expensive and changed so he was comfortable.

He started thinking of what summer would be like to him, how he wouldn't have his servants to get him everything he needed or, for that matter, plainly wanted. And how he wouldn't be in a spacious manor, reading here and there, inside a library one second, then out at the balcony the next. He sighed that he wouldn't feel at home here, too much of a culture shock.

But then again, based on the fits of laughter he was hearing in the other room, he decided to think how different it was here that it was noisy and always alive, where as his home was always dull, and gloomy. He shook his head and mentally erased that thought.

_So what if it's happy and alive with here, the people who cause it don't make me happy anyway._

* * *

"Okay so right before going to lunch we have unexpected dungbombs the moment he gets out of the room…" Fred read the list in a happy tone.

"And he won't be able to wash it out or anything since they still can't use magic outside school…" George thought evilly.

"Why, I'm so glad _we _get to do magic outside now! We have even more _options _brother!" Fred cried excitedly.

"Okay okay okay! Hate to burst your bubble, but can we focus!!!" Ginny said irritated. She obviously wanted to get Malfoy this summer.

"Yeah, let's please. Whatever happens his father won't come for the dear rescue and he won't _dare _use magic since he's afraid of McGonagall." Harry said with same evilness as Fred.

"Ayt Ayt Mate." Fred winked. "So… after that… we have…" He said, looking at the list. "…fake wand so _incase _he does an attempt, it'd turn to a rubber chicken." He said wickedly.

"Great, so I'll put it inside now then? I'm sure he brings his wand everywhere so if he brings it out right after the dungbombs… it'd be with him so I need to put it now…" Hermione trailed off. Lost in thought.

"Wuh?" George asked blanky. "Oh yeah!" He said after some thought. "Here." He said hastily putting a wand in Hermione's outstretched hand.

"Why am I doing this again?" She asked them when she saw the one.

"Because!" Ron said. That was the only thing he actually said since he didn't bother to think after that.

"Because Hermione." Ginny said looking at her brother in a disgusted way, "he wouldn't expect you to do something like that, and most of the time he'd just say rubbish to you and really, you're the only one here who won't dive into him and strangle him the moment he speaks." She finished off, proud.

"Riiiiiiiight." Hermione said, looking at them and leaving, heading towards Malfoy's room.

* * *

"And they're actually kind of weird the way they always seem to be happy and not care about the world… Well let me tell them! It's hard being rich and thinking of what next to buy and all that-" He was cut off.

"Where you just talking to yourself?!" A girl said in his doorway, half amused, half suspicious. Draco was held back.

_Wow… the mudblood… the mudblood?! _He shook himself. He was quite surprised to see Hermione standing there, in shorts and a baby tee, nothing revealing of the sort, but he's always seen her in those baggy school robes and never thought she had a body like _that _under all those fabrics. And there was the fact that she tied her hair in a ponytail… _She tied her hair in a ponytail?! _Draco shook his thought to see if his ramblings were right. And yes, there she was, with her hair tied, the first time he'd ever seen her, and she was actually… quite… attractive.

He mentally slapped himself. _Idiot. _He quickly thought of a comeback. "Ever heard of knocking?!" He said and smirked.

She didn't seem to mind, in fact, she was quite cool, perhaps it was because she didn't have any school stuff to be jittery about.

She walked across the room. "Oh, is that your trunk? You haven't unpacked?" She asked, attempting to start a conversation and distract him.

_What is up with her?!_ Malfoy thought to himself but never the less he looked at his trunk for he conveniently forgot about his lack of enthusiasm to unpack, he also needed a reason to take his gaze off Hermione for a while. It was quite… internally destructive for a Malfoy.

Hermione quickly took this chance and put the wand over the desk beside her. "Wow… you shouldn't be leaving your wand anywhere Draco." She said.

"Hmmm….?" He said stupidly, he was looking for where he might've left his wand. _Wait did she just call me Draco?! _He said confused.

By the time he was going to ask, Hermione was already on her way out and soon enough, she already disappeared.

_What was her problem, going in just to say I'm irresponsible or something… _He mentally said and stood up to get his wand that was lying on the desk.

* * *

"So, mission accomplished?!" They all asked excited.

Hermione smiled, "Mission accomplish."

They all gave her a thumbs up and then Mrs. Weasley called for them, "Lunch people! LUUUUUNCH!!" She boomed.

They all scrambled to their feet and the rest wet to their…assigned places.

"Oie! Mr. Prince of Slytherin! Time to eat!" Fred said in Draco's doorway, apparently Draco didn't bother to close the door anymore.

He stood up and bore into Fred's eyes. "Alright Weasel Twin. You better make sure the food's not infected or anything." He said coldly.

"Please, even if it was infected, if given a chance we wouldn't give it to you, even then you're not worth spoiled food." It was Fred's time to smirk.

Draco scoffed. "Whatever, get out of my way." He shoved Fred out of the way.

"Gladly." Fred merely said, and got out of the way.

Just as Draco was outside the doorway, George muttered a spell and three dungbombs came crashing into him, covering him in goop and smelly manure.

"What the-" Draco stammered.

They all laughed, and Fred was holding out his wand, Hermione had taught him the spell and since they were the only ones of age, he was already documenting everything.

"Gaaaaahaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Draco screamed exasperated.

"Now now Mr. Malfoy…. Control your anger!!!!" George said, acting as if he was afraid that Draco would draw out his wand.

And sure enough, he drew out his wand, muttered a spell, the momen light shot out, it turned into a rubber chicken, and the twins were barely touched.

They all burst out roaring even louder.

"Looks like you have to take a bath!" Harry said annoyingly.

"Ha. Ha-" Ron clutched his stomach. "What- a- " he laughed even harder. _"Face."_

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!" Draco roared and stammered out of room, amidst all the laughter, and went inside the bathroom to get himself cleaned.

"Awwww, We're so scared." The twins said in an innocent voice, and all went down to eat a hearty meal.Ü


	4. Draco's Revenge

They were eating chicken and bread rather noisily and happily when Mrs. Weasley was about to ask where Draco had gone.

"Where's the young Malfoy…?" She trailed off, looking around and completely puzzled.

They all shrugged at the same time and controlled themselves not to give it away.

She held a suspicious look, and she opened her mouth. "Well well well…" She started, stern and already disappointed.

"I'm back." Said a cold and emotionless voice. Everyone looked towards the source of the voice, he was already clean and dry, he held no expression in his face, they couldn't see if he was pissed or angry, he was a rather skilled Slytherin at hiding emotions, well, everything except anger, hate, disgust… well, you get the point.

"Why, where have you been Draco?" Mrs. Weasley asked worried, and motioned him to seat across Hermione, beside her actually, no one wanted to leave and empty seat beside themselves. He winced and followed suit, they couldn't tell whether it was at the fact he was sitting across from Hermione, or the way Mrs. Weasley act all mothery feathery and called him Draco.

He didn't force a smile, he just simply gave the slightest of nods, and muttered something like, "Had some trouble adjusting.." and sat down without a mere 'thank you.'

They figured he was simply pissed since even if he hated them, he was still capable of looking completely good outside, especially to elders, and he wasn't bothering right now. They felt successful.

"Soooo.. did you clean up well?" A voice across him asked, and he looked up.

Hermione was there, smiling at him. _She's smiling at me?! _He shook away the thought and concentrated. _Why are you smiling at me?! Stop it!!! _He found himself having a mental battle.

"Draco?" She said softly.

_W-w-wwhuuuuut??? _He turned to her, she was quiet and she was looking intently at him. _Why are you looking at me now!! What's your problem woman let me be!!! _He thought of saying. Apparently, the others didn't notice Hermione talking to him since they were all talking to one another, well, the scar face and two red heads, the other two identical ones were being lectured by the mum.

"Draco?" She said again.

_Hwoooow…. She called me Draco.. What in Merlin's name she called me Draco!!! What is up with that!??! Draco! Stupid boy!!! You're being ridiculous..!! Why.. Thanks, I already know that part, thank you… But it sounded so… so… __something __by the way… What?! Sounded right?! Well yeah… WAIIIT!! Sounded right?! What the heck is up with the Mudblood saying my name softly and me finding it as right and going all mentally ridiculous because she started a conversation with me and smiling now looking like an idiot but still cute at the same time…._

_Contain yourself you dooooooof!! _He heard a stronger voice in his head say. He mentally shook himself and cursed himself for acting like, what it seemed to him, a silly little good for nothing girlaluuuu.

He managed to get a smirk out. "Who said you can start calling me Draco?" He said a bit loudly, forgetting the fact that Hermione spoke to him softly. Ron and the twins stopped to look, eventually Harry and Ginny did too; it was fortunate Mrs. Weasley was already up and cleaning some dishes since she was already done.

"Who said you can keep the stuck up attitude?" Harry told him through gritted teeth.

Draco was taken aback.

"You may be like that all the time, but now you're in _our _house, and you have to change a bit or you're outta here." Fred said with emphasis on the going part, pointing straightly at the door, showing his lean muscles, and Draco remembered the sad fact that they were the only ones apart from the adults who could do magic while he stayed there. Of all the people. Them.

Draco heard words come out very viciously, and realized it was his. "Well if it's not my home, and I'm glad about that, then that doesn't make me any different from the beaver and scar face right?" He asked, smirking and obviously hitting a spot right there.

"You're wrong!" Ron said angrily, and he saw Harry turn very dark, but Hermione was turning pink and embarrassed. He felt for a fleeting moment there, sorry for her, but then straightened himself and gave an award-winning, smirk.

"Fine. It doesn't matter, since when have you been right anyway?" He heard himself retort to Ron.

"Enough!" George boomed.

Everyone looked at him.

"Look here Malfoy, we didn't _ask _you to stay here, and Hermione and Harry are more than welcome to stay, and your case is very much _different_, I can't believe you didn't _see_ that… But nevermind, we can't fight _now_, Mum'll be back in a while, so save it _all of you _for later." He finished when he saw all mouths about to open and detest.

Everyone kept quiet.

"Okay." Hermione simply said, half-speaking for everyone else who didn't open their mouths.

* * *

Soon after lunch (and many attempts to start a fight from both parties), everyone retreated to their rooms, Harry and Ron decided to have a game of Wizard's Chess, Fred and George spent time filling out forms for WWW, and Hermione and Ginny were at their room, talking.

* * *

"Malfoy's being such a prince, isn't he?" Ginny started, rolling her eyes. 

Hermione smiled and stood up to get a book. She sat back at the floor beside Ginny. "Oh c'mon, it's not _that _bad if you don't care. I mean, just think that he's not worth anything, and his usual annoying self won't even seem to matter to you anymore." She finished, smiling at the red-headed Weasley.

Ginny kept quiet for a while, then started a separate topic and they were chatting very passionately.

* * *

Draco went sulking inside his room, he was already getting bored. He remembered something, and got something slim and silver inside his trunk.

He removed what seemed to be a muggle cellphone, blessing his father for buying him one so that he could make calls when he said he didn't trust the owl of the Weasels.

He had a hard time operating it for a while, and on the sixth try, he was finally able to call Zonkos Jokeshop, since he had no intention to call WWW at all. _Not that they'd know what a cellphone is… good thing father hooked up all the stores for my convenience…_ He told to himself.

The other end rang for a very long time, he figured the receiver was also having some trouble with the muggle phone. Finally someone answered, "H-h-helloooo?" The voice stammered.

Draco smirked. "Yes, I'd like to order a few things… Will you be able to give it to me as soon as possible? Ah… excellent, right now? Oh, at the end of this phone call? Very good… Yes, one of that stuff I got for April Fools… yes yes, that one… Mhmmmm.. And ohh yesss… I will be making quite some calls from now on… yes yes… urgent matters… Alright, thank you very much, Goodbye." And the smiling Malfoy hung up the phone.

As soon as he hung up, there was a soft pop, and in Draco's hand materialized some sort of goo, green and purple at the same time, sickly color. He smiled wickedly. He was happy the his father was able to charm the cell phone to give him whatever it was he wanted from the person on the other line. Just like this goo which read, _Danger: Handle with Care._ And he broke into an evil grin.

* * *

"…and so _that's _why curls never go with purplish green for me…" Hermione finished.

"Hey, you want to go to the kitchen and get something to dink?" Ginny suggested, and Hermione agreed, so they left for the kitchen.

Draco was creeping in a corner and the two girls didn't notice him, they continued talking until they were downstairs.

He quietly got inside the room, for the two gibbering girls forgot to close the door and he was stuck thinking of what to do, when he saw a t-shirt and a pair of shorts lying in one of the beds. He wondered who it belonged to, but decided that it didn't matter if it was the Weasel girl who'd get affected or Hermione, as long as someone _does _get… affected.

He quickly smirked and went over to the shirt, inversed it and put a really large amount of the goo, which was designed to be invisible once applied, so no one will be able to notice. He went on to the shorts, and neatly put back the clothes the way he saw it, and left the room quickly. He was insanely happy.

_What the joke shop twins don't know is… I, being a Malfoy, can obtain certain things with Dark Magic.. ha ha. They can't!_

* * *

"So in the end I had to get my homework after all.." Hermione finished, and Ginny was nodding, obviously bored. 

"Honestly 'Mione, do you talk about homework even in _here_!?" She said incredulously, and they both laughed.

Hermione stood up and said, "Hey, let's go back to the room…" She was excited about something.

"What's the hurry all about?" Ginny asked while sipping iced tea.

"I have a book there." Hermione said through a sheepish smile.

"Should've known." And they both went upstairs and back to their room.

"Hey, when are you going to where those 'Mione?" Ginny asked, pointing to the clothes Draco had just bombarded.

"Oh those…" Hermione trailed off. "Probably before I sleep, after dinner or something." She said hastily, grabbed her book and they went to Harry and Ron's room.

"So anyway… that's why I decided to kill Snape." Ron finished off, darkly. They were in deep conversation about something, and he stopped abruptly when he saw his sister and Hermione come in. "May we intrude?" Ginny and Hermione said goofily.

It was finally dinner time and Draco was feeling impatient that whoever owned the clothes he just messed with wasn't screaming in horror yet. Then Harry went inside his room, interrupting his thoughts. 

"Dinner Malfoy." Harry said hastily, waiting for him.

Draco looked up and raised an eyebrow, he decided to retort, but simply said, "Okay."

Harry was surprised at the lack of coldness and Malfoy treatment, but shrugged and went down.

Ten minutes later, everyone was sitting at the table and Draco was anticipating, getting impatient, and so he didn't have time to fight everyone who came his way. He simply shrugged, said a word or two, but that was all, he had no time for this and that, he thought.

Dinner finished fast and everyone went upstairs.

"Hermione, you're going to change now, right?" Ginny asked, and Draco stopped in his tracks.

_Hermione?! Soooo… those clothes were Granger's…. _He felt wicked and excited, yet at the same time he doubted if he should've gone for the Weasley girl instead.

_Whaaaat?! Am I feeling guilty or something?! _He mentally slapped himself. He's been having lots of mental wars, he concluded.

He went inside his room and was anticipating for what came next.

And sure enough, after he sat down and counted to ten, there came a very loud, screechy, panicked, ear-splitting scream from Hermione.

"WHAT IN MERLIN's?!!" He heard Ginny say, confused and worried for her friend.

He could hear footsteps scramble from different rooms and go bursting into the girls' room.

Draco smirked inside his room.

"**MAAAAAALFFFOOOOOOOOYYY!!!!!!"**


	5. The Slytherin's Stupidity

He was smirking insanely inside his room, so much that he had to stand up before he became mentally retarded.

He went to the doorway and was not so surprised to see four Weasleys, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Bookworm all huddled up in a tight group.

Harry and Ron held same expressions, dark and annoyed, while the twins' were revengeful, evil, pissed off, and Ginny's expression was just plain angry.

"What happened to me?!?!" Hermione screamed at Malfoy while looking at her clothes and searching for something she believe should've been there, but she just couldn't make out.

Draco cringed. He saw the effects on Hermione, and he didn't expect that.

Boils were starting to grow at an alarming rate at Hermione's skin, making her look like a very, very bad version of Umbridge. And her boils were boils of different colors, just behind her ear he spotted a silver boil, then down her neck he saw a bright blue one, and there was lemon, orange, navy blue, neon green, purple, indigo, cherry, magenta, royal blue… all kinds of colors bundled up on her skin.

"Wow, you look really bad." Draco said smirking and looking Hermione.

Hermione seemed to hold back a hex and said exasperated, "Well of course you doofus!!!!! What have you done to me!!!" She said in panic.

Everyone looked at him and he chuckled. "Well, of course I don't know. I don't even know if there's a term for _that._" He said, looking straight at the new, but very sickening Hermione Granger.

"Uuuuurghhh!" She let out a huge sigh and stomped her feet.

She was kind of cute actually, when she was mad and frustrated.

Draco shook his head. No way. He smirked again.

"You don't know what it is?! How stupid can you be?!!?!?" Fred said angrily, getting up and putting out his wand.

"Waaaaiittt!!!" Draco said, remembering what the twins could do with their wands and permit to perform magic. "If you do anything to me, you might not find out how to heal it now, would you?" He said, suddenly feeling brave and arrogant.

George snorted. "As if you would know, you're actions give it all away Malfoy, even if you try to hide it with your ridiculous smirk."

Draco scowled. "Whatever."

"So what exactly did you do?!" Harry said. He was cornering Mafloy.

"Now now Potter, try to scare me, are you? Well, why would I tell you what I did?" Draco asked arrogantly and scoffed at Harry.

"Fred… George, kindly take your wands ever so gently and-"

"Alright!" Draco suddenly hissed. Everyone looked at him, and he said in a grudging manner, "I put some goo on her clothes that turned invisible, although I didn't really know what it does or how it heals, I decided to just use it because whatever happened, whether with a cure or not, I wouldn't really care, so yeah…" He trailed off.

"YOU WHAAAAT?!?!" Hermione boomed and clenched her fists.

Draco seemed to be enjoying and delighting in the fact that his target seemed to take his action pretty well. Angry, frustrated, pissed, and ugly. Ahhh. Perfect.

He decided to irritate them even more, and he let slip that the product actually contained some amounts of Dark Magic, as they so poorly had no reach for that kind of stuff at all.

"WHAAAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!" They all said at the same time.

"MALFOY I WILL KILL YOU!!"

"Well you should've done that while you had the chance, Potter." He scoffed.

"I WILL MAKE YOU ROT IN HELL!!!!"

"I wonder if you're smart enough to do that, Weasel Brain." And he rolled his eyes.

"I WILL MAKE YOU LOOK SO BAD IN SCHOOL THAT YOUR REPUTATION WON'T BE BELIEVED TO HAVE EXISTED AT ALL!!!!!!"

At first Draco was actually taken aback. Now… she could really do this, but he decided didn't care. A Gryffindor _and _a year younger than he was had no match against _the _Prince of Slytherin.

"Okay, glad to be affected." He said sarcastically.

"WE WILL USE THE UNFORGIVABLE CURSES ON YOU AND DON'T CARE IF WE GET OFF TO AZKABAN SO LONG AS YOU DIE!!!!!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Wow red head twins, you actually have brains." And he scoffed.

"Malfoy." A soft voice said.

They all turned towards Hermione, and even if she was the real target and she was the actual victim, she still seemed to try and regain composure, contain herself from bursting with hate, and apparently doing a lot better than those who were perfectly fine.

"Just _please_, fix it." She said in a very soft whisper, looking straight into Draco's eyes.

She was actually begging, and Draco suddenly felt a pang of guilt as he saw how Hermione, being the victim, still seemed to contain herself, and actually gone to the perpetrator for help. He sort of admired this about her, but he shook it out of his system as he took one more look at the girl he was just contemplating on, and he cringed once more at her sickly appearance.

"Uhm… I-I – you.." He stammered. He stammered?! _What in Salazar's name are you doing, Draco?! Stammering and actually attempting to help Granger, and feeling sorry and admiring her and all that voodoo I swear father would cut your head off for!!!! _

He decided to ignore the voice in his head and did something different for a change. He told the truth. Well, he thought, _I always do tell the truth, in a way that I'm sure would offend the person I'm speaking to. Ha ha. _

"I don't know how to reverse it." He said in a very small voice, drained of all dignity and pride, very much a feeling he wasn't used to.

They were all quiet, lost for words, deep in thought, hard in gaze.

"You don't know?" Hermione asked softly, looking sad and frustrated.

_Ugh I hope she'd stop doing that, she keeps making me feel bad! For Pete's sake!!! _Draco thought. He couldn't endure the way she would always talk in a soft voice, very contrast to all the other people there, who were always shouting and booming and screaming in anger, letting their emotions resonate in their every word.

Her eyes were watery and Draco swore he actually thought of saying sorry, but pushed the thought aside.

"Can I see the stuff you put on my clothes?" Hermione asked gently.

There she goes again, Draco thought to himself.

The small crowd outside were shocked when they saw the blond young man walk back to his room and later re-appear with a container in hand.

"What's gotten into him?" Ron asked softly but nevertheless, suspicion very evident, as he leaned towards Harry.

Harry glanced at his red-headed friend, shrugged and said, "I don't know too, I don't know…" And they continued to watch every move of the only Slytherin in their home.

He went forward to Hermione to give the container, and Ginny could've sworn she saw the silver boil behind Hermione's ear disappear. She looked at the twins.

Apparently, they were ogling at the would be bright blue boil that was down her neck, but it wasn't there anymore. They all exchanged quizzical looks, but shook the matter away as they saw that Hermione still had a great deal number of those rainbow colored boils, and still looked more horrible than the already horrible Umbridge.

Hermione took the container quietly and Draco went back to his original spot, while Hermione read every single word that was visible on the container. All eyes were on her.

"Well, it says here that…" She read further. "Hmmm. It's only the owner of the product who can manipulate, control, heal, lessen, worsen, or.." Hermione's eyes went wide. "Or. Or- or-" She stammered. "-or decide if the effect should be permanent, never to heal." She said in a bare whisper, and she was looking intently at Malfoy, horror struck.

"What have you done?" The words escaped Hermione's mouth suddenly.

"Malfoy… is all this permanent…?" George asked him quietly, it so happened that they all had no energy to shout or scream in rage anymore.

Now, Draco honestly didn't know. He couldn't tell, and he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. But then again, they were people he didn't really care about…

"I don't know. Honestly." Draco found himself saying.

"Oh." Harry said, thinking.

_What? _Draco said to himself. For one spare moment, they all actually believed him, no questions, no doubt, they took his word, they trusted him….?

_Amazing what shock can do to you. _Malfoy concluded, he decided they were just really dumbfounded by everything that had happened.

"No…" They suddenly heard Ginny say.

They all turned their heads towards the youngest Weasley. "What do you mean?" Harry asked her, curious.

Ginny held a face of concentration, and said seriously, "When Malfoy went to give Hermione the container, I _swear _I saw the silver boil behind Hermione's ear disappear-"

"-And we also noticed that the bright blue one down her neck disappeared too.." The twins added.

"Hmm." Ron and Harry simply said. Unfortunately, things got more confusing for the two.

"WAIT!" Hermione suddenly said with wide eyes.

"What?" Malfoy asked her emotionless.

Everyone suddenly looked at Malfoy. Did he just talk to 'Mione…?

They shook away the thought.

"It says that it's only the owner who has control over it…"

"Obviously Dark Magic." Ron but in darkly.

"As I was saying." Hermione said, and Ron went red. "Maybe, I can't tell if you decided it, or it's just subconscious, really, we can't tell if it's voluntary or involuntary, but when you go near me, or when I am anywhere near or nearer to you… I sort of, slowly heal…" Hermione trailed off.

Everyone looked at Draco. "Are you aware of this, Mafloy?" Fred asked suspiciously.

Draco scoffed. "Of course not, I don't know, I didn't even read that stupid thing. And decides, why would I do it voluntarily or out of my own will to heal Granger if my main cause was to inflict anything but safety?" He asked them arrogantly. The way he said it made everyone seem stupid.

"Well Malfoy." Harry said darkly. "It doesn't matter, what we know is that whether you are aware or not, you can actually heal Hermione."

Ron's mouth was slightly open, Ginny was insanely quiet, and the twins were looking for words, losing them here and there.

Draco couldn't believe it. _I can what?! I heal HER?!?! Honestly, the more I stay in this household, the more weird things keep happening… _He rolled his eyes. "Well that's nice to hear." Sarcasm drawled in his every note. "Why is that?!" He spat.

"Well…" Hermione started, in deep thought, searching for answers, for conclusions, anything but being clueless. "If you are unaware, it has to be based on feeling."

Malfoy could've swore all the eyes went larger by an inch at exactly the same time.

"I mean.." Hermione burrowed her eyebrows. "Involuntary is something we don't _think _of doing, but it just sorts of… decides to do it by itself without so much as the knowledge of the person… I mean, it is done because it _feels _it has to be done so." She finished hastily. She was in deep thought. "Like the human heart, I mean. Right?" She looked at the people, searching for someone to support her. "Everyone knows it beats involuntary, we don't think and then it beats and then stop thinking and it stops beating too, it just beats without so much as a thought because it just already _knows _and _feels _it has to do it." She said, hopeful that she got it right.

"Hmmm." Fred suddenly broke into an evil grin. "So Malfoy here heals you because he feels he has to do so?" He was beginning to be mischievous.

Everyone suddenly caught up with Fred and broke into identical, evil, mischievous, malicious grins.

Draco couldn't believe it.

"_So…" _Ginny said teasingly, eyeing Malfoy maliciously.

"He _feels _something." George said with equal malice, trying (but failing) to imitate the intellectual voice of Hermione.

_What the hell!! _Mafloy thought to himself. He suddenly remembered everything and every bit of mental war he had had with himself about Hermione, it was flooding to him very quickly but in a blurred fashion, so much so that he decided to quickly push it away and disregard it.

"Of course not!" He said hastily, hoping that his tone of hate would cover up all the second thoughts he's been having lately.

"And he's getting touchy too!" Fred said in a squeaky girly voice.

Hermione was blushing and Draco saw this. He quickly tried to save his ass and probably save Granger too and said, "Look you doofus. All of you, obviously I don't know what you guys are talking about! I just heal the bloody Mudblood without knowing why, and that's ALL!!!" He spat with forced hate.

Unfortunately he sounded rather lame.

They all decided to drop it and enjoy the moment to themselves, quietly and personally, and even if their lips weren't moving anymore, Draco could see their eyes swimming in pools of malice.

"Wait…" Ron suddenly said.

Everyone looked at him, "What _now, _Ron?!" Fred said, irritated that he was disturbed during a moment so rare, indeed rare, he thought.

"If Malfoy's the only one who can heal 'Mione… that means as long as she's with other people, like _us, _she'll still have those, right?" He squeaked, not really being able to find proper words to describe Hermione's condition.

Suddenly all eyes were devoid of any trace of malice at all.

"Yeah… she can only get better in the presence of Malfoy…" Harry drifted.

"Which means….!" Ginny squealed in alarm.

They all caught up at once.

"MALFOY!" Harry finally boomed, it was quite a change, Draco had to admit, after all the moments of silence.

"What?!?!" Draco asked, puzzled.

"IT MEANS 'MIONE HAS TO BE WITH YOU AT ALL TIMES, ALL DAY ALL NIGHT, UNTIL SHE GETS A LOT BETTER, WHICH WILL HOPEFULLY ALLOW HER TO HANG OUT WITH PEOPLE OTHER THAN YOU!!!!" Fred and George said angrily.

"All day, all _night_?!?!" Draco asked incredulously, realization suddenly dawning into him.

"**DAMN IT MALFOY SHE HAS TO SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM!!!!" **Harry said very, very, VERY angrily.

* * *

AN: Okay, so I don't know if I spelled Umbridge right. haha. Anyway, the interesting parts of the story are finally coming,

and there's going to be something unexpected happening, producing a separate plot alongside with the mayhem burrow part.

sorry if I spoiled it, I'm just excited. HEHE!

AAAAAND. I do hope you leave reviews. :D


	6. Experimental Rat

Draco blinked hard. Did Potter just say _that?! _He saw that Ron looked like an angry bull dog, the Weasel girl was dumbfounded and the twins looked like they were ready to kill.

_Yup, Potter must've said that. _

At first Draco didn't believe his ears, blinked hard a lot of times, slapped himself, looked at one to the other, and suddenly he came back to life. _Share a room with her!!!_

"HELL NOOOO!!!" Draco hissed at Harry. "I WOULD NEVER WANT TO SHARE A ROOM WITH _HER!_" He spat and looked at Harry, Hermione, back to Harry, and on and on, he was revolted.

"Well DUH!! No one here wants you to!" Ginny spat back with same amount of revulsion. She rolled her eyes and stomped her feet.

Draco stared at her with hate. "Then why the hell did your _boyfriend _just say that she has to sleep in my room!!" He boomed. Ginny went slightly pink and Harry got all the more pissed.

He went to Mafloy and pushed him to the wall, his right arm firmly on Malfoy's chest, threatening to strangle him.

"Look Malfoy." He began angrily, "I may not have a wand but I used to live in a Muggle society, and I _know _what to do to cause you pain without so much as uttering a single spell." He said viciously.

His green eyes flaming with anger, "I personally don't want Hermione to share a room with you too, what with you never respecting her, never giving her the benefit of the doubt, never being sensitive to her feelings" He started, putting more effort on the arm that was holding Draco. "Well, not that you'd ever learn how to do that, but it's the only way." He said with anger.

Draco looked at him with blank eyes. _This is Potter?! _It was the only time he ever saw the hero so angry that he actually missed the old Harry. He shook his head. _Say what!? _He looked hard at Harry, he drained his steel gray eyes of emotion, of fear, and he said in a cold voice, "Let me go, Potter." He looked even more into the boy's eyes, "Let go, _now._"

Harry looked at him for a while, contemplating, and by the looks of it, he didn't seem like he wanted to let the Slytherin go.

"Harry, let him go." Fred said quietly, though he still was furious. "We have to fix it up." He said simply.

Harry let Malfoy go and shot a killer look at him, before stomping back at Hermione's side. Draco breathed in.

"Fix it up?!" Draco asked surprised. "Incase you haven't heard, I refuse to be with her all day and _night._" He looked hard on the red headed joker.

He never saw them all so serious before. Nor so angry, vivid, livid, angry, vivid, livid… well, you get the point.

"You just have to bear with me. I'm in suffering _too._" Hermione said exasperated.

"Who says I have to heal you, even if I could?!" Draco said in defense.

"Because," George stepped forward, coming closer and closer to Draco, "Fred and I are still here, and in case you've forgotten, we never were boys for rules and regulations, so it wouldn't matter to us if we decided to hurt you and got in trouble for it. We're already used to trouble. Don't think we wouldn't go for it yet again, you Pureblood filth." He was angry and he looked like he was going to hex him right then and there. He drew out his wand.

Draco gulped. He couldn't believe it, he was here in the Burrow, he was a Malfoy, and he was being scared off by some jokers. But still, he had no choice, he just had to agree. "Alright alright! Let's just finish this off okay?! Get this bloody finished." He said hastily.

Everyone broke into evil grins once again. "Alright Harry and Ron, and Ginny" Fred added hastily as his sister let out a grunt, "you guys just gotta chill, okay? Let go of the anger… let go…let go… release… release…" Fred said, closing his eyes and waving his arms in an attempt to follow some yoga instructor or guidance counselor.

"Yeah, because if he _does _try some hanky panky, our wands are always, at the ready." George said with excitement.

The three loosened up a bit and they finally smiled.

"Yeah, okay." Harry grinned, his green eyes blazing with contentment.

"Yeah, we'd be glad to see him punished if ever, anyway." Ginny smiled and teased.

Ron was grinning from ear to ear that he actually looked funny. _Well, he always looks stupidly funny. _Draco thought to himself.

He then snorted. "As if I'd attempt some _hanky panky_…." And he rolled his eyes.

"We never know." Fred winked and all of them gave disgusted faces, and they broke into a laugh, well, everyone except Draco.

Hermione was smiling when she said, "Okay, so what do we do now?" She asked them curiously.

"Hmmm." Fred said, suddenly thinking.

"You don't look very handsome when you think, bro." George said.

"Shut up, you look exactly like me might I remind you." Fred retorted.

"Which means you don't look very handsome when you think too." Hermione said happily.

"Oh just please get on with it!" Draco pleaded exasperated.

Fred lit up. "Did you hear that mate?" He asked, pretending like he was looking for the source of sound with eyes wide open.

"Yes, mate." George joined in. "I think I heard a Malfoy plead… why, amazing!" He exclaimed, as though they discovered a piece of information that would change the course of history forever.

"This would change the course of history forever!" Fred exclaimed.

Well. The twins were always like that.

Draco decided he should just get used to it because he'd just tire himself loathing them. "So yeah, what do we do?" Draco asked them.

The twins grinned. "I like it when you ask for help, you're so macho." Fred said in a girly voice.

"Yeah… sooo macho." George added, batting his eyelashes.

"Oh c'mon! You're embarrassing!" Ron said and hit his brothers.

"OWW!" They rubbed their heads. "What was that for?!"

"That was for being stupid." Ron muttered.

"Why, you should hit them all the time then." Draco added.

"Well _anyway… _Moving on." Hermione said before they could have an exchange of words again, "What do we do?" She looked at the twins.

"Hmmm." Harry said.

"Okay, _you're _obviously not a red headed twin, Potter." Draco said and smirked.

"We should first check how near Malfoy should be to Hermione in order to heal her." Harry said as if he hadn't heard Draco.

"How do we do that?!" Ron asked with worry and had a face of utter confusion.

"Easy, brother." George said drawing out his wand.

"_You're _the one we should hit for being stupid." Fred added while watching George.

Draco snorted. "That would be a lot harder then, you'd have to hit him more." And Ron just glared while Draco tried to look innocent.

"Malfoy, stand right _there." _Geroge pointed at a place that was probably 5 feet from him. "And 'Mione, stand here," He motioned for her to stay were he was, so that the two were exactly five feet apart. Then George flicked his wand and there suddenly was writing on the floor space that was between Hermione and Draco.

They looked at it, and it seemed like a giant ruler, written on the wooden floor, with markings and lines, complete with measurements.

Harry, Ron and Ginny stepped aside so the clearing would be free of humans. They watched beside Hermione, since they already knew what the twins would have them do.

"Now Malfoy, walk up to there." Fred pointed at the line that had _4 feet _written on it.

Draco obediently walked to the mark and immediately, five heads quickly turned to Hermione. Four red heads, and one raven haired boy.

Draco laughed inwardly. They looked like cats suddenly jerking their heads here and there.

"Notice anything?" Fred said.

"Nope." George replied.

"No result." Ron said, staring intently at Hermione's skin, seeing if maybe a blue boil would've disappeared.

"Nada." Harry replied, looking at her neck to see if a violet one disappeared.

"Oh this is stupid!" Ginny said exasperated. "Nothing happened!" She waved her arms.

"Arytee then." George said, and looked at Draco. "Move up to three feet." And Draco obediently walked up to the mark with three feet.

Draco felt rather stupid, like being an experimental rat, being told to do this and that, obeying without question, the only thing was, he felt like he was being examined by mad and weird wanna-be scientists. He rolled his eyes as the heads jerked in unison again at the other experimental rat that had boils. They looked so synchronized that it looked really funny.

"None." Harry immediately said. He was looking at her arm, which apparently had more colors of blue, he thought.

"None too." Ron muttered, he was looking at her face, hoping the silver one near her eye would go away.

Ginny refused to answer, it was obvious that it wasn't working and she was growing impatient. She glared at the twins.

"Now now dear sister." Fred waved, holding his hands in defense, "We're just doing it nice and slow, plus," He added, looking pointedly at Malfoy. "It's fun."

They all grinned and Mafloy was praying that it'd be over.

"Two feet, if you please." Fred said in a Dumbledore sort of way.

Malfoy moved and stopped at the mark with _2 feet _on it, and he looked at Hermione.

Unfortunately, nothing happened still.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "It's still not working!!" And she added, "Ron, stop staring, nothing happened!"

Ron quickly looked away and turned red. They all snickered. Draco laughed too, for the first time since he arrived there, not the evil laughter sort of thing.

"Alright, Mafloy, 1 foot…." George trailed in a sort of worried tone, wondering if it still wouldn't work. How close should he have to be?

Draco slowly moved, and they all quietly and slowly looked up at Hermione, hopeful, and then-

"Damn it how close do I have to be!!" Draco exclaimed as he saw that nothing happened.

"Yeah!" Hermione agreed with him

_Wwwwhaaat?!_ Draco said inwardly_. Did she just agree with me!?_ Then he shook himself. There _you go again with your mental wars…_. And he smirked.

"Hey, move a bit closer, like half a foot away or something." Fred said, looking intently at Hermione.

Draco slowly moved at least half a foot away from Hermione, then Ron shouted in excitement.

"There! Look! The silver one near her eye disappeared!" He said triumphantly, smiling like a madman.

Hermione shook her head, "Thank you for the information Ron, but he can't go healing me one little boil at a time." Hermione said laughing. Ron went red again.

Draco smirked again. "Aww. The only time he says something he thinks is useful and he gets shunned by his lil' crush." He finished with a glint in his eyes.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Ron went real red. They all laughed heartily.

"Calm down Ron, Malfoy was only joking." Harry said, patting Ron's back.

Draco stared. _Did Potter just stay on my side…? _He thought. Then he pushed the thought away and blamed the experimental rat theory for contaminating his sanity.

"Hug her Mafloy." Fred said suddenly.

_Say Whaaat?!?! _Draco blinked hard and suddenly Harry stopped laughing and they all gagged at Fred, well, everyone except George, who seemed to agree with his

_He hugs me?!?! _Hermione thought to herself. _Oh heck no!!! _

"OH HELL NO!!!" Draco said, linking Hermione's thoughts.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were simply staring wide-eyed.

Fred grinned. "Well, come on now Drakie-poo." He said in a Pansy sort of voice. "You have to hug her, see if it does dramatic change." He finished off.

"Oh no!" Draco said in his defense.

"Oh YES!" George said excitedly and drew out his wand. "Hmmmm?" He said to Malfoy, and raised his eyebrows.

Draco cursed himself inwardly, and then… he was slowly walking towards Hermione, and he hugged her.

_He hugged her!_

She felt warm and delicate wrapped in his arms, like someone he would feel like protecting. She shook in nervousness a bit the moment he came into contact with her, but then relaxed and put her weight on Malfoy. _Dear Merlin the Slytherins will kill me mercilessly for this. _He thought to himself.

Hermione didn't know what to do when she saw the blonde Slytherin approach her, and when they came into contact, she shook a bit, but then she relaxed when she felt that his arms were strong and lean, and put her weight on him. He wasn't the Draco she knew in school, well, maybe he still was, but this one was different. They just froze there, in a hug, in silence, with Harry, Ron and Ginny sporting wide open mouths and saucer size eyes.

Suddenly a voice broke the silence. "Well will you look at that!" Fred claimed triumphantly.

Harry, Ron and Ginny snapped back to reality and closed their mouths. They immediately looked at Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione too, and smiled.

Hermione could've sworn she saw Malfoy smile for a moment, but as fast as it appeared, it was swiped off his face immediately, and he replaced it with a smirk.

_Oh crap I think she saw me smile. _Draco cursed himself inwardly as he put on a smirk immediately.

There was no trace of any rainbow colored boil on Hermione, no boils at all, she was normal, she was healed, she had perfect skin again.

"You see! YOU SEE!!!" George said in excitement, getting all touchy and happy.

"Oh for crying out loud you're such a _girl._" Draco said to George.

George stuck out his tongue and ignored him.

"And childish too." Hermione said softly to Draco with a smile.

Draco didn't know what to do, whether to agree, to smile back, whatever. He decided to just smirk and look at the twins again.

"And she's healed!" Fred said happily and Ginny hugged Harry in happiness.

Draco let go of Hermione and stepped back a bit.

Suddenly the smiles on their faces disappeared.

"Aw men!" Fred cried out in pain.

"It's back!" George piped.

"Nooo!" Ron and Harry said at the same time, and Draco looked at Hermione.

Sure enough, there were the multi colored boils again, spread all over her skin.

"Darn it." Fred said angrily. "Hey, Malfoy, move a bit closer to Hermione, like a hand away or something." He said hastily.

"Hand away??! Is there even a measurement for that??" George asked his twin.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Ginny said exasperated.

So Draco just moved closer to Hermione, ignoring the Weasleys who couln't go a minute without arguing in a friendly way.

He was so close that you could just slip your hand narrowly between.

"There you go!" Harry exclaimed happily.

The boils in Hermione's face disappeared, she still had boils in her arms and legs and Merlin knows where else, but all the ones on her face disappeared.

"Hmmmm." George suddenly said. "Seems like the closer you get, the more you heal her, so, at least you have to be _that _close to her to get some good enough results." He finished.

"Poke her!" Fred said childishly.

"What?!" Draco said in surprise.

"Go on! Poke her!" Fred said getting impatient. "Let's see what happens."

Draco gave a killer glare and poked Hermione in the arm.

"Ow!" Hermione said, but nevertheless, all boils in her arm disappeared.

"That settles it!" The twins said in unison. "You have to be in contact with her to get better results!"

"Oh no!!!" Ginny suddenly said. They all looked at her.

"What _now_, sister?! Must you always interrupt?!" Fred complained.

"Does that mean they have to sleep together? I mean, close enough that it will have some results on Hermione?" She asked suddenly.

Fred smacked himself. "Right!" He said and smacked himself one more time.

"George, we can't conjure another bed for Hermione in Draco's room, _she has to sleep in the same bed!_"

Draco was surprised by levels he didn't even know existed. "Ughhh! _Why do I have to be so close to her to inflict results!!"_ He said in exasperation.

"**Oh you better make sure there will be no hanky panky!!!"**

* * *

AN: Okay, so I hope you like this chapter, please leave a review. I'm getting excited already! Haha. :)**  
**

* * *


	7. Hanky Panky Alarm

Hermione blinked hard for a couple of times.

"Muuuuuum!!!" Ron started screaming but Fred immediately covered his mouth.

"You doofus! We don't want to go waking up mom in the dead of night now, do we?!" He hissed to his squirming brother. Ron threw a glare at him and Fred let him go.

Draco started protesting and Hermione was too shocked to even blurt a word, Ron was complaining and Ginny was trying to hold Ron off, while Harry was trying to hold Ginny off, it was just one crazy scene, happening while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sleeping soundly downstairs, below all the racket.

"Oh would you all just please shut UP!!" George told them viciously, immediately, everyone fell silent, they were like a couple of kids in a nursery and George shook his head.

Fred grinned, "Now, let's just all get back to bed, and Draco and Hermione" he added when he saw the two were about to retort something, "there is no other way, you just have to bear with the stupidity Malfoy so greatly inflicted." He grinned even wider.

"Hey!" Draco said defensively.

"Anyway." Ginny said. "How will we make sure there'll be no hanky panky happening?" She asked them curiously.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Gin. As if there _will _be any hanky panky." And she shook her head.

"Tss. Yeah, Excuse me!" Draco said getting touchy.

"Oh please Malfoy you're such a girl. Don't need to go all touchy!" Harry said irritably.

George shook his head. "Well, we're going to put a spell on the room to alarm us if there's something… _interesting _going on." He stressed on the 'interesting' part.

Draco made a face as if he was going to vomit. "Oh please, just mentioning it and I'm already sick." And he made the face again.

_He's kind of cute doing that face. _

Well, that was what Hermione thought, and she dismissed the thought right away.

"So… Yeah." Harry and Ginny said. "Good enough."

Ron was simply blinking hard like he didn't understand anything, and Draco was beginning to question just how much this red head boy _could _understand.

"So follow me dearies to the luuuuve capsule." Fred said huskily and the group giggled, well, all except for Draco and Hermione who were shooting daggers at each other.

They all went inside Draco's room, and Fred muttered something, then all of a sudden the whole room began to turn pink and started singing in a high tone, and there were pictures of males everywhere.

"Gah!" Draco said in exasperation and put his hands to his ears. "What's that?!" He hissed.

"Fred!" George said irritably. "That's not it! That's the one we use for gay rooms!!!"

_Gay rooms!?_

Draco was getting all the more confused. He concluded that the air in the Weasley household was contaminating his sanity.

Fred gave a goofy smile and sheepishly said, "Oh. Hehe. Yeah. Whoopsie, sorry." And he flicked his wand, and the 'gay room' vanished, he flicked his wand once again, and there was a silver spark that shot throughout the room, after a while it disappeared and the room looked untouched.

"There, that ought to do it." He said happily. "Hanky panky alarm." He said grinning.

"Eeeeeeeeew." Hermione said to him and scrunched her nose.

Draco smiled. His eyes widened and replaced his smile with a smirk. _Stupid stupid stupid. _She was cute that way, that's what he thought.

Harry raised his eyebrows. _Did Malfoy just smile….? _He was staring and contemplating, when he heard a cold voice.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Draco said smirking madly at him.

Harry felt embarrassed but nevertheless, grossed out. "Yuck Malfoy, you wish." And he smirked this time. Malfoy simply shrugged.

"So anyway…!" George said happily like some madman. "Let's all please go back to our rooms, shall we?!" Excitement in his voice.

"Yes! Let's!" Fred said happily. "Don't want to be disturbing the two now do we!!" He said in a sing tone voice. Draco and Hermione scrunched up their faces at the same time, while Fred and George shooed Harry, Ginny and Ron, assuring that everything would be okay, and the twins left the room like happy clowns.

They were alone now.

They were alone now!? They were all alone now in their room!

"Well then.." Hermione said after moments of awkward silence as they were alone in the room. "I'll just change then."

She suddenly remembered that all her things were in her old room, and she headed for the door when Malfoy spoke.

"Where are you going?" He asked her. Hermione blinked. "Uh, to get my clothes? My things? Honestly Malfoy I didn't think you were _that _oblivious-"

"For your information" Draco cut off. "You're stuff's right here." And he pointed to her trunk beside his. Apparently the twins thought of this too.

"Those naughty twins." Hermione simply said.

Draco watched her walk across the room, she was muttering angrily to herself, but she looked cute. Honestly, she looked funny and cute when she was angry or pissed off or worried, which happened all the time. He found himself staring at her, the girl he kept teasing at school, before she turned to him.

"What Mafloy?" She asked exasperated. "I know you don't like me and I know I'm hell as ugly now with your stupidty--"

"What!" Draco suddenly said and cut her off once again, "It's not my fault I heal you without knowing!!" And he saw Hermione smile.

"Yes, I know…" She said with a tone of malice and he could tell she was trying to piss him off.

_Oh you're cunning Granger, really. _Draco thought to himself and rolled his eyes.

She pulled out a nightgown and stared at Draco.

Draco blinked. "What now!?" He asked oblivious.

Hermione rolled her eyes. There was a lot of eye rolling in this house, Draco thought. "Could you turn around? I'm going to change into my night gown." She said exasperated.

"Well there's a bathroom across the hall, be free to go away." Draco simply told her.

Hermione laughed. "No, Ron's in there right now, can't you hear Ginny yelling because it's her turn?" She asked him incredulously.

Draco stopped to listen, sure enough, he could hear the Weasel girl and Ron having a fit in the bathroom.

"Ron! Hurry up you!!" She was banging on the door.

"Will you leave me alone woman!" Ron said exasperated. "I'm dressing up!"

Draco was surprised he didn't hear them a while ago, was he that preoccupied with Granger?

"So anyway, go on, turn around." Hermione told him abruptly.

"Tss. Gladly, I shudder to think of what I might come across with." Draco said and he smirked. Hermione simply shrugged and he finally turned around, he could feel Hermione change into her nightgown, she put her clothes neatly in one side, and said, "Done."

Draco turned around again and caught his breath. She was stunning.

_Well actually, minus points for the boils, _Draco thought to himself. _But she's not bad… Not bad at all… _Draco found himself thinking to himself. She had a desirable body, which he obviously never knew under all the baggy Hogwarts robes, she had curves in all the right places, and her hair was finally put down, and it gently went down to her shoulders like falls.

"Stare much, do you?" Hermione smirked this time. "I knew you never had manners." She shook her head and headed towards the bed, where Draco was.

He blinked hard. _I was staring?! _He shook his head and mentally slapped himself.

Hermione went under the covers of the slightly enlarged bed by the twins, _Apparently, they thought of it too._ Hermione thought. _Not bad for a pair of troublemakers… _

When she was finally snuggled up inside, Draco stood up and removed his shirt with his back to Hermione.

Hermione gaped. _Wow. _Was all she could say. He had lean muscles, muscles in all the right places, enough to make even Pansy coo more in delight. Draco suddenly faced her as he was going back to the bed and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He told her, irritating her before he climbed to the bed.

Hermione put a glare on her face. "Excuse me—"

"MALFOOOOY!" Someone suddenly shouted as the door was burst open and they both looked towards the door.

It was a livid Ron standing there, with eyes wide open, mouth gaping towards Malfoy.

"WHY ARE YOU TOPLESS!!!!" He screamed with stupidity.

Hermione and Draco both rolled their eyes.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione didn't even know where to start.

"Are you that stupid Weasel?!" Draco asked him smirking. "'Course I sleep topless, it's just sleeping! Is that a crime!? I bet your brothers sleep that way too if it's extremely hot! And it really is hot, it's a good thing there's a bit of a breeze!" He boomed at the dumb struck Ron in the doorway.

"What in the blazes is happeni---" Ginny was caught mid sentence as she went to the doorway behind Ron.

Hermione could see she was gaping at Mafloy, apparently she didn't expect that Malfoy would have a body of a god too. Ginny looked at Hermione and Hermione mouthed "I know." To her and they both chuckled.

Harry heard the commotion and decided to check it out. "Ron what are you doi---" He was caught mid sentence too. He looked at Malfoy, then at Ron, and he hit him in the head.

"Owww! Oi! What was that for?!" Ron asked rubbing his head.

"Ron! You can't just go bursting into people's rooms!!" Harry told him incredulously, and Ginny and Hermione were holding back laughs.

"But he's topless!!!" Ron said helplessly and he pointed at the now smirking Malfoy.

"So!? I sleep topless too! Ron! How stupid can you get! _You _sleep topless too, incase you forgot!" Harry told his oblivious friend.

"Eeew. Too much information, I didn't need to know that Pothead and the Weasel slept topless together." Draco smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the twins' room, Fred and George were talking happily.

"Can you believe it, bro? Barely sleeping yet and already there's a commotion." Fred said shaking his head.

"Probably Ron saw Malfoy topless." George added. "He can be real stupid at times." He laughed.

"No, most of the time. Most of the time, don't forget the most!" Fred chuckled.

"You think they settled it already?" George asked his twin.

Just then, they heard Harry and Ron shout "SHUT UP!!" and a door was shut rather hard.

"Yep, they settled it already." Fred grinned and they both shared a laugh.

"Well, goodnight my dear twin. We have a long summer to go." George said as he closed the lights.

"Indeed, my twin, cheers to a long summer to go."

* * *

"Can you believe that? Already Weasel boy goes running around without a brain. He should watch himself." Draco said incredulously as he finally climbed to a bed with a chuckling Hermione.

"You should get used to him." She told him as he went under the covers too.

"Honestly Granger, I don't know how you put up with the two." He said irritated and they were just an inch away from each other, or from Fred's explanation, a hand away.

"I'm good." Hermione said coolly and she turned to her right, so she was facing Draco.

Draco looked sideways and saw Hermione facing him. "Oh please Mudblood, put that face away from me, I might get nightmares." He said and he smirked.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and faced the other way so her back was to Malfoy, and she said, "Whatever, I was going to tell you something about tomorrow, that's all, and I wanted to see your reaction." She said with excitement and a mischievous tone.

Draco suddenly was scared. He knew well enough that crazy things happened if any one of the weird people who stayed in this weird house spoke like that.

"What's happening tomorrow…?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to know the answer but he just had to ask.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione said in a sing song voice. "You'll just have to find out tomorrow."

And Draco could tell she was smiling even if it was dark and she wasn't facing him anymore.

"Well, good night." The girl beside him said.

He didn't answer, but he knew Hermione didn't expect him to anyway.

_Father would kill me if he saw us now. In fact, anyone would be ready to kill us just by the amounts of questions and ill ideas that would irk up in their twisted brains. _He shook his head.

_What was happening tomorrow? _

He decided he'd just have to be ready for whatever it was, and he fell asleep, dreaming of a particular bushy haired girl.

* * *

AN: Okay, I hope you liked this chapter and leave reviews, please? You can tell me anything you like, suggestions or whatever, comments, anything. I'd just really love it if you'd leave replies. Enjoy. ;) 


	8. Changing the Prince

Draco woke up the next day, and he was surprised to see an arm on top of his belly, well, if you could tell, on top of his abs.

He looked to the left, and there he saw Hermione, sleeping quietly, a soft smile playing in her lips, practically oblivious that she hugged Malfoy in her sleep.

Draco smirked. She looked very attractive sleeping… but he erased the thought right away.

"AAAAAAAHHH!! GRANGER!!! GERROFF!! GERROOOFFF MEEE!!!" Draco started screaming in an attempt to piss off the girl beside him.

She didn't respond, in fact, she actually held on tighter and moved a bit closer.

Draco's smirk disappeared this time, he liked it when Hermione held him… He shook his head. _Yeah right. _So he tried again. He had a smirk on now.

"GRAAAAAANGGEEERRR!!! WAKE THE HELL UP!! GET OFF ME!! GERROOFF!!!!" And he wiggled himself so Hermione could move.

He was smiling now, he was having fun pissing off the girl.

Hermione moved a bit.. "Mmmmfff…." She simply said, and held on tighter, her head was on his chest now.

Draco couldn't say anything. Hermione was so close to him that he couldn't think for a spare second. He liked the way she held on to him, the way he never felt that kind of way when he was always beside Pansy the slut.

Just then, the door swung open, and- "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! MALFOOOYY!!! GETCHO HANDS OFF 'MIONE!!!!!!" There again, was a livid Ron, eyes as big as saucers, and mouth hanging open, Draco could see he had bits of bacon still.

Draco cringed. "Eeeww Weasel. Close your mouth!" He snapped, and Ron looked embarrassed for a while and closed his mouth.

"Yo-y-YOU!!!!" He pointed accusingly at Malfoy.

Draco rolled his eyes, "For your information, she's the one who's holding on to me, I'm trying to get her off!"

And with that, Ron went back to normal again, and said, "Oh."

Draco honestly thought he was the only person he knew who could switch emotions and mood easily. One moment, stupid, the next, normal. Wow.

Just then Fred went inside, he stopped first to look at Hermione and Draco, smiled and said. "Awww. How sweet." He teased, Draco let out a frustrated sigh and Fred came over.

He began to shake Hermione violently. Draco stared with eyes wide open. _What is he doing? _

"Oi! Oi! OI!!!! HER-MI-O-NEEEE!!! WAKE UP! YO! WAKE UP MY MAN! WAKE UP LIL PRINCES! GIRLFRIEND! YO WASSAAAAFF!! WAKE UPP!!!" And he shook Hermione even more.

Draco found it a bit weird and funny at the same time, _this twin had his weird ways_… Draco shook his head, _on second thought, all of them had their weird ways…_

Hermione opened her eyes, "AAAAAAHHHH! WHO ARE YOU!! GET OFF! GET OFF!!" And she started pounding on Draco's abs like mad.

"OUCH!!" Draco screamed in pain. "Hermione! That's my belly!!" He said in pain, he scrunched up his eyes.

"YOU! HOW COULD Y---" She stopped in mid sentence as she was going to pound again. _Belly?_ She looked down, and there she saw a silver blond haired boy who had his eyes closed in pain.

She felt guilty but couldn't help admiring the figure of a helpless Malfoy under her, he looked very… different, different in a way that attracted her. She blushed slightly, and then quickly muttered, "Sorry."

"You're such a heavy sleeper!!!" Draco said in exasperation, and stood up, so did Hermione, who was starting a fight with him already, while Fred smiled wickedly and told all of them to follow him downstairs.

They all arrived downstairs and was greeted by a jolly 'Good Morning!' from George, Harry, and Ginny, who Draco noticed where holding hands. He smirked at Harry and Harry quickly let go and went scarlet. Draco smirked even harder.

As they all sat down on the table, Fred asked, "So where's mum and dad?" he then got a piece of bacon.

George smiled wickedly and said, "They've gone shopping, decided to spend the day _together…_" He trailed off. Draco cringed, he didn't need to know that the adults were out on a date.

"Excellent!" Fred said wickedly and Draco immediately knew that something was going to come up. He then remembered what Hermione told him last night….

_Oh No… Here it comes… _

"Why what's up?" Harry asked from his plate of bacon and eggs, and Draco could see Hermione smirk.

"Well…." Fred trailed off.

"WE'RE ALL GOING ON A DATE!!!" George boomed.

Draco blinked.

"GEORGE!!!" Fred said angrily. "STOP RUINING THE MOMENT!!!"

There was a lot of shouting in this house, Draco concluded.

"WHAT?!?!" George asked innocently, Fred gave him a glare and George sulked and decided to be interested in his bacon and eggs, but nevertheless, he still had a look of malice and evil. The only kind of evil that actually scared Draco. (AN: Ha! Haha! Okay back to the story.)

"As you all know…" Fred said, "well, except Malfoy probably." And he smirked. Draco was simply anticipating what was coming next.

"Angelina and I have been steady…" And with that they all came bowing and Ron muttered "All Hail, All Hail" before they broke into laughter, and Draco had to endure at least 2 minutes of horrendous laughter before Fred spoke again.

"So!" Fred continued. "We are ALL going to her house today, spend the rest of the day in Diagon Alley or whatever, and everyone's going to have partners!" He said happily.

Draco cringed. He already knew, he already memorized who his partner was.

"So!" Fred started happily again. "We shall embark on a journey for the whole day in the depths of the unknown with the company of—"

"Fred!!" George complained. "Why do you have to talk weirdly!" And Draco rolled his eyes once again.

"Anyway… as I was saying, with the company of.. Angelina and myself, Katie Bell and George, Harry and Ginny," Harry and Ginny both went red and Fred shot them an malicious smile, "Ron and Lavander," Draco laughed.

They all looked at him. "What?! Sorry, bit surprised." And he laughed by himself.

It was their turn to think that Malfoy was the one weird in this household.

"AAAAAAND!!! Our newest addition, Hermione and Draco!!!" Fred said happily.

They all started smiling wickedly and Hermione was smirking at Draco, pleased at the fact that she'll be able to torture him for a whole day.

"What?! So this is what you were talking about last night Granger?! Please, I can handle this. It's going to be _fun…" _He said wickedly as he mentally made a note to send Hermione through hell that day.

"Oh it's not that..." Hermione trailed off happily.

Draco suddenly lost his wicked smile. "What is…?" He asked tentatively.

The twins and Hermione grinned mischievously.

"My dear Prince of Slyther-gits, you do remember that no one knows you're with us…" Fred started.

"No one, as in _no one _knows and should know…" Hermione said, joining the twins.

"Which means…." George trailed off wriggling his eyebrows.

"We're going to change the way you look and give you a whole new identity!!!" Ginny squealed suddenly.

"BINGO DEAR SISTER!" The twins said happily and Draco's mouth was hanging open.

* * *

Next thing Draco new, Ginny and Hermione transformed the place where they were eating into a mini parlor/salon, Ginny squealing here and there, the twins looking evil and Harry and Ron grinning like madmen.

Draco couldn't believe he was in this mayhem. _Change my identity! Now Weasel girl and the Mudblood have to mess with the way I look! Oh I will kill father for this…! _Draco thought angrily as the girls edged closer to him.

"What are you guys going to do?!?!" Draco asked worried.

"Now now Princess, we're just going to change a few things…" Ginny squealed excitedly.

"Waaait!" Draco suddenly said. "Why are you doing it Muggle style, when you can just ask the twins to do it with magic?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Draco, do you want _them _to give you a makeover?" She asked pointing to the goofy looking twins smiling madly at them.

_She has a point. _Draco thought, and said. "Alright, just get on with it!"

"Now now, make sure he looks a lot better than the way he looks already… make him handsome." Fred grinned.

Draco glared. "For your information, there is nothing wrong with the way I lo--!" He was cut off by Hermione who put some goo on his hair.

"Oh that's what you think, there is _definitely _something wrong with the way you look." Harry sniggered.

Draco shot him a glare as the girls kept toying with him.

"How are you exactly going to make me look??" Draco asked nervously.

Hermione gave him a smile. Draco found himself staring for a bit then looked away.

"We're going to make you someone they won't recognize!" Hermione said happily.

"Oh we're going to have to think of a name…" Ginny said as she did something with his hair.

Hermione chuckled as he poked his eyes with something.

"Ow!! What was that for!" Draco said in defense as he tried to blink.

Hermione's face was inches away from him, and he could feel himself stiffen. "They're called contacts."

"George, I need you to do something for me, please?" Hermione asked and George stepped forward happily, "Oh Oh Oh, Gladly!" He cheered.

Draco was suddenly feeling afraid. "Oh PLEASE not him!!!" He wailed.

"Now now Mr. Slytherin Prince, don't worry, it won't hurt one bit." He said happily.

That scared Draco even more.

Hermione whispered something to George, George nodded vigorously, faced Draco, gave him a wicked grin, "Brace yourself, Princess." And he flicked his wand.

Draco felt a warm sensation spread across his skin, it didn't hurt at all. He looked at his skin, and his eyes went large. It wasn't his normal pale color anymore, no, he was beautifully tanned, in fact, his new color was so impressing he tried hard not to smile.

He smirked, "Not bad for a Weasley." He simply said to George.

George nodded, "Good enough. That's his way of saying thank you." He said happily to the others.

Ginny then motioned for Fred, and he came bouncing up to his little sister, "Anything I can do to….help?" He asked happily.

Draco was scared again.

Ginny whispered to Fred, he nodded like George, he looked at Draco and said, "Enjoy Princess!" and flicked his wand.

Hot wind blew on Draco's hair, and suddenly, it wasn't wet and gooey because of whatever the girls put on his hair, but it was dry like before.

"Alright! You're done!" The girls said excitedly.

Draco stood up and faced Harry and Ron, whose mouths both dropped open. Draco smirked. "I knew you two always had hidden desires for me…" He trailed off. The two started to glare at him.

Fred was smiling wickedly as he conjured a mirror and Malfoy headed towards it. The moment he looked at it, he fell silent.

Lost for words.

* * *

AN: Okay, please review..! Please? Tell me what you think. Hehe! Oh yeah,

I put up a new story, If I Could Tell You, it's a one-shot, I wanted to try one-shots so yeah, please check it out and tell me what you think. I might even put up an epilogue if it calls so.

Thank you. ;)


	9. And So It Starts

He was lost for words, for the first time in his life. He gagged at the man he saw at the mirror, barely noticed it was him. It was someone else, someone else indeed.

A boy with dark hair and a beautiful golden tan, with very light brown eyes that contrasted his dark hair, was there, at the mirror, staring back at him.

_That's me. _He told himself. He barely could believe it.

The girls turned him into a stunning, drop-dead gorgeous, sexy Latino. _Wow. _

He turned around and smirked. He saw Harry and Ron were still gaping. "Well, like what you see?" He told them.

Harry snapped out of it and glared at him again. "You say that a lot Malfoy, conceited prat!" And he stepped on Ron's foot to make him snap out of it too.

He looked at the girls and they were smiling madly, proud of their masterpiece, happy and feeling good. "We're so good." They said at the same time, and they chuckled.

"Right then, we'll need a name!" Fred said happily, "The best part ever! Thinking up whole names and stuff! It's marvelous!" He exclaimed childishly and Draco couldn't help but smile, but of course, he immediately replaced it with a smirk.

He had to admit, he liked the way he looked, how they helped him, and how he was having so much fun.

He shook himself again.

"So… something very… Latin-ish." Ginny said. Ron stared. "Is that even a word?!" He gaped.

"Whoa," Draco suddenly exclaimed. "He's got brains after all!" And they all laughed.

"Uhm.. from Draco.. Drac… Drac.. Drac—" Fred was cut off.

"—ula!!!" Ron suddenly said. "Ha! Dracula!!" He began. They all stared at him.

"Ron! We can't go naming him after some vampire!" Hermione snapped, she still had her boils, as she wasn't exactly very near Draco at the moment.

"Antonio!" Hermione began, remembering a famous man she knew named Antonio Banderras. "It sounds so sexy! Just to call someone Antonio!" And she was bouncing up and down.

Draco's eyebrows went up. "Heck no! Something a bit close to my name so I'm still comfortable."

"Alright Drakie-poo." Fred said sarcastically in a Pansy sort of voice.

"That's it!" George exclaimed. Draco winced. "Drakie-poo? Eeew, no thanks." He cringed.

"No, you git. Your name's Drake." He simply said. "Don't complain anymore since it's already near your name and we have to get a move on!!" George said impatiently.

Draco didn't want to argue with the boy since he was fully aware of his capabilities. "Fine. It will do." He heaved, and with that, everyone went upstairs to change and get ready.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone was in muggle clothes, and Draco was surprised that they actually had a sense of style. He thought they'd be like the wizards and witches at the Quidditch World Cup that dress so poorly.

Hermione immediately had to go near Draco. Draco smirked. "Can't get enough of me, can you?"

Hermione glared at him. "You wait and see, I'll make you suffer all day." She simply said, and edged even closer to him.

Draco was surprised by the sudden closeness they had, but he never backed down out of anything. "You're on, Granger." He simply said in a challenging tone.

"I never lose. You're simply number _two_." She huffed at him, and turned her back. Draco was taken aback. _Why, she knows how it's done. I didn't think she had it in her. _And he shook his head lazily in disbelief.

They gathered around the fireplace, already in partners, and Fred said, "Alright, just say 'Angelina's House!' and you're good. Okay? I'll go first, you lot might scare her." He said in a wicked tone, and disappeared in the emerald green flames.

George followed, said that Katie and Lavander were already there waiting, soon Harry and Ginny followed, then Ron, and Draco and Hermione were left.

"Well, ladies first." Draco told her.

"Then go ahead Draco, you first." She simply said, and Draco smirked even harder. "You better be ready, Granger." He told her before stepping into the emerald green flames.

"Please, I can handle you anytime." She said wickedly, and soon the now Latino vanished, and it was her turn to shout 'Angelina's house!'

She stumbled on the floor, and a hand reached out to her. "Careful _dear_, I wouldn't want you to get injured." She looked up and saw Draco smirk at her. Ginny and Harry were smiling at the corner of her eye.

"Thank you _honey, _you're such a gentleman." She answered, holding on to Draco's hands as he pulled her up, and they were standing so close together now.

She whispered to him, "You better wipe off that stupid smirk off your face, she'll recognize that Malfoy trademark anytime." She whispered to his ear.

Draco scowled. "Fine, whatever." And they were taken aback by Fred's sudden loud voice.

"E-eheeem." He said. Draco and Hermione snapped back to reality and looked at Fred. Angelina, Lavander and Katie went to the kitchen and they were left alone. He pointed at Hermione's body, and Hermione and Draco immediately realized that Hermione's boils were still appearing.

_Hold Her Hand._ Fred mouthed to them slowly, they caught up and Draco immediately held Hermione's hands.

They were all relieved to see that the boils have gone out, the effect wasn't too bad anymore since a day had already passed by, and as long as they had contact with each other, Hermione was boil free.

Hermione stiffened at first when the man beside her took her hand, it was soft and warm at the same time, and she liked it. She mentally slapped herself. _Say what!?_

Draco smirked. He could tell Hermione was having a mental debate with herself, it was all over her face, and so he held her hand tighter even, and he undoubtedly noticed Hermione go red.

"Not so tough now are you Granger?" He whispered quietly to her ear and smiled wickedly.

"Shut up." Hermione snapped as Angelina, Katie and Lavander entered. They stopped dead in their tracks as they spotted Malfoy. They all gaped.

"Wow…" Angelina said. "I'm impressed Hermione!" She said with a wide grin.

Hermione surpressed a grin and said, "Oh well, Hehe." And she smiled sheepishly.

_Not a bad actor. _Draco thought to himself. "Is he your…..? Angelina suddenly trailed, looking pointedly at Hermione, motioning about Draco.

"Oh yes, she's my girlfriend." Draco suddenly said and grinned as he let go of her hand and put his arm over her shoulder, holding her close.

Hermione stiffened, and he smirked.

Angelina looked at him. "Really? Wow. Such a lovely couple. Lovely, very cute." She smiled.

"Do you really think?" Hermione asked her suddenly, snaking her arms around Draco's waist so there was absolutely no more space between them. They were practically glued together.

Fred and George were fighting hard not to laugh, so were Ron, Harry and Ginny. They all had mischievous glints in their eyes.

"So, what's your name? I haven't seen you at Hogwarts really, where do you come from?" Lavander suddenly asked beside Ron.

_Oh crap. _Hermione and Draco suddenly thought and looked at each other. For a moment, they looked at each other and held each other's gaze, then Hermione spoke in a tone which clearly said she was enjoying.

"Oh, he's name is Drake… Mendez." She smiled, tightening her grip around Draco's waist in an attempt to cause him physical pain. "He comes from Mexico, he's a Latino, so… I wouldn't think you'd see him anywhere near Hogwarts." She said smiling.

Draco looked at her as if she'd grown a mustache. He was about to take revenge when Hermione spoke again.

"Actually, he's being privately tutored since his parents didn't think he was socially capable of being around other people." She smiled big time.

Draco discreetly pulled her hair to give her a piece of his mind and Hermione let out an exasperated "OOOuuuch!!" Before she could stop herself.

Katie looked at them weirdly. _Weird couple, they are. _She said to herself.

Angelina cocked an eyebrow, "Really?" She asked in amazement. "You're not socially capable of hanging around people? Then why are you with him, 'Mione?" She asked suspiciously.

_Ha! _Draco thought to himself. _NananaNAna! Happy happy joy joy!! _

"Oh that's because I took enormous pity on him and started to teach him how to hang around people, and sure enough, I was able to let him get out of his shell." He heard her say.

He looked at her violently. _What the?! You're making me look bad!!! _And Hermione gave him a smile, "Isn't that right, _honey?_" She asked, and dug her fingernails in his skin so he gave a small yelp of pain.

"Wu-whaaa?" He simply said, and suddenly straightened up. "Oh yeah, that's my Hermione." He beamed and pulled another one of Hermione's hairs, so hard he swore he yanked it off.

"Well, you're a humble man then, and very good looking too." Katie suddenly said, and Draco beamed. He looked at Hermione, _HA!_

"Anyway, let's go to the dining room and have some Lunch before going out to Diagon Alley." Angelina said, leading the group.

Draco and Hermione let go and all at once they had a word fit.

"Not bad for a Mudblood."

"Oh please, not bad for a huge self-conceited good for nothing prick."

"Now now _dear, _treat me better."

"Oh sure whatever _honey. _You watch out for yourself!"

"Guys!" Ron suddenly said. Hermione and Draco looked at him.

"You guys are good. So good." He simply said, smiling goofily.

"See! I knew you always had hidden desires for me, Weasel." Draco smirked.

* * *

Soon they were sitting at the dining table, naturally, Draco and Hermione were very close to each other, (_They must be crazy for each other, never leaves the other, that couple, really._ Angelina thought.) It was a beautiful polished wooden table, and they were eating happily.

"So, you're Mexican huh?" Lavander asked Draco. Hermione could see she was quite interested in Draco, Ron saw this too and shot daggers at Malfoy. He simply smirked.

"Yeah, I do." He said smirking.

Lavander looked at him for a moment. "You know, I know someone like you who does that smirk thing." She told him, and Hermione hit him under the table.

"Ouch—oh really??" Malfoy asked her.

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy." She said matter-of-factly.

Katie gave a scowl. "That Slythering stuck up kid? I don't like him." She said.

Draco scowled. Hermione smirked at him. _Ha ha Granger, whatever. _

"Yeah, in fact, _no one _likes him." Angelina said, rolling her eyes. "Who'd want a stuck up, conceited, good for nothing, feeling Prince of Slytherin, arrogant, bratty, spoiled good for nothing prat?" She said stabbing her meat.

Now this time Draco was taken aback, and he felt hurt. His eyes drooped and Hermione saw this, and she felt bad and sorry for him, instinctively, she leaned closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Draco was even more taken aback by the sudden act of the girl beside him. _Does she feel sorry for me? _

Fred caught up and saw Draco didn't really like this conversation, and immediately changed the topic. "They're so cute, aren't they?" He said airily.

"Yeah… so _adorable." _Ginny said teasing Malfoy even more.

"Yes, really." Angelina smiled. "So how long have you been…?"

"Four months." "Five months." The two spoke at the same time.

Angelina, Katie and Lavander looked at them curiously.

Hermione smiled, "I mean, we haven't really kept track, what matters is, it's still going on, real steady." She grinned and Draco added, "Yeah, I promise to let her remember _everything _I do to her, for a long, _long _time." And he put his arm around her shoulders, tugging on her hair again.

So they all continued their small talk, Ron and Harry on Quidditch, Angelina, Katie, Lavander and Ginny were talking about shopping while the twins were busy playing with their food.

Hermione and Draco were so close to the other, (Hermione on the left and Draco on the right) they couldn't eat properly, since their bodies had to be in contact at all times. So, they went to a last and for both of them, dreadful resort.

They had to feed the other. _Eeeeew. That lovey dovey feeding the other thingy. _Draco shuddered and Hermione stomped at his foot. _Bare with me. _She told him through her look.

So Draco got his spoon, loaded it with food, and shoved it down Hermione's open mouth rather hard.

"Owwwwmmfff!" Hermione said in pain that was muffled by the food Draco just shoved down. Angelina looked at them and she smiled.

Draco smirked. "Is it yummy, _dear?_" He asked her.

Hermione sought revenge immediately. "Oh yes, in fact, I was wondering if y—" She stopped mid sentence as she _accidentally _splattered Draco with sauce.

"Ooops." Hermione said sheepishly, "Sorry _baby._" And she smiled innocently.

Draco looked at her and gave a forced smile since Katie and Angelina _and _Lavander were getting suspicious.

"Oh, no problem honey." He said forcing a smile while stomping at her feet under the table. "I understand." He smiled gently at her.

It was going to be one _long _day, Hermione thought.

* * *

AN: Hello, me again. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think.

By the way, inform me on wrong grammar and the like, okay? Have a nice day. ;)


	10. He Must Be Mad

AN: Before you read, please promise to leave a review when you're done. HEHE! ;)

* * *

They soon went to Diagon Alley, and Draco and Hermione were at the last of the line. They were holding hands, so that Hermione's boils wouldn't appear.

They received lots of stares and whispers, well, Draco was more on the receiving end, no doubt the people they passed seemed to see he was gorgeous, and some people who knew Hermione were giving her curious glances as to how she was able to reel in a guy like Draco. The Latino Draco.

"Guess you love me now, huh?" Draco asked while putting his arm on her shoulder. "People can't stop staring, guess you love the new taste of being popular, eh? I know you always wanted me." Draco said and started to smirk.

Hermione glared at him and hit him at his side, "For your information, I can do well without fame, unlike _you, _who can't help being unnoticed." And she hit him one more time.

"Now now _baby, _stop hitting me, if I knew any better you're just finding ways to touch me." Draco teased and Hermione glared even more. He was enjoying the way Hermione kept going red and shot daggers at him, it was a fun habit he had.

"Just so you kn---" Hermione was cut off by a shriek.

"Hermione! Who is this guy? Are you going to introduce or what??" Parvati inched towards them and had a huge grin on her face. Draco couldn't hold back his smirk.

"Oh. Him?" Hermione said. "He's Drake Mendez. I'm with him." She said shortly and wrapped her arms around his waist, beaming at Parvati.

Parvati was taken aback, "Really? Wow.. I thought.. well. Wow Hermione! You're really good!" She said hastily, waved and left the two.

"You see, they simply love me." Draco smirked again as Hermione violently ushered him inside Three Broomsticks.

The moment Draco entered, heads turned and girls giggled, Hermione couldn't help but feel like hexing all of them and jinxing them to oblivion, all though she didn't thoroughly know why. She just brushed away her temper, held on tighter to Draco as if to say _Back off, he's taken. _

Draco quietly enjoyed the attention he was getting, but he couldn't help but be aware of a very guilty feeling that he liked the way Hermione held on even tighter to him as if she completely had possession over him He sort of felt that no matter how much attention all the girls were giving him, it wouldn't sum up to the way Hermione made him feel once she gave him her attention.

Draco pushed the thought away and thought that it was unacceptable, and decided to neglect it from then on.

They sat at the table where the rest of the gang was, and as Hermione sat down, he sat down real close to her and held her hand.

He had regular checks at Hermione to see if boils appeared, and he was glad there were none in sight.

They were all talking happily when Katie suddenly said, "Oh! Drake! _Habla Espanyol? Entiende Espanyol?"_ (Do you speak Spanish? Do you understand Spanish?) She suddenly said and all the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Draco suddenly realized that they expected him to speak Spanish.

Hermione was about to speak when Draco stomped on her foot and she simply let out a small yelp and blushed deeply when they gave her amused faces. "_Hablo Espanyol, entiendo Espanyol un poco. Un poco."_ Draco suddenly said. (I speak Spanish, I understand Spanish very little. Very little.)

Hermione gaped at him and Malfoy simply smirked. "I used to speak when I was young but when my dear 'Mione here taught me how to be socially comfortable with people, I sort of, lost my Spanish touch." He said sheepishly. All the Burrow inhabitants were simply staring. Katie simply nodded in understanding.

Soon they finished all their butterbeers and it was getting dark, the sky was turning purplish blue and small stars were starting to appear.

"Well then, we better go." Fred just said, and they all hurried after him, Hermione and Draco the last again. It was their turn to go out of the door when Hermione heard a familiar voice.

"Why… what's this? Little Miss Granger's found herself a boyfriend! How'd you do it Mudblood?? Huh? Put some right dose of those Love Potions, am I right? Must've used a great deal of them, you seemed to fool yourself a pretty boy." Pansy Parkinson was standing there, her pug face staring vehemently at Hermione, and flirty with the Latino.

Hermione turned red and Draco saw this, he suddenly felt sorry for her and a strong rush of anger at the slut Parkinson. Hermione was about to retort when he held out his hand to stop her and stepped forward.

"And what are you going to do about that, eh? Yes, she's with me, she didn't use some love potion alright, I just simply like her. Why? Is something wrong with that? She's very pretty and alright you know!" He bellowed before he could stop himself.

Pansy seemed taken aback and muttered a low sorry before she disappeared in the crowd, and Draco vehemently opened the door and held Hermione's hand rather tight.

Hermione was staring in disbelief. _Did he just say that? Why'd he stand up for me? _She wanted to say thank you but instead she found herself gaping at the boy.

Draco was livid, he was angry, but he didn't know why. Something inside of him snapped, and he was having a hard time trying to pinpoint it. He himself was starting to get confused and bewildered at his own actions, _Why'd I just do that?_ He asked himself, and shook the matter off. He decided that he was just in a bad mood from seeing Pansy and started to let go of every bit of disgust he felt towards her. After all, he was disguised.

"Never mind what happened, she's disgusting." Hermione found Draco saying hastily, she decided to keep quiet and they were simply walking in silence, hand in hand, Hermione basked in astonished silence while Draco was sporting a dizzy head from confusion.

* * *

They were finally at the Burrow,( Hermione and Draco caught up with the lot saying sorry since they met someone.) and Mrs. Weasley was there with Mr. Weasley, all ready to eat dinner. 

"Why!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she saw Draco. "Who's your visitor?? And where's young Mr. Malfoy?! Oh dear.. What happened?! Oh no, Dumbledore! Livid! His father! Oh Arthur! Boys! Wha—"

"Mum! It's alright!" Fred finally said, and he approached Draco, flicked his wand and Draco was back to himself again. Silver, platinum blond hair, piercing gray eyes, and unforgettable smirk.

Mrs. Weasley heaved a sigh and had them all eat dinner. "Very clever disguise." Mr. Weasley said approvingly and they all smiled.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't know that Hermione had boils that were curable only by Draco, so until dinner at the Burrow they were very much glued together, Mrs. Weasley giving Hermione worried looks as if sooner or later Draco would Avada Kedavra Hermione, and Mr. Weasley was simply bewildered.

They both gave sheepish smiles and simply muttered that there wasn't any other place as a lame excuse.

* * *

Soon, after dinner, they all fetl downright tired from the fun day out and decided to retreat to their bedrooms and sleep. 

"After all," Fred childishly said to them as they were all going up the stairs, "we're going out again tomorrow! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" He exclaimed and they all murmured, too tired to be as happy as Fred, while Draco, on the other hand, was simply scared again, afraid of what was soon to come.

On the other hand, Draco thought that this day wasn't so bad either, so he didn't feel _that _scared about tomorrow. Draco slapped himself to shake away the thought of enjoying the day, forgetting that he didn't do it mentally. He suddenly felt a stinging burn on his right cheek.

Fred and George stared, "What's wrong with you?" They said bewildered.

"Absolutely mental." Harry, Ron and Ginny said, and they all started laughing.

"Well, that's our Ferret Boy…" Fred trailed, as they all reached the landing and retreated into their bedrooms.

"Good night everyone!" They all said, so much that Draco couldn't distinguish who's greeting from who, and he and Hermione retreated to their room too.

Draco and Hermione were silent, awkward silence since the Pansy incident, and soon enough, Hermione was in her nightgown, prepared for bed, and Draco was again, topless.

Before Hermione went to the bed she stopped by the window and simply stared at it, but Draco didn't notice since he was already making his way under the covers.

"I always wanted to be close to the stars…" Hermione said gently and Draco looked up.

He saw her staring out of the window, looking at her look at the stars, a dreamy expression in her face and longing in her eyes. She looked so peaceful and hopeful that Draco couldn't help but smile. He quickly bit his tongue and replaced it with a smirk.

"Why don't you go on then." Draco said in a flat tone, but Hermione didn't seem to mind.

"I don't know how…" She trailed. "I've been dreaming of that since I was young, I mean, you know, how do you really get _that_ close to them? I mean, it's too high for flying and besides, I don't do flying." She said disappointedly, turning to him, locking a piercing gaze with him. Draco found that he couldn't look away.

"It has always fascinated me… and whenever I feel like I need to wind down and relax, I simply look up at the night sky, and already, I feel satisfied." She said, looking at the window again, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked flatly again. For a moment he cursed himself for being so cold but threw it away. He did wonder why she was telling him this.

"Oh… nothing. I couldn't tell Ron and Harry because they would think it was softy stuff or whatever, but Ginny knows…" She trailed. "I told you because you're an enemy, you wouldn't mind whether you knew this or not, and I just felt like telling it. It would be like falling on deaf ears, really." She said, this time her voice was flat, and for the first time, Draco experienced what it felt like to be talked to in that kind of tone.

"Oh." Draco said expressionless and scowled.

"Anyway." Hermione quickly said, and went to the bed, also making her way under the covers.

"You're not that bad." She simply said. Then, even through the dark, Draco could feel her smirk. "Even if you are a self centered, conceited, proud, arrogant, boastful, merciless, good for nothing prat and git." She said triumphantly. "That's a _double_ insult, mind you, prat and git. Never met someone who was worthy of that before." She said in a happy tone.

Draco snorted. "Yeah, whatever Granger." Draco said coldly.

"Why are you so cold?" She suddenly asked him. "It's like you always have a problem, problem with what's happening, problem with who you're with, problem with everything." She said.

Draco was taken aback, caught off guard at her sudden question. He scowled. "What's it matter to you anyway?" He asked.

"You see, that's what I'm talking about. You talk as if the person killed your dog or something. Why are you always like that? Ever wondered of softening up a bit, being a bit lighter? Maybe you'd appreciate life then…" She trailed.

_What is she doing, lecturing me? _Draco thought to himself.

"Dunno." He merely said. "How 'bout _you!"_ He suddenly said. "Why are you off wandering and trespassing into people's natural personality?" He accused.

He could feel her smile. "Oh, I'm not trespassing, if that's what you call it. But I can tell it's not your natural personality." She said matter-of-factly.

"You always have to be a down-right know-it-all, do you?" He asked her.

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me." She simply said.

He kept quiet. Hermione took this as a 'why.'

"Well, I wouldn't think the boy who made Harry's, Ron's and my life miserable for the past six years simply talk to me or bare living at the Burrow. The boy who hated us Gryffindors so much, now living amongst the very ones he hated, the boy who never lets us be…." She said. "You know… that kind of stuff."

If Draco heard this from someone he would've thought the person was trying to piss him off, but no, he could tell that by Hermione's tone she was simply telling the truth and didn't have any intention of getting to his nerves at all.

"How do you know I'm still that person, _Granger?_" He asked expressionless but rather coldly.

Hermione didn't answer him. Instead, she said,

"Thanks for standing up for me a while ago." And with that, she rolled on her side, and went to sleep, and Draco knew, that was her version of an answer.

Draco found himself rethinking everything that had happened.

He couldn't deny the fact that while they had to keep contact with each other, he had fun, especially when they were pretending to be a couple, tugging her hair and stomping at her foot, he was also sure her fingernail marks were still burning at his skin near the waist.

And he couldn't deny the fact either that he simply _wanted_ to stand up for Hermione, after what that slut of a Slytherin said. He also came to a realization that it was the first time he had ever felt and experienced real fun, especially during the summer.

Most of the time, inside his Malfoy Manor, he would just be stuck looking for things to do, or occasionally going out to Pureblood parties and the like, but nevertheless, he never really enjoyed himself.

Whereas in the Burrow, he was only in day two, and he already had more laughs than he had during his whole summer in the Manor times, he already went out a full day at Diagon Alley, and there never was a dull moment here.

He also came down to another realization….._Hermione. _

Something told him he already knew this summer was going to be different, and as he painfully accepted the fact that living with his least favorite Gryffindors could be actually fun, he couldn't tell if he was ready to face the lurking idea that kept creeping up the back of his mind, no matter how hard he kept postponing it, blocking it, denying it, he knew it would creep back up again… And there, he lay wide awake in the darkness, thinking only one thing.

_He had started to develop feelings for the girl sleeping right next to him._

_Hermione Granger, Muggle-born Gryffindor. _


	11. The Big Thing That Happened To Draco

AN: **READ FIRST. **I apologize if this chapter is particularly long, but it's sort of already two chapters jived into one. **So I do hope you still read**, plus, there's something in the end you _shouldn't _miss, because from there the plot will start to change. ;)

Thanks for pointing out that Three Broomsticks is in Hogsmeade, not Diagon Alley, and I'm really sorry for the mistake.

* * *

Draco woke up the next day with a head ache, he decided it was due to the fact of his alarming realization last night.

He looked to his left, and sure enough, there was the girl he'd just been thinking of wide awake the whole time last night, sleeping soundly.

Now, Draco Malfoy was stubborn, and he still didn't forget the fact that he still is a Slytherin, a Pureblood, and a well-known Malfoy for that matter. He wasn't about to step down and stoop so low to be level with what he considered inferior and low. He was after all, taught and bred that he was superior.

So he did not believe his realization last night, however much it seemed real and true, he refused to believe it, and sooner or later, he was again that cold Slytherin towards the Muggle-born beside him.

He smirked. He knew he'd never have feelings for her. Of course not.

* * *

Soon everyone was awake and went down in their pajamas still, too lazy to change, and they ate breakfast.

"Ooooh. Hello Drake Mendez. Good morning!" Fred and George said cheering. Draco looked at them and scoffed.

"Excuse me, who said you can talk to me?" He said coldly and sat down far away from the rest. He didn't sit down next to Hermione, to Harry's surprise and anger, Draco could see her multi colored boils appear.

"Who said you can keep the stuck up attitude, Malfoy? I thought we had a clear understanding…" George said threateningly, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Draco's nose.

Draco looked down at the wand. He had forgotten that he was supposed to at least try and get a long or else he was cursed off by jokers who were (to his alarm) allowed to perform magic. He gulped. It was as if the past two days he's been in the Burrow have been thrown down the trash ever since he made a big realization and tried his best to push it away. Apparently, he seemed to have pushed away those memories too.

"Alright." He simply said and sat down beside Hermione. They all noticed that Hermione's boils disappeared without so much as mere contact.

"Oi! Looky! The boils disappeared! NananaNAna!!!" Ron said happily.

They all looked.

"Blimey!!!" Fred exclaimed. "It's not that, Ron actually said something smart!!" He said.

"Way to go ickle Ronniekins!" George exclaimed while the rest burst out laughing and Ron just went beet red.

"Oh yes, it's supposed to." Hermione suddenly said.

Fred cocked an eyebrow. Hermione smiled and said, "I've been researching about it, and turns out, if it is involuntarily healed by the owner, it can only last 5 days, and as it is already the third day, it's starting to wear out…." She said happily.

"You simply _have_ to be a know-it-all, do you Granger?" Draco asked smirking and Hermione glared and stomped on his feet.

"It's just because, you on the other hand, know nothing at all." She simply said.

* * *

"Alright alright! Settle down you big pair of girls!!!" Ginny was saying exasperated towards her twin brothers.

They were laughing so hard that they were all rolling on the floor already.

They all finished their breakfast and were currently at the twins room, sitting on the floor playing truth or dare, much to Draco's displeasure. He was beside Hermione again, no contact, but he inflicted results still.

"I can't believe you had a crush on Sirius, Gin! Whoaaa!!" George was saying through huffs and puffs of ridiculous laughter. Harry was simply quiet and trying to contain himself, while Hermione, Ron and Draco were smiling goofily.

"Well….! I thought his long dark hair was rather… sexy. I mean! It's not like everyday you get to stumble across some convicted murderer who is actually innocent and hence is already feared and that's just so sexy!" Ginny spluttered when she saw her brothers howl with laughter.

Draco wasn't disgusted, he was just surprised and amused.

Harry on the other side, spoke up, "I can't believe you chose my _godfather _over me, Gin!" He said turning red.

"Oh no Harry it's not th—" Ginny was cut off.

"Awww. Mr. Boy who lived is _jealous_ of my own mother's cousin?" Draco said trying to irritate the boy. "Ooooh very interesting." He teased and Hermione nudged him hard with her elbow.

"Shut up!" She simply said.

"Oi…." Fred suddenly said.

Draco knew that tone, it wasn't good, it wasn't any good. Three days in the Burrow and he already knew the different kinds of effects the Weasley twins' tones had.

"How 'bout _you _if you're such a great big Slytherin Prince, eh…? Why don't _you _spill the beans, eh? Alright, truth, or dare?" He asked wickedly.

Draco looked at the red headed twin and didn't even dream of choosing dare since he was fully aware of what these twins' creativity could do to him.

He swallowed hard, and said, in a low, low voice, "Truth."

"Aaaaaaah." George suddenly said satisfied. "Payback." Ron and Harry added, grinning.

They all huddled together, well, all except Hermione, who was simply sitting down since she had nothing else to do and didn't really approve of such a game. They whispered, nodded, and when they finished talking and started to face them, Draco could see that they all had identical evil, very very evil grins.

Suddenly Draco was more afraid of them than Lord Voldemort.

_This is NOT good…._

"So…. Dear Drakie-poo…" Fred started.

"Stuck here in the Burrow with nothing to do…" George added.

"His stupidity gave 'Mione boils we thought were forever…" Harry started.

"But then to heal they had to be together…" Ginny said satisfied.

"So now we all wonder if maybe, just maybe…." Ron trailed.

"Dear Drake's developed feelings for the lady?" They all chirped excitedly.

_Merlin's beard they must be really stupid if they had to make it rhyme and all, they just get amused with everything, do they??? _Draco thought to himself.

Draco bit back a reply. _Had they been intruding my thoughts last night?? _He was being silly, he already concluded that he'd throw away the thought since it wasn't really expected for a boy like him, and so he just had to say no.

He scoffed at first and saw Hermione go red. "You idiots!" He heard her hiss.

But they just continued smiling and looking down right goofy.

"Of course not." The Malfoy said coldly.

"Ooooh! That must've hurt!" "Dang!" "Denial denial denahahial!" "He's getting all touchy!" "He's being defensive!" "Oooooh! So he _has _got feelings for Hermione!" "Oh wait 'till the whole Gryffindor hears of this!" "The news of the year!" "Oh wow!" "The money we'll make!" "My my we can—"

"For crying out loud!!" Hermione suddenly said exasperated, they were all muttering and saying lots of things, Hermione didn't know who had uttered what.Although she was _very _sure that the money making part were Fred and George.

"He doesn't like me, okay?!" Hermione said exasperated, and Draco was suddenly getting stiff beside her. It felt weird for her to say that when he knew it sounded a bit wrong.

He brushed the thought away._ I'm getting, mental, I am.. _

"Anyway, shouldn't we get dressed?!" Herrmione said exasperated.

Fred and George suddenly gasped. ("Oh you guys are _definitely _girls!!" Ginny exclaimed.) "You're right Hermy!!" The twins said. Draco smirked and looked towards her, he was about to snap a snide comment about the nickname when Hermione said, "Oh you try Malfoy, you just try." She said very vehemently that Draco actually got scared.

He kept quiet. He suddenly felt like a dog, being bossed and asked to be quiet, this and that, he realized that he became loads of animals in this household. An experimental rat, a pet dog, and Merlin knows what else is still to come.

_Someone save me from this hell, please. _

"Alright, everyone, dress up, we're going to a muggle mall!" Fred exclaimed.

Ginny squealed. "No way?! Oh I can't wait to go shopping! They have the best fashion! Our world is just too… shabby." She said excitedly.

Draco's eyes widened. "Excuse me?! I _refuse _to go to a Muggle and filth infested place!!!" He said incredulously.

George drew out his wand, "Oh you just try, Ferret." Draco noticed it was always George who did the threatening and Fred just watched in satisfaction.

Draco gulped, "Oh alright."

* * *

Ten minutes later they were all gathered near the door, ready to go out. ("Be careful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.)

When Draco saw Hermione he found that he was staring. She managed to pull off a mini skirt and a halter top, and she looked stunning. She had tamed her curls and it was flowing gently, landing on her shoulders. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath.

He had finally breathed. He had to admit, she was attractive. But, he thought, he had no time for this nonsense and quickly brushed all possible images and thoughts of Hermione away.

"Alright! Off we go then!" George said excitedly, and as always, Draco and Hermione were together again, although this time they weren't pretending to be a couple, (AN: And no, it's not because they already are, although I can't wait!! Hehe.) because they didn't need to do anymore of the hand holding and contact making, the spell was wearing off already.

They would just seem like really close friends to the people.

They arrived at the mall, and Draco wasn't Drake Mendez, since there were probably no wizards or witches hanging around at the mall, and if by chance there were, they'd probably say they were hallucinating when they see Draco and Hermione, or Draco with Gryffindors for that matter.

Hermione could see the boy beside her was actually fascinated by the sight he saw. He was gaping at the attractive lights in the stores and blinking signs and all the color and machines, the designs and the decoration, the mannequins, everything. Hermione smirked.

"So, liking it, huh, Ferret boy?" She said to him.

Draco suddenly snapped back to reality and simply said, "Excuse me, I was just _marveling _at the lack of magic here in the Muggle world. Horrible, really." He said and shrugged.

Hermione chuckled and Draco actually liked hearing her soft chuckle. He mentally slapped himself.

They were passing by lots of stores, Ginny would squeal and drag them in occasionally when she saw stores with beautiful clothes and the twins and Ron and Harry would stop by arcades and candy stores, the vending machines and the like. Hermione was simply eyeing the bookstores and their shelves upon shelves of literary pieces, well, no surprise there.

The surprise was Draco who wasn't really interested about the mall, he seemed to be looking at one particular subject only.

_Hermione. _

Of course, no one noticed, because he didn't seem to notice himself. Soon enough, he realized what he was doing and bit his own tongue until his eyes watered. _That should wake me up. _

Suddenly, he heard Hermione shriek. "Amanda!!!!" She suddenly said. She held Draco by the arm and dragged him towards a friend of hers. The twins, Harry, Ginny and Ron followed suit, they were in a circle.

"I can't believe how much you've grown!" Amanda said excitedly at Hermione, eyeing her. She was with a boy, a very handsome boy for that matter. He was tall and lean, with muscles in all the right places, he had piercing blue eyes, and playful light brown hair. He seemed to have been in the beach lately, he was sporting a sexy tan.

"Well, thank you! I can't believe I'd actually see you again!" Hermione squealed in return. Amanda suddenly bit back an answer when she saw the people Hermione was with.

"And what's this, you're with _boys? _My, my Hermione… and a whole lot of them! Handsome twins, handsome." The twins beamed and bowed."Fred and George, at your service!" "Why, a charming raven haired boy! Why've you got that scar? Oh, I have a cream at home that would erase that in just three days!" She squealed excitedly, and Harry smiled sheepishly and introduced himself.

"Oh, and a tall and cute red head again! My my!" She exclaimed as Ron turned beet red and said his name quietly. "And a lovely sister, am I right? Red heads aren't exactly easy to miss… wow, absolutely beautiful! I love your hair by the way!" She said to Ginny, and Ginny blushed and gave a quick thanks as she introduced herself.

Draco was starting to get annoyed at her girly expressions and girl talk, he had no time for this.

"Oh and my oh my…" Amanda's eyes went saucer large. She seemed to have spotted Draco. "And the most handsome of all…." She trailed. At this, Draco smirked at the Weasleys and Potter, they simply stuck out their tongues and Draco smirked again.

"Platinum blond hair and look at those eyes! Gray! Wow Hermione…" She trailed as she noticed Draco and Hermione were close together. "You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend….?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

Draco smirked even more. _Ha! Torture torture torture… Torture the Muggle-born. LalalalaLA!!! _Draco suddenly stopped. He was scared. He's been singing in singsong tones since he got at the Burrow. That was not, cool. Not cool at all.

"Oh, this guy right here?" Hermione motioned to Draco. "Nah, we're…. best friends." Hermione grinned sheepishly.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. _Best friends? What a lame excuse. Not a very good liar.. _Draco stepped up and smiled, and shook Amanda's hand. "Hello, I am Draco." He said in a sassy voice. Amanda seemed to have blushed.

"Ehheem." Someone suddenly said. They all looked and saw that it came from the guy Amanda was with.

"Oh!" Amanda said in surprise. "Guys, this is Gerard." She motioned to her companion. "He's my cousin. I'm just showing him around." She smiled gently.

Hermione looked at him and he moved forward. He held out his hand and Hermione took it, he kissed it and said in a gentle voice, "It is a pleasure to meet you." His eyes seemed to be smiling. Hermione blushed and quickly removed her hand or else she would blush even more.

Draco saw that the guy was interested in Hermione. It took no genius to see that he was attracted to her, the way he looked at her, the way he seemed to be talking always directly to her, taking her hand and kissing it, making Hermione turn a ridiculous shade of red.

Suddenly, some emotion Draco was unknown to welled up inside him. He then decided he didn't like this Gerard, and he didn't know why.

"Well, anyway, we better keep going then." Draco said coldly to stop any conversation whatsoever that might've been stirred by Gerard if they stayed longer.

"Oh, right." Fred and Hermione, also Amanda said at the same time. They all chuckled. They then parted.

But before Gerard could fully leave, he whispered to Hermione something Draco couldn't hear and Hermione smiled. She whispered back and Gerard nodded, then waving goodbye, they parted ways.

Draco was then dying to know just what that bloke might've said to Hermione.

"So, what did he say?" Draco said rather harshly.

Hermione was taken aback and she glanced at him. "Why do you want to know?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing in particular, I just don't like that bloke." Draco said coldly as they were striding towards the escalator to go a level down.

Hermione smirked. "If I didn't know any better, you're just jealous!"

Draco glared at her. "Oh please! I just don't like him. He's too much of a pretty boy. I bet he's stupid or something…" He said.

Hermione glared and hit him. "You're so arrogant! You're in no position to judge him and call him stupid!" She said testily as they were getting near the escalator.

The twins were already riding, obviously exhilarated by the unfamiliar escalator and kept riding and riding again, up and down, up and down. They looked embarrassing, while Ron, Harry and Ginny were watching in amusement.

"What?!?! I'm just saying!!" Draco said defensively.

"Then why don't you like him, huh!?" She asked him harshly.

"Is it bad to not like a person?? Geez Granger, you don't control me!!" He snapped. They were getting closer. Ron, Harry and Ginny were already down at the foot of the escalator, so were the twins, they were all looking childish and mental.

"And you don't control me either! So I don't need to tell you anything! And you don't need to go around bossing me!!" She practically screamed.

"Fine! I was just curious anyway, is that so bad?!" He asked testily, they were about to ride the escalator, the twins asking them to go down excitedly.

Suddenly, Hermione wasn't able to retort an answer anymore, instead, she let out an ear-splitting scream.

Draco had missed a step in his anger and was tumbling down the escalator, occasionally being bumped and hit by the rising of the electronic steps. He hit the landing with a loud thud and banged his head at the cemented floor.

He didn't even manage to let out a scream, the pain was too much, and immediately, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George huddled over to the boy who just landed at their feet.

Hermione felt her heart jump out her throat and panic swarmed all over. She immediately ran down the escalator and went to Malfoy.

"MOVE!" She said in her impatience and Ron and Harry immediately backed to give her space.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!! DRACO!!" She started saying, panicked and worried. She grabbed him by the shoulders and bent down, so her face was right in front of Mafloy.

She shook him in an attempt to wake him up. "Draco, DRACO! Please wake up, please wake up!!" She said hysterically.

Draco didn't respond.

They looked at one another, they didn't know what to do.

Hermione bit her lip. She thought this would hold back the tears or the scream she was about to project.

She shook him some more.. She held his face, hoping that those eyes would open and she'd be able to breathe again.

"Draco... DRACO!! Oh please wake up!!!" And she started shaking him again.

Suddenly, Draco stirred. His eyes slowly, painfully, heavily opened, and he looked intently at Hermione, his gray eyes more intense than ever.

He tried to move his lips, and they could all see that he was having a very hard time. It seemed to have cost him every ounce of energy he had. Then, he finally spoke.

"Who are you?"


	12. The Incident Explained

**AN: ****PLEASE READ FIRST!**

I owe you guys an apology, IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I'm really really really SORRY!! The internet was busted, and it was only fixed now. It sucks the way it chose this part of the story to be put on hold! I'M SORRY!

AND, it's kind of long because there has to be some explaining to do! ;)

Alright, recap, you guys might've forgotten or something. So,

_They went to the mall, they met Amanda and Gerard, Hermione and Draco had this heated fight and then... Draco fell down the escalator and suddenly, he doesn't seem to remember them anymore._

* * *

_"Who are you?"_

Hermione blinked, Ginny gasped, the boys just gagged at the unfortunate boy who was now looking clueless.

"Excuse me??" Hermione asked him puzzled. "Are you alright? Draco?"

He held his head, they could tell he was in deep pain. He made no movement, he was very pale.

He suddenly stood up and jerked away from Hermione's hold. He stood up and looked down at her, then around the Weasleys and Harry who were standing. He looked down at the brown haired girl again.

"Why do you know my name…??? W-who--who are you?! Get away!" He said in alarm. His eyes traveled from the people who were around him, he was confused, he was afraid.

"You mean, you don't remember us?" Fred suddenly asked. "Draco, you know us alright, _very well."_ Fred emphasized, remembering all the insults he said about the Weaselys.

"Yeah, me too." Harry said grudgingly. Ron nodded his head.

Draco looked at Harry, his eyes traveled to his scar. "Merlin! _You're Harry Potter!" _He suddenly said in excitement. He went near Harry and shook his hand vigorously, "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. Father talks about you, a whole lot. He developed an interest in you, my dad. Why, I finally met you!" He exclaimed.

Harry blinked. He looked at the others but they seemed as confused as he was. "Uh-Dra-Draco—" He started. "Yes?" Draco asked smiling.

Harry was trying to extinguish the gruesome fact that Draco's dad had developed an interest in him. "We already met, around six years ago." He told him straight in the eye.

Draco stopped all movement. He looked at Harry really confused, Harry thought it was quite a change to see Draco Malfoy look at him like that, as if Harry could solve all his problems.

"I already know you?" He asked quietly. Harry nodded. "Well of course I already know you!" Draco said suddenly.

Hermione and the Weasleys jerked, _so he finally remembers….?_

"Everybody knows you! You're _Harry Potter _for Merlin's sake! You defeated the Dark Lord!" He said.

Hermione's and the Weasleys', as well as Harry's spirits dropped. _What had happened to him? _

Hermione spoke up. "Draco, don't you remember us?" She asked quietly.

Draco suddenly left Harry and put his gaze intent on Hermione.

He scrunched his eyes, and said dreamily, in a Luna sort of way, "No… I'm afraid not." He started to stare into space. "I don't know all of you." He said airily. "Except Harry Potter of course." He smiled.

They all looked at Harry, Harry shrugged, confessing he had no idea what was happening.

"Draco." He said finally. Draco looked at him and Harry focused his green eyes on the piercing and clueless gray ones that fell upon him.

"I already know you, and you already know me. We've known each other six years ago, and we've been enemies ever since. You also know these people here with me, can't you remember?" He asked him quietly.

"Remember…?" Draco said in a whisper. _I don't understand…_ He looked at the ceiling, he looked at each one of them, then broke his gaze and stared intently at nothing in particular. It was as if he was looking and reading the answers in the invisible air. He looked at nothing. _What's happened to me?_ Everything seemed drowsy, sluggish… lethargic. It was as if they were all in a haze. Trapped one by one. _What's happening?_

He then looked at Harry. They all still seemed to be in a haze. "Do I… remem—reme—remember?" He asked in silence, but he asked and didn't expect an answer. He then slowly said… "Do.. do I—do I know you?" And his gaze fell on Hermione.

They looked at one another for a minute that seemed like an eternity. Had someone stopped time? Gray eyes boring into intense brown ones. They held each other's gaze in silence, as if they were searching for answers in each other's eyes, and if they broke the gaze they might never find the answers ever again.

Draco looked at those eyes…. _Do I know her? _He asked himself. _Do I—do I---do I know this girl….?Wait.. I think… No, I don't.. Where'd I see her??! No.. she… who is she?! _He suddenly had a hard time breathing… the girl in front of him suddenly doubled, he felt cold sweat trickle down his skin, he saw that the people were closing in on him, saying things in alarm that he couldn't make out anymore… They were all talking at the same time… They seemed worried… _What were they saying? _

They were getting nearer… He looked around… They seemed to be a lot… He saw three Harry Potters… and.. and… more of the people he didn't know.

His world was spinning, and his head was aching like mad. Suddenly the figures faded, he was losing them… or were they losing him? He couldn't think anymore, the more he tried to… the more his world kept spinning. Then from the sides of his vision he saw darkness creep up, slowly, slowly, until--

He felt his body fall to the floor with a soft thud, he had no vision of the world anymore, it was all black, mere blackness. He couldn't hear them anymore—

He couldn't even feel his own body. He suddenly lost the ability to think and he fell into a trance. -He was in a state between nothingness and substance.

_Where was he? _

He had lost all connection.

* * *

"Wake him up! Wake him up!!!" Hermione said hysterically. 

"I can't! I can't!" Ginny squealed slapping the lifeless figure of the boy.

Hermione bent down, and looked for a pulse. It was there, it was gone, it was there, then she lost it again. "I can't get a consistent pulse…" She trailed. Why was it on and off?

The boys were standing and ogling but no way were they going to go hysterical about what happened… it wasn't macho. Well, that's what Ron said.

_"He's lost his memory!"_

_ "Ron you prat can't you see he's motionless!"_

_ "Does that mean he's dead?"_

_"He's lost his memory!"_

_"George! What will mum do?! She's gonna murder us!!"_

_"Fred!! I'm scared!!"_

_"Guys! Draco! Focus!" _

_"Shut up!!"  
_  
She looked down at the figure that was now motionless, vulnerable. He seemed distant, it was hard to reach him.

Where exactly was he? What happened?

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione arrived at the Burrow, silent and puzzled. They arrived at the kitchen to reveal a worried looking Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George who were looking at Draco's lifeless body, lying in a bed Mrs. Weasley conjured for him. 

The twins had to apparate to the Burrow carrying Draco's body, it turned out that Draco's body seemed alarmingly heavy that it took two lean and bulked twin adults to carry him as they de-materialized and materialized to their home.

"Oh. Good. You're all here…." Mrs. Weasley trailed off looking really white and trying not to look at the young Malfoy's body.

"Mum, what happened to Malfoy?" Ron asked confused as they all took their seats.

"Oh. That. Well, I don't know too… We can only hope that he comes by now…." Mrs. Weasley trailed.

Harry was about to ask what she meant when the fireplace suddenly burned emerald green, they all watched as a tall man with white long hair and a beard, half-moon spectacles with bright blue eyes, stumbled out and smiled calmly at them.

"Professor Dumbledore!" They all exclaimed in surprise.

Dumbledore stood up and took a seat beside Fred, looking at the immobile body of Draco, then back to them, his eyes twinkling.

"Why, I am very flattered with the enthusiastic welcome. How've you all been doing?" He asked calmly, his eyes twinkling like mad.

Harry gaped at him. "Professor Dumbledore…" He simply trailed, unable to finish his sentence as he saw the lifeless body of Draco.

"Oh yes.. young Mr. Malfoy.. sad it had to happen to him…" Dumbledore said quietly as he gazed at the pale Malfoy. "Well then." He simply said and looked at them again.

"I'd like a cup of tea, Molly, if it's alright with you?" He asked calmly as he smiled.

Mrs. Weasley hastily stood up and muttered a silent yes as she bustled around preparing tea and biscuits.

"Professor, what happened to Draco? And where is he? Is he dead? What?" Ginny suddenly asked.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, he seemed to be choosing his words very carefully, until finally he spoke.

"Well, before Mr. Malfoy went to the Burrow using Floo Powder, his father put a charm on him, a protecting charm as well as warning charm." He stopped to drink some of the tea Mrs. Weasley gave him. When he saw their puzzled faces, he continued.

"It's like the ancient magic your mother used on you, Harry." He said quietly. Harry gaped.

Dumbledore continued, "Only it was not performed while Draco was being hurt, it was done to prevent it in the future. You remember Harry, your mother performed it right before Lord Voldemort tried to kill you? Lucius Malfoy, bless him, performed a spell that would lessen or prevent Draco from getting hurt, as we all know, he doesn't exactly trust all of us. And he also performed a warning charm, which warns him if ever his son _does _get hurt. He already knows he's hurt, he told me and I went here immediately." He took a bite off his gargoyle shaped biscuit.

"Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy seemed to overlook the fact that powerful protective _and _warning charms and spells _shouldn't _be mixed together. It creates the weirdest and most displeasing of side effects, as you see happened to Draco." He said quietly as he paused and took a bite again off his gargoyle biscuit. "Molly, do you have phoenix shapes?" He asked curiously. Mrs. Weasley gave a weak smile and nodded curtly, Dumbledore gave a smile and continued.

"The spells his father created were so powerful and incompatible that the moment Draco was hurt it worked so furiously that Draco wasn't able to resist it, resulting in even more damage."

"A simple fall from the escalator and he loses his memory?! Poor bloke." Ron said.

Dumbledore smiled curtly, "Well, if Lucius Malfoy didn't perform his precautions young Mr. Malfoy would just end up with a bump most likely. But of course, ancient magic like that shouldn't be toyed with." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly while Harry froze.

"This just simply means that you mess with magic, and it messes with you." Dumbledore said finally.

"But he just fell!" Fred said testily.

"It could also be that before he fell he was experiencing a strong emotion…" Dumbledore thought while Hermione stiffened. _Oh no. _

"Do you think Lucius Malfoy could've killed Draco if his spells were so strong? I mean, the stronger your spell, the stronger its side effect, right?" Hermione asked quietly.

The headmaster looked at her admiringly. "Very clever Miss Granger." Hermione went pale. "Oh, of course not." Dumbledore added hastily.

"It appears that Draco's fall has damaged a part of his brain that has to do with memory, so when he woke up, I assume he couldn't remember who you were? He seemed to be confused and at a loss?"

They all nodded.

"Well then, that's how Lucius' spell backfired. Lucius' powerful spell, added with Draco's strong emotion and sudded physical pain, has caused Draco to lose his memory and turn into a state between nothingness and substance. It is sort of like a comma, you're in a state neither alive, nor dead."

Hermione gulped. "But it didn't happen the instant he fell… He even remembered Harry! Then… then… he fell into… into that…" Hermione said, unable to find words to describe Draco's state.

"Well, it seems that since Lucius performed the spell before going to the Burrow, so Draco will remember everything he knows before he set foot on the Burrow, and he forgets everything he knows while he was at the Burrow." Dumbledore said.

"Impossible! Draco knows us _before _going to the Burrow, and _while at _the Burrow too!" They all cried. It was getting more confusing and confusing with every second.

"Yes, which is also why he fell into that trance he is in now." Dumbledore said heavily. "He knows contradicting things. Part of him knows that he has met you, especially Harry, who he'd know living with Lucius, and part of him feels he doesn't know all of you. See, they contradict, and so young Mr. Mafloy, the moment he falls into deep thought, thinking hard about what's happening, contradicting things you see… his body won't be able to resist anymore, after the pain inflicted on him and the full throttle side effect of the spell, not only his mind but his body too gave up, resulting to his sudden lapse into a trance."

There was just too much information that no one was able to say anything.

Suddenly Hermione spoke in a rather squeaky voice. "So Professor Dumbledore, he remembers everyone at school, all that, but he doesn't remember us anymore?"

Dumbledore nodded heavily. "The moment he wakes up he will be weak, actually…. he's already weakened, therefore even if he _did _know you before, he won't remember you anymore since he was with you while at the Burrow too."

The Weasleys suddenly went back to life. It seemed to Harry that they were fighting back guilty smiles of Malfoy never even remembering them, that wouldn't be a problem since they were enemies. He shook his head.

Suddenly, the fire place burned emerald green again, and Dumbledore said, "Ah yes, about time…"

And out came a very sullen and sad looking Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

AN: Okay, I hope you leave reviews and I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY! I hope the time hasn't made you guys lose interest in this story... please leave reviews.. :D 


	13. He Doesn't Remember

**AN: I SHALL BE UPDATING DURING FRIDAYS AND WEEKENDS ONLY, because school's so hectic and I can't write during weekdays. I'm so sorry, I hope you don't lose interest:( :( :( :(  
**

* * *

Everyone looked up except Dumbledore, who just smiled serenely.

He looked very pale, and his long platinum blond hair was unkempt and tangled, he looked very much harassed and tired, with bags under his eyes and a slightly drooping look.

"Hello." He merely said, and slightly froze when he saw his son's body.

He seemed to be incapable of speech.

"Sit down, Lucius." Dumbledore said softly, and to Fred's horror, he sat down beside him.

"Yes, so, what shall we do, Albus?" He asked in a whisper.

Dumbledore smiled, "Why, you know how to wake him up, don't you?"

The group gagged at Dumbledore, what did he mean?

"Maybe he _is _getting on in the years..." Ron whispered to Hermione. She hit him. "Shut up!" She hissed.

Lucius nodded slightly and said, "Yes, yes of course, but what actions shall we take after?" He asked quietly, looking at Dumbledore for help.

"Well." Dumbledore said quietly, giving him some gargoyle biscuits. "We can't go to St. Mungo's. It's far too fishy for Weasleys to come with a Malfoy that was messed with ancient magic…" And as he said so Lucius looked down at his knees.

"But not to worry, Lucius, when they return to Hogwarts, the kids can bring Draco to the hospital wing, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will take care of him and everything will be okay." He said in a fatherly tone.

It was kind of weird for the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione to watch the Headmaster act all fatherly to a suspected Death Eater such as Lucius Malfoy.

"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione suddenly said. "Why can't we heal him now?" She asked as the two adult men looked at him.

"Well, we can't go barging into Hogwarts now, can we? Don't worry, don't worry, the moment he wakes up, he won't remember you, but that won't matter. You just have to bare with him, that's all. Actually…" Dumbledore said, smiling. "The one with the burden here isn't young Mr. Malfoy, it's you guys," He then chuckled. "You'll have to keep up with a man who doesn't remember you for the rest of the summer, but the moment you go back to school, we'll have him fixed, and everything will be normal again." And he took a bite off a pitiful gargoyle biscuit.

The air grew suddenly lighter and they managed to smile. Fred and George managed to chuckle.

"So you mean, dear Professor, that for the whole of summer, we'll have a clueless Malfoy under our noses? He won't remember us, or _anything _we do to him during the summer, the moment he'll be fixed when he returns to Hogwarts?" Fred asked mischievously.

"Like we do whatever, and anything happens, and it's all useless once he's healed when term starts?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Oh! So it's like Draco's memory will only be before going to the Burrow and after summer while at Hogwarts, but the summer itself, he won't remember! There'll be like a... like a gap in his memory! But he won't know, will he? He'll think everything was just normal and all that, he won't even know he's spent summer here! -Once his memory's back to normal...? It's just before and after, no during?" Hermione suddenly said.

Lucius looked at them and cocked an eyebrow while Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, that is so, --but don't _take advantage _Mr. Weasleys." Dumbledore added when the boys were full of glee.

"Do you understand what Professor Dumbledore's saying?" Mrs. Weasley suddenly said.

"It means from the period Draco wakes up, everything will be like living with a person who won't remember what's going to be happening to him for the next days, weeks and months until he is fixed up at Hogwarts on September."

"So you mean…." George said smiling.

"Whatever we do during summer won't matter….?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Because he'll have forgotten that period once he's fixed up?" George added.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lucius said heavily.

The twins gave a yelp of joy.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, take care of Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said suppressing a chuckle. "And Lucius, you know what to do." He said suddenly serious.

They all looked at the two adult men and Lucius nodded curtly, stiff as he stood up and walked towards Draco.

They all watched in silence.

They could see, the usual cold and arrogant father of the equally cold and arrogant son, look down at his son with sorry eyes. If he were a woman he'd probably be in tears by now, they thought. But he then touched his son's skin, and they could hear him faintly talk to him. Try to talk to him.

_Could Draco hear him? _

"My… my..my son..—" He stiffened. "I'm sorry…" He said in a whisper and he tried to straighten up. "I did this to you…" And he held on to his son's arm tighter. "I'm... well, I messed up." He said again. "Draco?" He asked.

The people watching were in ultimate shock.

And then, they saw Lucius bend forward, so he could whisper to Draco, and he said quietly, "Draco, I'm here, Father's here." He said softly, concern in his usually cold voice.

They all held their breath, then, slowly, they could see the lifeless body of Draco start to stir.

Slowly, slowly, those gray eyes opened and gazed into his father's eyes. He spoke softly, trying to gain much energy, though he was drained of it... but he spoke….

"Father?" He looked into the gray eyes bent over him, and he smiled. "Hullo Father." And he hugged him.

_Draco Malfoy hugged his father!_

Hermione and Ginny gave silent gasps while the twins stared and the other two boys looked stupid.

"We're witnessing a first-class father-son moment, mate." Fred said in a very low voice to George so that the Malfoys wouldn't hear him.

George smiled. "I know mate, d'you get everything?" He said mischievously.

Fred's eyes trailed to his right hand, where his wand was pointed at the Malfoys secretly. He looked up and said in equal mischief, "Oh yes, of course, I've gotten _everything._"

They looked up to see Draco still hugging his father. "Hullo Father. What are you doing here?" He asked in a young voice, like an innocent child, letting go of his stricken dad.

Lucius forced a stiffened smile, and said, "Draco, something's happened to you, but I can't explain it to you, because I really have to go."

Draco looked disappointed and confused at the same time. "You have to go? Something's happened to me?" He looked like a lost child.

"Yes Draco, forgive me, I have to go." And Lucius vanished into the emerald green flames even before Draco could say anything, the twins' bet it was that Lucius couldn't take anymore of all that softy moment thing. They sniggered.

"Draco you prat you had us all worried!" An irritated voice suddenly said.

Draco jerked his head and turned, as though for the first time aware that other people was with him. He stared.

Ginny was waving her hands. "We thought you died! You prat! You woke up!" She spat.

"Yeah Malfoy, you were alright unconscious!" Ron suddenly said and Harry stepped on his foot. They could hear an audible "Ron, cut it out!" from Harry.

Harry turned to Draco and forced a smile, "Yeah, but it's okay you're awake again, d'you remember us?" He asked in a friendly way, a way that made Ron shudder because he was not used to it.

Draco looked at Harry, "Yes, I know you, you're Harry Potter, ever since I was born I've heard of you already." He said smiling.

His eyes trailed towards the Weasleys and suddenly he frowned. "You guys must be the ..Wes.. Weas..Weaslettes. Yeah, I remember you… something about father… I don't think he liked you guys much…" He started.

"Weaslettes!? And so what if he doesn't like us!" George said incredulously.

Draco craned his neck. "Aren't you the Weaslettes?" George gave him a glare and Draco understood he was absolutely not a Weaslette. "I… thought..Wea.. Weas… I don't know all of you. I.! I don't know you…! Where am I??" He suddenly said in panic.

Suddenly a calm voice spoke. "Do not worry Draco, we shall explain everything, or at least, these young lovely people will," He straightened his hat. "It's just that I have to go now, I have some business to take care of, but not to worry, not to worry, I shall come back tomorrow." He finished, standing up.

Draco's eyes studied Dumbledore. "I know you… you're.. you're that great wizard father speaks of…" He started.

"Why, it's very flattering indeed that your father talks about me." Dumbledore said humbly though all of them knew why Lucius Malfoy would talk about Dumbledore, and their hunch was that it wasn't something you'd like to hear.

"Yes.. Well," Dumbledore started again, striding towards the fireplace as he saw Draco fall into deep concentration, "See you all, Good day." And he disappeared in the emerald green flames.

Draco still had a blank expression when Harry strode quietly to the twins and asked in a low voice, "Don't you guys think it's weird the way Lucius Malfoy was the only one who could wake Draco up and how he seemed to remember me, Dumbledore and his father, and he _almost _remembered you guys… but he doesn't seem to recognize 'Mione _at all, _does he?" He finished.

Fred and George suddenly thought, then nodded. True, Draco acknowledged everyone in the room (though he got the Weasleys wrong, and Dumbledore made him fall into a lapse of blank thought) but never did he acknowledge Hermione. He never recognized her, he was oblivious to her.

"So what happened to me?" Draco suddenly asked coldly.

They were taken aback by the sudden return of coldness, even Mrs. Weasley.

"Excuse me?!" Ginny asked viciously.

_I don't seem to remember them completely… but I can vaguely remember father never liking red heads…. _Draco thought.

"You heard me, what happened?" He asked again now with a smirk.

"Wish that fall could've knocked his ruddy attitude away." Ron muttered and they all nodded in agreement.

"Huh--?" Draco started.

"You freakin' fell!!!!" Ginny suddenly squealed, pissed off at the fact that she had to worry all this time.

"You git!" Ron added, although he had no particular reason to say it. "What? I just felt like saying it!" He added in defense.

Ginny: "Fell off—"

Ron: "--Escalator---"

Ginny: "--We--- worried----"

Fred: "--You—can't rememb—"

George: "--Think you lost your memory—"

Ginny: "--Yeah and we were freakin' alarmed!"

Harry: "Ginny! Anyway--!"

Draco: (confused and he looks so pitiful.) "I fell off the elevator and lost my mem---?"

Ron: "--And then you blacked out, just like that!"

George: "Ron you git what a nice way to explai---!!"

Ron: "--What?! It's true anyway!"

Draco was starting to get worried and scared. He looked so helpless.

Harry: "—So there and yeah your dad came to your rescue---"

Fred: "—Sweet moment—"

Ginny: "-Fred! Shut up!—"

Draco: (positively deluded. Aww.) "I don't understand, I wha---?!"

Ron: "—You—**_aaaaaahhhh!!!_**"

Suddenly Ron let out a yelp of pain as someone stepped on his foot, she muttered an apology, while Draco looked up at the trespasser.

Harry could've sworn that for a split second there Draco seemed to be glued at what he saw. He could tell that the Slytherin was trying to work something out and then, the Young Malfoy suddenly spoke, spoke something that made the room even more silent.

A smile suddenly spread across his face, his pale face softening.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy," He said, looking intently at the girl, very soft yet piercing, and smiling some more, "You have very beautiful eyes."

"Merlin." Someone among the boys said softly.

Clearly he did not remember her at all.


	14. First Night

AN: I feel so sad, I think the rest of my readers has lost their interest. :( But at least there are still some people who continue to read and review! Thank you so much for everything:)

* * *

Hermione blinked and gave a soft gasp, her eyes wide and big.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He said again, smiling even more. "What's your name?" He asked her.

_You have beautiful eyes. I have beautiful eyes. I have beautiful eyes?!1?_

This kept playing over and over inside Hermione's head, and apparently it blocked any room for comprehension. This was actually saying something, because Hermione still had her boils and someone could still complement her? Let alone Draco Malfoy?

_This is not cool. _

Draco was sitting at the bed, looking straight at Hermione, with a dumbstruck Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Ginny staring open mouthed.

"I'm. I'm." Hermione started. Draco looked at her and smiled some more, and for some reason Hermione seemed to have been incapable of speech. She started to stammer. "I'm-I'm-you don't…? Yes, of—of course.. Any—anyway—"

"You can just tell me your name." Draco said in a gentle tone and chuckled softly. "I can guess if you want." He said in a mysterious tone, cocking his eyebrows, and to Hermione's point of view, it looked kind of…sexy. Hermione shook her head at the thought of it.

"No?" He suddenly said in a disappointed tone.

"I—wha--?" Hermione said. "Oh no! No! It's just that you won't actually guess my name, trust me." She forced a smile at Draco and the rest chuckled. Draco nodded and said, "Alright, go on then." He said.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." She said in a rush.

Draco suddenly broke into a wide grin. "You're right, I've never heard that before." He chuckled and Hermione simply smiled.

"Anyway." A loud sniggering voice said. "Before there might be anymore moments, please be advised that it's time for bed." They all looked around to see Fred laughing.

"Who are you?" Draco asked confused.

"Me? I'm George." Fred said, "George Weasley." And he smiled.

"And I'm Fred!" George suddenly added, "I'm his twin!" And they gave identical grins.

"I'm Ronaldo by the way! I'm their cousin." Ron said smiling goofily.

Ginny stomped on his foot. "You prat, that's such a lame line." Then she straightened up and said, "Hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson!" And gave a smile. Ron gagged at her.

Draco simply nodded and looked as if he was trying hard not to forget. "How come my dad doesn't like you?" He suddenly asked, a bit cold, and Fred answered,

"Well, aside from the obvious reason that he's a big fat pra—"

"—There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow." Hermione suddenly said hastily, shooting daggers at Fred. "It's time for bed." She said.

"Oh. Okay." Draco said airily, as though unaware of his surroundings, and started to get up dreamily, walking towards the stairs. They all simply watched, until he came to a halt and said. "By the way, where _do _I sleep?" And he faced them with a lost expression.

Hermione couldn't help but admire the lost and humble-not-so-arrogant Draco Malfoy, but then pushed the thought away. She forced a smile and said, "Oh, we share a room." She said rather quickly.

She could feel her cheeks burn red as she said the words, and Draco looked at her with a startled expression.

"Really? Why so?" He asked confused.

"Oh that's because you guys have been going at it for quite—"

"—Because of this." Hermione said, pointing at herself and cutting George. Draco looked at her boils, didn't say anything at first, then, opened his lips and said,

"Those boils on your skin remind me of the stars." He smiled and said vaguely.

Ron gasped and said in a whispered, yet audible, tone, "Oh my god he's gay!!" His mouth was open. "He is soo gay!" And he ogled some more. "Who the hell says _that!!?_"

Ginny rolled her eyes and stomped on his brother's foot.

"_You're _the one who's gay Ron! Look at the way you speak!!" She said viciously. "Anyway, it's a long story Draco, but we'll explain it to you tomorrow. But you and Hermione sleep in the same bed because of her boils, it's nothing to worry about, there's an alarm anyway for…. Hanky panky." She finished, trying to hold back fits of laughter.

Harry finally spoke up when he saw that Draco was trying to digest this piece of information, "Look, let's go upstairs and go to bed, shall we? Now." And they all nodded and went upstairs, Draco still glued at the spot.

Hermione was the last to go upstairs and she stopped as she passed by Draco, gazing unfocused. "Draco? Look, let's just go through the night, okay? Tomorrow everything will be clearer." And she gave a reassuring smile in the hopes of having him convinced.

Draco looked at her for a while, gray eyes boring into brown ones, confirming his trust. "No problem." And he smiled to seal the invisible communication. Hermione smiled back, although still feeling weird at the prospect of acting all polite towards Draco, memory tucked in or not.

They climbed the stairs side by side, Hermione taking in all the awkwardness of the situation and silently blessing the fact that he won't have to remember all of it the moment he is cured at Hogwarts. Draco, in the mean time, was constantly looking at Hermione, Hermione being unaware and oblivious as she was deep in thought.

He watched her, her face screwed up in incomprehensible thought and silent thinking, and he marveled at her brown eyes that seemed to be reading something invisible imprinted in her head, and the way her lips would suddenly smile or move based on whatever it was she was thinking.

"Is it okay with you if you shared a room with me?" He suddenly asked the girl beside him.

She looked at him with a surprised expression, "Why do you ask? It's been going on for days now." She said heavily.

"It has?" Draco said quietly, gazing unfocused again. "Do I give you a hard time?" He suddenly asked.

This time Hermione almost tripped as she missed a step. Strong arms caught her and when she looked up, she found herself caught safely by a boy with an expression of amusement and admiration mixed and plastered on his smooth face… pale… complexion… a smile playing on his lips and his eyes… his eyes... soft and intense as ever…

Hermione couldn't pull away, but then she realized that she must've been giving Draco a hard time and stood straight hastily, not daring to meet his eyes. "Sorry." She said hastily as she climbed up the stairs in a quicker pace.

Draco was glued at first, looking up at the figure that was rising ahead of him quickly. _She was something, very hard to understand_ –that's what he thought. He chuckled slightly and caught up.

"I'm sorry for making you lose your balance." He smirked in a friendly and teasing way as he caught up with her. Hermione found that this smirk wasn't quite as annoying as his usual ones, and she forced a smile. "Ha ha."

They had finally reached the landing and the twins bade their goodnights, not forgetting to tease Hermione and Draco and offering each love potions, while Ginny rolled her eyes and said goodbye in a sort of apologetic way, (_Probably feels sorry for her brothers, _Draco thought.) and Harry and Ron said goodnight while threatening Malfoy not to do anything stupid.

Hermione led Draco to the door, opened it and stepped inside, Draco close behind. "Well, here we are. This is your room." And she sat at the bed, while Draco took in his room and closed the door.

"Quite plain, isn't it?" He said conversationally, while Hermione chuckled.

"The normal you hated it, and hated the fact that you had to share it with me too." She said chuckling.

"The normal me? Am I not normal now?" He asked frowning. "And why would I not want to share it with you?"

Hermione stopped chuckling abruptly and said quietly, "Well, you never really liked me. But anyway, we'll tell you everything tomorrow, let's just get ready to sleep." She stood up and walked towards her trunk, pulling out a nightdress.

"I never really liked you?" Draco said quietly more to himself. Hermione nodded curtly and started changing while Draco looked away.

He was staring into space, when the words escaped his lips subconsciously. "Rubbish." He said it very softly to himself, although the girl changing was oblivious to what he had just said.

Draco then changed, but this Draco had a night shirt on, Hermione pointing out that the normal one was topless since he was so arrogant (She might've exaggerated there but they both had a laugh at it.)

They were both under the covers of the bed now, Hermione at the left as usual, Draco at the right, although he wasn't lying down like Hermione, he was sitting with his back flat against the wall of the bed.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?" Hermione asked as she looked up to look at him.

Draco looked down and said smiling, "Oh no, not yet." He said and started to gaze into space again.

Hermione frowned, he was acting weird lately. The lights were off already, and they were in total darkness. They could only hear the other, sense the other, feel the other.

"So, how is this normal or old Draco that you speak of?" Draco suddenly asked her through the darkness.

Hermione smiled. "Well for one, the old Draco wouldn't ask that straight to me. He would've think it was… not his ways." She said to the darkness.

"Really now?" Draco suddenly asked, and she could tell he was frowning. "How come?"

Hermione smiled some more. "Well, it's a _really _long story." She said to him. "But to sum it up, we've been enemies for the past six years now."

Draco was quiet for a while. "Were we?" He said so quietly, Hermione thought the darkness might have ate up his words.

Hermione could hear Draco reach down for his trunk and get something out of it, and heard what seemed like the ruffling of pages and the scratching of a quill. She couldn't think what Draco would be doing at a time like this, quill and possibly a notebook, where it was impossible to see. He couldn't have been able to read nor write.

She nodded, even if she was aware he couldn't see her. "You never liked my friends, and you never liked me, especially since you don't like who I am." She said in equal softness, remembering the numerous times he had bad mouthed her for being Muggle-born.

She heard the quill stop abruptly, and she could tell Draco was frowning yet again.

"Why wouldn't I like who you were? What would make me despise something you had no control over?" He asked confused.

Hermione sighed. Dumbledore was right, it was _their _problem, what with coping with a seemingly clueless Draco Malfoy. She figured there was no point in explaining since he wouldn't even remember it in time, and they had plenty of time tomorrow.

"Good night Draco." She said suddenly, her voice final, and turned her back on him, so that she was on her side and not facing Draco, even if the darkness covered them.

There was silence for a while, where Hermione could tell Draco was holding the quill in mid-air, mid-sentence probably.

It seemed like minutes passed by in silence and Hermione was starting to drift off to sleep, when in fact it had only been a mere 15 seconds before the confused boy beside her finally said with a firm yet very soft voice,

"I would never do that to you."

But the girl beside him, he never knew whether she had heard him or if she was already dreaming, as her body slowly went up and down, slowly up and down, her breathing heavy.

His quill resumed it's scratching and there was silence other than Hermione's rhythmic breathing.

Farther away, not measured in miles nor distance, for she was neither here nor there, Hermione was already dreaming, though in her dream she distinctly heard a far away voice say something, but she couldn't remember nor understand; it was a boy's voice, saying something to her, but she never got the message. Soon all she could hear was a distant and far away scratching of a quill.


	15. Chemistry

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! Please leave reviews, tell me if I've gotten worse or something. :)

* * *

Draco awoke the next day and subconsciously looked at the figure beside him for a while. 

_How come I just met her yesterday? _

He tried to remember what _exactly _happened yesterday, but he couldn't remember anything at all. Vague visions swam across his head, and he could only remember a sharp pain, very painful at the top of his head; he absentmindedly held his head.

There was nothing, no blood, no bump.

_What happened? _

The girl beside him began to stir. He quickly looked at her and waited for those eyes to open. "Good morning." He said quietly.

Hermione heard someone say 'good morning.' Her eyes shot open immediately. "Oh, it's you. I forgot you're innocent." And Hermione laughed.

Draco scrunched his nose. "Am I not?" He asked.

Draco looked ridiculous to Hermione, what with looking innocent when in fact he really isn't, but she couldn't help admiring it. _You're just not used to it. You're just not used to it! That's right! _

"OIIIIEEEE!!!" The door suddenly opened and two redheads went inside. "Good morning maladies!!!" One winked and the other chuckled.

"Go down for food! Dumbledore's here!!" The one chuckling said, and he left. The one who winked suddenly looked at Draco and mouthed, "You watch out!"

Draco cocked his head. _Say what? _

Hermione shook her head and grabbed Draco's hand, "Come on, let's go down, Dumbledore's going to explain!" And Draco could do nothing but follow the excited girl leading him out the room…. Down the stairs… Down some more steps…. Her hair was addicting… bobbing up and down… and he could still feel her grasp on his hand… firm but not tight… just perfect…and-

"Dumbledore!!" The girl suddenly exclaimed. Draco looked up. He hadn't even noticed they were already in the kitchen, or the fact that he was actually smiling, and even the slightly disheartening fact that she had let go.

"Hullo Dumbledore." Draco suddenly said.

The old wizard with alarmingly long white hair smiled serenely at him and sat down, everyone was already seated and ready for breakfast, Draco and Hermione quietly took their seats. Together. Beside each other.

The one who winked at Draco earlier gave him a smirk. Draco nudged Hermione. "Who is he?" He asked quietly.

Hermione suppressed a laugh. "Oh, you mean that bloke?"

"Oie! Am not!!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"That's Fred, -yes, that guy who has bacon on his ears, childish right Draco? I know! And that's his twin, -yes! Find him just as weird? His name's George, yeah, that one who has a spoon over his nose." She finished and chuckled.

Draco laughed heartily and registered the two mature although extremely immature boys in front of him. He stopped when he suddenly noticed they were all quiet, and staring at him. "What?" He asked.

A girl with red hair suddenly snapped out of her trance. "Nothing, you just don't normally laugh." She forced a smile.

"I don't?" He asked, and forgot the momentary fact that he didn't know who just talked to him. He turned to his left and whispered to Hermione's ear.

"Hermione, I don't laugh?" He asked quietly.

Hermione smiled and looked up at him. "No, you don't". And she smiled. Draco took her word.

It made everyone wonder why Draco seemed to be turning to Hermione as though they have known each other for a long time, which appeared to have given Draco a sense of comfort, comfort in whatever she spoke, and shockingly, they seemed to notice that Draco trusted Hermione very much.

"Ehem. Go dear Professor, explain these unusual ways." The guy named Fred said.

"Oh oh yes. Right." Dumbledore suddenly said, as though he himself couldn't hide that he was positively curious.

"Hello Draco, you remember me, don't you?" He asked quietly. Draco nodded slowly.

"Well. I'm sure you do. That is also why you remember your father so vividly." He smiled.

"How do you know all this?" He asked surprised.

"Oh he knows everything alright. Sometimes dangerous to people like us." George said darkly, though in an amusing sort of way. Draco looked at him and chuckled. He noticed that another red head went into a trance. He just shook the thought away.

"I appreciate the compliment, Mr. Weasley. That was a complement, right?" Dumbledore said chuckling.

"Oh, we never know sir, we never know."

"Well then, anyway. Draco, yesterday you were perfectly aware of who you were with. You knew these people very much. Perfectly aware."

"Oh yeah, _perfectly aware _alright." The red head boy suddenly said.

"Yes Ron, now, you were sent here, at the Burrow, because your father and mother are on a business trip and they needed somewhere where you could be safe, and this was our last resort."

"Oh yeah, last-and-final-silly-useless-resort." Fred snorted.

"-And you see, these people right here, you don't exactly like them, so does your father."

"Yeah and we don't like him either." George said darkly.

Draco was about to retort when Dumbledore continued, "Now now. Back to what I was saying, since he doesn't exactly trust this place and the current people in them, he put a protective charm on you, very powerful, if I might say. And a warning charm too, for that matter. Now, these kinds of magic shouldn't be mixed together, which resulted it to backfire and cause side effects on you."

The boy was silent.

"Yesterday you went to a Muggle mall with them, and you seem to have experienced a very powerful emotion then, right before you fell off the escalator. The moment you were hurt by the fall, the side effects acted upon you greatly, the faulty actions of your father. Thus, you now lost your memory. I must say, I don't know what emotion you experienced." He suddenly added.

Hermione blushed but nobody seemed to notice, although she could've sworn she saw those knowing blue eyes glance at her and wink.

"So my memory's erased? How come I know you? And my father?"

"Well, for one, you only forget those whom you have made contact with or have been with while at the Burrow, since this is the place where your father intended to protect you. Also, and most importantly, you remember those who you have strong emotions for, and those whom you have known ever since you were young."

"Like your father, for instance, ever since you were young you already knew him, you already loved him, you were already with him. That is the reason why Lucius Malfoy was the only one who could awaken you, because no matter how deep your trance might've been, or how bad the side effects were, the call of someone close to your heart, and very close might I add, drew you back to consciousness. You were conscious of his or her presence. In this case, you were very much aware and conscious of your dear father's presence."

There were a couple of "Ohhhh's…" and "Aaaaahhh's." as understanding not only reached the platinum blond haired boy, but to the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry as well.

"Which is also why you only remember me and Harry here." Dumbledore added, nodding to Harry, who nodded back. "Ever since you were young, and a young age I daresay, your father has already bombarded you with information about me, hasn't he? I'm well aware of that, no genius needs to work that out. And Harry, Harry Potter. I trust your father has talked to you about him?"

Draco nodded quietly. "Yes, the boy who lived."

"Yes, and of course everyone knew him." Dumbledore smiled. "So there you go, the three people you would've been likely to remember were your father, me, and Harry. Oh, your mother too, might I add." He finished, chewing bacon and closing his eyes in satisfaction. "I should add that your father has been talking about the Weasleys here, but just recently, which is why you can't _exactly _remember them."

Draco simply nodded absentmindedly. He suddenly asked, and even Ron had to admit that there was actually fear in his voice, and in his eyes.

"Will I be cured?"

Dumbledore smiled once again. "Why, of course. Imagine what they would say about all of us if they found out _you've _lost your memory!" He exclaimed. "You will be healed once you return to Hogwarts on the first of September, you shall go to the Hospital Wing and you'll be fixed in a jiffy."

Draco smiled and uttered a sigh of relief, while Harry, Hermione and Ginny exchanged curious glances as to why Dumbledore seemed to have failed in mentioning that everything that will be happening now will be forgotten once he's normal again.

But Dumbledore spoke way before they could protest, he said his goodbye, twirled and he was gone.

"Well then." Harry suddenly said. "Let's eat, shall we?"

* * *

"No, you have to put the soap on the plate Draco! Not the water!" Hermione said for the fifth time. 

Draco smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, slipped my mind." And he mercifully put the soap on the plate this time. Hermione shook her head in half-amazement and half-amusement.

"So we were enemies, is that what you were saying?" Draco suddenly asked after a couple of minutes. Hermione nodded. She blushed slightly as Draco leaned over for another plate and his hand momentarily brushed hers. She could feel his weight.

"Yep, you didn't like me, because I'm muggle born. You didn't like Harry, because he's against the Dark Lord and you're… well, I don't know. And then you don't like the Weasleys simply because you don't like them, and because they're bloodtraitors." She said while scrubbing the plate.

Draco looked at her. She could feel his gaze burning. She tried to be highly interested at the bubble beside the plate she was cleaning. "Really? Wow. I didn't realize…." He trailed off.

"Well of course you wouldn't!!" Hermione added chuckling. "You've lost your memory, remember?!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh yeahhhh…. How could I forget…" And they chuckled.

Hermione laughed and absentmindedly leaned closer to him. She could feel the side of his shirt press against hers, and the warmth gave her chills. She could smell his aftershave, minty and cool, she seemed addicted. She found it hard to deny that she liked the closeness they were having, and she blushed deeply when she realized that the boy beside her noticed her subtle move towards him, but she softened when she saw that he was actually, surprisingly, smiling.

"I'm just glad I'll be healed again and everything would be back to normal." He said gently.

Hermione stayed silent. She didn't exactly know what to answer. He didn't know. He didn't know what _exactly _was going to happen to him. He didn't know he'd forget everything that was happening. He wouldn't remember the time they spent together. He wouldn't remember ever having to wash the dishes together, or even share a room. He wouldn't remember anything at all. For one fleeting moment, Hermione didn't want Draco to be healed.

"You okay, Herms?" Draco suddenly asked

She found herself to be greatly attached to the present Draco.

"What? What? Oh—oh yeahh.. yeah." She smiled sheepishly.

She was acting weird. He was wondering what happened, but he was also worried.

Concerned and worried, he didn't know what made him feel such.

"Oie!!" Fred suddenly said as he appeared. Draco noticed it was always Fred who interrupted. "Hurry up you two! We've got no time for those moments! We're playing truth or dare!!!" He said excitedly. "Chop chop!!!" And he disappeared.

Hermione blushed and Draco simply nodded his head while chuckling, as they went back to original position slowly.

"He's really like that, isn't he?" Draco suddenly asked amused.

Hermione laughed and said, "Oh yeah, you better get used to it."

"I will." He said, scrubbing quickly two plates at a time. "Now hurry up will you, we're playing truth or dare!"

Hermione shook her head and said darkly, "Don't get _too_ excited, Draco. You don't know what these people are capable of. Playing truth or dare with them is like playing chess with a monkey."

Draco laughed. "Well then, we're sure who wins!"

And he bounced up happily up the stairs, Hermione not exactly understanding who _exactly _was going to be triumphant.


	16. The Innocent Bottle

AN: I hope you like this chapter, I was very tempted to make it longer but I thought people wouldn't read it anymore if it was long... so yeah. :) Please leave reviews:D Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate it so much!

* * *

"Oie! Oie!! Settle down!!!" A frantic George was saying, waving his arms like mad as they all made their way inside his and Fred's room and formed a circle around an innocent looking bottle.

"Wicked. D'you get it from the shop?" Fred asked as he sat down beside Harry.

Hermione looked around frantically. Anything, _anything _from their shop was _never _innocent. -No matter how innocent it may seem.

George tapped the bottle with his wand, it quivered a little as he answered, "Of course dear bro. Useful, very very useful." And he sat down again.

They were now inside the twins' bedroom, the twins enlarging it so there was enough room for them to make a circle around their bewitched bottle, and enough room for their beds too.

"So, what do we do?" Draco asked suddenly.

The twins just grinned. The circle went like this, clockwise, we have Ginny, then Hermione, who was beside Harry, and then Fred, then Draco, then Ron and of course, George. All in all, Hermione was opposite Draco, they were facing each other. Of course, this scene would look really weird; Draco between Fred and Ron, and the three were smiling wickedly.

"How come they all suddenly look a like?" Hermione asked Ginny in alarm.

"Because they're all blokes." Ginny answered simply. Hermione nodded and both looked highly amused.

"Alright, your attention please." Fred said as he cleared his throat, "And Ginny, we are not blokes, only Malfoy."

"Hey! I am not!" Draco suddenly said. "I lost my memory and this is how you treat me?!"

"As I was saying, this here, this _wonderful _bottle in the middle? It turns blue when the person is saying the truth, and red if the person is lying. The darker and deeper the red color, the more the person is lying. Blue can't get any darker, is there such a thing as a super super truth? Oh, it turns green when the person's really ashamed. Super green if the person's extremely ashamed. And then, if it's sensing a lot of things at once, it will still show the colors even if it has to show blue and green, red and green, but never blue and red. How the heck can you lie while saying the truth?"

"You have a shop?" Draco suddenly asked craning his neck to look at Fred incredulously.

Fred waved his hand lazily and said, "Oh yes, of course we do."

"Alright!" Draco exclaimed and smacked Fred's back.

"Oie!" Fred said rubbing his back. "Just because you're innocent now doesn't mean you can go slapping my back!" He smacked Draco's back in return. "Unless I've done it to you first." Insert evil smile here.

"Anyway. We flick our wand, it spins and then eventually stops RANDOMLY, -yes yes yes Hermione!" George said exasperated. "We don't _make _it stop. It just stops, okay!? Don't look at me like that! I swear I'm telling the truth!!!"

The bottle turned blue, and Hermione was immediately convinced. "Okay, fine. Let's do this."

George flicked his wand and the bottle spun immediately. "How d'you do this?" Ron suddenly asked. "Oh." George said lazily. "Talent Ron, mere talent. Of course, you wouldn't understand now, would you?" He said snorting.

Ron was about to retort when the bottle stopped unnaturally and pointed straight at Ginny. All of them looked at Ginny. "Truth." She simply said.

"Oh I forgot!" Fred suddenly said. "You can't pick dare!" He said triumphantly.

"Unfair! It's called truth or DARE Fred!" Harry suddenly said.

"Yeah Harry, that's what we _all _call it. But honestly, the bottle just spins, points at someone, ask a question, he or she answers. Unless of course, if there's a real need for a dare, don't worry Chosen One, we will create the best dares." Fred answered simply, and Harry kept quiet, unsure whether he was reassured or not.

"So Ginny." George suddenly said. "Have you seen Harry naked?"

"What!?!?" Harry suddenly said in protest, turning beet red. "What kind of a question is _that?!!?!_"

"No way mate!!" Ron asked incredulously. "Harry?? _Harry?! _ How could you!!!"

"How come _you _guys ask the questions?!" Harry asked viciously. Fred and George snickered. "Because we own the bottle." Said Fred. "Yeah, and _we _suggested the game."

Silence.

"Well." Ginny suddenly said, looking at the bottle. "Yeah." She said in the quietest voice. Everyone looked at the bottle; they momentarily forgot to react as all was eager to look at the color.

It was clear blue, not even a speck of green.

Then there was laughter, and shouts, protests and more laughs.

Hermione, Draco and George were the only ones laughing. They were laughing so hard, Hermine's eyes disappeared, Draco's silver eyes danced, and George's red hair was bobbing frantically as he shook his head hard.

"Ron! It was an accident!! It wasn't on purpose! I swear!"

The bottle turned dark, dark red.

"Oh you filthy hypocrite!!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hey is that bottle even _legal!?!?_" Harry asked in panic.

"Ginny! What did you see-!?!"

"-Fred!!! You pervert!! Are you gay?!"

"Geez! Ron, get a grip! They've been on at it for a year, and known each other since we were small!!" George said in shakes of laughter.

"Yeah, and Fred, why do _you _want to know what Ginny saw?" Hermione asked giggling.

Draco roared with laughter.

"Oh shut up you hyena!" Fred said viciously to Draco. "I was just curious!!" Fred said in defense. Draco roared in fresh new laughter. "Honestly Draco! Shut it!! I just wondered if it was true that there was a hypogriff tattooed on his chest!!"

"It was a Hungarian Horntail!!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh. Right." Fred said sheepishly. Then he nudged Harry. "You better watch what you let my sister see mate. You may be the chosen one, but trust me, the moment Ginny's seen too much, I swear I'll be worse than Voldemort." Fred said darkly, slapping Harry's head.

"Ouch! Yeah okay." Harry muttered grudgingly, massaging his head.

"Now." George said, trying hard not to laugh. He flicked his wand, and it spun and spun, non-stop, until it stopped unnaturally again. This time, it landed directly at the platinum blond boy.

"Ooooh. Revenge is sweet." Fred said as he rubbed his hands together. "So. Have you gone at it with Pansy?" He asked conversationally.

Hermione suddenly went cold. She didn't want to hear this.

They all looked at Draco, who looked innocent and surprised. "Who's Pansy?" He asked suddenly.

"Lame move Draco!! Ha ha ha!!!" Fred exclaimed triumphantly.

"No No!! Look! The bottle's blue!" Ginny suddenly said. They all looked at the bottle.

It was clearly blue.

"Weird, how come you don't remember Pansy?" Fred asked Draco curiously.

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly said. They all looked expectantly at her. "We met her at the Three Broomsticks when we went out, we told you we met someone, remember? So Draco knew her before coming to the Burrow, and after too." Hermione said in a rush, trying to conceal her glee in having to know that she wouldn't hear the answer and that Draco knew nothing of the Slytherin Slut.

Harry suddenly roared with laughter.

"What?!" Ron suddenly spat viciously as Harry continued laughing.

"Nothing." Harry suddenly said. "I just felt like laughing."

Ron looked up at the twins. "I'm getting scared."

George shook his head and racked his brains. "So, new question, new question… Ah! Do you know anything, _anything _about Snape and Professor McGonagall?" He asked eagerly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Where the blazes did you get _that?!"_

"Yeah, where do you get all of it?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Oie! Don't ask us the questions, answer!!!"

Draco fell silent. And then, slowly, very slowly, he broke into a wide grin.

"WHOAAAA!!!" Fred and George exclaimed. Immediately there was a burst of catcalls and laughter. Ron and Harry were laughing like hyenas as Hermione stared dumbstruck.

"How do _you _know?!" Hermione asked vehemently at Draco.

Draco laughed and said, "Trust me, you don't _want _to know. I'll just tell you this: I caught Snape drunk once, and believe me, he thought I was Professor McGonagall. He started talking in husky tones and what not. It wasn't nice." Draco shuddered.

Fred thumped on the ground hard. "What did he say?!" He was having a hard time breathing.

"Oh, you don't want to know." Draco said darkly as he shuddered once more.

Ron suddenly gave a really, really high pitched laugh. High pitched to the point of Mariah Carey material. Everyone suddenly went silent.

"What?!" Ron asked in defense.

Fred blinked. He blinked again. "Okay. We did not just hear that." He said.

They all started laughing as Ron gave mutinous looks. The bottle spun once more, and then, it landed right at Hermione.

"Oho!" Fred said triumphantly. "Hermy Permy!!"

Hermione was suddenly scared.

"Did or do you have secret desires for Cedric???" He asked in a knowing voice.

Hermione blinked incredulously. _Where do they honestly get info?!!?  
_

"Uhmmm." The bottle suddenly turned green.

Draco was looking at the girl opposite him. "Cedric? Cedric Diggory? The Triwizard Champion??" He asked suddenly.

"Got that right." Harry answered, anticipating the answer. It was deep green.

Draco suddenly fell silent. There was something lurking at the bottom of his stomach, creeping slowly upwards, anticipating the answer. He was unnaturally, very, very silent.

And then, she spoke.

"Yeah. For three years." Hermione answered in a really small voice.

Catcalls and fresh roars of laughter immediately erupted. Fred and George were whistling loudly while Harry hit Ron saying 'I told you so!!!' while Ginny smiled serenely, Draco suddenly hunched that Ginny knew long before.

The creature lurking at the bottom of Draco's stomach suddenly erupted, flying high at alarming rates. He didn't know what it was. He subconsciously clenched and unclenched his fists, breathing slowly. _Hidden desires. Hidden desires! What, until now? Just before? Does she dream of him? Does she wish he was still here…?_

Draco was only awakened from his thoughts when he saw the bottle stop abruptly, pointing at the scared looking Ronald Weasley.

"Ha!" Harry exclaimed. "Your turn mate!!"

The game went on and on, George asked if Ron _really _had secret feelings for Professor McGonagall, and the bottle turned an alarming maroon when Ron said of course he didn't.

When everyone erupted in laughter, Ron suddenly exclaimed that he was just curious to know how McGonagall looked when she was younger. The bottle turned deep green and was blue. Draco this time was the loudest to laugh, earning his title as hyena once again.

Then the bottle stopped at Fred, this time Ron, Ginny, Harry, Draco and Hermione rejoiced! They huddled together, making sure they asked the best revenge question ever created in the Wizarding World, and when they sat down, they had disbelieving wicked grins.

"So." Draco said gleefully. "Tell us please, your most, most MOST embarrassing moment Mr.Weasley." He finished. A common question, but the answer was rare.

They discovered that once Fred got drunk in Three Broomsticks and so did the caretaker of Hogwarts with the hideous cat whom Fred shuddered to say his name, they got drunk and next thing they knew, they were arm in arm, crying about how a Muggle named John Lennon was assassinated.

They comforted each other and started singing slow love songs, saying they were glad to have someone understand the other. Fred only came back to his senses because a sixth year saw them and he made him swear not to mention it ever to anyone, as he hurried out the shop wiping his clothes frantically.

The bottle was an alarming dark color of green and blue.

"Oie!! I didn't know _that!!!_" George exclaimed as everyone started laughing and roaring, Harry and Draco were actually dancing hand in hand, waving their arms in glee, Ginny and Hermione were laughing like mad, Ron actually got a quill and started writing it down, while Fred swore under his breath.

"Okay moving on!!!!!" He said in great alarm at the sight of Draco and Harry dancing.

He flicked his wand with much force.

The bottle spun again and stopped at Hermione.

"So!" Fred exclaimed. He was excited, his question came out in a rush. "Ha! 'Mione, do you like anyone at the moment? _Anyone_ who studies at Hogwarts?"

Hermione turned beet red, the bottle, dark green.

Draco felt a surge in his stomach. There was that feeling again, aching to rise up again. He began breathing very slowly. _So. Who could it be? _He clenched and unclenched his fists again.

And then, the girl he was contemplating on spoke.

"Yeah." Hermione said in the tiniest of voices. The bottle turned blue and green.

"Oho!!!" Fred exclaimed. "So!!!" He was dancing. "Who is it Hermione?!"

"Excuse me!! You just asked if there is someone, and I _think _there is! So let's get on! No names, you didn't ask!"

Draco felt curious to know who the guy was, but he didn't know why. He also felt sudden relief in not having to know who the person was, he might've hexed him; somewhere along the back of his head, he was half-hoping it was him.

Fred and George made sure to give fits of laughter before making the bottle spin again, now it landed directly at the handsome blond boy, who immediately fell silent and anxious.

"So. Same question Draco, same as Hermione's." Fred and George simply said.

Draco was silent for a while, and when he said yes, the bottle turned blue, there was no green whatsoever. So he was actually proud of the person he liked? Hermione went dead quiet.

_So who is she? _Hermione found herself thinking. _So he likes someone… he likes someone already… He's just really friendly… that's all… _Hermione felt a sinking feeling at the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't identify what she was feeling, she was half-disheartened at having to hear he already liked someone and half-thankful she didn't have to hear the girl's name and feel eternal dislike for the lucky soul.

"Oooooh!!! Interesting!!!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Draco said sheepishly, he was actually turning red. He was blushing!!

Draco Malfoy was blushing!

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the Draco she was seeing; he was actually humble and modest.

"Hey, let's get something to eat, I'm hungry!!!!" George suddenly whined.

"Alright alright you infant!" Fred said in exasperation, disturbed at the fact that he had to stop his moment of satisfaction.

"Yeah." Ginny suddenly said. They momentarily met eyes, and she said, "Hermione, let's check the kitchen for food. Guys don't know anything." Hermione looked up at Ginny, then at the twins, who alarmingly looked innocent.

Twins looking innocent was not good, _not good at all._

_Was this all planned? _

She slowly got up and walked with Ginny, then they disappeared.

"Well, I'll just go to the room…." Draco suddenly said, slowly getting up.

"Just you wait Mr. Malfoy." Fred slowly said.

"We'd like to have a word with you."


	17. What was said?

I'M SORRY IF THIS IS KIND OF LONG, BUT PLEASE READ, THIS CHAPTER IS **REALLY **IMPORTANT! Hehe. Please leave reviews! Tell me what you think okay:)

I'm sorry it's kind of late, for some reason, fanfic didn't work yesterday:(

* * *

"So what do you think they're doing upstairs, huh?" Hermione asked conversationally. Ginny was humming, and they sat down at the kitchen table, iced tea in their hands. 

"What? Oh, upstairs? I don't know." Ginny said airily.

"George said he wanted food…" Hermione started, looking at her suspiciously. "Why aren't they here yet?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, then took a sip from her glass. "Probably played some more truth or dare, didn't want girls with them, who knows." Ginny shrugged.

_She's good. _

Hermione figured she wasn't going to get anything from her. So they just sat there in silence, sipping iced tea and basking in the unusual silence that came from the twins' room. It was never silent.

Minutes passed, Hermione thinking of the events during truth or dare… _He liked someone… He liked someone in Hogwarts… _She clenched and unclenched her fists.

Ginny was watching the girl in front of her, she seemed to be in deep thought. _Better do it now while she's unaware. _

"So." Ginny suddenly spoke. Hermione looked up, Ginny was looking at her with an amused expression.

Hermione smiled and said, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Ginny shook her head while grinning broadly. "When are you gonna talk about Malfoy?"

* * *

"A what??" Draco asked, halfway through the room. He already closed the door and was standing, looking down at the twins, Harry and Ron who seemed to want something from him. 

"Yeah." Fred said, patting the patch of wood beside him.

Draco eyed them suspiciously. _What do they want? _He hesitated for a moment, he really wanted to go to the room…

"Will this take long?" He asked uncertain. Fred and George grinned.

Draco was suddenly scared. It was not good when the twins smiled. Not good.

"Oh… who knows??" George said with a big grin.

"Let's get on with it Draco, then you can go to your room." Harry suddenly spoke. He was a bit more serious than Fred and George, and Ron simply looked awkward.

"Okay…" Draco trailed off, while sitting down slowly. All eyes were on him.

Suddenly Fred spoke, and put his arms around Draco's shoulders. "So mate, care to share?"

Draco was bewildered. "Uh… share what?" He looked at Ron, he still looked uneasy and awkward. Harry was simply silent. The twins simply looked insanely stupid.

"When are you gonna let us in on Hermione!" George suddenly piped in.

Draco suddenly froze with surprise. He was gazing in space.

"Hermione?"

* * *

"As in the son of Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione repeated for the third time. 

Ginny nodded in exasperation. "Come on Hermione, it doesn't take a genius to know!"

Hermione laughed. Ginny always wanted to know everything. "So…" She started. Ginny was carefully listening, Hermione could feel her eagerness. "What do you know…?"

Ginny threw her arms in the air. "Must you make me suffer!!" Hermione smirked.

"Well." Ginny started. "Do you like him? Does he like you back? What's it all 'Mione???" Ginny asked in a rush.

Hermione shook her head, resisting her smile. "You tell me first."

Ginny huffed. "Alright." She said, taking a swing from her glass and looking dignified.

"In case you haven't noticed, when he woke up he said you have beautiful eyes. Oh, and he seems to trust you a lot already, and that's something if he's got his memory messed up. Who can build trust in less than 24 hours? Oh, and don't think I haven't noticed the Truth or Dare." Ginny finished, throwing a knowing look at Hermione.

Hermione gulped way too much iced tea, she could feel it rushing to her nose. Ginny chuckled. "Truth or Dare…?" Hermione croaked.

"Oh you know…" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Saying you _think _you like someone in Hogwarts… oh and when he'd have a say about Pansy or whatever girl he's supposedly been with, you go unnaturally silent and I know your face Hermione, when you're half-angry, restraining yourself, whatever." She winked in an attempt to piss Hermione off. "So…?"

Hermione took this in for a moment. She had a particularly hard time digesting this piece of information.

"Do you like him?" Ginny interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione looked up, silent for a while, looking, searching for the right words…

"Well…" She trailed off.

She started thinking of all the times she found herself admiring Draco subconsciously… even _before _the accident… the boil accident… the day out with 'Drake Mendez'… the time he'd stand up for her when Pansy was there… and she would never forget what he had said then… _Yes, she's with me, she didn't use some love potion alright, I just simply like her! Why? Is something wrong with that? She's very pretty and alright you know!_

It kept playing and playing in her head ever since it happened… and she could clearly remember his expression… he was angry… he was pissed with Pansy… She gave an unconscious smile.

And then that day at the mall… What _was _he feeling right before he fell? Why was he so pissed with Gerard? And she couldn't deny that she really _was _freaked out when he fell… She was undoubtedly worried…

And… Her smile grew even wider… He said she had beautiful eyes… He just woke up, and he was smiling, he was smiling at her… saying she had beautiful eyes…

And when they were washing the dishes… He actually smiled down at her when he realized she had gone closer….

Hermione didn't realize her smile was so big, it was ridiculous.

In front of her, Ginny was shaking her head while smiling, saying she knew all along under her breath…

Hermione looked up at her friend, a smile across her face.

"I do, don't I?"

* * *

"What about her?" Draco asked to no one in particular. 

Fred shook his head. "Ah, you see Draco, do not mess with joke shop geniuses."

"Yeah, we know it when we see it." George piped in, smiling wickedly.

Draco stared at them. _Why were they asking about Hermione? What was up? _

He looked at Harry, who was simply looking back at him, a stony expression etched across his features. Draco tore away from his gaze and looked at Ron, who was staring at the wooden floor.

"I don't understand…" Draco trailed. _What was there to talk about? She's a friend, isn't she? _

"Must you be so thick!!!" Fred and George exclaimed, slapping the floor.

"We shall enumerate for you!" Fred said frustrated.

"One. What the heck was up with you're coming back to consciousness and saying she's got beautiful eyes?!" Fred said like a little girl.

"Yeah and then Fred told me you guys were _super _close while washing the dishes, ifyouknowwhatImean." George said in a rush, throwing in a free wink.

Draco stayed silent. _Was it really important…? _

"Yeah and then while playing Truth or Dare, you said you _do _like someone… and don't think we haven't noticed you'd turn real silent when Hermione spoke about Cedric and the person she likes in Hogwarts! Ha!" Fred exclaimed childishly.

They were all looking at him expectantly.

He started thinking of the times they spent together… but it was all in plain friendship… _Why were they thinking all these?_

"So, do you or do you not like Hermione?" Harry suddenly spoke, expressionless.

Draco looked up, his gray eyes unsure of what to say. Here were her two best friends, and the twins who were like brothers to her… would he honestly want to tell them the truth?

Draco was silent for a long time, gazing into space, as if he was in that same trance he had lapsed into recently.

"Well…?" They asked him.

* * *

"What if he doesn't like me back?" Hermione was asking Ginny as they made their way upstairs. 

"Pssshh." Ginny waved her hand lazily, as if to say what she was saying was irrelevant. "Of course he does."

Hermione was silent. "No think about it Gin," she said as they were getting near the landing. "He's lost his memory, which means he's not the way he was before… what if he's just really friendly, we just never knew? Right? There's a possibility… we never really knew him, did we?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, they were finally at the landing, they were right in front of the twins' room.

"Do you honestly think that?" Ginny asked her impatiently.

"Well-" Hermione turned red. "Yeah I do!" She turned even redder. "I mean, it's hard to just read his actions if he's a whole new person now, isn't it? How sure can we be?!" She said stubbornly.

"I'm telling you Hermione! You can ask him if you want! He absolutely, no doubt, 100 perce----!"

Ginny was cut off as the door swung open, and there, in the doorway, was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were there…" He said quietly, not looking at Hermione.

Ginny simply nodded, and Draco made his way to his room, still not looking at Hermione. She couldn't read his expression, his face was expressionless.

_How come? _

Ginny and Hermione walked into the room, and Hermione was surprised to see the twins unusually quiet. Harry and Ron had blank faces like Malfoy.

Hermione sat down uncertainly and softened just a little bit when Harry and Ron nodded slightly to acknowledge them. The twins were still unusually quiet.

Hermione looked out the window; she didn't want to participate in the awkward silence. It was only then that she realized how dark it suddenly was. It was getting late.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" She asked them as she tore her gaze from the night sky and looked at them each.

There was an alarming lack of response. Ron just grunted, Harry shrugged, while Fred and George exchanged looks.

"What?" Hermione asked suddenly. She was really uncomfortable now.

"Nothing. It's late. Let's go to sleep." Fred said slowly. Harry and Ron immediately stood up and left the room, so did Ginny. Hermione was confused and stood up slowly, regretting having to go back to the room with Draco.

She opened the door slowly and found the blond haired boy sitting on the bed, quill at hand and notebook on the lap. He was scribbling.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, he looked admirable sitting there and looking harmless. She cursed his new ways under her breath; this culture shock was causing more admiration than planned.

_Why couldn't he just be arrogant and unbearable again!?_

"Hello." She said uncertainly. Draco didn't look up but simply nodded.

Why wasn't he looking at her?

She closed the door behind her and stood there, just looking at the guy sitting on the bed, the lack of enthusiasm killing her with curiosity.

"So, what happened a while ago?" She asked in an attempt to sound casual, but she sounded downright curious. She mentally slapped herself for being too obvious.

Draco's quill stopped scratching. He looked up at her.

Hermione's stomach churned. It was the first time after Truth or Dare that Draco actually looked at her. She was suddenly uneasy under his piercing gaze.

"You tell me first." He said quietly.

Hermione went still. _Did he…? Should I…? _Hermione decided she should just tell the truth, besides, he'd forget everything in the end anyway. She thought it would be safe to tell him, and still, she wanted to know what he felt too.

"Ginny asked me if I like you." She said softly.

She could see him stiffen a bit, but he said casually, "What did you say?" And he continued to look at her, expressionless. Hermione wished he could make things a lot easier by looking away, she was getting butterflies. -And his unusual coldness was making her uneasy, he wasn't like this usually...

"I said I do." She croaked.

He didn't say anything. Hermione was prepared to tear away from the room, anything but rooted on the spot, with Draco looking intently at her, and she being immobile, even after admitting she liked him.

She shouldn't have said. He didn't respond.

Then Draco's gaze slowly softened, and Hermione could see his eyes twinkle.

Slowly, a smile played across his lips.

And for the first time, Hermione could breathe normally again as the handsome boy in front of her said,

_"Good, I said I like you too."_


	18. You Got To Learn

This is a really short chapter because I think I'm getting writer's block. Haha. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Or else I shall not update! Haha. :) Thank you for reading anyway. ;)

* * *

"You okay?" He asked chuckling. Hermione snapped out of her trance. 

_'Good. I said I like you too.' I like you too. He likes me? He-likes---me…? Good Lord Draco Malfoy Likes Me!!! Woah woah woah… woah!!! _

Hermione's stomach was suddenly doing cartwheels. When the words left Draco's mouth it just seemed to echo in a hollow space about Hermione, she never quite absorbed it. She was rooted to the spot, not daring to believe her ears in case it was faulty, but now…

Now her stomach progressed to back flips.

A smile played across her lips in return. "Really?" She asked in a rush. She forgot all pretenses, she forgot all the awful things the old Malfoy did, she seemed to forget everything. She felt like she was suddenly in Malfoy's place.

Draco nodded while smiling stupidly. "Really." He patted the space of the bed where Hermione usually stayed, and Hermione instinctively approached her usual spot.

"So they asked you, huh?" Hermione asked while smiling broadly as she sat down beside Draco.

"Yeah, very eager, those twins." Draco grudgingly said. Hermione gave a laugh and Draco smiled in return, then after, there was silence.

Suddenly Hermione felt awkward in Draco's presence, and Draco was suddenly uneasy as he was beside her too.

Even more silence.

_Erm.. what do I do now….? _Draco was thinking to himself. He couldn't stand the closeness, not especially after being fully aware of the other's feelings.

_Uhmm… do I say something…? _Hermione was thinking, being pressured as every second passed by with absolute silence. She felt really awkward now that she realized Draco knew how she felt.

_I shouldn't have told! _They both said at the same time.

"Uhm…" Draco started. He was slightly stiff.

"Er…" Hermione trailed off, not meeting his eyes in case he would see her blush.

"Well..." Draco suddenly spoke."I'mgladthatyousaidyoulikemeMione." He said in a rush. Hermione looked at him questioningly, not fully understanding what he had just said. She raised her eyebrows.

"I mean. I'm- I'm glad that—that you told Ginny you like me." Draco said while smiling sheepishly.

Hermione was strongly reminded of Harry and Ron whenever they were extremely embarrassed.

She unconsciously smiled; she was liking the new Draco every second now. It was great to have a better Draco than the prat one.

"Oh. Well.." She just shrugged, not sure whether she should thank him… _Were these things supposed to be said 'thank you' for…?_

"Well. Good night 'Mione!" Draco finally said enthusiastically. He put back his notebook and quill inside his trunk, turned off the lights and went under the covers.

"Good night Draco." Hermione said in return, resigning under the covers herself.

She hugged her pillow and smiled as she went to sleep, and she knew, right beside her, she could feel the boy smiling too.

* * *

"I'm telling you! Will you just believe me?! Alright!? Geez woman!" George was saying as he waved his fork fiercely, sending bits of bacon here and there. 

"I was just making sure!" Hermione said in defense while Harry and Ron chuckled. Draco was simply enjoying his bacon too much.

"Hermione, that's _everything._" Fred added while taking a sip from his orange juice.

They were currently at the kitchen, eating breakfast, on one side was Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny, opposite them was Fred, Draco and George.

Mrs. Weasley went out shopping with Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Weasley followed too in knowing he'd be able to spend a whole day with a muggle. His excitement was just too much.

"So we planned it, Ginny would take you to the kitchen and get some… _relevant_ information from you… while we weeded out some from Draco…" George was saying slowly, as if he was talking to a three year old.

"And then…" Fred added with equal slowness. "We asked Draco whether he was gonna start talking about you… and honestly, he's some slow man." He added nudging the boy beside him.

"Oie! Leave me in peace! It's just me and my bacon!" Draco retorted indignantly; Fred rolled his eyes.

"So there. And we start asking him, saying it was obvious, and he did a little act on us, yeah he did." George added. "Acted as if he didn't know anything, acted as though he didn't feel anything, didn't make us breathe, that's what."

"Thank you very much." Draco said as he sliced his bacon in two.

"And in the end he said he _does _like you." Harry suddenly said. "Almost punched him in having to put us in suspense." Draco smirked for the first time after his accident. "And the usual… catcalls from the twins. But I told him if he hurts you I swear I'll kick his ass for Voldemort." He finished, smiling proudly.

Ginny giggled and Ron suddenly added, "Yeah and we said that if he's just playing we're gonna make _sure _Voldemort actually feels _sorry _he ever thought of fighting us, once he sees how we can torture…."

Hermione cringed. "Evil." She shuddered. The boys merely grinned.

"Yeah and we decided to act sad and all that, so you'd be doubtful." Draco added proudly.

"Ha ha, very funny." Hermoine answered back.

"Not my fault we were so good." Draco held his hands in defense and resumed bonding with the bacon.

"So enough about us, -although we know you just _can't _get enough of us men." Fred said as he waved his hand lazily.

"You wish." Hermione and Ginny muttered darkly.

"Well anyway." Ginny suddenly said. "I asked Hermione and she… she was actually an easy one to crack." Ginny nodded. "Said she likes him." And she nodded towards Draco.

Hermione could see Draco stiffen as he stuffed bacon in his mouth, but he recovered quickly and smiled sheepishly instead. Hermione smiled back and Draco immediately continued his bonding moment.

"You have a lot to learn." Fred said as he shook his head.

"Yeah, who'd want to take love lessons from a joker?" Hermione scoffed.

"Who'd want to take love lessons from a joker! Poor woman! You don't know anything!" Fred exclaimed feigning deep, deep hurt.

Draco chuckled and almost choked, good thing he drank his orange juice immediately.

"You sure are eating a lot Malfoy." Ron said in awe.

"Yeah well." Draco wiped his mouth. "You're mom's so good!" He exclaimed.

Ron smiled in content. "Ha."

"Oh yeah!" George suddenly said as he smacked his forehead.

"What!?" Harry asked him.

"We have to chase those annoying gnomes! Mum said all house chores should be done when she gets home! So that's gnome catching… room cleaning and cooking!" George counted off his fingers. "Lovely." He muttered.

There was an obvious drop of enthusiasm.

"Do we do it at the same time or we break off in groups?" Hermione asked, looking for a way to be efficient.

George was about to answer when he suddenly broke into a suspicious grin and said in a teasing voice, "Why… _you'd _like to break off in groups now wouldn't you? I see… go in _partners _or something eh…?" He said in a malicious tone.

Hermione couldn't pick up. "Wha… wha.. whaaa…? What are you talking about--?" She asked as she gave a confused look. One look at George and the blond boy beside him and realization dawned on her rapidly.

"No way! You green minded prat! We can do it as a whole! I can't believe you! Shame! Well, let's see who's tough! Let's go!" She said with such determination that she picked up her gloves, shoved them on and marched out the door, saying she was dignified enough to handle _anything. _She tossed her brown hair viciously and disappeared.

George, Fred, Harry, Ron and Draco watched the bushy brown haired girl walk out with pride. Ginny shook her head as she followed her and disappeared too.

Fred shook his head. And then George. And then Harry. And then Ron.

**"You see Draco, liking her means you gotta learn how to handle some o' _that._"**


	19. Running After Her

I hope you like this chapter, and please tell me if the story's getting draggy. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS:)

* * *

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Draco asked Harry as he put on his gloves. 

"Run after a gnome, catch it, throw it away. Literally throw them mate. As high as you can!" Harry answered while walking to one bush, a gnome appeared and immediately Harry became a blur.

Draco blinked. _We do what? _He looked around. Everyone seemed to do what Harry said he had to do. Fred and George had a gnome each in hand, threw at the same time, but Fred's was higher and Draco could see George grunt and hand over something shiny.

Then he saw Ron. He was crouching near a bush when something moved. Draco looked closer then suddenly something slapped Ron. It was a gnome gesturing a bad sign. He laughed.

His eyes traveled some more and he spotted Ginny, running after a gnome squealing and laughing in delight. "I will hex you! You bratty creation!" And she ran some more, the gnome acting high on drugs.

Draco studied this for a while until his eyes came across Hermione. She was in deep determination, eyebrows crossed, waiting, anticipating in front of a bush. He could see that she didn't want to surprise the gnome and have it run away, she was going to get it nice and slow.

He wanted to see if this was going to work, so he watched some more. Then there was a rattling in the bush, a gnome appeared and immediately Hermione tried to get it, but the gnome was already skipping and hopping away.

She let out a cry of frustration and went after the gnome.

She ran, she _flew _towards the gnome.

Draco was rooted to the spot. _She can run. _She didn't run like a girl. _She is fast.. She's downright sprinting and flashing away. _

Draco admired this for quite awhile. He liked looking at Hermione, she always had something unexpected to show that made Draco love her even more.

I'm sorry, _like _her even more.

Hermione was getting pissed, and Draco agreed. Who wouldn't? The gnome was the ugliest Draco had ever seen.

"You filthy-useless-insignificant-good-for-nothing _thing _of the Wizarding World!!! Come here!!! I will blast you into pieces ones I can do magic!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Hermione sounded so determined, Draco was suddenly scared. His girl was very determined, it got freaky.

I'm sorry, _the girl _was very determined.

"OIE! Do something!" Someone suddenly shouted at him. "Don't just stand there!!!"

Draco looked around. Hermione passed by him and said forcefully, "Help me out you chicken!!!" And she ran even faster.

Draco stared after the bushy haired girl. _Aggressive that one. _He mentally laughed. He knew he still liked her anyway.

Draco finally ran after the gnome, Hermione was a good deal in front of him. He subconsciously watched the bushy haired girl in front of him.

Even from the back Draco admired her.

He deliberately slowed down so that he could marvel Hermione secretly, the way she'd let out cries of frustration here and there, the way she'd push back her hair with such force, or the way her scent seemed to find its way to Draco...

"OIE! Draco!! You're being beat by a _girl_!!!! Only Ron has that history!!!!" Someone suddenly said. He looked around, it was Fred, who sniggered.

Draco laughed. It wasn't the fact that he was being beat by a girl, but if Ron was the only one with that history, he didn't want to steal the limelight.

He ran some more.

_She's really fast. _Draco thought, he was having a hard time. He suddenly smiled, he loved the way Hermione was different.

I'm sorry, _liked _the way Hermione was different.

He was trying to catch up still, it was difficult when he always found himself looking at the girl and losing all concentration.

"Malfoy you're so slow!" Hermione shouted at him.

_Malfoy? _Draco thought for a while, then suddenly accelerated at alarming rates, he was getting nearer and nearer Hermione now.

He could see the sides of her eyes already, then her nose, he could see the eyes look sideways in alarm.

_He's getting close, faster, faster Hermione! Don't allow--- AAAAAAH!!_

They were beside each other now, running and sweating like mad; chasing after a gnome!

-It was not exactly the usual walk side by side in a beach.

"I can keep up whenever, Hermione." Draco taunted her. He wiggled his eyebrows to piss the girl off.

She rolled her eyes and banged her shoulders on his so he would be thrown off course, "That's because you only _just _started."

Draco wobbled for a while then resumed position. He didn't expect a girl like her to do that. He smiled.

"Ah, I see the lady is violent." He sniggered. Hermione was about to hit him when someone shouted.

"OIE!!! YOU TWO!!! GET THE BLOODY GNOME!! STOP HITTING ON EACH OTHER!!!! AND IN YOUR CASE, I MEAN _LITERALLY _HITTING!!!" Fred boomed.

They looked around and saw Fred waving his arms like mad, but they could still tell he was laughing.

"Oh, right." The two said as they laughed.

Hermione accelerated. She was slightly closer to the gnome. Her hair was flying, concentration etched on her face.

Draco studied the girl for a while, then he ran even faster. He was now slightly past Hermione.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Hermione said as Draco was going to throw a retort, for the girl put more effort and was a good deal in front of Draco.

He smiled when he realized he was literally running after Hermione.

Draco stared past the girl. _Deyuuuum. She's so fast. Catch her!!!!  
_

"She's something, huh?" Someone to his left said as Draco passed by.

He looked back and saw that it was Harry, grinning broadly. Draco grinned and answered, "I know!"

Draco resumed the race. _Where is the bloody gnome!? _Draco asked desperately. It was the gnome that caused all this.

Then he saw it. It was skipping and looking ugly as ever, and Hermione was real close now.

He zoomed.

He was so fast, he felt his legs becoming like jelly.

No one seemed to notice the sky growing paler, the first stars of night finally appearing. It had actually taken all day.

Finally he was very near the girl, he could smell her cologne starting to find its way to him, though it was faint now. He could even hear her cry of frustration in knowing she had competition again. He smirked.

"You're gonna miss me baby." He threw one look of triumph at Hermione and he zoomed passed.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. _What did he say? _The boy was very near the gnome now. He was very tall.

_He called me baby. _Hermione subconsciously smiled as the handsome boy grabbed the gnome with authority and power.

_He called me baby! _The boy was swinging the gnome now, he was finally going to throw it.

She wanted to watch the handsome boy go in action. _Or was it an accident? We were just pumped up… _Hermione trailed off. She was left in her thoughts, unaware of her surroundings. One simple word had gotten her busy.

"Ha!!!" Draco said with triumph as he was going to let go of the gnome, he wanted to get as much momentum as possible. "I got you now, you ugly thing!" He said laughing.

The gnome was squealing and squealing, "Out! Out!" It was saying.

"Oh, you want? Okay." Draco said coolly while smirking as he finally let go of the gnome. But as he let go of the creature he stumbled across something and the gnome was thrown off course.

He hit the ground hard. He was about to check what the ruddy thing was that made him stumble when he heard an ear-splitting scream----

"MALFOOOOOYYYYYY!!!!! LEARN HOW TO AAAAIIIIMMM!!!!!" Someone said in frustration.

Then he heard catcalls and sniggers.

"SMOOTH MOVE DR. LOVE!!!" Someone said while laughing. Draco knew it was Fred.

His butt hurt, he had thrown the gnome really hard, it better reach way high...

He finally stood up and looked at the source of all the commotion, then his mouth fell wide open.

There, standing with dirt all over her face, was a livid looking bushy haired girl.

_He had accidentally thrown the gnome at Hermione!_

_Oh crap. _Draco smacked his forehead. _Why!? She's gonna kill me…. _He said to himself as he hastily (yet nervously) approached the girl.

It was suddenly dark, the stars were already shining. _When did it get so late? It was just morning… _

Draco couldn't believe the day passed so quickly.

Hermione could see him coming. The hit still hurt, and she was really pissed. _Yeah that's right, come closer, come closer… come on! _

Draco stopped in front of her, and just as he was about to say something Hermione was already on a roll.

"YOU!" She waved her arms in frustration. "YOU HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO AIM!!! KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING?! A-I-M!!! D'YOU KNOW HOW BAD IT HURT?! WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING?! _AND I TH----"

"—Sorry." He mumbled. "I thought you weren't there, you were running right? Then I stumbled across something and the gnome went off course." He mumbled.

Hermione blinked.

_True_… She hadn't moved, she was busy thinking of what he'd said. She looked passed Draco and there, lying innocently, was a left foot shoe.

He looked really sorry, and he wouldn't look at her. She suddenly felt horrible. Poor Draco, she didn't mean to...

She immediately burned red. She had shouted at him, when it was partly _her _fault she didn't move. She slowly looked at him, but she saw those gray eyes suddenly twinkle.

_Why is he so happy? _

"It's not my fault now, is it?" He smirked. He was grinning. _He knew. _

_Crap. _Hermione was about to answer when...

Suddenly she went cold stiff.

Draco had moved closer, so close that Hermione could still smell his cologne even _after _all the sweat. He was so close that Hermione's body stuck to his shirt. He was so close that she could feel his body heat…

She was nervous right now. She got real nervous every time Draco went really near.

Then he spoke, "Where does it hurt?"

And he held her face. He held her face in his hands, so she could see nothing but his silver eyes, and he could see nothing but those chocolate brown whirlpools.

Draco had never been this close to her, and never have they held a longer eye connection. His hands subconsciously brushed her hair, it was really soft. And he could smell her shampoo, even after sweating. He had never admired her even more.

Everything was silent. All was still.

"No where." Hermione softly said, she forgot everything as she looked up at those silver eyes, and she could make out the first stars behind him.

He could feel her face's skin on his hands, and Draco couldn't look away.

Slowly, he closed the little gap there was between them.

He kissed her.

Slowly but surely, it was gentle, but he could feel her kiss back.

Suddenly there was a burst of deafening catcalls and cheers as the people behind them erupted in sound.

**And in that moment, Draco loved everything about her.**

Yes, _loved,_ not liked. ;)

* * *

**ivy.luvs.dramiones: **Thanks for the request, I hope you liked it. ;) 


	20. You can See, You can Read

AN: Sorry for the late update, but please, leave a review! ;)

**CHAPTER 20 FINALLY UP. **

**Next week: Chapter 21: What will Draco see, and how will he react? Will he remember? **

**And what was wrong with the brown leather notebook?**

Update will be next week, I have exams and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows is gaining my attention!

Hehe. I do hope you still continue reading:)**  
**

* * *

"I can't believe it." Ginny was saying while they were at the twins' bedroom, cleaning their room. (Which was saying something, since no one ever did even so much as _attempt _to clean their room.) 

"I know. I don't too. But it's downright believable. I mean, you saw it." Hermione said in an attempt not to blush, but every time she remembered it she would blush so deep, she could bet it would be glow in the dark.

Ginny smirked, and Hermione stashed away wrappers of Merlin knows what inside a basket. "I told you he likes you like mad." Ginny said in a taunting voice.

They were finally on to cleaning the house, the boys were cleaning the attic while the girls were in charge of the rooms, and they were going to do the kitchen all together while cooking.

Hermione could clearly remember everything, plus it just happened seconds ago, and it kept playing over and over again in her head, resulting in subconscious smiles that Ginny would point out every second.

She could still see him say sorry… and how she felt guilty, then he asked where it hurt, and the moment he asked this Hermione's belly went jelly, and it went ultimately liquid the moment she said 'nowhere'.

And then, she swore until now she could feel his hands gently hold her face, and she could still feel the warm shivers that ran along her spine… She remembered being scared, scared of what was going to happen, what he was going to do, if he was going to remember…

Then she stopped thinking when he kissed her, and all that mattered was that Draco Malfoy was kissing her, and she kissed back, simply because there was no reason not to.

She smiled as she put a pair of singing socks away.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" Ginny's voice interrupted.

Hermione smirked. "Leave me in peace." She said, as she unconsciously held on to a pair of charmed underwear next. -Ginny conveniently forgot to point this out to Hermione.

And then, after the kiss, she could still see his eyes, his silver eyes that made her feel as if she was the best person in the world, because someone like him cares about her. Nothing else mattered.

They didn't speak after the kiss, though the twins and Harry and Ron made a good deal of talking and questions while Ginny was squealing like a pig.

All that mattered and all they did was walk side by side towards the house, and halfway there Hermione subconsciously held his hand, and when she looked at him, he was smiling at her. He was smiling at her.

He was smiling because he had someone to hold.

_He smiled because for the first time he remembered what it is to be happy. _

_I made him happy._

_I make him happy. _

_I make Draco Malfoy happy. Ha. Interesting…._

"OIE!" Ginny boomed.

"Wha-whaaa?" Hermione asked absentmindedly.

"Honestly Hermione, I know you went out with Viktor and everything, I would've thought you weren't so dead with this stuff, _must _you keep spacing out?!" Ginny said in exasperation as she shoved a pair of filthy socks in a basket.

Sorry, they turned out to be enchanted worms.

"You do notice that what you're holding is underwear found in the vicinity where Fred and George sleep? I'd be cautious if I were you…" Ginny said suddenly fighting the urge to laugh.

Hermione looked at her hands and she saw clearly, and horribly, a pair of ugly and demented underwear. She immediately let go of it.

"You only told me now…?!" She asked viciously as she threw socks at Ginny.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Ginny smirked.

* * *

"That was funny, that was!!!" Fred roared as he flicked his wand enthusiastically. 

"What?!" Draco asked in defense as he stacked old photo albums away.

"You actually _threw _the gnome at Hermione?!" He asked bewildered, flicking his wand again so things here and there would suddenly move.

"It was an accident!!!" Draco said in defense.

"Yeah, I saw it." Harry answered.

"I was the one who put the shoe." George piped in.

"It was you!??!" Draco asked revolted.

George waved his arm in defense. "Hey, don't blame me! I only put it because I thought some stupid gnome would stumble on it… turns out it wasn't a gnome… it was someone _else…_" George trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows.

Suddenly Ron burst out laughing. "Ha-ha-ha!!" He gasped for air. "That was-that was for a _gnome?! _Ha-! And-and..It worked on _Malfoy!??!_" He was now rolling across the floor.

Draco looked at the red-head with half disgust and half pity.

"Nice idea George." He said after seconds of watching the demented boy.

"Hey, don't be so bitter! If you haven't done that, you wouldn't have kissed Hermione, wouldn't you!?" He asked laughing.

"Oho!!!" Fred said in excitement.

Draco suddenly burned deep red, his pale face feeling red-hot.

_I am NOT blushing in front of these twins, the boy who lived, and a poor boy rolling around on the floor..._

"But I must say, that was a smooth move." George suddenly said.

"I agree George, so, how did it go?" Fred asked Draco.

"Fred! How rude can you get?! You can't go asking that!" Harry said in revulsion.

"Harry, stop trying to be polite, I know you want to hear it too."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I said I don't!"

"If I brought our dear bottle right here I bet it would turn deep red and green, wouldn't it?!"

Harry suddenly goes silent.

"Ooookay." Draco found himself saying. These boys were weirder than he thought.

_And why is that Weasley still on the floor!?_

"So.. Care to share?" Fred and George asked.

Draco snorted. "What are you, eager for gossip girls?" He smirked.

"Ouch!" Fred said. "Did you hear what he said, George?! My heart! I feel it! It hurts! It huuurrrrts!!!"

"Oh do shut up!" Draco said fighting the urge to laugh. "I'll tell you if you stop acting like a fool!"

"I'm sorry but that's kind of hard." Fred suddenly said.

Draco shook his head. "I just did it, okay?! I didn't want to be lectured! She was worked up!" He quickly said. "She was practically on a roll!!!"

"Smart move." George suddenly said. "Fred?"

"Yes?" Fred asked.

"We should start doing that every time we get in trouble."

"Hmm..."

"Oh Merlin no, please." Harry suddenly said. "You'd be snogging Filch all the time."

Everyone shudders.

After spending much time shuddering and trying to erase vivid mental images of Filch and the twins, Draco finally found himself going back to what had happened…

She was so beautiful. Draco found himself constantly looking at her, and longing to do something to show her that he really, really liked her. And, when he saw those eyes look up to him, everything seemed perfect, the stars, the sky, all that was in his head was to kiss her, kiss her simply because he just had to.

And he did, and he felt like it was the best thing he could ever remember since his accident.

He felt like this was the only happiness he could remember.

_And she kissed me back. _

And then… the time they were going back to the house… She held his hand.

_She held my hand._

And he could remember his ridiculous smile, he smiled because it was an affirmation that she too, like him, wanted to show that she cared.

It was the first time he was thankful for losing his memory, because she'd be the only reason he'd hope not to go back to _before_ anymore.

* * *

"Wow." Ginny quietly said. "Who knew he was actually _orderly?_" She asked in bewilderment. 

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's only because you're probably used to the twins, and Ron." Hermione added as an after thought.

They were finally in Draco's room, having finished the twins -which took a lot of time, and a lot of disgusting and disturbing thoughts that would forever haunt the two of them, they thought miserably. Who knew they stored an army of cockroaches for the "advanced research of insect potential"?

"I don't think there's any fixing and cleaning up to be done here…" Ginny trailed off.

"Yeah, as you have noticed, I also sleep here, well, I don't like messy stuff, do I?" Hermione said while sitting on the bed.

"And who knew Ron actually had pictures of Fleur sleeping under his bed?" Ginny asked half in disgust and pity. -Many people felt that way towards Ron. She joined Hermione, she sat beside her.

"Well, I thought he'd have, he's not subtle really." Hermione said lazily, she was getting tired.

"What time is it, by the way?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at her muggle watch, "It's quarter to 7."

They soon went into deep discussion on how Madam Pince closely resembled a vulture. Hermione's eyes studied the room lazily, when suddenly she spotted Draco's trunk.

"What?" Ginny suddenly asked when she finally noticed Hermione wasn't paying attention.

She followed Hermione's eyes and frowned. "What's up with Malfoy's trunk?"

Hermione didn't mind her. Ginny couldn't see she was staring at what was _on top _of his trunk… it was the brown leather notebook he'd always bring out late at night.

She felt a strong urge to get it and see what was inside, what was he reading, or possibly, what he was writing?

_But it's invasion of privacy…_

_Yeah but he wouldn't know…_

_And I bet it's okay if I see it, he wouldn't get mad…_

_I haven't seen him get mad since he's lost his memory…_

_Yeah but it is still, one hundred percent invasion of privacy…_

_Oh come on!! _Hermione thought exasperated. _Just a peep!_

She continued to debate with herself, until she _finally _came up with a conclusion.

"What are you looking at 'Mione?" Ginny asked concerned.

Hermione was spending too much time staring and spacing out.

Then slowly, Hermione pointed at the brown leather notebook that caused her mental stress.

"What, Malfoy's _notebook?!_" Ginny asked incredulously.

Hermine shook her head. "No, you don't understand. It can't be a Hogwarts notebook… He writes, or reads it late at night… And I don't remember having any homework…" Hermione trailed off. "It simply _can't _be a school notebook."

Ginny suddenly caught up. "What, wanna check it out?" She asked excitedly.

Hermione looked up at her, and suddenly she felt sure.

"Quick, you check it out first, then tell me your reaction and I'll check it for myself." Hermione hastily said, as she stood up quickly and snatched the notebook. She saw a few pages flicker, and she could make out his hand writing, but not what was written.

_He's got a really handsome hand writing…. _

Hermione slapped herself. She was being silly.

"Here!" Hermione sat down and shoved the notebook in eager and excitement at Ginny. "Come on! Quickly!!"

She was every bit anxious, _So he was writing…It was his hand writing…_

Ginny shook her head while laughing. "Who knew you'd go this far…."

"Just get on with it!" Hermione snapped.

Ginny shook her head again and slowly, very slowly opened the book. She was hoping to piss Hermione off with her lack of speed.

"Well!?" Hermione asked as she saw the bits of words scribbled and the black ink haunting her. "Read it!"

Ginny blinked at her. _Was she crazy? Read what? _But the girl across her seemed to be expecting her opinion on what she saw, which was impossible.

Finally, she decided to speak up.

"Hermione, nothing's written." Ginny said.

* * *

"So what do you think the two are up to?" Fred asked conversationally. 

"Dunno." They all replied.

Fred continued to flick his wand here and there, conjuring up a table, chairs and food, they were now having a feast for their work was done since the twins could do magic.

"So, how'd the accident happen?" Draco asked while sipping his juice.

"Merlin's sake!" George said exasperated.

"Must you keep asking!? We've told you a gazillion times!" Fred said.

"I was only making sure!" Draco said in defense.

"Well actually…" Harry suddenly said. "We can show you."

Draco looked at Harry so quickly that he could've sworn his neck made an ominous sound. "You can?!"

"Yeah." Harry said encouragingly. "Didn't you take it, Fred? While we were at the bottom of the escalator and waiting for them to come down? You were dancing then." He said laughing.

"Wha--- Oh yeah!!" Fred suddenly exclaimed, smacking his forehead and mentally thanking Hermione for the spell she shared that he and George would remember forever.

"You can watch the accident Draco." Fred said as he flicked his wand and slowly, the attic turned into a bright and flashy Muggle mall.


	21. Because I Find No Reason Not To

AN: I do hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me what you think. OH, and how you think the story will end. ;)

* * *

"There!" Fred exclaimed, pointing at the foot of an escalator. 

Draco was taking in the surroundings. There were lots of light, lots of designs, lots of Muggles.

_I've been here?_

He slowly and hazily made his way towards where Fred and George were, followed by Harry and Ron.

"What is this…?" He slowly asked as he looked up at the empty escalator. "Where am I?" He asked confused. "What are we supposed to be watching?"

"Shhhh." Fred said impatiently, waving a hand at Draco to silence him.

Draco frowned. They knew what they were waiting for, he didn't.

He decided to take the other escalator to the right, the one that went up.

Slowly he was moving, slowly up, when he saw a figure to his left. He looked closely, went up a few steps, and saw that it was a pair of identical red heads about to go down.

He watched as the new pair of Fred and George went down the escalator. He looked quickly down the foot to see the original Fred and George ogling and smiling wickedly at them. He found it weird to find two pairs of twins.

"Yeah George, no wonder Dad's so in love with these things!" The memory Fred said. He was stroking the handle of the escalator.

"Yeah! Who knew they were fun!!!!" George said as he danced in the steps.

Finally Draco was going to be in level with the memory twins, and he itched to say something.

"Hello?" He said loudly, sure that they would hear him.

"And who knew you didn't need to get tired!" Fred exclaimed, hopping in the steps.

"Right you are mate!" George added.

Draco frowned. They didn't hear him.

_Well of course, we're simply just watching what happened. _

He watched as the memory twins finally reached the foot of the escalator, he even saw Fred attempt to make a conversation with himself, but obviously failed. There were now two Freds, two Georges waiting with Ron and Harry.

He quickly ran up the escalator. Finally he was at the landing, and saw a little distance away from him, the memory Draco and Hermione, although it seemed they were fighting.

And then he saw Ginny, Ron and Harry happily start their way down the escalator.

"Look at the twins!" Ginny exclaimed. "How childish!"

Harry and Ron smiled as they joined Ginny ride the escalator. "Yeah, they look like blokes!"

Draco immediately looked down. The memory twins were dancing and waiting impatiently for the three to come down, and beside them he could see the real twins imitating themselves. They looked ridiculous. Draco inwardly chuckled, then he made his way towards the Draco and Hermione he was watching.

"Then why don't you like him, huh!?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco watched as he saw himself frown and look really angry.

_Don't like who? _

"Is it bad to not like a person?? Geez Granger, you don't control me!!" He snapped.

Draco was taken aback in seeing how rude he was.

He saw Hermione clutch her hands.

_Why were we fighting? _Draco found himself thinking.

"And you don't control me either! So I don't need to tell you anything! And you don't need to go around bossing me!!" She practically screamed.

He saw his own gray eyes flash with anger. "Fine! I was just curious anyway, is that so bad?!"

_Curious about what?!_

Draco looked at Hermione, she was about to retort now. He could see her face itch with irritation.

Somehow everything went suddenly slow.

Draco was confused and looked at the memory Draco in case he saw answers. And then, he saw himself miss a step, and suddenly….

He was rolling down the escalator, every step banging on his neck, then on his face, he was falling helplessly.

It was as if everything was put on slow motion, he seemed to watch himself fall very slowly. It seemed as if it was prolonged, and silence was the only thing that Draco could hear. He couldn't move as he watched.

Then he saw himself hit the floor with an alarming thud. He didn't even scream. He saw the memory twins, Ron, Harry and Ginny huddle towards the lifeless body.

The real twins, Ron and Harry were simply watching quietly.

He couldn't say anything, he was too dumbstruck to produce words. He had just watched himself fall down an escalator.

He tried to remember how it felt, was it painful?

His head was starting to ache now... He tried to think...

Suddenly, everything was put back from slow motion to normal and someone returned his sense of hearing again, for he heard a high, ear-splitting scream.

He looked for the source, and saw that it was Hermione, looking worried and as dumbstruck as he was, except that she was still able to let out a scream.

He watched as she ran down the escalator, and so did Draco. He was trying to keep up with the girl, she was so fast. He smiled as he remembered her speed in the gnome incident…

And then they reached the landing. He looked blankly at the real twins, who simply nodded their head towards the group that was huddled over what Draco knew was himself. Harry and Ron simply nodded too.

"MOVE!" Hermione said. He watched closely as she made her way between a scared looking Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!! DRACO!!" She was saying, and he saw her grab his own shoulders and bend down, so that his face and hers were simply inches away.

He was standing right behind Hermione, looking down at himself, his lack of response scaring him. No one seemed to realize he was present, especially not the girl he wanted to know more.

Then he saw her shake his body. "Draco, DRACO! Please wake up, please wake up!!" She said hysterically.

But he didn't respond.

Draco was feeling nauseous. He didn't feel comfortable watching himself like this. Let alone watch Hermione like this.

"Draco... DRACO!! Oh please wake up!!!" And she started shaking him again.

Draco suddenly felt a surge of pity towards Hermione… at what she had to go through, how scared she probably was… But he also admired her, because she cared this much.

Then suddenly he saw himself stir. Draco's heart jumped. He was finally waking up!

He watched as he painfully, slowly and heavily opened his own eyes. He suddenly saw just how gray his eyes were, how intense silver they seemed to be. It felt really weird to look at himself, let alone stare at his own silver eyes.

But his silver eyes weren't staring back at him, they were looking intently at the girl Draco knew would be the first one he'd look at too.

Then Draco saw himself try to move his lips, he was trying to say something. He felt fresh new mounds of pity towards the Draco he was now watching, it was painful to see himself have a hard time.

Then he finally spoke, and as he spoke Draco felt himself freeze.

_"Who are you?"_ He had uttered.

He could feel Hermione stiffen.

So this was how Draco Malfoy lost his memory, at the foot of an escalator while staring at Hermione Granger's chocolate brown eyes.

Draco couldn't think. Suddenly he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He looked and saw two Freds. But the real Fred simply nodded and said, "It's time to go." While the memory Fred looked shocked and worried.

Draco nodded in return and quietly followed Fred, George, Ron and Harry as they made their way out of the group. Fred flicked his wand, and Draco was able to take one last look at the group beside him before the mall slowly turned back into an attic.

* * *

"What do you mean there's nothing written!?" Hermione asked confused.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing here!" And Ginny flashed the book in front of Hermione.

Slanted writing and scribbles met Hermione's eyes as Ginny flipped page through page, shoving it in front of Hermione's face.

Hermione waved it away from her. "Please, I can see well, thank you!" She said impatiently. "Can't you see the writing?!"

Ginny blinked. "Honestly Hermione, there's nothing written here." She said exasperatedly.

"There's really none?" Hermione asked tiredly. They were wasting time. Draco would be here any moment.

"None." Ginny said as she shook her head.

Ginny flipped through the pages again, and she could see nothing but point blank paper staring back at her. She wondered what Hermione could see that she could not.

"What can you see?" She asked curiously.

Hermione thought for a while.

Then she slowly extended her hand.

"Give it here."

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Draco asked quietly. He was still going back to what he saw every now and then. It was too vivid for him.

Fred nodded. "Yeah, we just wanted to show you, I mean, you do have the right to know." He said.

Draco nodded, not really saying anything. He was still too preoccupied on thinking about what had just happened, and what he had just seen.

Harry and Ron seemed to notice this, and spoke before the twins could interrogate him.

"Well, let's all go to sleep, it's late." Harry said.

"Yeah, and I'm tired." Ron added.

The twins looked let down, but obeyed just the same. They slowly started to make their way to their rooms, Draco walking in silence and thought.

* * *

Ginny put the leather notebook on Hermione's hand, and Hermione itched with eagerness and apprehension to take a look at what was written.

She was eager because she could see and Ginny couldn't.

She was apprehended because she couldn't understand why.

Slowly she opened the notebook, wondering what she'd be able to read.

She was then greeted by Draco's handsome handwriting, even in his handwriting Hermione admired him .

_From Draco Malfoy._

That was what she saw on the first page. Hermione wondered, gave Ginny a confused look, and said, "Page 1 says 'from Draco Malfoy'."

"Oooookay…" Ginny trailed. She looked at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione then turned to the next page, and she saw something longer written. She indulged in it instantly.

_I write because I find no reason not to.  
I write because if I do not, there will be no other place for me to hold the feelings I can not shower in curtains of love on her. -The feelings that I can not throw in admiration at her strides, for an eternity would not be sufficient. _

_And I write because all that seems to be, and all that will be, has to be simply kept in a place I can open and read at my command, so that even at the dead of night I am reminded by her scent, by her fragrance, _

_so that as I sleep I smell her beauty._

_I write because I find no reason not to. _

_I write for Jane._

_**DM.**__  
_

When Hermione finished reading, she couldn't speak.

She couldn't speak because what she read was absolutely beautiful, and she couldn't speak because it was written for someone named Jane.

She suddenly felt great hot jealousy bubble inside her, she wish she hadn't read it at all.

"What!? Hermione, are you okay?!" Ginny asked worriedly. "What did it say?!"

Hermione looked up at her, and tried not to show how she felt, because after all, it was silly to know that she was the cause of her suffering. If she had just respected his privacy…

"Nothing." She said blankly.

Ginny looked at her. Then she narrowed her eyes. "I think it's _something._" She started suspiciously. "I think, it has something to do wi----"

The door suddenly swung open. Ginny stopped talking abruptly, Hermione dropped the book and it landed with a soft thud on the floor.

Draco Malfoy was standing at the threshold, looking sullen and troubled, not exactly the way he was the last time Ginny and Hermione saw him.

"Hullo Draco." Ginny said unashamed.

Draco looked at her, then at Hermione.

Hermione was strongly reminded of the old Draco Malfoy… the Malfoy that was always unhappy, always cold…

Her heart sank. She didn't like remembering the old Draco.

"I'd like it if you wouldn't read what shouldn't be read, Hermione." He quietly said.

* * *

Please review:) 


	22. I Always Have

AN: Sorry if it's long, but please read, the end is important:) And leave reviews, please. ;) SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

* * *

"_I'd like it if you wouldn't read what shouldn't be read, Hermione." He quietly said._

She froze. She froze because she couldn't do anything else and the shock made her immobile.

_He caught her. _

_He caught her reading something that she shouldn't have read and now…_

He was cold again.

Hermione racked her brains on what to do. _Think think think----! _Seconds passed by, she knew she must've looked stupid, Draco expecting an answer and she was simply quiet, racking her brains for answers… she always had answers….

"I'd like it if you gave it back to me." He suddenly said, looking straight into Hermione's eyes, so that there was no room for disobeying.

She jerkily stood up, afraid to approach him, because she was shameful, and she was afraid.

She could see Ginny watch her from the corner of her eye, and she just wanted to drag her out of here and escape. As she got closer she couldn't look at him, she stared hastily at the floor, though Draco's eyes weighed heavily upon her; she could feel him.

Finally she was close enough, and she could smell Draco's cologne drift towards her. She slowly raised the notebook, still not looking at him, because she felt that if she looked, he'd see everything she saw.

Draco extended his own hands, and reached for the notebook.

Hermione's eyes automatically went up. Her brown eyes met Draco's silver ones.

"Thanks." He said with a slight smile, and he went further inside his room.

"Come on Herms, let's go." Ginny suddenly said and she dragged Hermione out of the room.

Hermione was still subconsciously touching the spot in her hand that Draco held when he got the notebook.

* * *

Draco sat down on his bed, his mind too dense to work. 

He had just seen himself lose his memory, but there was nothing wrong with that… why was it bothering him so much?!

_Think Draco.. Think. _

_Try to remember it!!!_

And so he racked his brains once more, tried to go as far as he could, but all he could see in his head was waking up, seeing his father, and seeing her.

Hermione.

He tried once again.

He couldn't go more than after the incident.

He let out a cry of frustration. He knew why it bothered him so much.

_He couldn't remember._

Then he saw his notebook, the notebook Hermione was reading.

Draco suddenly lapsed into thought.

_I wonder… what did she read? What did she see?! _

And then, with sudden force, Draco smacked his forehead.

* * *

"_What was written, what did you see?!?!" _Ginny bellowed for the tenth time.

Hermione shook. "I told you! It's.. it's nothing!" She said in her haste, trying to cover up her sobs.

"Why are you… crying?" Ginny said with sudden gentleness, no doubt she softened up.

"It—it was a poem." She said quietly.

"He writes poetry!?" Ginny said in astonishment, and she barely concealed her wicked grin.

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet." She said bitterly.

Ginny threw her arms in amazement. "He likes you _that _much!?"

"It was for someone named Jane."

Suddenly Ginny froze, then looked imploringly at Hermione.

"Are you sure?"

"Super sure."

"Who's Jane?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at her, and she shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But you know… if he's writing for someone named Jane then—"

"Maybe it's you!" Ginny suddenly squealed.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" And as she said so her heart raced, the prospect of being the subject of Draco's poetry seemed to make her excited…

"Aren't you… Wait.. wait… you're Hermione Jane Granger right?! Hermione _Jane!_" She said excitedly, and Hermione's momentary excitement vanished.

"No Gin, I'm Hermione _Jean _Granger." She said matter-of-factly. "Not _Jane."_ (AN: You can look at the Will of Albus Dumbledore in Harry Potter7, Hermione's _full name _is stated there.)

"Oh…." Ginny said, obviously let down. "Well, what did it say?"

Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to remember it anymore… but she didn't want to lie to Ginny. So, she gathered up all her courage, remembering something that you didn't want to wasn't easy…. And she recited the words, the words she hoped were for her, but simply weren't.

"I write because I find no reason not to." She gathered up more courage. "I write because if I do not, there will be no other place for me to hold the feelings I can not shower in curtains of love on her. -The feelings that I can not throw in admiration at her strides, for an eternity would not be sufficient." She drew in some air.

"And I wr-write because all that s-seems to be, and all that will be, has to be simply kept in a place I can open and read at my c-command, so that even at the dead of night I am r-reminded by her scent, by her f-fragrance,

so that as I sleep I smell her be-be-beauty." And she took a shaky breath in.

"I write because I f-find no reason not to." And she looked at Ginny, so she could let her know that she was having a hard time, and that she wanted it to stop, and she didn't like every moment of recalling what she read. Ginny looked back at her, and Hermione knew she just had to finish it.

"I write for Jane."

And tears went down her cheeks, because Draco had someone else, because she herself read what he hid from her, because it was not for her, and he knew she wouldn't like it….

"Oh… Hermione.." was all Ginny could say.

* * *

Hermione slept in Ginny's room that night, because she couldn't dare sleep beside Draco again, and because her boils were long gone away. 

"Goomornen!!!" The twins called happily as everyone sat for breakfast the next day.

"Morning." Ron and Harry said, sleepy and cranky.

"And here come ze ladies!!" Fred said happily. No one knew how the twins could be so alive right after waking up. It's as if they never slept at all.

Hermione and Ginny just arrived, Hermione's eyes were puffy and red, while Ginny just seemed groggy.

They sat down and the twins immediately went into conversation.

"..Oh yes, the doxy legs were crunchier than the horrible wand residues…" George said.

"No brother, if you just ate the wand residues _with _doxy legs…" Fred smiled dreamily. "Magnifique."

Ginny shrugged. "What are you gu---"

"-What happened to your eyes, Hermione!?" George suddenly asked.

Ron and Harry immediately looked up.

Hermione searched for words. _What will I say? What will I say?!_

"Mind your own business." Ginny said flatly, and the boys retreated.

"Sorry, your highness!" Fred and George said.

Just then Draco appeared in the landing, looking pale and sleepy.

"Aloo Draco!!" Fred said happily.

Draco smiled and was about to say good morning when he saw Hermione. She looked down at her feet and wore a blank expression, while Draco suddenly blushed and felt embarrassed, "Gmornin." He mumbled as he sat down beside Ron.

Fred raised his eyebrows. _Wassup with them? _He mouthed to George. George just shrugged.

* * *

The days slowly passed by, Draco and Hermione barely spoke a word to each other. 

When they would find themselves alone, Draco would tensely pretend he was reading, or else seem to be busy with something he was barely aware of, while Hermione wore a cold expression and made excuses like "bathroom" or "sleep".

The people in the Burrow didn't let this pass by unnoticed, however. Often times Draco would see Fred and Harry conversing in low tones, and when Draco appeared they'd break off immediately and smile weirdly.

Hermione would always pass by Ron and George, who were huddled and talking rapidly, and when they saw her, George just smiled awkwardly while Ron sort of gave her a sad look… a sort of pitying look.

Hermione got the strong feeling that everyone felt sorry for her.

On and on it went.

And there were times when they'd fish it out of them too.

Thrice this week Fred cornered Draco, demanding what he's done to Hermione, and Draco would burn scarlet, and say "Nothing, nothing!" He was getting annoyed with the questions, he didn't need to be reminded that he made Hermione sad.

He had to suffer the coldness of the rest of the people too, Harry and Ron would shoot daggers at him when he passed by, Fred and George would try to tackle him and Draco had to run quickly upstairs to the comfort of his room. Ginny gave him looks from hell, and he went small at her stare.

Hermione wouldn't even look at him, she'd never smile for him; she never minded him anymore.

Draco felt more alone than ever.

However,

If Draco was frequently questioned, Hermione was no different.

Everyday Fred and George would ask her what was wrong, what did the bloke do, saying things like "He's just showing truth that he's the offspring of someone like Lucius..." and Hermione couldn't help but admire their brotherly love. But nevertheless, she didn't want to tell anyone what happened, she didn't need to remember, and she wouldn't tell if Draco didn't want anyone to know.

She still cared.

And more than necessary Ron and Harry would approach her, with looks ready to kill, wands in preparation to duel. They told Hermione they didn't need to know what the git did, they just needed permission to strike immediately.

Hermione marveled at their concern, but she was worried that they'd actually hurt Draco.

Though she herself was, she didn't want that for Draco.

She still cared.

And so she simply told Ron and Harry to watch for their tempers, and said there was no need for physical action, it wasn't really necessary.

She was glad to know they respected her, and let it go.

She didn't deny that there were times when she wanted to confront Draco, ask him who Jane was, find out once and for all…

But every time she would look at those silver eyes, she knew she didn't want to know the answer, and she couldn't bring herself to ask. As a defense mechanism she would be extremely cold and stony, barely aware of Draco's feelings.

And every time she did so Draco would retreat to his room in silence, sad and let down, while Hermione would mentally curse herself.

There were moments when Draco himself wanted to fix everything up, clarify everything to Hermione, just put everything back again.

But every time he'd approach the girl he would lose all sense of courage and determination, because he would shrink at the look he gave her, the look that reminded Draco that _he _was the cause of her suffering. And before Draco could stop the girl, she would go saying stuff like "bathroom" or "sleep", but he knew well that she just didn't want to be with him, or else hear what he had to say.

And so even more days passed by, the tension between Draco and Hermione building more than ever. And Draco barely wrote in his little brown notebook, although at times he would read it before he would sleep, and hid it away from Hermione.

Weeks passed, and more days still.

This time Draco suffered the full extent of the Weasley's and the Boy Who Lived's wrath, no one spoke to him… no one spent time with him… Even once his egg was overcooked by Mrs. Weasley, but as his eyes traveled to Hermione's, hers was a perfect, sunny side up.

Another week passed by… still nothing happened. Draco was suddenly hunching that this could go on forever, until September 1st… until they went back to Hogwarts.

Soon, it was August, and barely a month was left till Hogwarts Day. Draco was puzzled because as August arrived, Hermione seemed more anxious than ever, she seemed bothered.

"Ginny, September's drawing near… and.. and you know what will happen!" Hermione said to Ginny one day as they were laying lazily on their beds.

"Draco will be cured, and you know what Dumbledore said!" The anxious Hermione toyed with her shirt. "He won't remember anything, _anything!_"

Ginny looked at her. "Well isn't that good? He won't remember ever fighting with you or whatever you call what's happening now." She said lazily.

Hermione shot daggers at her. "You know what I mean Gin… he won't remember anything.. he won't remember the t-truth or dare… or.. or the gnome thing… the--- the kiss… he won't even remem-m-ber.."

"You." Ginny finished for her friend.

Hermione looked at her with watery eyes, and nodded.

"So you really do care?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Even after all this?" Ginny asked again.

"I never stopped." She answered.

* * *

It was morning the next day, and Draco was inside his room, twirling his wand absentmindedly, his thoughts always bringing him back to a girl with bushy brown hair…. When suddenly the door burst open.

He sat up quickly, wand out stretched.

"Oh please Draco, do I honestly look like Lord Voldemort?" Ginny said irritated. She slammed the door shut and sat down beside him on his bed.

Draco stared with big eyes, looking at the girl who had guts to just burst into someone else's bedroom, let alone a person she has been ignoring for weeks, and actually seat herself beside him.

"Uhm, should I be scared?" Draco asked unsure.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Maybe, maybe not."

Draco was all the more confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not wanting to be rude, but show that he really didn't know.

"I'm here to save the sloppy life you live Malfoy." She said.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean.." Ginny said. "Hermione!" She said impatiently as Draco continued to stare blankly at her.

"Oh." Draco said, and Ginny saw sadness creep up to his face.

Ginny suddenly felt pity towards the boy, her anger melted away.

She never knew.

"You do care for her, don't you?" She asked quietly.

Draco looked up, and Ginny was dumbfounded when she saw he was teary eyed.

"Never stopped." He said croakily.

Ginny nodded sympathetically.

"I know why she's pissed." She said.

Draco looked up at her.

"Do you, now?" He said quite bitterly. No doubt he was pissed at himself too.

"She was hurt because you wrote something for Jane." Ginny said without shame for the truth.

Draco looked at her. "I don't need reminding, thank you." He said roughly.

"No but don't you see?" Ginny asked quietly.

Draco looked at her in silence, not speaking for he was confused.

"I won't even ask who Jane is-" Ginny said firmly. "-But don't you know what she's been doing inside the room when no one sees her?"

Draco looked down at his feet.

"She's been crying and crying, that's what." Ginny said. "Crying because she thinks she'll never get you back, crying because she thinks you don't care anymore. And she's pissed because every time she tries to fix it up, she just can't. And she can't show Ron, Harry and the twins that she's been crying, can't she? They'll kill you." She said.

Draco didn't look at her.

"She's been crying in her room every night Draco., because she cares too much." She said, trying to get something out of the boy.

"Yeah well, she's not the only one." Draco said quietly.

Ginny was momentarily lost for words. _Had he been…? _Ginny shook her head. She didn't need to ask what Draco did, whether he cried or not, he had the right not to tell.

"All I'm saying is-" Ginny started, hoping everything would work out. "-Do you want to fix everything up?"

Draco looked anywhere but at Ginny. He was afraid that if she saw his eyes, she'd read everything inside of him.

"Yeah." He said blankly, trying to hide whatever weakness he would show.

"Then I know you know what to do." Ginny said.

Draco looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Wha--?"

"It's just that you're too busy moping around to think of it." She said firmly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Do you love her?" She suddenly asked.

Draco was surprised at the sudden change of question. Did she plan to ask the question once he was off guard? Ask him when his brain was like soup?

He looked down at his feet.

Ginny knew at that moment she wouldn't be getting an answer, the boy didn't look at her anymore. She was let down, if it was the truth he'd say it even if he was confused, he didn't need to think about it.

Ginny finally stood up, and turned around.

Draco looked up at the back of the girl, at her retreating body, until she was inches away from the door.

_"I always have." He said._

And Ginny froze with her hand on the door knob.


	23. MasterDawg, My Names Secret & YGA

AN: Answers to some questions: When Draco meant "I always have" it starts from when he lost his memory, 'always have' meaning _after_ the incident, because that's all he can remember. If he were to remember _before _the incident, he didn't love Hermione then.

So is Jane actually Hermione? Hermione has no 'Jane' in her name. Her second name is 'Jean.'

Why can't Hermione read the notebook/Why did Draco hide it from her? Simply because Draco didn't want Hermione to see what was inside; there is a right time for everything.

Thanks for reading; I'm glad there are new readers! YAY! Hehe. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I'm sorry if I can't be consistent in updating, it's just hard to get some time.

I will be updating on Saturday. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

"_I always have." He said._

_And Ginny froze with her hand on the door knob._

He was waiting for her to reply, because he wasn't sure if she believed him. He watched apprehensively, thinking whether he shouldn't have said that at first.

After five seconds that seemed much longer, Ginny turned around. She had an expressionless face; Draco couldn't tell what she was going to say.

He was about to say something, tell her not to tell Hermione, say he wasn't ready if Hermione knew too soon, and say that if she didn't believe him it was alright… he had a lot of things on his mind.

_Say something… say something! Stall Draco, make her distracted! _

As his thoughts raced, Ginny suddenly broke into a smile. "Good boy." She said, moving closer to pat Draco on the head.

Draco suddenly felt sheepish.

"Yeah…well… Hehe." He simply said, not really knowing what to say.

Ginny immediately returned to her normal state, happy and bouncy, always excited. "Yeah so now that we've got _that _cleared out… don't look at me like that Draco it's the truth! Anyway, we gotta move fast or else she'll feel so sad… poor girl... it's all your fault! Don't start with me, don't even roll that eyeball of yours, just listen!" She said impatiently.

Draco bit back his retort. He was inwardly glad that Hermione wasn't like this. He suddenly drifted off to wondering how Harry put up with someone like Ginny…

"…and the perfect place too! -Draco? Draco!? DRACO! Are you listening?! You have an unusually short span of attention, you better not do that to Hermy! Anyway, as I was saying… because some people here don't listen… things have to be done! Wait here, I'll call the twins and Harry and Ron… you sit down! You're not coming, who said you're coming?!"

Draco sat back down. He wanted to go with Ginny so he could _at least _steal a glance at Hermione, he had not seen her this morning.

"Alright, well, make it quick." He said grudgingly.

Ginny smirked (Draco saying it was _his _thing.) and left Draco in complete silence.

He was wondering what was going to happen… how he would possibly fix things up, when he heard footsteps and voices.

"He said _what?!?!!?"_

And suddenly Ron came hurtling in, spotted Malfoy, grabbed him and began strangling him.

"_YOU!—_AFTER---ALL---THAT---YOU---DID---YOU----SAY—YOU—BLOODY---_LOVE_—HER!?!? IMMA—KILL—YOU!! I'LL---SEND—YOU—BACK---TO—THE---HYENAS!!!" And Ron let go of Draco, pointing a shaky finger at him. Draco stared for a while, when, unaware, Ron grabbed for him again.

"—YOU—BETTER—HAVE—A---PLAN!!! YOU----GIT!!!—YOU—SON—OF—A----!"

"Ron!" Ginny squealed.

"—MALFOY!!" Ron finished. _"What?!"_ He said looking at his sister. "I didn't say anything _crude!!!"_ He added defensively.

"Let go of him you cannibal." Ginny said disgusted. Ron gave Draco a look then stomped off, Draco grasping for air.

Draco drew in quick breaths, massaging his neck. He finally looked up, and he saw Harry. He wore a cold expression, his green eyes blazing.

Then he walked towards Draco, and Draco felt that he was suddenly nervous….

"What you said should better be the truth." Harry simply said.

Draco breathed. Harry wasn't going to strangle him at all. He smiled and was about to say a 'thank you', when he suddenly received a huge blow on his stomach. He doubled over.

"Oww!—ohohoooo!!---ok-kay… I deserved that.." Draco said as he clutched his stomach.

Harry stalked off, smirking at Malfoy. Draco rubbed his stomach then stood up straight, wincing slightly, then, preparing for the worst, looked straight at the twins.

Suprisingly, the twins were wearing identical smiles. Draco didn't let his guard off, he didn't want to be caught unaware again. Then the twins approached Draco, and hugged him.

They hugged him, Fred saying "I'm so glad you're back mate, it took some time!" and George was exclaiming, "You sure are slow!"

Draco smiled, he was relieved. "Thanks guys, I know that I--- OOWWWWWW!!! MERLIN'S BEARD HELP meeeeeeeeeeheeheeeee!!!" Draco said in a seemingly small and high voice, he was clutching what seemed to be his private possession.

"HA! That's what you get, you fruitcake!" Fred and George exclaimed, clapping hands.

They had kicked Draco's padlocked area real hard, and Draco took some time before he could recover.

"Okay." Draco said after minutes of pain. "Yeah, I know I'm a real arse---"

"We second the motion." Fred and George said.

"—Yeah, well, thanks for the support." Draco said bitterly. "Anyway, I'm sorry, uhm, and I uh—I want to fix things, wanna make it up for Hermione.." He said.

He stared at them one by one, praying that at least _someone _would agree with him.

After some time, Fred and George stepped forward, saying, "We'll help you mate, we know you suck in swooning a girl."

Draco grinned. "Coming from the twins who still live with their mother."

"Hey, don't y---!"

"—I believe you Malfoy." Harry suddenly said. He stepped forward, and grinned at Draco as Draco grinned back.

Everyone now looked at Ron. He gave a sigh. "Alright, just as long as it better be good." He said grumpily as he stepped forward too.

"Right." Ginny said. "Well, let's get to work!"

* * *

"AHA!!! AHAHAHAHA!! HAHA!!!!! THAT'S SO GOOD!!!" Fred was saying through fits of laughter, as everyone around him started howling. 

They were all looking at a piece of paper in the middle of the circle they now made, Draco violently shaking his head. "No, it won't do! Too…. Uhm…"

"What?! It's perfect!" Fred said as he stared down at what he wrote.

_Deer Err My Knee,_

_Yo wassap gurl. I've had this sent by owl, it's really hard to get in touch wit u, knowatimsayin'? Ha ha. Anyhoo. Wisha could make it tonight, Imma meet u there, yah? Aryt. Deyyyuuum wanna see u soon! Im yer secret admiRAWR by the way!_

_Lotsa Luuuurve, _

_MasterDawg_

"Master---ha---Dawg!?" Draco asked incredulously. "No way, not her type!"

"How do you know what her type is?" Fred raised his eyebrows.

Draco blushed.

"I want to try!" George said, and he grabbed the paper that Fred now clutched, George flicked his wand and the writing changed as he wrote in the air.

_Hulo Hermiwon, _

_I'm you're secret admirer! BuT i can't tell u who I am. You know, it's a secret! HAHAHA! Get it?! I rily like u. And your so beutiful. I can't helped looking at u on school, u'r my idle! You inspiring me! I can't help but to say I'm rily excite about later tonight! This evening, it will be 100 percent! Wel, if u go that is, hehe! I want 2 see u alredy!_

_Lots of Hart,_

_My names secret._

"Ha!!! HA!!! NO WAY BRO!!! SHE'S TOO SMART FOR _THAT!!!_" Fred said howling.

Draco nodded his approval, howling along with everyone else. "All the wrong grammar and the mixed 'you're' and 'your' isn't gonna work!" Draco said.

"Come on! We have to make it appealing, something actually _decent!_" Ginny snapped at her brothers.

"Alright, alright! We just wanted to have some fun!" Fred and George said together.

They flicked their wands one more time, and the writing vanished and changed again.

_Hello Hermione, _

_How are you? I haven't seen you lately; it's hard to reach you in school. I've always admired you; you are so intelligent and cunning! Not every girl is like that. I wish to spend some time with you, tonight, if you are available. I asked Ginny to give this to you, I gave it to her on the Hogwarts Express going home. I've planned this night ever since. I hope you will go, I worked so hard for this. It's going to be perfect. And yeah, there's a rumor going on that a Slytherin's at the Burrow? Yeah well, punch him or her for me, especially if it's that prat Malfoy. _

_See you soon!_

_Y.G.A._

"Ouch, that hurt." Draco grunted.

"How touching." George muttered.

"That's absolutely better!" Ginny squealed. "What do you think Harry?" She asked Harry, who was sitting beside her and attempting to snake his hand towards her.

"Wha-what?!" Harry said blushing. "Oh, oh yeah, better." He said sheepishly.

"Who's Y.G.A. anyway?" Ron asked.

"Your Gryffindor Admirer." Fred said proudly.

"That's good enough, when I give it to her, it has to be believable you know… She shouldn't expect that it's from Draco, so that she'll be surprised. And 'Gryffindor' and 'prat Malfoy' make it perfect. She won't have a clue it's all a fake." Ginny said wickedly.

"Spoken like a true Weasley!" Fred said proudly. "Well…. Except for _some _people…"

"Yeah well, we better keep going then!" Ron muttered suddenly.

"Yeah, Draco, you know what to do! Oh, and don't forget to act as if you still have got this tension mension thing with her, and don't react when you find out she's gotten a letter from a secret admirer." Ginny added.

"And don't give anything away Ron." Harry added darkly.

"I won't!" Ron said burning scarlet.

"So I'll give it to her, and I'll make sure she'll accept it." Ginny said.

"And we wait Draco." Fred said.

"While she's dressing up and getting ready, or if she's done dressing, whichever, you apparate with the twins to the designated place." Ginny told Draco.

"And we'll go with Ginny and Hermione after." Ron and Harry piped.

"After that… everything will be perfect." Ginny said in finality.

Draco nodded. "I hope it's going to work." He croaked. He was really nervous, super nervous, nervous than he'd ever been in his life.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine." Fred said and waved him off lazily.

Draco gulped. "What if she still hates me even after what we'll be doing…?" He asked in a small voice.

Ginny smiled. "Draco, what matters is you tried." She said reassuringly.

He just nodded nonchalantly.

"Well, let the plan begin!" Ginny and Fred exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

"Ginny, there you are!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've been looking for you all morning! Where've you been?!" She asked suspiciously as the door of Draco's room closed behind Ginny. 

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see if the notebook was still there, you know, take a look for myself." Ginny said calmly.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Ginny! I told you! You said you wouldn't! Did he see you!?" She asked eagerly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "No. But he's still asleep, Fred and George are inside too, I reckon they're planning to plant some dungbombs or something like that."

Hermione looked thunderstruck. "Gin! They mustn't! Oh…! This was what worried me!" And she started for Draco's door, Ginny didn't think she'd decide to burst inside while Draco was still 'sleeping.'

"Uh—UHM!" Ginny said hastily as she blocked the door. "Uh, hehe. Don't go in there, it's not a pretty sight. But don't worry, Ron and Harry are there making sure they don't do anything…drastic." She finished off, panting.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Uhuh… well, I hope Ron doesn't do anything stupid." She said distractedly. "What's that in your hand, Gin?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Wha—oh!" Ginny said as her eyes widened. She put it inside her pocket and said, "It's nothing, just a tally of the strikes the twins have done inside the room." She smiled hastily.

Hermione laughed. "Really? Boy, I wouldn't like to see that!" Hermione said airily as she started to go down stairs.

"Yeah well, for now." Ginny muttered under her breath.

* * *

Lunch was over, and the girls were inside their room. 

"Did you see Gin, did you see?!" Hermine said in paranoia. "He didn't mind me, _again!_" She said exasperated.

Ginny sighed. "You know Herms, he shouldn't be the only one making a move. It's _you _who's all upset and stuff._ You _have a choice not to be anyway." She said as she lay down on her bed.

Hermione bit her lip. "Urrrgh. I hope you're right. And yeah, I guess I should relax a bit, right?" She asked her friend who was staring at the ceiling.

Ginny suddenly gasped.

"Oh, Hermy! I know just the thing!" She exclaimed.

Hermione was surprised to see her friend suddenly excited. "What, what is it?!?!" She demanded.

Ginny drew out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Isn't that the tally….?" Hermione started, but Ginny shook her head.

"No, I forgot to give you this letter! It's supposed to be tonight!" She exclaimed as she thrust the paper in Hermione's hands.

"What's this?!" Hermione asked, as she looked at the letter that was far from the handwriting she wanted to see…

"Hello Hermione…" Hermione started reading out loud, occasionally stopping to ask whether this was a joke, Ginny making a point to give a convincing head shake.

"...See you soon, Y.G.A." Hermione finished. She gasped. "Who's Y.G.A.?!" She exclaimed.

Ginny grinned. "That's my secret, but you're going to meet him tonight!" She said encouragingly.

"Yeah… but… Draco…" Hermione trailed off.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Forget him, he's a prat, he doesn't know what he's losing. And he'll feel sorry once he finds out you've got a secret admirer taking you out while he's moping his butt out!" She said convincingly.

"And besides, it's time to have some fun Hermy." Ginny said assuring her friend. She watched as Hermione bit her lip and hesitate for a moment, when finally, she said,

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

"Hermione, don't worry! You look perfect!!" Ginny said as the first stars of the night began to appear, she was inside her room, fixing an anxious Hermione. 

"But what IF I look funny, and-and stupid?! Who is he anyway!? I don't know what his type is!" She said biting her lip.

"Hermione, if you bite your lip again I swear you won't need lip stick anymore." Ginny said as she fixed Hermione's hair.

"EEEEEEW!!!" Hermione exclaimed. "No lipstick, PLEASE!" She pleaded.

Ginny grinned. "Yeah… okay, well... he won't mind anyway." She said, teasing her friend.

Hermione moaned… "If you'd just tell me….!"

"Keep still!" She said, as she tugged on Hermione's hair. Hermione grunted.

"Okay, you're all set!" Ginny exclaimed.

* * *

"Dude, where are they?!" Draco asked the twins. "They're taking so long!" He exclaimed. 

They were deliberately stationed in the hallway, so the moment Hermione leaves the room she'll have to see Draco, and he'll make his grand exit to isolation in his room.

"Wait young one, just wait." Fred said in a cool voice.

Suddenly they heard the voices inside the room become louder, the girls were about to come out soon.

"Quick, throw in the emo look!" Fred said.

Immediately Draco looked sulky, as if his beloved broomstick was taken away from him. Fred moved a bit farther from Draco, putting up a look ready to kill, and George was exactly the same.

"---and you won't even tell m---!" Hermione exclaimed but stopped abruptly as she went out of the room.

"Tell what Hermy?" Ginny called after as she finally closed the door behind her.

Silence. The hallway was suddenly dark.

_This was not in the plan…. _Draco thought desperately.

Then he heard Hermione. "Fred, George, whoever! Why'd you take out the lights?!"

And then Draco heard her move.

She was trying to make her way towards Fred or George. Draco gulped. She wouldn't be able to tell who was who. She might bump into him accidentally…

_This is not good…._

He could feel her get closer to him. "Fred? George? You prat! Put back the lights!" She breathed.

He could feel her.

"Okay." Someone suddenly said, and out of the tip of Fred's wand came light again.

Draco immediately gasped. Then a foot landed on his left shoe.

"OW!--erm—choked on candy." Draco muttered as he made a fake cough.

Inches away from him was Hermione, looking as beautiful as ever.


	24. Francois and the Restaurant

AN: I know I said I'd be updating Saturday, AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.

I had writer's anxiety, I couldn't get myself to write this chapter.

Please tell me what you think!

* * *

"_Did—you---see---her?!?!"_ Draco was saying again and again as Fred and George did the finishing touches to what he was wearing.

"Will—you—get—a—GRIP!!!" Fred was trying to smooth out his polo shirt.

"We're lucky we were able to drag you to your room and say that we were going to beat you up after that lame excuse of choking on candy…" George trailed off, as he flicked his wand and Draco's shiny shoes became even shinier.

"IT WAS NOT LAME!" Draco argued. "She looked so pretty!" He insisted.

"You should learn to be subtle, you disgrace the word 'sexy'!" Fred was saying as George laughed.

Draco felt through his hair. "But she still is so pretty." He said.

* * *

"Good evening." A deep voice said.

Draco, Fred and George were already at the designated place. "Good evening!" Fred said happily as he bounced inside with George, Draco following them anxiously.

"Aaaah, anuzzer date?" The man who greeted them asked. He had a deep and rich accent, and he was staring directly at Draco, which made him uneasy.

"Uhm." Draco said. He didn't know what to say. Yes? No? Don't Know? What should he say if the girl's actually mad at him and he's supposedly Y.G.A.?

"Aha!!" The man suddenly said as he walked with Draco. "And nervuuus, I take it?" He said laughing. "Not tu worry! Not tu worry! Eu and eur madame will have ze best time!" He patted Draco on the shoulder as he showed them his table.

"And whuu are eur friendz?" The man asked inquiringly as he looked at Fred and George, who were currently feeling the table and the chairs.

"Are they eur eh…what do zey call it? Eshaperrone?" He said with an air of dislike.

"Yes! Yes we are!" Fred and George answered happily. The man shuddered.

"Just make suure eu eshaperrones do not disturb ze couple. I shall not tolerate disturbances that zey will be having." He finished, looking directly at Fred.

"Don't worry! You'll love me for what I'll do, Francois." Fred said confidently.

The man's eyes bulged.

"How? How zid you know?!" He whispered frantically.

Fred and George winked at each other. "We just know."

Francois didn't seem to want to know more, he just bent down and said in alarming fluent English, "So you guys are wizards, and this boy here's got a date?" He said.

Draco was the one who gasped now.

"Shut—up!" Fred whispered as he put his hand on Draco's mouth.

"What is happening!?" Draco asked no one in particular.

"See, Francois here is a wizard, dad told us all about him—"

"---AH!!! Weasley, are you? I should've known. The red hair gave it all away! Anyway, yeah… Arthur." Francois said in a dreamy voice. "Helped him and your mum, you know. Kind of hard, actually. Your mom couldn't stop crying." He smirked.

"Yeah yeah well thank you for the extra information." George grinned, "But we have to get to matters. So Francois here is a wizard, he runs this excellent restaurant---"

"---Which is a mix of French and Spanish cuisine." He said proudly.

"Mhmmm." Fred said. "So, what we're going to do is put a charm on all the Muggles!!!" He said excitedly.

"What charm?" Draco asked confused.

"A charm that will make them think you guys aren't here, so you can do all the magic you want. Whatever you want." Francois said.

"And they won't even know we're here." Draco said. "Oh…I see." He smirked.

"Yes well, Hermione's going to come now, better get started." Fred, George and Francois straightened up. Some of the people looked at them, some girls were eyeing Draco.

He was wearing black pants and a white polo shirt, the girls in the restaurant could all see sexy and handsome when they see one.

Draco smirked. _Sorry girls, I'm taken. _He smirked again.

Fred, George and Francois waved their wands in exactly the same manner, and then instantly, a cold wave spread around the room.

The cold seemed to creep from Draco, to the room. He shuddered.

It went utterly silent, all noise drowned down. Draco approached, he could hear his footsteps echo.

"Did it work?" He asked as he heard his voice echo again. He was reminded of dementors.

"5…" Francois said suddenly. "4…." Draco looked around. "3…." The twins winked at him. "2……" Francois grinned at Draco. "1."

All noise suddenly came back to life, roaring in full bloom. But this time the girls seemed to never realize Draco was there, no one was looking at him anymore. No one even seemed to notice them.

Draco smirked. "Is this the kind of charm used on Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's and other wizarding places?" Draco asked inquiringly.

"Oh yes, exactly the same, but needed to be performed by a ridiculous amount of wizards." Francois said as he shook his head.

"So, young Mister, what would you like to do to my restaurant?" Francois asked warmly. Draco smiled.

They were doing the decorations and all the planning when Francois suddenly exclaimed.

"Alas! Is that her?! Why, she is so beautifuuuul!" Francois said in his excited French accent.

Draco jerked, excited…nervous. And there she was.

There she was, looking perfect.

Draco couldn't help but admire her; he couldn't help but feel unaffected that there were dozens of pretty girls who were just eyeing him a while ago. He couldn't help but feel as though all those girls and all the other girls out there were insignificant compared to her.

He started to smile as she approached. She was blindfolded, but he could imagine the eyes hidden beneath it, he had memorized her eyes.

And she was wearing a flowing white silver dress, but it wasn't too extravagant. It ended a little after her knees, it flowed like water, like air, like thoughts in a Pensive strung together to envelope her.

The dress followed her every movement, and Draco knew that the spark of the dress would match perfectly with the spark he memorized in her eyes.

And her hair… her hair flowed like her dress; it seemed as light and as graceful as the white silver cloth she was in. Her chocolate brown tresses flowed gently down her shoulders, curtaining her face, making her look like a doll, a fragile being, so that Draco felt like all he wanted to do was protect her.

-The world might see her beauty.

He slowly walked forward, ready to meet her in the door, longing and wanting to get as close to her as possible, as if her beauty would die out if he didn't grab hold of it somehow.

"Where are you leading me??" He heard her say. She was excited and eager, nervous just the same.

She felt exactly what he felt.

"Shh shh." He heard Ginny say, as she opened the door to the restaurant.

"We're here." Harry said to Hermione, but he was looking straight at Draco, and he winked.

Draco winked back.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She said as Draco edged closer to her.

"No, not yet." Ginny said as she watched Draco get closer to Hermione.

"Okay… How about n---" She stopped, she didn't finish her sentence.

Someone had held her hand.

But she knew that hand; she knew it because she always thought back to the moment it first made contact with hers.

She froze. _No, Merlin, Mother way. _She found herself saying. _No way no way no way!! _She said sort of in excitement. She didn't remember her anger or her sadness toward him, she _couldn't, _because she was inches away from him now, there was no room for sadness.

And then she felt the hand lead her, he was leading her to wherever it was that he wanted her to be. Suddenly something made Hermione absolutely sure that he was who she thought he was.

Draco Malfoy's scent drifted towards her, so that as she inhaled she was sure it was him, and as she inhaled all the memories seemed to find their way towards her too.

_Oh Merlin. _She was nervous. What was she going to do? What was she going to say? She wasn't mad at him anymore...

Actually, she began to think that she never really was mad at him. She was only upset at what happened, but after that, she was only waiting…waiting for something… waiting for him… and feeling angrier and angrier every time he wouldn't come.

But now he was; now he was here. -And she forgot her anger.

And then Draco stopped. He looked at her, she wasn't smiling, she wasn't frowning. It was like she was… thinking? Draco smirked. _Can't get enough of thinking. _

Then he reached for the cloth that hid her eyes, eager to open it and drown in her whirlpool of color.

He held the cloth for some moments in his hand, and then he pulled it free.

Hermione was staring right at him, and suddenly Draco wished he wasn't so eager in removing her blindfold, her eyes were giving him jelly legs.

He felt suddenly sheepish. He gave a weak, sheepish smile, hoping she wouldn't notice his jelly legs and his fresh, new butterflies.

Silence.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes twinkled. She grinned at him.

Draco immediately thought he heard a burst of chorus saying _Hallelujah! Hallelujah!!! _in his ears.

He was suddenly feeling stupid. "Hey." He said grinning.

"Hey." She answered, grinning back. She felt like a kid.

There they were, two sixteen year olds, standing and grinning stupidly at each other, inside a French and Spanish restaurant.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked weakly, looking up at her.

Hermione smirked. She thought he looked like a puppy. He looked really stupid.

But, nonetheless, she loved him.

"Not unless you give me another reason to be." She said smirking.

Draco heaved a great sigh of relief. "Thank you Merlin!" And again the chorus of _Hallelujah! Hallelujah!!! _rang in his ears.

"OH YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID!!! DUMB!!! RETARDS!!!!" Someone suddenly said.

Draco and Hermione looked around. They had forgotten Ginny was with them, and so were Fred, George, Harry and Ron, all who were looking relieved and amused.

Francois was somewhere getting the orders of a stern looking mother.

"YOU—JUST---WAITED—FOR---THE—OTHER—TO—MAKE—A—MOVE!!! AND---YOU—HAD---TO---GO---THROUGH---ALL---THAT---DRAMA! _DRAMA!_---STUPID!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" Ginny was saying, throwing her fists here and there, stomping and occasionally punching Ron.

"OIE!" Ron bellowed. "YOU ANGRY WOMAN! LET GO OF ME!! GET HARRY INSTEAD!!!" Ron said in desperation as he hid behind Harry.

"Wha---?" Harry said in alarm.

"ANYWAY!" Fred suddenly said. Everyone and everything went quiet.

"Let's leave them alone first, shall we? I heard there's a joke shop somewhere here… I want to get ideas." Fred was saying, and they all agreed, Ron staying a good deal away from Ginny.

_We're alone now. _Both of them thought.

Silence.

"So." Draco said awkwardly.

Hermione smiled. "Come on!" She said, pulling Draco to sit down across her.

Draco felt as if all the awkwardness was melted away. He grinned.

"So what did they make you do?" He asked Hermione.

She fiddled with the menu. "Tss. Nothing much. I'm just glad I didn't put up with Fred and George. What did _they _make _you _do?!" She asked suspiciously, tearing her eyes from the menu and looking at Draco.

Draco suddenly felt a lump in his throat.

"Uh." He croaked. He wished she'd stop looking at him, it made him nervous.

"AH! Mister Draco!" Francois suddenly appeared. Draco immediately smiled at him to say 'thank you' for saving him from his nervousness. "Uwhat a beautiful lady! Ohohoho! And zwhat shall eu be taking?!" He asked Hermione warmly.

Hermione, whatever she ordered, Draco never knew, he was simply staring at her; watching her lips move and smile but never taking in what was happening….

_"Mister Draco!"_ Francois said as he shook him.

"Wha—wha—whuuut?!?!" Draco said, staring and blinking.

Hermione and Francois were laughing, and suddenly Draco turned beet red.

"I'll just be having this thank you." He said hurriedly, pointing at a random picture.

Francois bowed and bustled away, leaving Draco burning.

The night went by, the food arrived as fast as it was ordered. "The service here is excellent!" Hermione kept saying, but Draco knew it was probably because Francois was doing magic inside the kitchen or else confunding his cooks.

They talked about anything and everything, from their first year in Hogwarts, to their last day of school. They talked about the teachers, the students, Hermione asking if Draco really loved Pansy, and Draco turning red and saying a hurried 'Past is past and it's not important anymore.' Hermione simply smiled and nodded.

Draco was surprised to know she was easy to talk to, and she wasn't like the other girls who'd get all touchy and pissed with the past life of the significant other. She didn't seem to mind talking about Pansy, she trusted him very much.

As they ate their topics winded in and out, taking everything at random. Draco soon asked Hermione about Viktor Krum, just as Draco, she blushed and gave a hurried reply of 'It was long before and now is different.' Draco simply nodded, he trusted her as much as she trusted him.

The night went on, and Draco couldn't help but space out as she would talk, because he would be too busy admiring her, looking at her, watch as her eyes crinkled in laughter, or how her eyebrows furrowed when she was irritated. He watched her as her hair fell gracefully wherever it would delight to fall, and he watched how her eyes seemed to outshine the sparkly material that clothed her.

He couldn't help but feel thankful she was here.

"You're so beautiful." He suddenly said, without knowing he said it. Were there instances when you were overwhelmed with a feeling that shows itself without the owner's notice?

Hermione stopped talking abruptly. She blushed as fast as a stoplight. She looked sheepish.

Draco felt as if he could feel more and more inclined with her, every second that ticked by.

Her 'thank you' was lost in transition as Draco's hands found hers. It was now dark, and the only light came from the candle that lay beautifully on the table, so that its warm glow landed on Hermione, making her seem even lovelier.

She was the only one Draco could see, the dark drowned out everyone, the dark wiped away all the other people in the world…so all that was left was what was important.. Everyone else seemed insignificant… all he could see was the only thing he wanted to see…. He could only see Hermione, beautiful and warm with the candle light.

Draco couldn't believe one could love someone in so many levels as this.

They looked at each other in the silence, connected only by their hands, and their eyes that wouldn't look away.

In that span of time Draco felt as if he understood everything about her, and she understood everything about him. There was no need for words, no need for explanations or assurances….

Everything came from their silent communication.

And at that moment, Draco wanted to kiss her, he wanted to seize the moment because he felt that if he didn't, there would be no other perfect way to show her how much he loved her.

He leaned closer, inches away from her face, he was about to kiss her when Hermione's finger landed on Draco's lips.

"Shhhh." She said gently. "Not yet." She whispered, looking around. It was only then that Draco realized music was actually playing. "I want to dance." She said, looking back at Draco. And Draco knew, he couldn't say no.

He and Hermione stood up, their hands automatically closing in, as they made their way to the empty space that no one seemed to be occupying. But they didn't feel alone.

_I could stay awake… Just to hear you breathing…_

Draco slowly put his arms around Hermione's waist, and Hermione gently put her arms around his neck.

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping… while you're far away and dreaming…_

He loved everything about her, and he remembered how he'd watch her sleep after writing on his little brown notebook, how he memorized every smile she would create while fast asleep… And he held her closer.

_I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment, forever…_

_Well every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure…_

He looked at her, so that she would understand that the song said everything he felt, and she smiled, because she understood.

_I don't want to close my eyes… I don't want to fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing…_

'_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing…_

Draco felt her lean closer, so that her body heat enveloped him, and he felt as if tomorrow didn't matter anymore.

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating. And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing. _

_Then I kiss your eyes, and thank God we're together, and I just want to stay with you, in this moment forever, forever and ever…_

_I don't want to close my eyes… I don't want to fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing…_

'_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing…_

"_I don't want to miss one smile…" _Hermione said, leaning in.

"_I don't want to miss one kiss." _Draco completed, holding her even closer.

"_Well I just want to be with you, right here with you, just like this." _They said together. Draco felt as if, today was the best day of his life.

"_I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine." _He told her.

"_And just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time."_ She said, looking straight at him.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,' cause I'd miss you baby… and I don't want to miss a thing…_

'_Cause even when I dream of you… the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you baby… and I don't want to miss a thing…_

_I don't want to close my eyes…_

"_I don't want to fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you baby..." _She hummed.

"…_and I don't want to miss a thing." _He said, finally holding her, so close, as he kissed her, feeling, and knowing,

This was the moment.


	25. Today, Tomorrow and Merlin

AN: This chapter is particularly long, but it's the last chapter before Hogwarts so I wrapped everything up in here. The end is important too.

Thanks for the reviews. :)

* * *

"…_and I don't want to miss a thing." He said, finally holding her, so close, as he kissed her, feeling, and knowing,_

_This was the moment._

Everything went better after that night.

It seemed as though that night was the start of their "official" relationship.

Every dinner time Draco would always sit beside Hermione, the others not knowing that when they had the chance, they would cross their hands under the table. (although Fred and George seemed like they knew.)

They were as good as inseparable now, but they weren't clingy.

They even spent shopping in Diagon Alley for Hogwarts together, Draco back to being Drake Mendez.

It was now two days before September the first, and everything was quiet in the Weasley household, for of course, it was morning.

Draco Malfoy sat up lazily on his bed, he just woke up from a particularly weird dream, involving crocodiles and mutated bunny bears. He put on a shirt and slipped on his slippers, ready to go out.

"Good morning." A voice whispered to his ear the moment he set foot on the hallway. He smiled.

"Good morning." He answered, kissing her cheek.

"Did you have that dream about the mutated bunny bears again?" Hermione asked him as she slipped her hand around his waist.

"Yes." Draco said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Only this time, there were crocodiles."

They continued talking lightly and quietly as they made their way towards the kitchen, they didn't want to wake anyone up; early morning was their only time together.

"Do you want cereals?" Hermione asked as Draco sat down.

"Extra milk, and not the cereals of Fred and George!" Draco said defensively as he remembered its side effects.

Hermione nodded and chuckled as she got them both cereals, and sat down opposite Draco.

"Thanks." Draco said as he got his bowl.

It was really silent; they were the only living souls awake in the house. They had at least an hour before Mrs. Weasley woke up.

"Ooooooh!" Draco suddenly said with big eyes.

Hermione looked up. "What?"

Draco grinned really wide. "Only two days left before Hogwarts!!!" He said excitedly.

He suddenly lost his grin.

Hermione had gone stiff, and she frowned.

"What's---what's wrong?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled. "No, it's nothing." She said. "I just remembered all the homework we're going to have, that's all."

Draco looked at her.

She didn't want to lie, not when he never lied to her. And she didn't want to look at him, because he might see her lie etched on her face.

He smiled. "Okay." He said, and Hermione suddenly wished he'd doubt her even just this once.

He believed her lie.

* * *

He fiddled with his wand. _Last day tomorrow… Last day tomorrow… and we'll be off to Hogwarts next! _

He was excited beyond belief, he was finally going to go back to Hogwarts, and he had Hermione with him.

He was already thinking of the numerous secret passageways… the unused classrooms… the common room… the library… different places to spend more time her.

Then there was homework… They could spend time doing homework… studying for exams… and Hogsmeade! He smiled.

He was looking excited to go back to Hogwarts.

It was night; and the stars outside were beginning to go brighter and brighter as lights went out, everyone was probably asleep.

He smiled. _Tomorrow I'll see her… and the day after that... and after that… and after that.. and another day after that… and another day after… _

He kept repeating it inside his head, so he would continuously be excited and look forward to the days that were yet to come. Now he was finally under the covers, prepared to go to sleep.

"_Why are you blue?" He asked him._

"_Well, why shouldn't I be blue?" He replied. _

"_Aren't bunnies supposed to be white…? Or something of that color…?" He asked apprehensively. _

_The bunny smiled. "Ah..." He said. "Why do humans narrow themselves to things they think should always be the case? The world is open to anything and everything, it is a realm of open possibilities; therefore, can't I be blue? Why should I always be white?" _

_He grimaced. "I only asked if you were supposed to be white." He said hastily. "No need to lecture me and all that." _

_The bunny smiled. "Forgive me. Now, aren't you supposed to... not talk to me?"_

_He furrowed his eyebrows. "The world is open to possibilities." He answered smirking. _

"_GOOD MERLIN!!!!!!" He found himself shouting. _

_The bunny just transformed into Lucius Malfoy!!!_

"_AAAAAAAAH!!! AAAAAAAAAH!!! AAAAAAAAAH!!! AAAAAAAH!!!! __**AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" **__He was screaming._

_Suddenly Lucius spoke. __"Yes but it is very unfortunate, he has fallen in love." _

_Draco walked nearer his father. "Dad?! Dad!? What are you talking about?"_

_But his dad didn't mind him. He didn't seem to notice Draco's existence at all. "With that Mudblood girl—"_

"_She is not a Mudblood, Dad!" Draco bellowed. But Lucius didn't seem to hear him. _

"_And he doesn't know what he's getting himself into!! Why didn't you see to it that they wouldn't fall in love?!" Lucius spoke bitterly. _

"_My dear friend…" A voice suddenly spoke. Draco whirled around. Dumbledore was speaking, but like his father he didn't realize Draco was there._

"_Do you honestly think I would have the power to stop that? It was their choice, and not mine; not yours either." He spoke calmly. _

"_But Dumbledore! When they get back at Hogwarts, you know what will happen!" Lucius answered. _

"_What's happening when I get back at Hogwarts?" Draco asked his father. _

"_The future is not written on stone." Dumbledore spoke calmly._

"_Yes but if it is said, then it shall happen! There is no cure to this, you know that Dumbledore! He shall be cured and what happens after he is cured can not be avoided!" _

"_Dear Lucius… do you worry, for the girl?" Dumbledore asked. _

_Draco looked at his father. What was happening, what were they talking about? But Dumbledore had asked if his father worried for Hermione, and he didn't need to know anything else, but this._

"_Yes." His father spoke. "I worry for them both." _

"DRACOOO!!!" Someone said in his ear.

"WHA-WHAAAA?! I DIDN'T DO IT FATHER!!!!" He said sitting up.

The voice chuckled. "Do what?"

He looked to his right. It was dark, but he knew those eyes when he saw it, and the hair, and the smile. Hermione was there, chuckling and crouched on the floor beside his bed.

Draco smirked. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I couldn't sleep, now move, make room for me." She said, sitting down beside Draco as he moved and made room for her.

"Yes sir!" He answered as they were both under the covers.

He could feel, her, she was so close. "So, what did you do?" She asked as she lay down.

Draco looked at her laying figure. "Nothing." He said as he lay down too. "So why couldn't you sleep?"

"Nothing too." She simply said, smirking.

Draco smiled. "Well, good night Mione." He said as he turned on his side to face her.

"Good night Draco." She replied.

Draco kissed her cheek, and wrapped his arms around her; he didn't need a pillow to fall asleep. He had Hermione.

"By the way, you're really soft." He said. "Slow down on the donuts, Mione."

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day, something heavy lay on her stomach. Draco Malfoy's arm was there.

She smiled. She softly removed his arm so she could sit down.

"Mmmmmmfff." He stirred. He was snoring, and real loud.

"Wow." She grinned. "You sure snore real loud Draco." She chuckled.

He was like a baby when he slept; Peaceful, innocent, very, very handsome, -except for the part where he snored like the Weasley twins. Hermione wondered how she got so lucky.

Suddenly, he moved, he stirred, and slowly, he opened his eyes.

The moment he opened his eyes, it was a sight to behold. Hermione was right there, looking right at him.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"Did you know you snore real loud?" She said as her good morning.

"You must love me so much to sleep through that." He said.

"I only noticed now." Hermione mumbled, remembering he didn't snore when they had to sleep together before.

"Come, let's get some breakfast." He beckoned, as he got Hermione's hand and led her downstairs.

"AH! Good morning Snape and McGonagall!" Fred said as Hermione and Draco entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning Filch." They said coolly.

"….So anyway, it would be really great." George was saying.

"Great if what?" Draco asked.

"If we went to Hogwarts on the first day… you know, check things out." He said casually. Hermione seemed to be very interested in her bacon and eggs.

"Which reminds me…" Draco said slowly. He leaned closer to Fred so Hermione wouldn't hear him. "We need to do something."

Fred looked at him. "Does it involve danger?"

Draco considered for a moment, "A bit...well if I made the wrong decision I'd die, but I'm pretty confident..."

"Count me in." Fred said.

* * *

"Why do we have to leave at night?" Fred was saying as he and Draco looked back at the Burrow to make sure they weren't seen.

"Because I got my dad's permission only now." Draco answered coolly.

"What, where are we going!?" Fred asked him.

Draco looked at him. "Malfoy Manor."

* * *

"You guys have a lot of bling!" Fred was saying as he walked the hallway of the beautiful mansion.

Draco was concentrating. "Just don't break anything."

He went towards a drawer that had a beautiful portrait painting of the Malfoy family perched on top. It was locked.

He withdrew his wand, and put his wand inside the keyhole.

Immediately it unlocked itself and opened.

"WOHOW! HARDCORE!!!" Fred suddenly exclaimed.

The drawer contained the most beautiful jewelry and stones Fred had ever seen, there were enchanted ones, muggle inspired ones, rubies, diamonds, gold, silver, charmed necklaces, rings, earrings, goblin made lockets, everything that seemed very, very expensive and very, very valuable.

Draco carefully looked for whatever it was he seemed to need, then slowly, he reached for the most beautiful looking locket Fred had ever seen.

It was shining silver, and it seemed to be goblin made.

Fred's eyes went wide. "Is that, what I think it is?!" He asked.

Draco looked at it. "It sure is." He said quietly.

"Merlin's beard… I thought it was extinct…." He whispered.

"It is, this is the last one." Draco said.

Fred looked up. "No way… you're going to give it to her, aren't you?" He asked in surprise.

Draco looked at the locket intensely. "You bet I am."

* * *

"George, where's Draco?" Hermione asked as the skies were getting darker and darker. "And where's Fred?"

George played with his wand. "They went to the Malfoy Manor, Draco forgot to pack his broomstick. He needed Fred for the side-along-apparition." He put his feet on top of the kitchen table.

"Oh." Hermione said bitterly, as she remembered he probably needed it since they would be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"I forgot we were returning to Hogwarts tomorrow…."

"Mhmmmm." George said, eating some chocolate.

Suddenly, she was crying.

"Hermione!" George exclaimed. "What's wrong?!" He asked as he went near her.

Ginny, Ron and Harry just appeared, and they immediately rushed to Hermione.

"Mione!" They all said at the same time, hugging and stroking Hermione's hair.

"It---it's just that--- you know—I've—I've been thinking." She sniffed. "—About tomorrow--- about… what will happen when he's cured--- I know he won't--- I know he won't remember me---or anything---"

"Don't say that 'Mione…" Harry said gently.

She shook her head. "I can't fool myself!" She said with the force left inside her. "I know it's g-going to happen, and I d-don't want to go around b-believing it won't, because I'll h-have a h-harder time… it's just that--- s-sometimes I wish t-that… y-you know… there'd b-be a way around all this… a w-way to make h-him remem---remember m.m…"

She never finished her last word; she broke down crying at the kitchen table, George, Ginny, Ron and Harry at a complete loss.

She continued to sob, spreading tears down the wooden table, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were up in their room.

"Hermione, don't worry, everything happens for a reason."

"What if, what if we d-don't c-cure h-him at a-all!!" Hermione suddenly said. "I—I mean, he's o-okay anyway, r-right? N-nothing happened to him, h-he's s-still normal!" She exclaimed. "Why cure him, if there's nothing left to cure?"

Ginny looked at her longingly. "Yes, but it would be wrong to play with his memory, it is not in our power to decide the things he should and should not remember. If Dumbledore and his father want to have him cured, then he must be cured."

"Yes, but why do they want him to be cured? He's okay..." Hermione said.

"Mione, imagine what would happen if he goes to Hogwarts, not having the faintest idea who Pansy Parkinson is, and walking hand-in-hand with Hermione Granger! That's a war, that is! He doesn't remember Pansy, right?" Ron said.

Hermione stared at nothing. She continued to sob.

"We just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow, Mione." Harry and George said.

"Wait, I hear something… is that them?" Ron suddenly said.

Hermione immediately stood up and rushed towards the door, swinging it open and running out the lawn.

Draco and Fred just arrived, Draco carrying his brand-new Firebolt in his right hand. He was excited to see Hermione again, get inside the kitchen and drink something warm…. When he saw a figure across the lawn…

Something was wrong, Hermione seemed to be crying.

"Hermione!" Draco suddenly said and ran towards her, whatever it was that was wrong, he needed to know… so he could at least try to fix it…

The moon was now glowing in all its splendor, it must be really late.

"Hermione!" He said as he finally reached her. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes were watery, they seemed to be glossy, illuminated by the moon.

"What happened?" He asked gently, holding her hand with his free hand, but Hermione let go and immediately hugged him.

She hugged him very tight, as though she wouldn't be able to hug him again. Draco was very surprised at her sudden bear hug, wondering why there was a need for such an act. She never gave bear hugs before… it was always him. He smiled.

"Hermione… it's okay…." Draco said, dropping the Firebolt and embracing her too.

She sobbed into his chest. "No it won't, you don't know!" She said fiercely, her voice slightly muffled.

Draco rubbed her back. "I don't know what? C'mon Mione, why are you so upset?"

Hermione looked up at Draco. He was so handsome. She didn't want to lie to him, but Dumbledore had the chance to tell him before but he didn't, so she might as well say nothing too.

"I… I can't tell you…" She said, each word very heavy for her.

Draco smiled. "It's alright, I understand." And he kissed her.

Hermione hugged him again as she kissed back, feeling as though if she held him tight enough, he might not need to go anymore, they wouldn't need to go anywhere; he wouldn't need to be cured.

Draco finally withdrew. He smiled. "Come on, let's take a ride." He said joyfully.

"What do you mean, a ride?" Hermione asked as her sobs subsided.

Draco bent down and got his Firebolt. "On a broomstick, of course. Come on, before we go to sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow… might as well make the most of our last day of summer!" He said as the broom hovered gently above the ground, and he motioned for Hermione to mount herself.

Hermione smiled. "Okay… but if I fall off, you better make sure I don't die." She said as she went on the broom.

Draco chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He said as he climbed in. "I'll just let you crash."

And Hermione couldn't retort back because Draco suddenly kicked off the ground and they were flying, flying real high until it seemed as though they were racing with the moon, and the cold air was rushing against Hermione's face.

She felt as though she could live in this moment forever.

"Feeling afraid?!" Draco called back at her.

She held tighter. "Not at all!" She said.

Draco's smell was wafting towards her, and she couldn't help but be filled with his scent, and she felt as though like the wind, she was being carried more and more towards Draco.

Draco dived and swerved, making the winds play in his command.

She held on to him even tighter, as though holding tighter would delay tomorrow.

The stars were right beside them now, if she didn't know any better, it seemed as though they were already in outer space, the only things that surrounded them were numbers and numbers of stars, and the light from the moon.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she just had to ask.

"Hey Draco." She said.

"Yes Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione let the wind rush past her before she asked again. "Will you forget me?"

Draco craned his neck to look at her. Those silver eyes could replace the stars beside her, Hermione thought.

"Why would I forget you?"

And immediately Hermione wished he'd say that even after all that was to happen. Something cold stirred in her spine, she couldn't tell if it was the wind, or if it was just the fact that tomorrow none of this would be real anymore.

"Well, would you?" She asked him.

He looked at her. Hermione was worried he might have stiff neck if he continued that.

She looked down. She shouldn't have asked, she should have waited, just as everyone said.

"Hey Hermione, _Hermione!_" Draco said forcefully, so that Hermione looked up immediately.

He looked at her for a while.

"I won't, okay?"

He said in sudden softness.

Hermione closed her eyes; she knew Draco wasn't looking at her anymore, he kept his eyes back on where they were going.

She made a promise to herself.

She would spend this last time with Draco without any regrets, without worrying about tomorrow, because what was important was

Today.

And she instinctively held on tighter to Draco, leaning her head on his back, thinking, and believing that tomorrow could wait. For one moment she would allow herself to enjoy this last time with him, even if tomorrow

He wouldn't remember any of it.

And she told herself that just this once, she would allow Draco to see her happy, and that if it was the last time they spent together, she wanted it to be a happy one, not a moment that was spent in crying and regret for what would come.

Because what would come, would come.

And he was here, she was here, they both had each other right now.

Might as well make the best of it.

And so she allowed herself to be swept off by Draco Malfoy, who flew gracefully against the winds, making her feel as though there was no other perfect way to elate herself, than now.

Slowly, Draco stopped the broom in midair. Hermione looked up.

Draco smiled, changing his position from the regular flying position of the broom in between the legs to something like sitting down on a bench…. He put both his legs to the right side, his back to the left, and faced what Hermione now noticed…

Was the moon.

He looked at her. "Come on, follow me, sit like you're sitting on a bench." He said.

"Wouldn't we lose balance?" Hemrione asked nervously.

"Of course not." He said.

She watched him. He didn't fall or lose balance, he was even dangling his legs and looking down at his feet, his arms resting on the broom. He looked like he was really sitting on a bench.

So Hermione changed her position, she swung her left leg over the broom so that she faced the right, and the broom became their bench.

"Wow." She said, the moon seemed so close to them, and the stars were at their command.

"You see, I haven't forgotten." Draco said, as he held Hermione's hand.

"Forgotten what?" Hermione asked. The broom hovered gently, and Hermione felt perfectly safe.

"That night you told me, after going out and the first time I became Drake Mendez…? You told me, you said… You always wanted to get close to the stars." He smiled and looked at her. "And here we are." He held her hand tighter. "The stars, and the moon right beside you."

Hermione was quiet. She remembered. "And you asked me why I was telling you this, and I said you were my enemy and you wouldn't care anyway." She chuckled.

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly Hermione remembered something that made her jerk and almost fall off the broom.

"Watch out." Draco chuckled as he helped Hermione regain balance.

Hermione seemed not to care. She was staring at Draco. "How did you remember that?!"

"Remember what?" Draco asked her.

"I told you that the night before you fell off the escalator. I told you that the night before you lost your memory… how can you remember?" Hermione asked, her pulse quickening.

"Oh." Draco said slowly. "I don't." He told her.

Hermione's heart sank. "You don't?" She asked, put down. "Then how come you know?"

"I read it." He said simply.

"You read it?" Hermione asked, looking intently at him.

"Remember that little brown notebook you read?" Draco asked as Hermione turned red and said a hasty 'yes'.

"I read it there." Draco said slowly. "I write down the things I don't want to forget there. One time I was leafing through the pages and saw that, I read it but I couldn't remember when it happened…. But it doesn't mean it's not true, I followed it, and here we are, up close and personal." He said smiling.

"Yes… thanks by the way…" Hermione trailed off, trying to ignore the disappointed feeling that was creeping up her.

For a moment there, she believed Draco could remember.

"Oh, by the way, I want to give you something. Wait a moment." Draco said as he rummaged in his pockets. "Here we are." He said, pulling out the locket.

"Oh…." Hermione was speechless. It was beautiful, and it looked magnificent directly under the moonlight and the light of many other stars; it wouldn't stop shining.

"Is that—?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." Draco said. "It's Merlin's Silver Locket." He said. "He had a number created by goblins, but this is the only existing one… the others were lost in history…" He couldn't take his eyes off Hermione, who was looking at the locket.

"I've heard he made it for the witch he loved…" She said. "But he never was able to give it to her…"

"And I'm giving it to you now." Draco said. "Father said I could give it once I was sure of the girl I was giving it too, and here I am, I'm sure I want to give it to you." He said.

"But it's too valuable…" She trailed off.

"It doesn't matter Hermione, come one, wear it." He said.

Hermione smiled. "Go on then."

Draco grinned and put the locket around her neck, the moment it touched Hermione's skin something glowed inside the locket.

"There." Draco said, admiring it.

Hermione opened it, wondering what was up with the glow.

She gasped. There, on the left side of the locket was inscribed _DM,_ and on the right, _HG _in shining diamonds.

"Wow." She simply said.

"Father told me that the one who loves is written on the left, and the one who is loved is written on the right. The initials get inscribed the moment the skin of the lover and the loved touches the locket." He said in a sheepish manner. He was turning red.

Hermione looked at it. "Wow… thank you, this is… this is really something…" She said, turning red too.

She finally kissed Draco, not daring to think of tomorrow, because right now,

He still loved her.

And tomorrow can wait.


	26. Curing the Slytherin Prince

AN: This is the saddest chapter I have ever written in my whole life

AN: This is the saddest chapter I have ever written in my whole life. :( But please read it, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT. And it is long because there had to be a lot of descriptions and vivid pictures.

But I promise, I won't allow my story to end sad. :)

Please leave reviews:) And thanks for the reviews on the past chapter!

* * *

"Hurry up! Hurry up! We'll be late!! OIE!!" Fred was bellowing downstairs.

"DON'T BOTHER TO FIX YOURSELVES UP, YOU'LL STILL LOOK THE SAME!!" George added.

"EHEM GINNY, EHEM!!" Fred added, laughing.

"OIE!! WHO ARE YOU GUYS TALKING TO!? YOU SOUND WEIRD!" Draco called back; then made his way towards Ginny and Hermione's room.

"WE ARE NOT!!" Some twin answered back.

He knocked. "May I come in?"

"That's Draco. He's the only one who does that. Everyone else here just barges in." He heard Ginny say.

"Come in." Hermione called back.

Draco opened the door and went inside. "Aren't you guys done yet? Harry and Ron are already downstairs, nicking all the possible food they can." He said as he helped Hermione pack her trunk.

"I bet their trunk looks like hell." Ginny said as she finished her hair.

"We all set?" Draco asked after some time.

Hermione and Ginny looked around. "Yeah. Let's go."

Draco carried both girls' trunks and went out.

"Thanks by the way." Hermione said.

"No problemo."

* * *

"WOHOHOW!! MACHO MAN!!" Fred immediately said once Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs and into the kitchen, followed by Draco carrying two heavy trunks.

"Yeah yeah follow me I'm supreme, can you please open the door?!" Draco said impatiently.

"Oh yeah!" Fred hastily opened the door so Draco could put the trunks inside the borrowed Ministry Car.

"Come on, come on, time to go! Ron, Harry, nick any more food and you'll get as big as Dudley! Ginny, stop looking at the mirror! Harry, look at her! Hermione, you've brought all your books, okay?! Geez Luiz now let's go!!" George said to everyone. "Hut hut hut!!"

Everyone scrambled for everything. Finally Ron and Harry followed orders, going through the threshold, followed by Ginny and finally Hermione.

Draco was there, waiting by the car, looking really handsome. He was so tall, so lean and perfect, with striking silver white hair that looked glorious right now, being hit by the morning sun. What made him even more perfect was that he was staring directly at Hermione, smiling. His silver eyes glowing from the sunlight.

Hermione's stomach was doing flips at the moment.

"You look really beautiful today." He whispered in Hermione's ear, making Hermione feel a bit ticklish and sheepish.

"Stop staring Draco, it's rude." She said, as Draco took her hand and got in the car together.

The car ride was silent, for some reason the twins were quiet, while Ron ate, Harry and Ginny slept.

Hermione looked out the window, watching as tree after tree passed, house after house, chasing the sun.

She felt something fall on her shoulder, which made her look around.

Draco Malfoy's beautiful face rested on her shoulder, sleeping.

Hermione smiled, she stroked his hair, admired him for some time, before resting her head on top and sleeping too.

"OIE OIE OIE! I'M NOT CARRYING YOU TWO IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!" George was bellowing, trying to wake Hermione and Draco up.

"Come on, come on! You guys will be late!" George was now shaking Draco, since Hermione woke up already.

"Draco, Draco, we're here." Hermione shook him gently, immediately Draco started stirring.

"Right well, go on, through Platform 9 and ¾ now." Fred was saying, pushing Ron and Harry.

They were finally out of the car, and inside King's Cross. Draco was holding Hermione's hand, each carrying their trunk.

"This is it, we're off to Hogwarts!" Draco said. "We're going to have the best last year, I promise." And he kissed Hermione's cheek, Hermione instinctively feeling the locket that lay a little above her chest.

She could smell Draco's scent again, and she wished time would go by real slow… so slow that curing him would never happen.

"Right then, that's Ginny, Ron and Harry. Where's Hermione and Draco?" Fred called out.

"Here." Hermione said as Draco moved forward and held her by the hand.

"After you, Mione." He said. Hermione gave a weak smile and went through the barrier, the last thing she saw was a tall handsome boy smiling at her, his silver blond hair vivid and his scent still reaching Hermione…

* * *

"Remember, we have to separate, okay? We can't let the Wizarding people see us together, they don't know yet, alright?" Hermione whispered in Draco's ears, who gave an obedient nod.

They managed to separate while going on the train, but Harry lent Draco his invisibility cloak so Draco was able to help Hermione with her trunk.

He followed her all the way to the compartment with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Draco, not here. Go back to Pansy." Hermione said sternly as Draco sat down beside her.

He gave the invisibility cloak back to Harry, and locked the compartment door.

"It doesn't matter, I'll go back to them later. So how does it go again? I'm supposedly Pansy's boyfriend?" Draco asked as he stroked Hermione's hair and held her hand.

"Yeah. We never knew why you liked her anyway." Ginny said.

Draco shuddered. "Now, I wonder too." He said, kissing Hermione on the cheek. "Okay, I have to go, see you soon 'Mione. Bye guys." He stood up and left the compartment. They distinctively heard someone cry, "Drakie! There you are!!"

"You know Hermione, you can still make the best out of today. Spend time with him under the invisibility cloak or something." Ginny was saying, nodding her head.

"He's too tall for that invisibility cloak. And besides, we won't have much time anyway, he's going to be healed right after the welcome feast."

They spent the next few hours in silence.

* * *

"Welcome back students! Welcome to another year of magical education!" Dumbledore was announcing, his eyes twinkling as usual, the Great Hall filled with hungry, excited and happy people.

Draco was at the Slytherin table, having a hard time with Pansy Parkinson, who would occasionally stroke his hair and wrap her arms around him.

Through out Dumbledore's speech he tried hard to keep eye contact with Hermione, smiling or else rolling his eyes at the girl beside him.

But over the Gryffindor table, she wouldn't react as much as he'd expected, and she seemed to try her best to not look at him.

"What's wrong Drakie poo??" Pansy cooed in his ears. He shuddered.

"Nothing." He said impatiently, still looking intently at the girl who wore Merlin's Silver Locket.

"…And now, let us enjoy the food that has been prepared! Bon Appetite!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, and instantly food appeared everywhere, laughter, noise, and the clinking of utensils lingered around the Great Hall.

Draco tried his best to catch Hermione's eyes, but every time he tried, Hermione never seemed to bother, and did a good deal of avoiding him. He couldn't eat well.

"Professor McGonagall spoke to me before entering the Great Hall. She said instead of going to our dormitories, we are to go directly to the Hospital Wing. Lucius and the twins will be there, I think. And Dumbledore and Snape. Draco already knows, he has Harry's cloak." Hermione said flatly while staring at her food. It unusually looked dull and uninviting.

Ginny, Ron and Harry just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"….Are you here?" Hermione called quietly to no one in particular. The Entrance Hall was utterly quiet, it was deserted. Everyone was at their common rooms and dormitories, but she was waiting at the Entrance Hall for Draco.

Suddenly she felt something touch her hands, and the moment she looked down to check, she saw a familiar hand she loved to hold.

"Yes, I'm here." Draco suddenly whispered, so that Hermione felt shivers down her spine as Draco removed the Invisibility cloak from the rest of his body.

"Don't!" Hermione said suddenly. "People might see you…" She said.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Everyone's gone off to sleep. The school's ours now." He said, as he embraced Hermione.

"Why do you worry so much?" He asked her as he continued to hold her in his arms.

Hermione didn't want to answer, she didn't want to think. She couldn't, Draco Malfoy was holding her as if he would never be able to again, and Hermione tried to push back the voice saying _It's true It's true It's true._

"Nothing. It's just me." She smiled, still being wrapped by Draco's arms.

"Well then, let's go." He said, letting go of her and taking her by the hand.

They were making their way towards the Hospital Wing… all was silent now, all was quiet. Hermione pleaded Draco to go there as slowly as they could, and Draco obeyed without question.

Finally they reached the door towards the moment of truth, and Draco opened it cautiously.

Several heads turned towards them. Fred and George were there, silent but assuring. Harry was holding Ginny's hand, expressionless, Ron seemed confunded. And there was Lucius Malfoy… looking sad but comforting and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, silent as the night.

Dumbledore stood nearest the bed, his familiar twinkle in his eye strangely lost, looking grave but sure. "Welcome, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy."

"Good evening Professor." Draco said as he entered and led Hermione towards them, holding her hand.

Lucius Malfoy kept averting his eyes to and from their hands, jerking and twitching, while Snape looked at them as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What are we here for?" Draco asked Dumbledore politely.

"Mr. Malfoy, you do remember the night when you awoke from a comma, seeing me, your father, the Weasleys and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

"Yes…." Draco said uncertainly, holding Hermione's hands tighter.

"Do you remember why?"

Draco looked around. "All I know is that I lost my memory… I fell off an escalator… and I lost my memory because… I had this charm on me that backfired or something…" He said uncertainly.

Lucius Malfoy gulped and closed his eyes.

Beside him, Draco could feel Hermione shaking, he looked at her, she was biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head vividly. She didn't speak.

Draco looked at the others.

"Mr. Draco, I'd like you to lay down, if you please." Dumbledore said calmly.

"But why?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

Dumbledore closed his eyes. "To ensure that your memory will be absolutely back to normal." He said.

"But am I not normal now?!" He asked defensively.

"You are, but your memory is not. Do not forget, that you don't even remember Pansy Parkinson. Probably some other people too…" Dumbledore trailed off.

Draco looked at Hermione. His silver eyes searched hers, looking for her reassurance.

If it was the last thing Hermione could give Draco, she'd give it good. If he wanted to be assured, she'd assure him, even if it was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"Go on, it's for your own good." She croaked, the heaviest words she ever spoke.

Draco looked at her, smiled and said, "Okay." He let go of her, and went to the bed.

Again Hermione felt that familiar feeling, wishing that for just this once, Draco would doubt her.

There was no turning back now.

Hermione made the heaviest steps of her life that night, walking towards the bed where Draco lay, smiling at her, oblivious that after tonight Hermione wouldn't even be a simple memory. For she couldn't be one.

Dumbledore leaned closer to Draco, whispering something in his ear, and immediately, Draco closed his eyes, as though asleep. Hermione felt a strong urge to slap Dumbledore, she wanted to see those silver eyes for as long as time could allow.

Dumbledore straightened up. Looked at Hermione, nodded sympathetically, and slowly, he raised his wand, and made it rest on top of Draco's head.

Instantly Draco let out a fresh wail, piercing and loud, so that Hermione's hair on the arms stood up.

She couldn't look at the boy, she could tell he was in pain. She was shaking now.

Suddenly something white shot out of Draco's head, and it flashed right in front of them. It hovered, so that it looked like a giant television in mid-air.

Hermione's stomach went cold. She had a feeling she knew what would appear there….

And right she was, for across the magic screen every memory of Draco's summer came flashing one by one, so that it seemed to torture Hermione slowly… slowly…

_Draco sat up from the bed, looking sheepish and funny, staring at a bushy haired girl… His lips were moving, saying something that made the group of people stunned._

Hermione bit her lip. She was shaking. There was no sound from the screen, so that the lack of sound made the memories seem even more and more far away…

But she knew that memory as clear as could be, that was the first time Draco woke up... the first time he said she had very beautiful eyes.

Hermione rocked back and forth, drawing in quick breaths.

_Draco was sitting on the bed, a quill at hand, writing on a little brown notebook that seemed too familiar to Hermione…_

"No..no.. make it stop…make it stop…" Hermione said to no one in particular.

But the screen went on again, not caring how it made Hermione feel, and how it caused Draco to scream in pain, though his eyes remained tight shut. Dumbledore's wand never left his head.

_And then they were washing the dishes… Hermione and Draco unusually close for the first time… until Fred appeared… he said something… they all said something… and then Draco was going up the stairs… Then they entered a room, everyone was in a circle… And there was a bottle lying innocently at the middle…_

Hermione was shaking violently now. "No." She whispered again.

She blinked back her tears, she couldn't breathe now. She had to clutch the bed's sides.

_They were laughing, everyone in the circle was laughing while the bottle changed colors… blue… red… green… Ron went pink… Harry went pink… Everyone was laughing… and then the bottle stopped at Draco… at Hermione…_

Draco was writhing in the bed. Hermione finally looked at him, and immediately tears started rushing down her cheeks.

"He's in pain… he's in pain… Dumbledore! He's in pain!!" She was screaming, although it was hard to compete with Draco's wails, and she clutched harder on the bed's sides.

_They were running… running in the lawn… running after an ugly looking gnome… laughing and talking…. _

Hermione screamed along with Draco. "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" The memories were hurting her.

"Miss Granger!!" Professor McGonagall tried to hold on to her.

"Let him be!! Let--him--be…." Hermione begged no one in particular, tears obscuring her vision and the screen that caused her agony.

It took a lot of people to restrain Hermione, she kept sobbing and sobbing.

_And Draco threw the gnome…he was smiling stupidly… and then he fell… the gnome hit Hermione… Draco ran towards her… and then… they were real close… and the stars were right… and then… Draco kissed her… _

"**NOOOOOOOOO!!" **Hermione let out a high pitched scream. Draco was writhing more than ever, the sheets were starting to get tangled.

Hermione understood now. The closer the memory to Draco's heart, the more painful it was for him.

And the more painful it was for him, the more painful it was for Hermione, too.

"**JUST LET HIM--BE!!"** She was crying and crying, kicking back Snape's attempts at holding her stationary, punching McGonagall and not caring whether she hit her glasses.

"**YOU'RE…. HURTING…MY…DRACO….**" She said breathlessly, tears strolling down, she pushed back the hands that tried to keep her still, and she rushed towards Draco, crying into his chest.

He was writhing and Hermione tried to comfort him.

_And then Draco was at the attic with the twins, Ron and Harry… and then it morphed into a Muggle mall… and he fell again… down the escalator… And then the Muggle mall morphed back into the Burrow... and he was making his way towards his room… he opened the door and…_

_There was Hermione, reading his little brown notebook… and there was Ginny… _

Hermione was sobbing into Draco's chest. "It's okay Draco… I'm here, I'm here! Stop screaming… stop writhing… everything will be alright…" And she sobbed deeper into his warm body, because her words couldn't convince even herself.

_And then there were different scenes of Hermione not minding Draco… Draco not minding Hermione… Hermione was having her hair fixed by Ginny….. they went out the room…. And Draco and the twins were there… the lights went out…. And then she was inches away from Draco…. _

"Stop it!! Draco.. don't let them hurt you…" She was sobbing into his ear, even if the screaming Draco could not hear her.

_And then Hermione was blindfolded… entering the restaurant…Draco took her hand… he led her to the table… and they ate… they laughed… He was holding her hand… and then… They were in the middle of the dance floor… swaying slowly…so close to each other… each of them singing parts of a song… and then… Draco kissed her… and Hermione kissed back…._

"**STOP IT!! STOP IT!! STOP IT NOW!!" **Hermione said frantically when Draco suddenly gave his highest scream yet, writhing so bad Hermione was thrown to the floor.

She tried to stand up, shaking, punching and letting go of whatever hands tried to help her, and she lunged at Dumbledore.

"YOU--ARE--HURTING--HIM!! LET HIM BE!! _LET--HIM--BE!!_" And she was sobbing into Dumbledore's body, shaking and clutching his robes…

"Removing a person's memory was never easy… Forgetting was never painless." Dumbledore said painfully.

Hermione continued to sob as the screen changed memory again.

_They held each other while going down the kitchen… they ate cereals together…_

_He was dreaming of his father…_

_Hermione woke him up … and he hugged her as he fell asleep…_

"He's… he's… in pain… My Draco's in pain…" She sobbed, throwing herself at him, so that she could comfort him… hug him… hold him… be with him.

_Draco was at the Malfoy Manor with Fred… he unlocked a drawer… and there was Merlin's Silver Locket…. He got his Firebolt,he held Fred's arm and disappeared in a whirl of darkness… and He was running across the lawn.. Hermione was sobbing.. he wanted to hug her…to comfort her…And he hugged her…_

_Then they were flying.._

"NO!!" Said a hysterical Hermione.

_And finally the broom stopped in mid-air… Draco changed his sitting position… they were smiling and laughing… Hermione did the same… and suddenly they were sitting side by side on a magic broomstick…facing the moon and the stars… _

_Then Draco drew out a locket… and he let Hermione wear it… the glow lighted… and there it was… DM and HG inscribed on the locket… and she kissed Draco… kissed him like there was no tomorrow.._

"**AAAAAAH!!"**But it didn't come from Hermione...

Draco was screaming as loud as ever, until Lucius started trembling.

Draco was writhing, screaming in pain, as though every memory that was being erased caused him to experience how sad it was without it…

"**STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!!" **Hermione said so viciously that she plunged towards the wand that caused all his suffering, she tried to disconnect it from Draco's forehead… but it wouldn't budge.. Her tears were wetting Dumbledore… her tears splashed down Draco's sheet… she herself was drenched wet.

"LET-GO--**HERMIONE!!**" Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione and started pulling her.

She wailed and screamed and kicked… she punched and cried until her tears seemed to never end…

"**WHAT—HAS--DRACO--DONE?! STOP--H-HURTING—M-MY--D-DRACO-- I-IT--IT'S CAUSUING HIM--P-PAIN…" **She sobbed, letting go of Fred and swinging her arms at Draco, hugging him despite his various attempts to throw her off so he could have space to writhe in pain….

"Draco, Draco??" She said, looking at his closed eyes. "Don't let them hurt you… I'm right beside you… can..can you feel me?!" She said hysterically, crying harder when those eyes wouldn't respond nor acknowledge her…

Ginny, Ron and Harry were speechless… shocked at how greatly affected their friend was… and they suddenly had no emotion left in them to do anything else. They were just there… feeling cold and dull… looking at a Hermione who cried beside a Draco she wished to bring back to consciousness.

Snape was silent. He never saw Hermione like this. He never saw the two students who hated each other suddenly share same emotions. Draco was in pain, and the girl was in pain, screaming and crying into his unconscious body, clinging and clutching on to him, as though holding him would never let him go away...

He dropped his head and looked anywhere but at the two lovers.

_Finally the last bits of Draco's memory came to view… he was trying to steal glances and looks from the girl he loved… and they were hugging... they were walking down the empty corridors.. hand in hand… the whole school at their command… It was just the two of them…He opened the door to the Hospital Wing..._

Suddenly Draco screamed the most painful and piercing scream he could, he suddenly sat up from the bed… Hermione startled, He was sat for a split second.. and he fell, he fell gracefully, back into his pillows… lying peacefully and silently, as though barely seconds ago it was impossible that he was in pain.

He looked untouched and pure.

It seemed almost ludicrous to believe that he was screaming and writhing in extreme pain just seconds before.

Hermione looked at him. It was silent, except for her sobs, and the quick succession of her breath.

"D-Draco? Draco?! Are—are you okay?!" And she leaned closer, she held Draco's face in her hands. "Talk to me…" She said, searching his eyes. "It's over now… they can't hurt you… I won't allow it anymore… Draco…?" And she sobbed some more, hoping he would wake up and smile at her, tell her that he felt her all this time… tell her that he could feel her embrace… and that he was thankful she comforted him while in pain…

And suddenly… suddenly he opened his eyes, and Hermione lit up when she saw those silver eyes again…. And she just stared into his eyes, while he stared into hers, no one spoke. She was right in front of him, tear-strained and harassed, looking as though she just went through hell.

"Draco?" She said, trying to get something out of him.

"What are you doing, Granger?!" He said coldly, shaking her off.

Hermione never thought she could hate the sound of her last name more than tonight, and everything that happened was lost in a whirlpool of color, because her vision began to obscure again, and she was crying more than she had ever had that night, for tonight,

The very thing she prayed wouldn't happen, had happened.


	27. Gistenled's Stick of Dreams

AN: Finally, an update! This chapter was hard to write, I had a hard time describing some things involved in the story. But nevertheless, please leave reviews!

Also, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I FEEL SO TOUCHED! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

BTW: The first part, the one that is italicized, it is based on **Hermione's point of view, **but only the first part and the ones italicized.

Enjoy!

* * *

_After that night, everything changed._

_I can only remember bits of what had happened after Draco woke up: Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were holding me tight while Madam Pomfrey made me drink a liquid that made me somewhat calmer… and the last I saw of Draco was his retreating back accompanied by Professor Snape. _

_Ginny, Ron and Harry had to go back to the common room, while Fred and George went back to the Burrow. _

_I stayed there the rest of the night, silence enveloping me, while I kept breathing deep breaths, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall just watched in silence. _

_It wasn't easy, that night was the hardest night for me. I still clearly remember all the memories that flashed back from that horrible magical screen, and I remember clearly how Draco would scream and writhe in pain, and how I desperately tried to comfort him even if I knew he did not know I was there for him. _

_All my attempts were in vain, I already knew that. And until now I still think about that night when Draco's eyes finally met mine after a night of desperation, and how I knew he had forgotten me the moment he spoke. _

_And until now that night keeps appearing when I sleep, and I wake myself up with my own wails and pleads that had come exactly as they had the night Draco was healed. _

_It has now been a month, and my first month at Hogwarts was not easy. _

_I can not tell if it is from plain coincidence or bad luck, but all my Gryffindor classes are always, always with the Slytherins. _

_This means that every waking hour of the day I see him. And to increase my isolation, I see him in all his gorgeousness, with his white blond hair that reminds me so vividly of the Burrow, his silver eyes that reminds me of the locket that rests on my chest, and his scent that reminds me of summer love. _

_I see him all the time, laughing and smiling at the jokes of his friends, and of people who admire him. He has grown more handsome, they say. And he walks the halls as if there is nothing wrong with his life; he walks without so much as a thought of me.  
_

_His very presence has never made me feel more and more lonely._

"Hello Potter, Weasel, Beaver. It's fun to have double potions with the Slytherins, don't you think?"

_He is his same, natural arrogant self again. He still calls me a Mudblood, although when he expects my retort I simply bow my head and walk away, because each time he calls me a Mudblood, I remember how he used to call me Mione, -when he was still the Draco I knew. _

"Where are you going Mudblood? Off to the library again because your imaginary friends are waiting? Are they beavers!?!"_ He said one time as I made my way to the library. _

_Harry punched him for me._

_Even his friendship with the Weasleys and Harry was gone. _

_I knew that this would happen. I knew ever since the night he lost his memory that once we went back to Hogwarts, he would forget everything that had happened during the summer. The summer fun, the summer time,** the summer love.** _

_And yet as summer passed by, I couldn't help but feel a certain pang of hope that he would still remember me even if he was cured, because I believed that it would be the ultimate test. He would remember me, remember loving me, which would be a medical miracle. _

_But that night, that unforgettable night, when he spoke, immediately I had no choice but to cry, because the hope I was building since the summer proved to be useless. Understand that I believed in a false hope. _

_And now, I see him more, I see him every time, I see him being looked at by all sorts of girls, I see him look back at the girls with his usual proud face, and I see him happy without so much as a trace of wondering what ever happened to him during the summer. _

_Please understand that the more I see him, the more I feel like I could never get him back. _

_And so I continued to dream those horrible dreams, I continued to breakdown when his smell wafted to me, or when his eyes would look at me whether to insult or to humiliate… but I have never missed him so much as that one night, when I awoke, breathing heavily, searching for Dumbledore: _

"Hermione!" Ginny said. "Are you okay?! Geez Luiz you'll wake everyone up if you continue screaming like that!" She said as she turned on the lights and approached Hermione.

The other girls in the dorm were still sleeping, thanks to the Muffliato spell.

"Dum-Dum-" Hermione was saying.

"Dumb? Who's dumb?" Ginny asked bewildered.

Hermione shook her head. "Dum-ble-dore!" She said. "I need Dumbledore!"

And Hermione hastily wore her slippers and retorted every one of Ginny's protests, then made her way through the door, rushing for the Headmaster's office.

The corridors were silent, everyone was asleep. Not even Filch was awake to patrol for rule breakers, and the only thing Hermione could hear was her heart that pumped full of adrenalin and excitement.

_Dumbledore… need… Dumbledore…_

Finally she reached the stone gargoyles, and hastily said "Earmuff". She inwardly thanked herself for overhearing the password from Filch.

The gargoyle sprang to life, ("Why are you here so bloody early?") and Hermione rushed through the elevating steps, knocking on the door with such force.

"Come in, Ms. Granger." The calm voice spoke.

Hermione opened the door, walked inside shaking, she was trying to contain her excitement and nervousness.

"Sit down, and good morning by the way." Dumbledore spoke, smiling and handing her a chocolate frog. Hermione glanced at the clock, it was now 2:00 am.

"How did you know I would come?" Hermione asked.

Silence.

"Why _did_ you come?" Dumbledore asked her, looking at her with his piercing blue eyes, and biting off the head of a chocolate frog.

Hermione took in a deep breath. She looked back at the Professor sitting calmly across her. She picked her words carefully, so that she didn't seem crazy or absurd, but be able to convince the intelligent man before her.

"I was dreaming, dreaming again of that night when everything happened…" She began. Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement.

"…then I heard you, you were calling me, and somehow, I was _aware _that you were calling me, and so I woke up, and when I did, all I knew was that I had to go to you. You called me for a reason." She finished, waiting nervously for his reply.

Dumbledore smiled. He didn't say anything, but retrieved a curious looking silver stick from his desk drawers.

"This," He said as he flashed it in front of Hermione, "is Gistenled's Stick of Dreams." He said, ignoring Hermione's face at the sound of the weird name.

"You blow it, like a candle, and whatever you so greatly desire at the moment, will make itself be realized by whoever is in a way associated with what you desire. In my case, I wished that you would join me now, so I blew this stick, and my desire that you visit me made itself shown to you, because you are involved. And you realized this desire of mine, which is why you joined me now." He finished, caressing the silver stick.

Hermione's heart raced. It skipped beats. It was pumping in an irregular manner. _Is this what can make Draco remember….? _

And instantly, as though Dumbledore could x-ray her mind, he said, "This stick only grants small and simple desires. Desires that could not, in any way, drastically change the future, or the present.

It is like an ingenious new way to communicate, it is only used to let someone know one's favors, and it is up to the person if he or she will do something about it. In your case, you had a choice not to come here, even if you did realize my desire. I also vaguely remember me blowing this stick to let my mother know I wanted chocolates for my birthday… and lo and behold, she gave me a gigantic box of chocolates, sweets and cakes." Dumbledore said, with a dreamy smile on his face.

"This is also how I let some of my teachers know the new password if ever I am too lazy or tired to go and look for them." Dumbledore added with a faint blush.

Hermione nodded. "Professor…?" She wanted to ask if she could use it, make Draco wake up, tell him she wanted a dramatic sorry and come back to me scenario. She smirked.

"You will get to use it after I show you what I have to show you." Dumbledore answered her. "And in any case, what you're thinking of is way beyond subtle desires and wishes." He said, chuckling. "You can't command, nor control, you can only show, let someone know."

Hermione closed her mouth, blushing hard.

"Now." Professor Dumbledore started. "I want to show you something Hermione." He said, as he walked towards a nearby closet and retrieved a familiar looking stone basin.

He placed it at the desk, and resumed his old position.

Hermione watched in anticipation.

Dumbledore drew out his wand, dipped and circled it in the swirl of silver substance, immediately the substance swirled and circled avidly, dazzling Hermione in luring silver blurs.

Dumbledore nodded towards Hermione, and Hermione lunged in head first.

She landed at exactly the same room she was in, except someone else was there, someone who made Hermione give a short gasp.

Dumbledore landed next to her seconds after.

"…and when she reads, oh, you should see her when she reads!" He was saying, stroking his hair.

Hermione was holding her breath.

"How is she when she reads?" A second voice said, and Hermione whirled around to see an identical Dumbledore sitting behind the desk.

"Hmmm." The real Dumbledore said. "I didn't notice that's how I look like right now. I should start trimming my beard…."

Someone sighed. Hermione didn't dare believe her ears. "…she reads and she becomes the most beautiful person in the world… and she smiles and laughs and crinkles her nose as she reads… and it makes me… makes me admire her even more…" He said, stroking his white blond hair again.

Hermione wanted to faint.

"Is that why you've come here, Mr. Malfoy? To tell me how Miss Granger reads?" The pensieve Dumbledore asked.

Draco smiled. "No, not really. I just wanted to talk to you about her, I've seen you and my father converse in a dream once, and somehow I knew you were already aware of our romance." He said, his silver eyes twinkling.

"I see…" The pensieve Dumbledore replied.

"You see the wonders of the Gistenled's Stick of Dreams? Amazing! He actually responded and believed…" The real Dumbledore said.

"You do love her then?" The pensieve Dumbledore asked.

Draco shook his head in laughter and amazement. "Professor… why ask..." He trailed, his silver eyes burning with sincerity. "I love her more than I've ever loved any other girl before. I love her more than anyone could ever imagine. I love her to the point that I write for her constantly, every night, all the time." He said with his handsome voice.

Hermione swore she stopped breathing at that moment.

She felt a pat on her shoulder. She looked, and saw the real Dumbledore looking at her, a smile on his face.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You love her to the point that you write for her, constantly, every night, all the time?" The pensieve Dumbledore repeated.

Draco nodded. "She's the first one I've ever written poetry for. I love her too much that I just need to get it all on paper, to record and to make verses for her, because the time we spend together isn't enough to show her how much she means to me." He said simply.

Hermione wanted to faint now. _Lord, are you there? I feel like I'm in heaven… _She thought stupidly.

The pensieve Dumbledore simply nodded. Draco continued on. "She already read one, actually. I'm just not sure if she was ever aware." He started. "She read something about Jane, caused a bit of a problem actually, but she never seemed to realize _she _was Jane." He said.

This time Hermione had to clutch on to Dumbledore to prevent herself from fainting. She had butterflies inside her stomach by the way. She couldn't breathe.

"Jane?" Dumbledore asked. "But her name is not Jane."

Draco smiled. "Yeah, her name's Hermione _Jean _Granger." He smiled even more. "I just mixed up her middle name so it wouldn't be too obvious. I knew somehow she'd stumble across it, and I didn't want her to have an idea first. So I wrote Jane. But now we're at Hogwarts, and Slytherin common rooms and Gryffindor common rooms are separated, I changed everything back to Hermione." He said.

Someone was breathing really, really deeply, and really, really slowly.

The real Dumbledore looked around, only to see that the real Hermione was concentrating very hard to breathe. He smiled.

"I see… and where do you write whatever it is you write for her?" The pensieve Dumbledore asked.

Draco smirked. "In a little brown leather notebook. It's bewitched, it only reveals itself to the person it was written for. I bet Ginny couldn't see and read anything when she opened it, but Hermione could. Everything was for her." He smiled, winking at Dumbledore.

Hermione jerked. He was so handsome. He was beyond handsome.

"I see…" Dumbledore smiled. "When do you plan to give it to her?"

Draco hesitated, then answered, _"I'll give it to her when it's full of all the poetry I can write for her. I'll give it to her when it is sufficient enough to give her an idea of how much I love her, and I'll give it to her only when it is full of my love for her, so that when she reads it she is reminded of me, and thus she shall never forget me."_ He said, looking straight at Dumbledore, so the headmaster could see that he was sincere.

"I think, it is time to go back now." A voice beside Hermione said, and soon the boy she loved was lost in a whirl of silver, and she was back at the same office again.

Hermione was too quiet to say anything. For a whole month, she suffered from Draco's coldness and the loneliness that was brought by their forgotten love. But right now, she just saw a Draco she knew before, a Draco that was full of love, of unforgotten love.

"He told me that right before the Welcome Feast." Dumbledore said quietly. "I thought it fit to show you this just now, because I believed that if I showed you sooner, you would still be very vulnerable from the recent events. I wanted to give you time… although I understand it is still, very painful." He said softly.

Hermione nodded.

"I understand why you had to call me in the middle of the night, while everyone else sleeps." She said quietly.

Dumbledore said nothing, but carefully handed Hermione the silver stick that made someone be aware of one's desires… desires and wishes that were simple and subtle, desires that did not do drastic changes to the future nor the present, because it could be regarded or disregarded by the receiver at any moment… yet wishes that when acknowledged by the receiver, gave the sender of the wish some sense of contentment.

And she understood why it had to be during the early morning, while everyone was asleep, while everyone dreams… while he dreams.

-So that there would be no distraction, and so he could hopefully receive and acknowledge the subtle wish in privacy.

And so she blew on the stick, making it know of her simple desire, hoping that the receiver would acknowledge her subtle wish…

...And somewhere inside the Slytherin dormitory, Draco Malfoy awoke, his silver eyes wide open, and he thought for a moment.

He hesitated for a moment before making any action. Should he do anything? It was just a dream….

And after some moments, Draco Malfoy sat up from bed, and started rummaging inside his trunk.

He looked for it, wondered where it had gone… and finally, after minutes of looking, he retrieved a little brown leather notebook he had not opened, read nor written on for one whole month.


	28. Your Shelter is My Shade

AN: It's exams week, and I tried to find time to update.

Please tell me what you think about this chapter, I am in need of reviews and opinions.

Thanks for your support, and thanks for all the past reviews! ;)_  
_

* * *

_He looked for it, wondered where it had gone… and finally, after minutes of looking, he retrieved a little brown leather notebook he had not opened, read nor written on for one whole month._

"What is this?" Draco said softly, brushing the neglected cover, and sitting on the bed with feet outstretched, ready to read.

He opened it, and on the first page his handwriting greeted him, with the words _From Draco Malfoy. _

Draco screwed his eyebrows, "I didn't know I had a diary…" He trailed softly.

He turned to the next page, and he read intently.

_I write because I find no reason not to.  
I write because if I do not, there will be no other place for me to hold the feelings I can not shower in curtains of love on her. -The feelings that I can not throw in admiration at her strides, for an eternity would not be sufficient. _He read.

"I write because I find no reason not to?!" He said incredulously. "Did I write this!?"

He continued to read.

_And I write because all that seems to be, and all that will be, has to be simply kept in a place I can open and read at my command, so that even at the dead of night I am reminded by her scent, by her fragrance, _

_so that as I sleep I smell her beauty._

_I write because I find no reason not to. _

_I write for Hermione._

_**DM.**_

"HERMIONE!?" He said so loud that Goyle and Crabbe stirred in their beds, and eventually continued to snore.

He looked at the name again, closer, intently studying it. It had a slightly different color from the rest of the words, as though something else was originally written but replaced with the name.

Hermione.

Draco thought hard. He didn't remember writing anything for Hermione, nor did he have any memory of writing on this brown leather notebook either…

He hastily turned to the next page, and again, unfamiliar words greeted him with his all too familiar handwriting.

_There are no right words to verbalize  
how I feel about you,  
It is as though all my words  
would never be enough  
to match your _

_Brilliance. _

_But know this,  
In the midst of my isolation,  
I remember you,_

And on and on Draco read, but he never understood why he would write such things, nor could he believe that he had written them all.

It was his hand writing, but the more he read, the more he couldn't believe he had written it.

He just couldn't seem to remember.

And he turned page after page, seeing his handwriting as though written by a stranger, not understanding when or where it was written at all.

_Did I…? Did I really..?_

He got all the more confused, as though there was a chunk of memories he couldn't remember, missing and making him think of something long forgotten…

He did not sleep. He continued to read his 'diary' and continued to wonder.

He _could not _sleep, for he kept on thinking of the girl it was all written for, and why 'he' had written them for her in the first place.

* * *

"Oie! Draco! Wake up!" Some low voice said in Draco's ear.

"Wha-wha-what?!" Draco stood up hastily, looking around the dorm.

Two porky people were standing at the foot of his bed, looking amused and stupid.

"Tee—hee-hee." Goyle said. "Wake up, we've got Potions with the Gryffindorks first up." He said, laughing as though someone made a joke.

"What? Oh yes…" Draco trailed off, rubbing his head and remembering the events of last night… _Gryffindorks… Hermione.. Hermione…_

"Draco!" One of them said again.

"What!?" Draco snapped impatiently.

"Nothing, you seem like you didn't slept." Crabbe said.

"Sleep, Crabbe, not slept." Draco hastily corrected. "And yes, I did not, your snores were killing me." He said, not wanting to share the unprecedented appearance of his supposedly poetry for one of the Gryffindorks.

"Anyway. Come on, I want to eat something." Draco said to the two, wanting to rid his thoughts of Hermione.

* * *

"So I told mum I wanted new pants, they wouldn't fitted me anymore!" Crabbe said.

"It's not fitted Crabbe, it's fits!" Goyle said.

"I knew that! I was only testing you." Crabbe said going red.

"It's FIT." Draco shook his head. He wondered how he had gotten stuck with them for the past six years.

Draco kept thinking back at what happened last night, it seemed to preoccupy him all the time...

_Ever since I read that little brown leather notebook last night, everything seemed to change. _

_I never gave Hermione much thought before... but after reading what I supposedly wrote for her... I feel as though I just have to find out why I've written them in the first place. _

_ What is it about her? _

_ I admit I don't remember anything that might've happened between me and her... nor could I remember loving her, because everything that I wrote seemed to be about how much I loved her. _

_It is as though I am super** sure **thatthere is something missing in this picture... a great big blank. I don't remember my summer. _

_What happened during the span of time from after year six and before year seven?_

_And the more I try to remember what I feel I have forgotten, the more I seem to end up clueless... The more it seems harder for me to find out. _

_All I want to do is remember what I have forgotten.  
_

They were seated inside the Potions classroom, they were the only ones there accompanied by some other Slytherins. It was still a bit early, the rest of the class would be coming in around 5 minutes.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sat at the back, to the far left, so they could see the door at all times, which was to their right, right at the front.

Pansy Parkinson was seated right across Draco, unfortunately.

"Drakie-poo… You look stressed today… did you get some sleep?" Her high voice rang, disturbing Draco's thoughts.

"What?" Draco said impatiently. "Yeah.. yeah I think so.." He said absentmindedly, constantly looking at the door, though he did not know why.

Who was he waiting for?

"I was thinking Drakie, I'd like to spend some _alone _time with you… I was thinking maybe _tonight…" _She cooed, twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes.

Draco resisted the urge to make a face. "Whatever…" He drifted off, still staring intently at the door.

"Drakie?! Drakie?! What are you looking at?!" Pansy asked, and just as she was about to look at the doorway, Draco knocked off all his books, along with Crabbe's and Goyle's.

He coughed, hastily getting all the books and saying 'sorry' to Crabbe and Goyle.

Pansy raised her eyebrows; the Golden Trio had just walked in.

"Were you waiting for _them?!" _She said, disgusted.

"What? Me?!" Draco said defensively. "Of course not!! Why would I be waiting for them!?" He said loudly.

"Okay okay, I was just asking…" Pansy said softly. Draco loosened up.

Suddenly, he heard a high pitched shriek.

"What now, Pansy!?" He said impatiently.

"I forgot to tell you, that Mudblood Granger has a boyfriend!" She whispered excitedly to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"She has a boyfriend?!" Draco said incredulously.

Pansy nodded. "He looked really handsome… looked like a Latino, saw them in Three Broomsticks over the summer. And let me tell you, the guy seemed to _love _her, defending her and all. But I know better, I bet she just slipped him a love potion or something, no matter what that guy said." She said slowly.

Draco was silent. _She has a boyfriend? _He was confused even more. _Then… why did I write for her? And did I see her over the summer? _He stopped dead.

_What __**did**__ happen during the summer…?!_

"Pansy, was I in your place during the summer?" Draco quickly asked.

Pansy made a face. "Me? Nooo… But I _wanted _you to…" She cooed.

"Was I at your place, Crabbe? Goyle?" He asked the two.

They shook their heads, looking dumbstruck. "We never knew where you stayed for summer." They mumbled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Never saw you, not even once." They said.

"Settle down, settle down!" The voice of Professor Snape suddenly echoed in the dungeon classroom. "Now, cauldrons out, and do this potion on the board."

There was shuffling and scuffling, the sound of cauldron bottoms scratching the floor, fires being lit, and the noise of sharing and looking for ingredients.

Draco meanwhile, had his own world, with his own thoughts.

_She has a boyfriend... a boyfriend... why does it bother me?!_

_There are no right words to verbalize… _He said in his head. Last night's memories kept playing back and forth in his head; he was doing his potions simply absentmindedly.

_In the midst of my isolation, I remember you… _He peeled the skin of a mutated cobra, dropping it unto his purple fire.

"Do we put two cups of venom or just one half?" He heard a voice say somewhere in the classroom.

"No Harry, just put one half." A female voice said.

_Your embrace is a temple of memories… _He dropped half a cup of cobra venom…_ A temple of love, of unmatched melodies… _The liquid inside his cauldron turned blue.

_Everything around me turns into your eyes, Everyone around me turns into your face… _He added some curious looking powder. _Because everywhere I am is where you are, and your shelter is my shade._

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco snapped back to reality. "Your shelter is my shade!"

Half the room burst into laughter.

Draco immediately turned red.

"Yes, very inspiring Mr. Malfoy, but what I need is not shade nor shelter, I want your potion to be better! Miss Granger! Pair up with Mr. Malfoy, he so poorly needs help!" Snape said unhappy, turning around with his greasy hair flapping around.

Draco's stomach churned. _Oh Crap… No no no!!!_

He saw Harry and Ron exchange nervous looks, but Hermione simply obeyed orders and went towards Draco's desk, looking uncertain but confident.

"Hullo." She said softly, not looking at him, not staying too near him. It was an awkward moment.

Draco simply nodded. He cleared his throat. "Just tell me what to do, okay?! I want to get this over with." He said hastily, sounding arrogant and impatient.

Hermione seemed hurt at first, but soon recovered as she started pointing out ingredients and instructions.

Draco obeyed without saying anything, for he did not know what to say. At the corner of his eye, he could see Harry and Ron glancing at them repeatedly, patrolling every single minute.

_As if I will honestly do anything stupid right under Professor Snape's nose. _

"And you're supposed to add some Dragon Heart Powder…" Hermione reached for the powder, but as she did, Draco reached for it too.

Their hands met for a fraction of a second.

Hermione withdrew quickly, while Draco clutched on the bag of Dragon Heart Powder.

"I know what to do." He said hastily, wondering why he reached for the powder the moment she reached for it too.

Harry and Ron exchanged incredulous looks, they both obviously saw what happened.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Must they always watch whatever we do?!" He said impatient.

Hermione sighed. _He is his same arrogant self… same arrogant self… _She thought.

_But the stick… _she suddenly remembered. _Could he have actually read it?_

Draco was quietly mixing his potion thinking, the heat of the potion increasing his adrenalin.

_Ask her… come on, ask her… She's the one I supposedly wrote about… Just ask her!!_

_But I might seem stupid…_

_Just ask her, be subtle! _

He mixed the potion even more.

Simultaneously, Hermione was chopping blue winged twigs, her heart pounding.

_Just ask him if he read it!_

_But Dumbledore said the receiver had the choice to or to not acknowledge the wish…_

_That's why ask him, so you'll know!!_

_...What if I--- _

"Granger." Somebody suddenly said.

Hermione stopped chopping abruptly. She knew that voice, she had heard it the night she cried the most.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

She could smell his scent stronger than ever before… sending wave after wave of summer memories at her… she was so close to him right now… everything was coming back.

"What happened during the summer?" Draco Malfoy asked.

At that moment Hermione stopped all form of normal class thought, she wasn't at potions, she was at the Burrow… running across the lawn… inside a restaurant… on a broomstick…

Right beside the boy she still loved.

"What happened during the summer?" She repeated, asking him, to see if he remembered anything she suddenly remembered, suddenly feeling excited that all her hopes weren't in vain, and that there could still be a chance that he had not fully forgotten her at all….

She looked at him, finally allowing herself to look at the silver eyes she kept dreaming and longing to see up close again, wanting to search the truth inside of him.

"What _did _happen during the summer?" She asked him, looking intently at him.

Draco lost all form of thought, of communication, of words. He simply looked right back at her, because she seemed to hold him under her gaze…

It was only now that Draco realized how beautiful her eyes were.


	29. The Plan

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update, messed up schedule and messed up internet connection. 

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

The end is very near, dear readers! AAAH! By the way, thank you for all your support and much loved reviews.

* * *

_It was only now that Draco realized how beautiful her eyes were._

She did not remove her gaze, and Draco felt that any moment soon Snape would come, disrupting the only time he could marvel at her eyes…

"I don't know… I was hoping maybe _you _could tell me." He told her, and even though Hermione didn't say a word, he knew she was hurt. He knew she was expecting something else.

He could feel her be let down.

From a distance Draco could see two boys whispering to each other, making frantic gestures and looking alarmed.

"What's he saying, Harry? What's he saying?! I can't hear from here… can you hear them?!" Ron was saying hurriedly.

"Shut up Ron! I bet they can hear you!" Harry said, putting his hand on Ron's mouth.

Hermione looked at them and smiled. She mouthed the words 'It's alright.' to them, just so they could keep quiet and not attract any unwanted attention from Snape.

"During the summer, you mean?" Hermione asked. She was taking her time. She didn't know for sure if she should tell him, or else there might be a better time to do so, but absolutely not during early morning Potions with an early morning cranky Snape, she decided.

"Yeah. I feel as though there's this great big chunk of _something _I can't remember… And I can't get any closer to knowing what that _something _is. Know what I mean?" He said, stirring his potion madly.

"And every time I try to remember it… the more I feel like I'm forgetting it even more. I don't like the feeling of not remembering it, and it bothers me to not know anything about what I may have been through. You know? It's my memory, I have the right to remember, right?" He asked her.

Hermione gulped. She didn't know if she should be glad or sad. Draco finally showed some signs of awareness towards the forgotten love, though he wasn't any closer to knowing more. _He just knew there was something. _

But exactly _what _something?

She was frustrated and hopeful all at the same time, and she felt like she didn't need the weight of finishing potions to add up.

"Why ask me?" She croaked.

Draco froze. He should have known it would all come down to that brown leather thing. That little thing that had him thinking of everything he should have thought of long before.

_Crap. _

"Uhh…" He started.

_Did he read the diary? Did he read it, and hopefully saw my name? Merlin Please, Merlin Please, Please Merlin, Please Merlin. _

_Amen._

Hermione didn't even understand what she was saying. She just knew she was about to find out whether Draco read the leather notebook or not.

"Nothing. Just felt like asking, that's all. Why?!" Draco lamely said.

Hermione bit her tongue. She didn't want to pluck it out of Draco if he wasn't ready to say it to her yet. He'd tell her he read it when he's comfortable.

"So, what did happen!? If you could just tell me… then maybe I wouldn't bug you anymore…." Draco started saying, growing impatient at all the unnecessary spin-offs of the discussion.

Hermione burrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse me! Who are _you _to demand anything from me?!" She exclaimed, flinging her hair.

"I wasn't demanding! You just keep talking and you answer my questions with questions! Why can't you just stop making things complicated?!" He said, letting go of all pretenses and venting out his frustration on not knowing things he wanted to know. He just vented out everything he felt like venting out.

And he showered all his anger and confusion and all his frustration at her… just simply at her, not knowing nor caring what he said anymore, nor did he care that half the class was listening… all he cared about was letting it all go…

Even though he knew she would get hurt.

"I do not make things complicated, you just expect too much! The world does not revolve around _you_!" Hermione huffed, putting her hands on her hips and trying hard to look Malfoy straight at the face.

"You know, for someone so smart, you can be so stupid." He said quietly and coldly.

Harry and Ron were now running towards them.

_Let them be… let them be… what do you care… you hardly remember anything you KNOW you should remember… _

_Nothing else matters._

Draco thought._  
_

"**ALRIGHT!!!" **Snape suddenly bellowed, appearing on the scene, trying hard to conceal his deceitful smile.

"Both of you! Headmaster's office! NOW!" He spat. "Granger! The headmaster shall see you first. Malfoy, you wait." He said, sounding dead and scary.

"The rest of you, ten points off if I hear a word about this. Get back to the potion!" He spat again, and whirled in his bat-like manner, disappearing behind a couple of books.

Hermione hastily made her way out of the classroom. She was glad she didn't have to walk all the way there with Draco.

Draco watched her leave, both resenting and not caring about what he did. He was breathing heavily.

_Could've just told me… making life harder… women.. tss…_

Back at Harry's and Ron's table, they were conversing in really low tones.

"What was _that _about?" Ron whispered hastily.

Harry looked around. "Dunno. But I don't think Snape had them go to Dumbledore because of the fight. You know what I think, Ron?"

Ron looked at him. "What?" He asked with an open mouth.

"I think the teachers are taking action."

* * *

Hermione was riding the moving steps. She was finally in front of the brass knocker, and before she even knocked, she already heard a familiar voice call, 'Come in.' 

"Sit down." Dumbledore said calmly. Hermione obeyed, biting her lip to stop her from blurting out words and talking too fast.

"Why the fight?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Hermione opened her mouth. "H-h…How did you know we fought in Potions class?" She asked.

"I have eyes and ears in all the essential places. Please Miss Granger, how do you suppose I run this overwhelming school?" Dumbledore asked, half-chuckling, half-choking. He was eating chocolate frogs. "So anyway…do continue."

Hermione bit her mouth for a second or two, then finally just blurted everything out.

"He! _He-blamed-me!_ Blamed me for not giving him answers and all that! He asked me about summer, and of course I didn't know what to say! Was I supposed to tell him, 'Oh, You were my boy.' right then and there?! And I wanted to know why he asked because of course, I was surprised! It's the first time he's mentioned summer after a month!

And then he gets irritated 'cause I don't answer right away and says that I make things complicated and all! And he called me stupid!" She bellowed, expressing anger and frustration.

"We were talking and it started out okay then everything just went fast and boogsh!!!"

She was breathing heavily when Dumbledore smiled. "Have a frog." He said cheerfully, handing her a chocolate frog.

"Thanks." Hermione said, feeling little and ashamed. She just screamed at the Headmaster.

"By all means, you have a valid reason to feel in many ways, frustrated and agitated. Incredulous, what Mr.Malfoy did. There was no need to disrespect you and be so controlling and demanding. It's true, he can get a bit full of himself at times."

He stopped to get one more chocolate frog.

"On the contrary, young Mr. Malfoy made an interesting discovery last night…" He trailed off, intending Hermione to finish the statement for him.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You mean, he actually read it?!?!"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "I am not sure, but I think so. If not, why would he have asked you in the first place?" He looked straight at Hermione.

"Anyway." The headmaster continued. "That gives him reason to feel uneasy and angry. Understand that currently, he is aware that there was something that happened during the summer, and he is revolted at the idea that he has no idea what it is, nor does it help that he can't get any closer to knowing what it is.

That being said, he understands that you might be the only source he can rely on, because he so intelligently put the pieces of information together.

He opens a brown leather notebook that he hasn't opened for almost a month, which means it must've been written even before he went to Hogwarts this year. He reads it, and realizes he doesn't remember ever writing it. He never recalled writing it during his sixth year… and he finds it the start of his seventh year. Therefore, he would assume that it was written—"

"During the summer." Hermione finished.

"Exactly." Dumbledore said, bowing his head. "And so he feels that he could get answers from you. He grows excited, he grows hopeful and nervous, he's about to know something he can not remember… and he is full of questions… once he finds out, he is ready to ask some more… Why did he forget? Why did it happen? Why was he never informed? Why has it been almost a month? All sorts of questions… he gets impatient. Really, really impatient.

And then, you don't deliver the answers he wants immediately. He gets frustrated, he feels let down, he loses hope. And then he vents this all out on you, he lets go of everything… his anger… his hopelessness… his desperation… he lets it all out on you. He can't tell anyone else. He can't mention a word to his Slytherin friends. And since you two have a history of fighting, he suddenly finds it fit to let go of his anger and not care what people will think, as they find it normal that you guys fight.

Therefore, no one will suspect him, no one will suspect he has gone to you for help. His secret desperation is kept secret between you, and him." Dumbledore finished, this time sucking on a lemon drop.

Hermione was speechless. She didn't know Dumbledore knew so much. But either way, she was relieved, and she felt pity towards the boy who felt so much and had no one else to share it all with.

"Oh. I forgot." She suddenly said.

Dumbledore looked at her, his piercing blue eyes searching her. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Should I really tell him about summer? Should I mention anything? Should I let him know?" She asked eagerly, wanting a strong and wise opinion.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, sat straight and looked alarmingly dignified and serious.

"No." He said. "He shouldn't know _anything _about what happened. You can not tell him, nor give any _clue _about it. Nor should your friends tell him, or anyone who knows for that matter. He should not be informed." He said with finality in his tone.

Hermione bit her lower lip. No matter how much she wanted to question his opinion, she nodded, said 'Thank You', and stood up to leave.

"Mr.Malfoy, you can come in now." Dumbledore called.

The door opened, and in came a handsome looking boy Hermione knew all too well. She avoided looking at him, and passed by him passively, not daring to say anything at all. Finally, she closed the door just as she heard Dumbledore say 'Take a seat.'

And she started looking for Ginny.

* * *

"Do you want to tell me anything, Mr.Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asked politely, offering him some lemon drops and chocolate frogs. 

Draco shook his head, saying 'No thanks' to the offer of sweets. He didn't say a word after that.

"Is there something bothering you?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Draco stroke his handsome white blond hair. He shook his head. "Nothing, Professor."

Dumbledore entwined his fingers together, and looked Draco straight in the eyes.

"I believe, and I know, there is something bothering you."

Draco's mouth went dry. There was no point to lie in front of a skilled legilimens, he might as well say everything he had to say.

"Well...there is something that bothers me." He heaved.

"It's about something I can't remember… It's as if there's this one big chunk of memories I can't retrieve… and it bothers me because I feel that I have all the right to know what it is, and yet I can't _tell _what it is… I can't get close to _knowing_ what it is… and someone who I thought could actually help me is very uncooperative…" He said grudgingly, looking much like a 5 year old on a tantrum.

"I see… and how did you come across believing that here is some chunk of _something _you can't remember?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco couldn't feel his tongue, his mouth, he lost his voice. Should he tell Dumbledore about what he read?

"I... I read something last night." Draco said, daring to bite his tongue soon.

Dumbledore smiled. "What did you read?" He asked.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I read something that made me think about what happened... and... and Hermione's name was there, so naturally, I asked her about summer. But she wouldn't tell me, I don't know why." He said coldly.

"Should you get really affected?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"She wouldn't tell me!" Draco said outraged.

"Is it because you want to learn about summer, or you want to know what _might _have happened between you and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked suddenly, catching Draco off guard.

Draco fell silent.

"Of course not! I just want to know about summer!"

"I think, you are scared at the _possibility_ that something happened between you two, and you want to know about it. Which is also why you get so affected by Miss Granger..."

"Who said I'm affected?!?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why Miss Granger?"

"I just read her name!!!"

"My my, have you developed a certain trust in her?"

"What made you say that?!"

"I think you now know that she's important. She's the only one with the answers."

"How can you be so sure?!"

"You said so yourself. Or else, why did you ask her in the first place?"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it?!"

"If you aren't careful Mr.Malfoy, everybody will find out you actually like her."

"What?!"

"I said, I think you like her."

"I don't!!"

"There is no need to be so defensive. Have a lemon drop..."

"No thank you! And I don't like her! I just nee-!"

"--You need her?"

Draco went red. "NO! I just need answers! That's all!"

"Answers from her. So, in a sense, you _do_ need her. You technically said so yourself."

"No! You can't tell me how I feel! Stop that thing you do with your brain!!"

"I can't. I'm just guessing. You have the choice to believe it or show how it affects you."

"Whatever, You're messing with my brain."

"I think it's clear what to do now, don't you think?"

"Huh? What?"

"Get your answers about a certain summer..."

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

"Going to a person you believe has the answers. Good work, Mr.Malfoy. Just keep going."

"I should?"

"And you'll remember." Dumbledore finally said, standing up.

"Remember?! Remember what?! YOU KNOW?!" Draco asked, standing too and walking towards the door. He was almost as tall as the Headmaster. He had gotten even more handsome.

"I think, it is time for you to go now. Thank you Draco for your time.." Dumbledore said, waving off Draco, stopping him from firing even more questions.

Draco went out silently, his brain flooded with questions and possibilities. His heart raced.

_If not her, ask the people who love her.._

And, with mental slaps and curses, he approached the Quidditch field, where he knew Gryffindors were currently practicing...

* * *

"Come in, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said as two figures came in and took their seats. 

"Good day, Professor." They both said.

"He is in denial... It is very obvious. And I think, the girl is already losing hope. They're falling apart, right when everything is just about to start." Dumbledore said quietly.

McGonagall straightened up. "Surely Professor, are you saying, we should... interfere?" She said, nervous and a bit uncertain. She was likely outraged at the thought of invading a person's privacy, let alone students.

Snape's lips curled. "He likes her, doesn't he?"

Dumbledore smiled and bowed his head. "Now now, Severus, it is not in our power to tell who has feelings for who. But I won't say I think so..." He trailed.

"I can't believe they actually had summer love!" Professor McGonagall blurted suddenly, as though she was keeping it in for a long time and finally had the courage to let it out.

Dumbledore simply looked at her, smiled and x-rayed her with his piercing blue eyes, saying, "Love comes unexpectedly, and to two unexpected people too."

Snape coughed. "Please Dumbledore, save the speeches."

"Do you think, they will get back together?" Professor McGonagall asked, with a tone like a concerned mother.

"Only time will tell." The headmaster answered.

"Anyway, in the meantime, we _shall_ do something. No no Minerva, it is not invasion of privacy, don't worry." Dumbledore added.

"Well then, what do we do?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"At the start of the year, I placed all Gryffindor and Slytherin classes together.. Now, I want you to make them stay together as long as possible during classes. Make them do projects, seat works, school requirements together... Pair them off all the time." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Don't you think they'll notice that we're trying to bring them together?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Let's just hope they're too busy liking the other. When smitten, they won't notice anything else." Dumbledore answered, sucking a lemon drop.

"Alright Albus." Snape answered.

Snape and McGonagall stood up, ready to leave, when Dumbledore spoke.

"Oh, I have a big plan too. Minerva, Severus, we'll have to help in executing this one. It will be fool proof."

"When do we let the students know about whatever you have in mind?"

"Oh, tomorrow, I'll tell the whole student body about it. _What Young Malfoy and Miss Granger needs is just a little extra push.._."

And he just continued to suck merrily on his lemon drop.


	30. The Master Plan Exposed

AN: Hey guys! Here's the update, I really hope you'll like it! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks for all your support guys:)

* * *

The next day came, with a disappointed Draco Malfoy entering the classroom. 

He had waited all day and all night yesterday for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team to practice, thinking he'd be able to pull Harry and Ron aside.

Turns out, their practice was tonight.

He wasn't able to do his Potions homework, and Transfiguration essay.

"Where have _you_ been, Drakie-poo?" Pansy asked him yesterday night, after he entered the Slytherin common room with a bad temper.

"Doing things for reasons unknown to me." He snapped, talking to no one and sleeping, dreaming of red heads and scar heads and all the other heads he thought he had had enough of.

Hermione, on the other hand, entered the classroom on a happier note. She talked to Ginny yesterday, telling her about Draco's first sign of acknowledgement on summer at the Burrow.

"You know what? I have a strong feeling he's coming back." She had said last night, while she twirled her quill and gazed at nothing in particular.

"Why is that?" Ginny asked, looking at her. "He still does not know. How will he find out if we were banned by Dumbledore to mention _anything_?"

Hermione shrugged. "You know that feeling where you just _know _something's going to happen? An intuition? Or a really strong instinct alert? A gut feeling?"

Ginny nodded. "I can tell when my brothers are going to lie."

"I can tell he's coming back." She answered in return.

"Why are you so happy?" Ron asked suspiciously as Hermione greeted them a very, very good morning.

"Nothing, nothing." She hummed back.

"Well stop showing us you're happy, I can't think all the more! I have to finish this damned essay!" Ron exclaimed, scratching away and wrinkling his nose.

Hermione smirked and looked around. She spotted Draco Malfoy, doing exactly the same thing Ron was doing.

The moment she saw his blond hair, she was already holding her breath.

"Alright, alright class!" Professor McGonagall said as she entered the classroom and waved her wand to clear everything up.

"Settle down, settle down." She said, as she went behind her desk and faced the whole class.

"Mister Malfoy, I want you to sit down beside Miss Granger." She said.

An immediate wave of violent reactions vibrated inside the room. Hermione felt sorry for Neville, who was her seatmate. He now had to stay beside Blaise.

"Come on now, we don't have all day! I've heard about what happened yesterday from Professor Snape, and we've decided you both have to spend more time together. It's time to settle your differences! It's your last year in Hogwarts, for heaven's sake!" She said, although Hermione could've sworn she saw her smirk as she faced the blackboard.

_What is she playing at?_

"Bye Neville." Harry and Ron said grudgingly, as Hermione smiled a sort of I'm-so-sorry kind of smile.

"Bye guys." Neville said in a very, very small voice.

Hermione watched as Draco and Neville passed each other, making their ways to the tables of doom.

Draco had gotten much, much taller since last year, Hermione observed once again. He looked so handsome. He had clear, pale skin, which made him look fragile. All the more Hermione felt like she had to protect him. And his white blond hair, the hair that made Hermione's knees buckle! It was so easy to spot him in a crowd, it was only Draco who had that kind of hair color.

He was one of a kind.

And as he came closer, Hermione smelled a familiar scent, which made her go back to summer once again. Summer, and Three Broomsticks, and the mall, and the lawn, and everything else.

Draco finally sat down in Neville's place, right beside Hermione.

He was sending invisible electrical charges to Hermione, she couldn't stop shaking!

Harry and Ron were watching him, giving him "the stare".

"You better be good." Harry threatened.

"Uhuh…" Draco said tiredly, without any objection whatsoever.

Harry bit back his tongue. It was as if he had scripted and planned everything he was going to say, every retort he would say after Draco answered back…and on and on... But Draco wasn't in the mood today.

"Uhm…" Hermione spoke. Ron eyed her carefully, but Harry nudged him and whispered, 'Give them privacy Ron!'

"….You okay?" She asked uncertainly, trying to take advantage of the situation and start a conversation.

Draco looked at her. Hermione's insides swam as soon as she saw his piercing silver eyes.

He said nothing.

_Damn. _Thought Hermione. This is a hard one.

"Okay class!" Professor McGonagall proclaimed. "Today we shall be transforming these dirty rags and worn out clothes into brand new ones. We shall be making something old, entirely new." She demonstrated, making the class let out "Ooohs." And "Aaaaahs."

"Come on now, your turn." Professor McGonagall indicated, and the whole class started waving their wands and saying nothing at all. It was a nonverbal spell.

Draco couldn't concentrate. It was only now that Draco noticed how soft her skin looked like, being up close.

And Draco almost dropped his wand when he accidentally hit her hand as he flicked his wand.

"Mr. Malfoy! You'd have to try better than that!" Professor McGonagall scolded, but the moment she turned he knew she was holding back her smirk.

Next thing he knew, he was waving his wand in front of Ron's hair, making it turn different shades of pink, for he was too busy looking at Hermione who moved like a pro. ("Sorry, I just thought Weasel's hair was a rag! Ha ha!")

_She was stunning._

Every move she made caused her to look like she was born error-free. Her eyes twinkled in a way that made Draco forget the whole spell over and over again, her hair flowed in all the right directions that made him stare unknowingly, and her smile, her smile made Draco forget there were other people in the room.

"That's it for today!" Professor McGonagall suddenly called. There was shuffling and movement everywhere.

Draco looked around. _Over already!? _

"Professor McGonagall! Professor, excuse me, professor!" He called above all the noise.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked exasperated, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"The lesson's over? Haven't we just started…?" He asked in a suddenly small voice, because soon the whole class erupted in laughter.

Professor McGonagall tried to look stern. "My my, Mr. Malfoy. A whole hour and half has already passed by, haven't you noticed? I'm surprised at your progress today. You need more concentration…" She almost hummed, as she left the room so that they wouldn't see her gleeful face.

_He can't concentrate. Ha ha! He's distracted by her! Dumbledore was right all along! _Thought McGonagall.

"You should try harder next time Malfoy." Hermione said expressionless as she began to pack her bags.

Draco wasn't listening. He was spacing out again, just looking at her.

"…I'll follow you guys for lunch, I'll just finish packing my books. No Ron, stop pretending you'll wait, I can hear your stomach from here! Okay, bye you guys. Oh and leave me some chicken!" Hermione said, as she slowly packed her books.

Her hair fell as she bent, and it was the most beautiful kind of movement Draco had ever seen.

_Shut up Draco, shut up._

"Hermione! Can you help me please?" Neville suddenly called, having trouble with his books and unusually smelly rag.

Hermione sighed. "Oh Neville… what did you do now? Okay… okay… wait, I'm coming." And she made her way towards Neville, leaving her half packed bag and unattended books behind.

Draco seemed to stare at her books with unusual interest.

_Don't do it. _

_Come on… do it! _

_Don't!__ You'll look stupid!_

_It doesn't matter! Just don't be too obvious!_

_But that's it! I'm already being obvious!!  
_

"Anytime Neville, anytime…" She said.

_Quick! She's coming! She's coming! Just do it!!!  
_

And Draco didn't think anymore, all he did was lounge as fast as he could to get a random book of Hermione's, and he stuffed it inside his bag.

He tried to look as innocent and unknowing as he could when Hermione arrived.

"….poor Neville… what that boy ate this morning… I never want to know…" Hermione continued to rant as she placed her books inside her bag, not noticing that one book was suspiciously missing.

She finally carried her bag and was about to leave when she turned around and noticed that Draco Malfoy was still there.

"You aren't leaving?" She asked.

Draco couldn't reply, he might tell her about the book. And he might lose his words if he continued to look at her eyes.

He just shook his head and avoided eye contact.

"Alright." Hermione said, and left with Neville.

Draco was alone now, and he mentally slapped himself.

He was beginning to see Hermione in unexpected perfection.

* * *

Draco impatiently waited for evening to come. He decided he would skip waiting for Harry and Ron after Quidditch practice because if he _was_ able to talk to them, he'd bet 110 percent they knew nothing, and 99.9 percent that they wouldn't tell him anyway. 

He had been rehearsing since after lunch, barely paying attention to his classes, and barely paying attention to his intentions.

He's been debating with himself, figuring out how he could subtly return the book back to Hermione.

You see, he took her book because he wanted an excuse to go back to her.

And his job on debating wasn't easy either, for he couldn't concentrate with Hermione sitting inches away from him.

It turns out, all the teachers wanted them to sit together, so they could "reconcile and set their differences away." What joyful punishment Draco Malfoy was receiving lately. He barely could sit still, he got all jittery when she was beside him.

And he still couldn't figure out why.

It was now finally evening, and the first stars of the night were starting to appear. Draco Malfoy was walking the halls alone, narrowly avoiding Pansy Parkinson and her gang.

He was rehearsing in his head.

"Hey Hermione, I just dropped by to drop your book." He said quietly.

"Wait, that sounds stupid, dropped by to drop her book? Too much drop…" He answered himself.

"Hey Hermione… no no, why am I calling her Hermione!? Hey Granger…" He started.

"You left your book in the classroom…" He scratched his chin.

"And then I give the book to her." He said. "Yeah yeah, that will work. Let's go Draco." He told himself, holding the book tighter and walking towards the library, where he was sure a certain Hermione Granger was reading right before the dinner feast.

He entered quietly, immediately hiding into the shadow of a nearby shelf.

He watched her from afar, and he stayed glued to the spot, he didn't even move.

He watched her as she silently turned the page, gently, slowly, page after page… as though she had all the time in the world, and she looked perfect. And he marveled at the fact that her hair flowed gently down her back and shoulders, making her look so vulnerable and beautiful. Her eyes were in full concentration, and she'd occasionally smile or frown as she read, which in some unknown way made Draco want to watch her forever.

_Draco, stop it for Merlin's sake!!! Why are you staring at her?! Go on, give her the book!_

"Oh right." He told himself. And he straightened his posture, heaved in a deep breath, put his hand through his hair, and moved a fraction of an inch when Madam Pince scolded him.

"What are you doing here?! Haven't you been told?! Go to the Great Hall right now, come on! Come on! Professor Dumbledore has important news, very important indeed! Go now, go now! You can not miss it!" She said in a hurry, waving Draco out of the library as though he was some rodent damaging her peace. "Hurry! Off to dinner you!" She called after him.

Draco looked back for a while, bewildered and pissed off, but the moment he saw Madam Pince approach Hermione, he broke into a run.

No way would he let Hermione see he had been waiting for her.

* * *

"Where have you been, Drakie-poo?" Pansy cooed at him as he took his seat beside her. 

"Library." He said lazily.

"The library?! What were you doing there?!" She asked with wide-eyes.

"Studying. Need it. Having a hard time." He said incompletely, he wasn't paying much attention to her…

"Oh yeah! What happened to you, Drakie…? You're having a hard time in class…. Oooooh…. Maybe I can help you… Wouldn't that be nice, Drakie?... Drakie? _Drakie?_"She asked him, and as Draco lacked response, she stomped on his foot.

"OOOOOMMMFFF!!" He exclaimed. "Yes! Yes! Alright, alright!!!" He said exasperated.

"Thanks baby…." She cooed again. "When's Dumbledore going to announce his important news…? I'm so hungry…." She whined.

Draco said nothing. He had a feeling he knew why Dumbledore wasn't starting yet.

She wasn't here.

He anxiously waited, looking back and forth from the entrance and the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was simply filled with buzz and excitement as they all tried to guess what Dumbledore had to say.

Draco started to worry where she was.

_Where is she….?! _

….._Why do you wonder where she could be? _A voice at the back of his mind said.

_Shut up._

Then finally Hermione entered the Great Hall, looking harassed but nonetheless confident. She immediately ran towards the Gryffindor table and took a seat.

She never seems to notice Draco watch her, actually.

Draco's eyes followed her from the moment she entered until she sat down and started talking rapidly to Ron, Harry and Ginny.

Suddenly, all the noise died out as soon as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Students, welcome. I am sorry for holding your dinner a little late, I know you are all hungry…." A series of groans supported this statement.

"But believe me, after I say what I have to say, you guys would be too busy talking to notice your food." He chuckled, then prepared for the real deal.

"To ensure that you are all having a good time in school, and especially for the seventh years," Dumbledore looked Draco straight in the eye, "it will be your last year here in Hogwarts, and what a shame it would be if friendships and relationships will not be created, if not, preserved." This time he looked at Hermione.

"We, the faculty and staff, have decided to host a dance." He stopped to breathe, and the moment he said "dance" everyone started talking and chatting and buzzing, the whole room simply echoed with this and that.

He raised his hand to silence the room. "It will be a night to spend time with each other and there will be absolutely no homework _and_ school work given. I have banned the teachers from giving you any homework/school work the night before, during, and after the dance."

Immediately fireworks of cheers and applause erupted in the room.

"Yes, yes, thank you for your enthusiasm." Dumbledore said, smiling. "It will be held here, in this magnificent hall, and everyone, everyone is welcome to attend.

However, first years to third years have to have the consent of their parents. Fourth to sixth years can attend at his or her own free will, it is completely optional. You all have the choice." He said, smiling to everyone.

"However," he cleared his throat, "ALL graduating students, seventh years, seniors, whatever you want to call it, are required to attend."

And the hall erupted with cheers from the seventh years, who were rubbing it on the faces of the poor first, second and third year students.

Draco Malfoy sighed. He could tell what they were up to, it was too strong not to sense.

"But, there is one condition." Dumbledore added. "Naturally, you are to come in dates."

Draco Malfoy inhaled deeply. _It's coming… it's coming…_

"And I don't want to put such burden on all of you. First to six year students can come with or without a date."

Draco exhaled anxiously. _Here it comes… Here it comes… I can feel it…._

"But all seventh year students are required to come with dates. Please, no females running after the males, it by far looks utterly disturbing. We would like to practice old-fashioned traditions, that is to say, the male population should do the approaching for dates. The dance will be held Saturday next week, 7:00pm onwards. Good Luck and have fun!"

_**BAM.** There it is. _Draco Malfoy thought bitterly, nervously, anxiously. It was a Friday today.

_He had exactly seven days to ask Hermione out to the dance._

Oh the joy.

And so Draco Malfoy silently ate the food that magically appeared as soon as Dumbledore finished his doomed speech. Draco was not talking to anyone; he was feeling nervous and anxious inside.

He didn't even know why instinct had him choose Hermione.


	31. Daisies and WWW

AN: I APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIMES FOR THE ULTRA LONG WAIT. I ADMIT, I WAS FRUSTRATED WITH MYSELF BECAUSE I COULDN'T GET MYSELF TO UPDATE. I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT, I'M SINCERELY SORRY. I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

I'VE MISSED THIS! I'VE MISSED YOU ALL:D

* * *

Draco woke up to a quiet Saturday morning, everyone around him was asleep. He yawned and stretched, and scratched his eyes. He had dark circles underneath them, for he had stayed up all night trying to figure out a strategy. 

"_..But all seventh year students are required to come with dates.."_

"Crackpot old fool.. making us get dates.. and males have to do the dirty work.. wonder if_ he _could do it…." Draco was mumbling to himself, hoisting himself to a sitting position as he unfolded a piece of paper.

He looked down at it. "So.. this is the plan..." He told himself, as he studied what he had just written the night before.

_**Saturday:**__ No classes. Study her, find out what makes her happy, what makes her laugh, what makes her smile, etc. Be subtle. If you are noticed and/or suspected by absolutely __anyone__, you shall suffer eternal unrest. _

_**Sunday: **__No classes again. Try to talk to people who know her well. DO NOT SETTLE FOR POTTER AND WEASEL. Look for Gryffindors you can bully and boss around. They're young and afraid, they won't suspect anything._

_**Monday: **__Buy, retrieve and look for all the things that you have discovered she likes. [Check answers from Saturday, and opinions from Sunday. Get all possible things/materials needed. Example: chocolates, flowers, cards, jewelry, candles, sweets, all that mushy crap girls like._

_**Tuesday-Friday:**__You are given four days to ask her the question. Damn it, Draco. Do not fail me, you are a handsome, sexy, in demand Slytherin. If you can't get this bookworm Gryffindor, you shall move out of the Wizarding World and live in Russia as William Jokoshov. JUST ASK HER. You have three days to plan and get ready, four days to execute._

_**Saturday: **__It is the night of the damned dance. GOOD LUCK._

Draco read it and chuckled. "I can't believe I wrote this last night." He said to himself.

"Mmmmmmmff." Someone nearby said. Draco immediately hid the piece of paper from view.

"Don't make me eat dat wun...Noooooo." Crabbe was saying, as he twisted and turned on his bed.

Draco rolled his eyes. He stood up and went to his trunk, rummaging for comfy clothes, and finally retrieved a simple blue sweatshirt and jeans. He quietly dressed up; he didn't want to wake anyone up. This was his only chance to do some 'investigation'.

He would never admit he was stalking her. He always said it was investigation.

He looked around. Something in the window caught his eye. Curiosity got the better of him, and so he went to check it out. Though the Slytherin common room was located at the dungeons, their windows were bewitched to give a quite, _normal _view of the outer school grounds.

The sky was amazing.

The clouds were light and the sun was up, but not scorching nor painful to the eyes. Draco looked around, the lake was beautiful. It seemed deserted, peaceful and untouched.

He saw a figure cross the grass; she was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans, she looked like an angel. Draco looked closely. She was with someone, he had dark hair, tall and lean.

Who could Hermione be with?

_Dang! _And so Draco grabbed a couple of books, a perfect excuse to say, 'I'm just studying.' He hastily made his way out of the room, being thankful that no one else was awake. He climbed the stairs, avoided notorious portraits, quickened his pace, and he finally stepped out into the glorious grounds.

The first thing that greeted him was the lazy sunshine, hitting him, making him feel warm but not scorched. He spotted them, they were walking somewhere near the lake. Draco quickly looked for a nearby tree where he could hide.

He spotted one that lay just a few feet from where Hermione and the boy were now sitting, and he quietly made his way, making sure not to make a sound, nor to be noticed.

"I never knew that!" The guy said as Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, well, no one does know. But really, I only like daisies, and that's all. Roses are too overrated." She said as she put some stray hair behind her ear. "Why?" She asked conversationally.

The boy shrugged. "Curiosity, that's all. We don't really get to talk… I mean, aside from class and all." He said.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah well, I'm glad you asked. No one's ever asked me before! Ha ha, if you count Harry and Ron, oh and Viktor."

The boy laughed. "I forgot you went out with Viktor Krum. How was he like?" He asked calmly.

Hermione played with the lake water in her hands. She seemed to concentrate, but when she spoke it was as if she knew everything by heart, and there was no need to look for the words in the first place.

"He's a good guy. He's a whole different person when you think about it. I mean, sure, he's famous and all, but inside, he's really sweet and sensitive. He can get really secretive, but, he always opened up to me. Oh, and he'd send me flowers and chocolates and little love notes all the time. Daisies, never roses." She chuckled.

The boy laughed with her. "Oh, so you're like all those other girls who like getting that kinda stuff?"

"Well, I'm still a girl." She said.

"Of course you are." He answered.

_Deyuuuuum. _Draco thought. _So Granger likes what everyone else likes… flowers, cards, chocolates, those love notes… all the gay stuff Pansy begs for. Ha. This is easier than I thought!_ He hid behind the tree trunk again.

"Are you still going to wait?" The boy asked.

_Wait? Wait for what? _Draco thought. He couldn't relate.

Hermione shrugged. "It's taking so long. I don't know if I'm waiting in vain or not. And I'm getting really tired." She said.

The boy put his hand on her shoulder.

_Dang! _Draco almost said. _Is he her boyfriend…?  
_

"It's okay. I'm glad you told me though." He said.

"Well, I trust you. And, Dumbledore said I could tell you anyway." Hermione said. She looked at her watch, and turned to the boy. "Hey, I have to go now, okay? See you." She said.

The boy nodded, and they hugged good-bye.

"Take care." He said, and Hermione made her way towards the entrance, until she became a figure no more.

Draco kept silent. He was determined to find out who he was.

Finally the boy stood up, wiped his pants and turned around.

Draco gasped so hard at the sight of the boy that the boy's eyes grew wide in seeing Draco Malfoy behind a tree.

"Draco?! What are you doing there?!" Neville asked, his eyebrows raised.

Draco shut his gaping mouth. "Me!?" He asked, frantically searching for words. "I'm-I'm studying! Why, can't I study here?!" He said; his chest out, head held high.

Neville gave a weak smile. "I never said you couldn't stay here, I just wondered. Well, bye." He said, and he slowly, slowly started to walk.

Draco's mind was racing. _Neville… Neville.. Neville and Hermione!?!? What?! _He just had to ask. There was no way he'd ask Hermione to the dance when she was already with someone, and Longbottom to make it worse.

"Longbottom!" He said in his most Slytherin-proud voice.

Neville turned around slowly, his expression as though he knew this was coming.

Draco put on a cold expression. "I never knew you went out with Granger." He smirked. "You finally found yourself a girlfriend. Never thought I'd live to see that happen." He said smirking once more.

Neville smiled a sort of all-knowing smile. "I'm not with Hermione of course. We're just friends. Anyway. If she _was _my girlfriend… I'd be _so_ lucky." He said.

Draco looked at him and shrugged. "Why is that?" He asked monotonously.

Neville gave Draco a look like he pitied him. Draco was surprised at the sudden confident Neville that he was seeing.

"Don't you know?!" Neville said, talking as if Draco knew nothing at all. "_A lot _of guys actually like Hermione. They just never let anyone else know; and they especially do not approach Hermione because they feel inferior. They're intimidated by her, to them, she's too good to be true." And it was Neville's turn to smirk.

Draco took some time processing the new information. "I never knew." He said quietly. He looked up at Neville and smirked. "So many losers run after the Beaver after all." He said.

Neville shrugged. "Yeah well. A lot of guys are gonna ask her out to the dance, I can feel it." He said.

"Why are you telling me that?!" Draco snapped.

"Nothing, I'm just saying."

"Yeah well, I'm not planning to ask her, if that's what you think!" Draco said.

"I never said you were going to. Don't be too defensive Malfoy." Neville smirked. He turned around and hummed as he made his way back towards the castle.

_Oh damn. _Draco thought. If he was going to make a move, he had to make a move soon.

* * *

It was now Sunday morning, and Draco decided to skip the ask-a-Gryffindor-about-Hermione scheme. He decided it was too risky, and way too fishy if he went around asking about his most disgusted rival. 

Draco was inside the Slytherin common room, isolated for everyone else was asleep. He had a cell phone in hand; something his father gave him so everything he needed was just a call away.

He hesitated for a while, thinking of what he was going to do, considering his options, pondering his next move.

He was not sure if he wanted to do this.

Should he?

There were a lot of other guys out there.

He wasn't exactly friendly to Hermione ever since... why ask her?

He sure had no chance… they've been enemies for so long.

And, who the hell is Pansy going to go with!?

"Alright." He decided. He sat up straight, took a deep breath, and started dialing.

He knew he wanted to do this.

"_Hello?" _A familiar voice said on the other line.

"Hello, yes. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?" Draco said as politely as he can.

"_Jumping Merlins! Is this Draco Malfoy?!" _The twin said. Draco couldn't tell the two apart.

"Yes, it's him."

_----Holy Cow Fred!! For real?! That's him?! Damn! I want to speak to him!!!—_Another twin said. Draco could now tell the one he was talking to was Fred, and the extra voice was George.

"_Shut up George! I'm doing business here!" _Fred said. _"Anyway, yes? How may I, or, we help you?" _He said.

"I need the best flowers you have there, and not the prank ones, okay? I want the nice, romantic flowers. Daisies if possible. And I need the sweetest chocolates you have there, I know you guys have chocolates. I also need those little love cards or whatever that you write on. No pranks, okay? Just give me the best flowers, daisies as much as possible, chocolates and cards you've got. I don't care how much it'll cost." He said in his proud Slytherin voice, making it clear that he wasn't up for any foolishness.

He could tell Fred was trying to stifle his laughter, or control the questions that were about to explode.

"_Okay. Flowers, chocolates and cards. Check. When do you need it?" _Fred asked.

"I need it by tomorrow. And you can't tell anyone I've ordered from you—"

"_-Why not!?"_

"Just don't! Don't tell anyone, okay?! It's top secret. I won't pay you if I find out someone knows. Deliver it by owl directly to my room, okay? At this time on Monday, while everyone else is asleep. Got it?" He asked, getting impatient, and getting very nervous.

His plan's actually pushing through. He was scared.

"_Alright. Done!"_ Fred said. Draco could feel his question coming. "_So, who's it for?!" _

Draco smirked. "It's a secret." He said.

"_Foshizzle man!!! Come on!! Damn it!! Suspense here!!! Who?!" _Fred was saying repeatedly.

"Draco? Who are you talking to? And what's that on your ear?!" Pansy Parkinson suddenly said, as she made her way down the stairs.

"Gottagobye!" Draco hastily said as he shut the phone, hearing Fred's last pleading words.

"Talked to important people, important matters." Draco said stiffly.

"Oh." Pansy simply said. She made her way and sat down beside Draco.

"How are you, Drakie-poo? You don't talk to me anymore." She cooed.

Draco kept a straight face. "Yeah…" He said vaguely. "Lots of things in my mind."

"Like what?" Pansy asked, and she looked directly at Draco.

It was the first time Draco noticed how sincere Pansy's eyes could get. It only happened rarely, but when it did happen, something in Draco's stomach turned.

She was sincere at this moment. And it made Draco feel uncomfortable.

"Just… things." He said, and forced a smile.

Pansy smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I know you'll get over it." She said in a soothing voice. "I've missed you Drakie-poo." She cooed.

Draco was spacing out. "Yeah…" He said slowly.

He started thinking. Though he convinced himself, and convinced others too, that Pansy was only there for lustful reasons and nothing else… something told him_ now_ that there _must've _been a reason for him to even_ consider_ going out with her… And it went on for so long, if he might add.

He looked at the girl resting her head on his shoulder. When she wasn't psychotic, bitchy, or plain Pansy, she was actually… okay.

She wasn't ugly, she was quite attractive really.

Maybe it was just her character of coming off too strong that drove the guys away.

Draco spaced out again. Pansy was quiet today. She didn't cling on to him, force him to speak to her, or just be plain annoying.

It was as if she knew Draco needed space and time to think, and she was actually giving it right now.

He sighed deeply, thinking deep thoughts, focusing on nothing in particular.

_He __did__ care for her._

Even if she _was_ psychotic and freakishly annoying most of the time… there were times when Draco was glad she was just there.

This was one of those moments.

He smirked to himself.

Here he was, Draco Malfoy, alone in the Slytherin common room after calling Fred Weasley for flowers, chocolates and cards that he would use to ask Hermione Granger out to the dance. Now Pansy Parkinson is right beside him, and it was the first time, in a long time that Draco knew he actually loved her.

"Draco?" Pansy cooed.

"Yeah?" He asked, snaking his hand on her waist.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said slowly. His words seemed strange to him, it's been so long since he heard himself say that.

He spaced out again.

He needed to get his mind straight on _who _he was actually giving the things that would come tomorrow morning to.

* * *

"What did he say!? What did he say?!!?!" George was urging Fred. 

"I told you already!" Fred said. "He called, demanding the _best _flowers, he wanted daisies for some reason, the _best_ chocolates and love cards!!" He said excitedly.

"Damn! Did he say who it was for!?" George asked impatiently.

"I already told you George! He wouldn't tell me!!!" Fred said impatiently. They were currently experiencing unnecessary emotional excitement.

They started to think.

Then, as if he was stricken by a lightning of thought, George spoke.

"AHA!!" He said.

"What?!?!" Fred said annoyed. "What do you know that I don't!?!" He demanded.

Geroge gave a smirk. "Remember what Ginny said?! She wrote to us! She said that they have this dance thingy on Saturday. They're not required to get dates, but the _seventh _years are…" He trailed, leaving the next part to be completed by his twin.

"…and Draco's a seventh year student! So is Hermione! MERLIN'S BEARD! You don't think---?! HOLY COW!!! FOSHIZZZLE BROTHER!!!" Fred exclaimed.

George was smiling stupidly. "Uhuh! Uhuh! I KNOW!!!" He said.

"Ginny wrote to me, she said that Hermione told her Draco's finally showing _some _signs, but she doesn't want to jump to conclusions… But I mean, hello! If it was for Pansy… he wouldn't be getting all that crap because Pansy clings to him like some parasite! But if he had to _convince _the girl…." George trailed.

"…he'd need all those flowers and stuff. HA!!!" Fred exclaimed.

"And." George added. "If it was a girl who was hard to please… he'd want the_ best…_" He trailed.

"Hermione." Fred simply said. "He's trying to ask Hermione out!! And he knows he can't get her that easily, so he has to try real hard! And so he's getting the best flowers and the best chocolates and the best love cards… AAAAH! FOSHIZZLE!!!" Fred exclaimed.

"Calm down boy!" George was saying, though he too was red with excitement.

"I—can't---believe---it." Fred panted. "After months. He's finally back, George! He's coming back to Hermione! I can't believe it! I'm so happy for them!!" He said in such excitement, his eyes seemed to burst with any more addition of joy.

"I knew sooner or later they'd get back together. I mean, with a love like _that, _it's bound to return. Dumbledore said so too. I mean, they loved each other too much! It can't just be forgotten! Ha ha!" George said triumphantly.

"I have to write to mum! She'd be so happy to hear! I can't believe it!! They're on their way! I can picture them already… dancing hand in hand… everyone gets shocked… Pansy cries in a corner… it's gonna be summer love all over again, George." Fred said excitedly.

"I know!" George nodded. "We _have _to be there! Let's write to Dumbledore! I don't want to miss Draco and Hermione's reunion!" He urged his twin.

"Of course, of course!" Fred approved. "Ah! My dear twin! I think it's time!!" He said, his hair flying as he bounced up and down.

"Time for what?!" George asked, bewildered and confused from all the excitement.

"GEORGE! _The thing we worked on! _We promised ourselves we'd give it when we knew they were reconciling and getting back together… We made that because we knew it would bring back _everything _they ever had… and they'd be the madly in love Draco and Hermione we knew during the summer!! Remember?! Don't you remember?!" Fred urged impatiently.

George spaced out for a second; then his eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh yes! Yes! No doubt about it! We should give it along with the flowers and stuff we're going to send him tomorrow!" He nodded, getting busy and fixing everything up.

"I still can't believe it dude." Fred said.

"I know." George confirmed.

"After all this time, Draco's finally coming back to his senses." Fred said as he waved his wand and flowers appeared.

"Mhmmmm." George said as he waved his wand and chocolates appeared. "And they were the perfect couple, too." He said.


	32. Silver Love Machine

AN: I'm sorry guys for the long wait! It's been a month! I've been having a hard time wrapping everything up, the story's ending guys! So I do hope you understand why this chapter's particularly long. I had to make it long. The end's near. Please, I still hope you read.

Enjoy! Please leave reviews too, I'd love them. :) Thanks for the past reviews also:)

* * *

"Good Merlin…" Draco trailed that next morning, as he woke up real early to check the delivery from WWW. He was alone in the Slytherin Common Room, it was 5:30 am and everyone was dead asleep. 

He simply stared at it, not believing his eyes. Before him were five bouquets of fresh daisies, white and pure, smelling sweet and prank-free. Beside the daises were the most delicious looking chocolates Draco had ever seen; dark, white, milk, almond, hazel, caramel, mint…. everything. They were in boxes shaped like hearts, and they came in all sizes.

Then his eyes traveled to a little brown leather box that stood right after all the daisies and chocolates. _What's this…?_ He said to himself as he reached for it and held it in his hands.

He opened the brown box, and inside it was a stack of small shiny silver papers. They looked like Muggle "Post-It".

_What the hell do I do with this…?! _He thought. He looked at the brown box again with the little silver papers, and then spotted a note.

_To our valued customer,_

_We mean, to Mr. Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prat, _

_Hope you like what we have delivered! The flowers are the freshest among the fresh, and the chocolates, the best among the best._

_Also, you don't have to worry about hiding all these in some secret place. They are currently invisible to anyone else's eyes but yours, and until you give them to whoever you want to give them to, that is the only time they shall be visibly seen by anyone. _

_So while it's just waiting to be given, no one else can see it but you. Cool huh?_

_Now, you may be wondering what the hell is inside this brown leather box._

_Well Mr. Malfoy, these little silver paper thingies…? It's the shiznits. We mean, it's the bomb. The shizzle. The sizzle._

_Okay Fine. In English, this is the best kind of "card" we can give you. It's guaranteed to melt any girl's heart. [And we wonder who the lucky girl is too… ;) Hehe._

_We call it the Silver Love Machine!!! Okay, just so you know, George thought of that. So anyway. _

_It works like a Muggle "Post-It", except, it's more convenient and fool proof. Now, all you have to do is look at your subject[a.k.a. the girl you like or anyone for that matter, think of the things you want to tell her, and it will be magically written down on the silver paper. _

_What's great about our Silver Love Machine is that if you don't want to be known by your subject, or let's say you're a secret admirer, your subject will never have a clue, because the paper writes by itself. No need to worry about your handwriting being decoded! You won't even write! All you need to do is look at her, and think. Voila!_

_Plus, let's say your subject is right beside you. She won't notice anything, because you 'physically' won't be doing anything. Just look at her, think about what you want to say, and it will be written. Hide the Silver Love Machine inside your bag, and it will still work! No one will notice ANYTHING. _

_Next, how will you give it to her?! Well, this paper is truly amazing! Once you're done mentally 'writing' your note, lightly tap your foot, and it shall automatically be sent to your subject! You won't need to give it, all you have to do is tap your foot and it shall send on its own! _

_But don't worry; it won't be zooming around like some lost bewitched piece of paper. Here's the wonderful part of this mad creation. It materializes and dematerializes on its own! Let's say it was inside your bag. Tap your foot, and it will dematerialize. It will then look for your subject, and, get this, think of wherever you want to put it, and it shall materialize there!!! _

_You can send love notes to her locker! To her diary! Inside her bag, her purse, wherever! Just think of the place while you're sending it. You don't want it to end up in some place she'll hate you for. Wink Wink. Don't send it in her undies. She'll think you're perverted. _

_Anyway. Hope you understood what we just said. We're currently high on Butterbeer. So yeah. We call it the Silver Love Machine because you can always compliment a girl through these notes, and make her melt. _

_Use it wisely. ___

_Fred and George._

_PS: We used it on you right now. We were looking at your picture while 'writing' this. It works too!_

_P.P.S: George stained it with peanut butter. We don't know how the hell it got there when everything was mentally done! I think George was thinking of peanut butter while sending it. Don't think of food when you send stuff._

Draco was smiling after he read the letter. Who knew these twins could come up with such awesome stuff?

He quickly got to work. He brought all the flowers and chocolates up to his bed and placed it in some place no one would sit or step on. He got the brown leather box, sat down on his bed, and tried it.

He took out a picture of Pansy, looked at it, and thought of what to say.

'Good Morning Pansy' started writing on the silver paper, and Draco couldn't help but be amazed.

"Cool." He said. He tapped his foot, and watched as the paper disappeared. He closed his eyes, and thought of 'Pansy's school bag.'

The paper never returned, and he knew it was currently sitting on top of text books that had doodles of "Draco and Pansy 4Ever" on it.

* * *

"Okay class, settle down." Professor McGonagall said that Monday morning. Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins had Transfiguration first thing. 

There was some hustle and bustle before everyone settled down, and it was only then that Draco noticed the seat beside him was empty.

_Wait a second. Where's Hermione? _

He looked around, and true enough, he couldn't find the bushy haired girl anywhere. The seat next to him was still empty.

Ron and Harry were right in front of him, and he had this itching urge to go and ask them where Hermione could be….

_Go on. Just ask… It wouldn't hurt… _

"Pssst. Potter. _Potter._" He whispered. Harry looked back. "What?" Harry whispered. Draco looked around before asking. "Where's Hermione?"

Harry's jaw tightened. He looked around to see if Professor McGonagall was looking, or if any other Slytherin was spying. "Why?" He said quietly.

"Just wondering."

Harry considered for a moment, thinking if he should tell, or wondering if telling would actually make a difference. He concluded to tell the truth. If he wanted to secretly help Draco and Hermione, he might as well not hide anything from the other.

"She's back at home, in her muggle home, she's helping her parents move. They're moving to a different place or house I think, I don't know. But she can already do magic, so, having her there would make everything easier for them." Harry said in one huff, and faced Professor McGonagall just in the nick of time.

Draco subconsciously nodded, spacing out for a moment or two. He had forgotten to ask how long she'd be gone.

"So I will be expecting you to transform this bowl into a small shark…" Professor McGonagall trailed, and Draco let go of thinking about Hermione for a while.

The hours passed slowly… like every teacher suddenly slowed down, as though they lost their thrill for fast-paced lectures and interesting activities.

Draco had no one to talk to, no one to tease… and subconsciously, no one to look at.

Lunch time came, and so did Pansy. Once the bell rang, her hand immediately slipped into his, she was cooing and saying nonsense to Draco's virtually deaf ears.

What would he do to the flowers he ordered? To the chocolates? To the Silver Love Machine?

"Pansy, do you like daisies?" He asked suddenly.

"…what?" Pansy said abruptly, she had been talking about something else and obviously had not been listening to Draco.

"I mean, do you like flowers? White ones? Like, daisies?" He asked uncertainly. He really didn't know what to do.

Pansy gave a flirtatious smile. "Oooohh…" She said. She went closer to him. "Of course I do… anything, anything from you is fine…" She cooed in his ear, and something cold went up Draco's spine.

He didn't know if it was guilt…that he'd be giving away what he planned for Hermione… or, maybe he just liked Pansy's cold breath touch his delicate skin.

"Come Pansy." He said, and he led Pansy to the Great Hall for some lunch.

* * *

2:00 pm… Draco looked at the giant clock of the classroom. It was ancient, and modeled just like the Muggle clocks. 2:01… He looked around the classroom. Everyone was listening… 

Beside him Hermione's seat was still empty. It was such a lazy Monday afternoon; it seemed like everything passed through a daze…

He looked at the giant clock again… It was now 2:02.

Time passed by so slowly.

For some reason everyone he knew had blank faces, cold faces… expressionless faces. He didn't know if there was just something about today, or something about _him_… today.

He looked at the empty seat beside him, and imagined Hermione sitting there, writing away, concentrated and focused.

Draco inwardly smiled.

Now, _she _was someone he was sure wouldn't have an expressionless face, a blank face or anything… _She'd _have a face of motivation, and, he smiled, _she _would wrinkle her nose occasionally, frown and furrow her eyebrows in fierce concentration.

He smiled. He could almost _feel _Hermione was actually beside him.

"And so, that is why we can NOT mix beetle juice with beetle nuts…" Professor Snape had said clearly, snapping Draco back to reality.

Draco instinctively looked at the giant clock. It was now 2:05.

He let out a sigh of frustration as he shook his head and tried to concentrate once more.

* * *

"It's lovely!" Pansy squealed in the Slytherin Common Room that Monday night. Draco had her wait while he went inside the boy's dormitories to get one out of the five bouquets of daisies Fred and George had given him. 

"Do you like it?" He smiled.

Pansy looked at him. "Of course I do! You never gave me flowers before!" She squealed.

Draco frowned, "I haven't?" He asked confused.

"Of course not! This is the first time!" She said excitedly. She looked at the daisies, admiring its white petals and fresh scent, then her eyes trailed to Draco. "But, why? What's the occasion?" She asked him sincerely.

Draco didn't know what to say. Pansy rarely made eye contact, and he was surprised at how her eyes made his knees buckle. "Uhm...nothing, just thought I'd give you some flowers… you know, I just felt like it." He finished lamely, smiling and avoiding eye contact.

Since when did Pansy Parkinson make Draco Malfoy feel sheepish?

"I love it Draco, thanks so much." She moved closer to him.

Draco started getting butterflies.

Her face was inches away from him, she was moving closer. He could smell her. He could make out every aspect of her face, her eyes… her nose… her lips…

Draco was rooted to the spot.

Draco could see no one else but the girl in front of him. Was there anyone else? All he could hear was the warm sound of the crackling fire that kept the room cozy… Part of its warm light hit her face, and she looked angelic.

Then, without warning, Draco let out a gasp.

"What?!" Pansy said worried. "What is it?!" And she took a few steps back.

Draco was staring. "Nothing. Nothing." He said immediately. He shook his head. He looked at the fire, and back at Pansy. She looked at him as though he was mad. "It's nothing. Just remembered homework.. gasped, you know… didn't finish it yet." He said, and smiled.

Pansy frowned. "Oh, I thought it was something serious!" She said as she gradually smiled, walked to Draco and hugged him. "Thanks again…" She trailed as she turned her back and made her way to the girl's dormitories, leaving Draco all alone.

Draco stared at the fire, and at the space where a moment ago…

…He thought he saw Hermione inch close to him, with soft warm fire light that hit her face and made her look so… perfect.

* * *

Tuesday morning came, and there was the usual hustle and bustle in the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco groggily sat down, and his eyes subconsciously traveled through the Gryffindor table. 

He saw the usual heads of Gryffindors and their backs, then he saw a girl with bushy brown hair, and he thought to himself. _Ah, she's back._

And so he continued to eat his pancakes, as Pansy continued blabbing about the daisies the other night, while she held on to Draco's arm.

"It was beautiful, right Draco?" She cooed in his ear.

"Hmmmm…?" Draco mumbled, he was eating his pancakes happily and wished for some peace and quiet. "Yeah..yeah sure…" He said haphazardly.

The bell soon rang, and everyone started getting up, getting books, all ready to go to their classes on a sunny Tuesday morning.

"Okay Gryffindors and Slytherins, take your seats, we shall be practicing that shark transfiguration charm again…" Professor McGonagall trailed.

Everyone took their seats, and soon the class started.

Draco looked to his left. It was still empty. There was no Hermione there. No bushy haired brown girl sitting quietly…scribbling away, and occasionally scolding him.

_Where is she? Who was the girl I saw a while ago…? _Draco inwardly thought, for he could've _sworn _he saw a bushy haired girl in the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

He looked around. Not one of the Gryffindors in his class had hair that could come even _close _to Hermione's.

He looked at the seat beside him once more. Just days before a bookworm was seated beside him, who laughed in such a cute way… who concentrated in such a weird manner… a girl who made him think and yet still be confused at the same time.

The hours passed by…

Still no Hermione.

More classes went by…

Draco was becoming restless.

"What's up with you, Malfoy?" Ron asked after Potions class. "You're so restless." He said.

Draco frowned. "It's only because I have no Mudblood to tease, Weasel." He said coldly and looked away. He had no time for a 'conversation' with Ron. He looked around.

Everyone had the same blank faces they had before. It was like there was a decrease in laughter about the room. It was either that, or, Draco simply was oblivious to everything around him.

Even more hours passed by, and still more classes…

There was a certain emptiness that enveloped Draco. Every time he looked at the chair that had no Hermione sitting on it, everything else would seem lazy… everything else would slow down, as though all the world conspired with him in feeling a certain loneliness.

He lay his hands on the table, and soon, fell asleep.

Time seemed like it just wanted Draco to fall into a deep sleep, where he would not need to care about who was and was not present in the real world.

* * *

Next day came, he had now given her two more bouquets of daisies. Only two lay innocent and undisturbed near his bed, while three of them were now under Pansy's unmerciful hands. She'd smell them 24/7, talk about them 25/8. 

"Right. Get to work." Was their morning greeting from Professor Snape that Wednesday morning. Gryffindors and Slytherins had double potions first thing.

Draco sat down on his chair, and the moment he touched the fine wood, he already knew his seatmate was still absent. The wood felt cold and hard to the touch, like the feeling that suddenly wrapped about Draco.

Sitting in a place that was incomplete made Draco feel a certain coldness. It felt like something was lacking. Missing. Wrong. Something felt wrong to him, like singing a song that you do not memorize anymore. The look and feel is different. Everything just doesn't feel

The same.

And so Draco searched the classroom. _Ah, there she is. _He had thought. _She is very beautiful. _He said to himself. She was laughing at something Blaise had said, and her hair fell back as she laughed.

Then, he thought of something. So this is why he had been feeling lonely all along. So this is why the days suddenly felt lazy and empty. He did not have her close to him, especially now that the opportunity was there, that the space was ready to be filled.

He looked at Pansy. _Pansy. After double potions, come sit beside me. Granger's not here, we can now spend time together! Hah, thank Merlin. I miss you terribly. I'll be expecting you. ;) Draco._

He tapped his foot, thought of Pansy's desk, and voila. After thirty seconds, he saw a silver paper suddenly materialize on Pansy's desk, right before her eyes. She read it quickly, then looked at Draco. She had on the biggest smile, and gave him two thumbs up.

Draco smiled back. Score, he thought to himself.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?" Ron asked truthfully. Harry looked at them.

"Why, that Beaver girl isn't here right now, is she not? So I can sit here. And besides, Draco asked me toooo…" She cooed as she rested her head on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his.

Ron's eyes darted quickly to Draco. "You asked _her _to stay beside _you_?!" He asked disgusted, eyes wide open, face pale. Harry hissed a low "_Ron." _

Draco smirked. "Why not, Weasel? She's my girlfriend, isn't she?" He raised his eyebrows and put his arm on Pansy's waist. "Now, please, I'm trying to concentrate." He smirked.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances before turning their backs. "Later." Ron mumbled. "Definitely." Harry mumbled back.

"No… I don't think that's right…" Draco was saying as he looked over Pansy's work. "Did you get the fins of the sharks right?" He asked tired. He had been trying to help Pansy with the shark transfiguration charm, but it was just no use.

He never had this with Hermione. With Hermione... everything just went like a breeze... smooth... flawless...

It was a good thing Professor McGonagall didn't mind that they were currently sitting beside each other.

Draco ran his hands through his hair as he let out a sigh of frustration. "Aaaah. Listen babe, I'm sorry but I don't know what to do anymore." He said truthfully. Pansy looked up at him.

"It's okay Drakie, at least you tried to help me. I appreciate it a lot." She said, and gave him an all-time classic Pansy Flirt Smile. "I love you Draco." She said in her girly voice.

Draco smirked. "Of course you do. And you know I love you too." He said in his sexy Slytherin voice.

They got back to work, while the two Gryffindors in front of them started conversing fiercely.

"Did you hear _that?!_" Ron said incredulously, trying to keep his voice low.

"Shhh _shhhh_." Harry said hissed. "And yeah, I did." He said pissed.

"You know what this means." Ron said dangerously. "And Ginny comes along too." He said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. We do it tonight. I think his password's lemon cockroaches, yeah?" He asked while waving his wand fiercely, trying to transfigure a goldfish into a baby shark.

"Yeah." Ron answered while he himself waved his hands in an attempt to turn his goldfish to a shark too. "That old man has the weirdest passwords I know…."

_"Mr. Weasley!"_ Professor McGonagall suddenly shrieked. "That's your third tadpole this week! Aren't you concentrating? I shudder to find out the different things you think of while pitifully transfiguring harmless fish….!" And the harassed professor approached Ron, looking terrified and stupid, as she transfigured his tadpole into a handsome baby shark._  
_

_

* * *

_

"Come in Mr. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely." Professor Dumbledore's voice said from inside the office, just before Harry was about to knock on the wooden doors that led to the circular room.

They gave each other unsure looks first, before Harry opened the door and led the way.

"Take a seat, take a seat. I haven't talked to you three in a while…" Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry, Ron and Ginny each took their seats in silence. "Lemon drops?" Dumbledore offered to each of them, all of them refused.

"So, why come to me at 11 pm?" Dumbledore asked casually.

Ron looked at Harry, who looked at Ginny, who rolled her eyes at both of them.

She waved her arms. "Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny said impatiently. "It's Pansy and Draco! Because you allowed Hermione to leave for a while, Draco and Pansy are getting really affectionate….!" Ginny trailed, frustrated, flipping her glorious red hair.

Dumbledore just nodded his head. "Mhmmmm. I see…." He trailed.

"Yes. Now Draco's even more in love with Pansy. They're spending so much time together. He's going to ask her to that dance thing, I just know it." Ginny mumbled hopelessly and crossed her arms.

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed for a slight moment, then went back to its normal relaxed state. He smiled.

"So, you're trying to tell me that you three are scared that Mr. Malfoy's falling in love with Ms. Parkinson… that they're getting closer and closer to each other… spending more time, being around the other… and, you think Mr. Malfoy's going to ask Ms. Parkinson to the dance that's soon to come…?" He asked politely.

Ginny, Ron and Harry nodded.

"Why should it bother you?" He suddenly asked.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Well…well.." She started. "Professor Dumbledore, if we want Draco and Hermione to get back together, shouldn't this thing be something to worry about? To be bothered about?"

All Dumbledore did was nod. "Yes, I understand it is normal to feel scared, to be worried and bothered about this. But then, what do you get out of worrying? You get stressed… stressed and anxious over things you only _anticipate. _Or, let's say it's already happening, and it is something you don't anticipate. Worrying about it doesn't make the situation any lighter, does it? We could all be happier if we started letting go of some worrying…" He trailed.

"But Professor Dumbledore…" Harry hesitated. "How can we… _not_ feel worried about this..?" He asked confused.

Dumbledore sighed. "Oh... the youth… how lovely it would be to be young again." He said. He gazed far, focusing on nothing in particular, as though he was staring at space, trying to spot memories floating in the air, waiting to be caught and reminisced upon.

"There is this one thing I learned during the many years I walked this magical world… and that one thing I would like to share with you, which, by the way, I think both the Muggle world and Wizarding world should know:

We can not really force someone to love one person if he or she can not find it in his or her heart to do so. We don't really have the power to control the feelings and emotions of a person.

Prior to that, whatever feelings/emotions the person possesses is not his or her fault or downfall, and that whatever it is shall be justly accepted, because we all have the right to love and hate, to cry and laugh, to leave and come back…

To fall in and out of love."

He got a new lemon drop, and continued to smile.

Harry was apprehensive at first, but then courageously asked.

"Ermm.." He started. "Is that why we're not supposed to uhm… care or worry about Pansy and Draco…?"

Dumbledore's piercing eyes met Harry's green ones.

"Harry, you must understand that what is happening is way beyond our power.

It is beyond our power to have someone feel what we want them to feel towards us, or others. It is also not in our power to get mad or angry at a person for whatever feelings/emotions they may have towards anyone… for, that is entirely his or her right to feel, and we should just respect it."

"So what, you mean, we should just respect that Draco chooses that slut over our Hermione?!" Ginny said fiercely.

"Miss Weasley, that 'slut' is currently the subject of Draco's affection. Draco has every right to choose whoever he wants to give his affection to, and we have no right whatsoever to deprive him of his freedom to love and love some more. Love is for free. Just give and give love. Why encourage the absence of love?" He asked sincerely.

"Just respect whatever Draco feels and decides, and acknowledge the people he acknowledges too." He said once again, and his blue eyes traveled towards Ron.

Ron looked uncomfortable. "I can't take all this lovey-dovey talk. When's Hermione coming back anyway?" He asked eagerly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Don't worry Mr. Weasley, you'll see her soon enough."

"Professor Dumbledore….?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"Yes, my dear?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Everything you said… about, you know, respecting feelings and people and all that… Does that mean we… technically, do nothing about it? We just watch them fall in love and do nothing while Draco subconsciously forgets about Hermione…?" She asked seriously. She toyed with the end of her skirt, wringing it in her fingers, anxious and nervous for an answer.

Dumbledore rubbed his hands over his face, his tired wrinkles showing, as though with age shall come the burden of helping the young understand things that could only be learned through experience. _Let everyone fall in and out of love, feel rejection and acceptance_, he thought. Maybe then no one would need all this counseling.

He sighed, and continued. "We can not force things to happen. We shall simply let the chips fall where they may." He said, knowing that maybe they didn't understand, or maybe they _couldn't _understand. Their minds are so closed; they trap out new things that could help them grow. Well, most of the youth who go blind for love.

Ron's face was ready to retort, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Dumbledore held out a hand to stop him.

"Let me finish first, if you please, Mr. Weasley. Is it alright?" Dumbledore asked. Ron simply nodded and shut his mouth tight.

"Now, letting the 'chips fall where they may' does not mean that we just sit and watch our lives unfold before us, and not take any action when it calls for, or to just simply let fate do its part and be unhealthily dependent…

Remember, we can not force things to happen or not happen, we can not make things occur if the people involved in it don't want it to occur. And so, letting the chips fall where they may simply means that during those cases where we can never really do anything about something, when we can't force things to happen and people to create significant human experiences… when you know you're as powerless as turning the blue sky black…

We shall stay still, be patient and wait with an open mind until whatever happens, happens.

And then we embrace it with open arms and an open heart, knowing and understanding that this, this was meant to happen. _This_ is destiny. _This_ is what makes the blue sky black when we wait with an open heart. The sun sleeps and the sky changes color to welcome the coming of night. And look, stars to make every corner a bright space. It is fate.

_This_ is fate.

And then, once we have waited and embraced fate with open arms and an open heart, we say, "From here, from this intersection with fate, I create the next chapters of my life."

Do you understand now?" He said hopefully, looking at the three delinquents seated wide-eyed across him.

No one dared speak. No one wanted to break the impenetrable silence that always followed after Dumbledore's words from the heart. The silence seemed to help digest whatever was said. It was a mark that proved everything said was being sealed and secured, always to be remembered.

Finally, Ginny spoke. "Wow, Professor. We… we…" She looked at the two boys. "We really don't know what to say." She finished.

Dumbledore nodded. "It's okay." He smiled.

"Professor?" Harry suddenly croaked.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore replied.

"When's Hermione coming again?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Soon, I think. You'll see her soon, don't worry…" Dumbledore said vaguely.

"Does it really take that long to move?!" Ron asked impatiently.

"Hmmm… what? Oh, well, I don't know…" Dumbledore trailed, as he looked at the grandfather clock in his office.

"Just remember." He suddenly said. All three pairs of ears were listening.

"What is currently happening between Pansy and Draco is something we have no power over and right to deal upon, and therefore, what we shall do is to let the chips fall where they may, right? What we _can _do is use something we all have the right to possess-- our hope, our faith that during these times where we can not do anything but watch things unfold,

we believe that it unfolds, for a reason." He finished, and stood up.

Dumbledore's rise meant for the three that the session was over, and so they stood up too.

However, their Headmaster was not looking at them. He wasn't facing them in time to say their goodbyes.

Instead, Dumbledore was gazing fixedly at his fireplace, eyes straight, concentrated, and a slight smile on his lips.

Suddenly, the fireplace burned emerald green and they could hear someone, someone spin, spin, spin, and soon land clean on the office floor.

"Hello guys, I missed you!"

Ron, Harry and Ginny simultaneously looked towards the source of the voice.

"HERMIONE! You're back! We missed you!"

* * *

AN: Guys, what do you think? Please leave reviews:) 

Also, I'm already telling you this. I don't think I'll be able to update real fast, okay? I'm really having a hard time ending my story, and I'm going to need all the time I can get. It's something I really have to work on, and so I hope you guys understand that I might have to take my time.

I'm really sorry. Just please leave some reviews and tell me what you think of my story so far. :) Thanks a lot, too. :)


	33. The Classroom and Its Naughtiness

AN: Hello readers. I have to say some things first:

Thank you so much for all the reviews, and the past reviews on encouraging me to finish the story. I was really happy and grateful that you guys were understanding when I said I might need some time to finish the story.

Second, I come here to apologize. I feel ashamed that it took me this long to update, and for a time I was embarrassed to face my readers again, because I took so long. There were times when I decided to not finish the story, to just call it quits because I believed it was too late, and I couldn't face you guys anymore.

I just want to say I'm sorry, and I sincerely understand if you think I don't deserve any more reviews.

So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I finally have an ending. :)

* * *

The next morning, as Draco made his way to his seat, there was an unusual hussle and bussle around the classroom

Everyone seemed to be unusually excited that morning, there was this aura of restlessness and excited murmurs.

"So why did he ask you that way?"

"No kidding! It's a good thing you're not going with him!"

"I haven't got a suit yet, or those nice tux…"

"This whole dance is useless, that's what!"

It hit Draco. It was already Thursday, only two days left before the dance. Everyone was talking about it. Everyone was talking about who was taking who, who was dancing with who, who's wearing what, who gave what to who… etcetera, etcetera. Everywhere he looked, people were busy conversing and exchanging gasps, shocked faces, smiles and smug faces.

Draco thought about it. _Technically, _he had no date. He hadn't asked Pansy yet, although it seemed like there would be no need for asking…

Pansy Parkinson entered the room, bobbing up and down and looking happy, she kissed Draco on the cheek and said 'Thank You' for the flowers. Then she bounced off to her place, bragging to Blaise and anyone who would listen about her oh-so-fabulous flowers and silver love notes.

He decided to open up his book and do some reading, since he had no one to talk to about the dance, nor did he really care. He was getting used to the feeling of having no seatmate; it's been how many days since he last saw his.

"And I'm sure I haven't missed that much anyway…" A voice trailed from afar. Draco, immersed in his book, didn't look up to see who it was. He flipped the pages, his eyes followed the words, the sentences…

"Ouch! It hurts, Ron! I told you!" The voice said once more, only this time, much louder, clearer, and nearer. Draco suddenly stopped reading, though he did not move and look up to see who it was.

_Could it be?_

He flipped the pages, not daring to look up, but just listening closely. He continued to pretend to read until he was sure he heard her voice right. He could feel something race inside him. There was a thrill.

"I didn't mean it, It just looks so tempting to poke!" Ron said to whoever it was.

He could feel the person inch closer; she or he was getting nearer and nearer. Finally a shadow hovered somewhere near him, though he did not want to look up for he was currently, 'reading.' He was holding his breath.

"Well don't, Ronald, it really hurts." She said, and sat herself down.

Draco's eyeballs went large. _So, she's back. _

No one has ever sat down in Hermione's place since the day she left, and now that this _somebody_ sat down, he was pretty sure it was her. The voice gave it away too. He hadn't heard that irritating voice in a while.

He smirked. "So,_ you're _finally back." He said expressionless, still reading the book.

She huffed. "Yeah, well, here I am. I'm glad to know you were lonely enough to start reading books."

Draco could feel her smirk. He gave the book one last glance before deciding to look at her. "Yeah, well…" He said, flipping the pages, _page 45. I stopped at page 45._

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Gra--". He swiveled and looked at her.

_Bam._ Silence. He stopped in mid-word, never finishing the last name of the girl in front of him.

_Who was this girl in front of him? _

He seemed to have forgotten what he was saying, or _who_ he was talking to. The girl in front of him was the Hermione Granger he always knew, alright. She had the same chocolate eyes, the same nose, the same lips… But her hair seemed to be smoother, less of the frizz and bushiness he once knew. And, well, so this is what Ron said was so tempting to poke.

She had gotten a tan.

Draco struggled for words. She was looking at him, waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

"What?" She asked incredulously, wondering what he was staring at. "What's wrong with you?" She said. She waved her hands in front of his face.

"Hey hey hey!" He finally said, recovering from the awkward and utterly stupid silence he had given her. "Don't do that, Granger. It's so annoying." He said, pushing her waving hand away, his eyebrows burrowed in annoyance.

Her hands were smooth too. Soft, smooth, it was the first time he remembered touching it… So this was the feeling of a bookworm's hands.

"Fine. I wasn't the one who suddenly spaced out anyway." She said to him, gave him a final smirk and faced the blackboard for Professor McGonagall suddenly entered the classroom.

Draco looked at her one last time. Side by side, he never knew he actually missed his unfortunate seatmate.

* * *

"I thought you only flick your wand twice?!" She said exasperated, in the middle of their Transfiguration class.

"Listen, as your seatmate, I understand that I have to pretend I care how you do in class, but please! I got this wrong too, okay?! Three times, three! Happy?!" Draco said, exasperated too. They were practicing the lesson they took up yesterday, the one that Draco wasn't listening to since he was sending Pansy silver love notes and thinking of when to give the flowers and the mounds of chocolate in his room.

"Okay. Fine. Sorry. Thanks I guess." Hermione simply said, shrugged and went back to her work.

Draco looked at her once again, and then some seats back to the Slytherin Princess he gave flowers to the day before. _She_ was having Blaise do the work for her while she brushed her hair. He looked at his seatmate, and _she_ rolled up her sleeves and got ready to get dirty.

He smiled inwardly. He appreciated the intense contrast his seatmate possessed towards other girls Draco got used to.

The day wore on, and more catching up on lessons happened. Occasionally Hermione would catch Draco staring, and he'd brush it off as spacing out, or he saw something on her hair.

There were moments too, when, this time it was Hermione whom Draco caught was staring at him, after giving her a smirk, she'd say she was simply spacing out too, or thought, she saw horns growing out of his head.

Last subject of the day was Potions, and by the time Professor Snape entered the room everyone was tired from the day's work, but thoroughly excited about ending the day and going off to dinner.

"Get brewing and make it right, the faster you perfect it the faster I get to free myself of your faces." Professor Snape snapped at them, obviously in a very bad mood.

"Malfoy!" He barked. Draco jerked up and straightened up hastily. "Yes, Professor?"

"You teach Ms. Granger how to make that potion we learned yesterday, and get it right, or else I'm failing both of you. You got that?" He snapped, eyeing Draco then Hermione and back to Draco again.

"Yes, Sir." Draco said quietly, he turned around and faced Hermione.

"Look." He whispered. "Let's do this quick and smoothly, 'kay? He's in a bad mood and trust me, just showing him you're happy can be a cause for detention."

Hermione faced him. "Yes, okay, I got it." She whispered back. Draco didn't reply after that because there was nothing else to say, and partly because they were so close when they were whispering that he could still feel Hermione's breath touch his skin.

"Okay. So what's the first step?" She asked him without taking her eyes off the book.

Draco consulted his notes. "So…" He said, reading off the pages. "Dragon skin, and then pixie powder. Stir gently."

Hermione was reading off the pages. "Mhmmmm." She mumbled. Draco looked at her.

She seemed so attractive with her hands on her hips and her face in deep concentration…

"Draco!" She snapped.

"What?!" Draco said defensively.

"I said, why Dragon skin then pixie powder? It says in the book, pixie powder goes first, and we have to slice the dragon skin into thin and equal pieces." She said, and faced him with her hands crossed.

Draco spread his arms to his side and shrugged, "Hey, if you don't trust me, then fine. I'm the one with the notes here and you're the one who's been missing."

Hermione eyed him, her eyes turning into slits. "Fine. Let's stick with your notes." She said grudgingly.

"Thank you." Draco smirked.

He handed the dragon skin to Hermione, and when Hermione reached out to get the skin, Professor Snape poked her hand painfully with his wand.

"What-" He said viciously. "-is this?" He asked her impatiently. "You do know that dragon skin comes after the pixie powder? And in any case, you do have to cut up the dragon skin too?" He spat.

Hermione cringed. "I'm sorry Professor, must've made a mistake." She said.

Snape smirked. "Yes, well, who knew the Gryffindor Bookworm made such obvious mistakes." His lips curled. He looked at Draco. "You're lucky to have Mr. Malfoy point out your mistakes and help you fix up your clearly confused thoughts." He gave her one last smirk, turned his bat-like turn and walked away.

Hermione faked a smile as he left, and when the coast was clear, she quickly turned and faced Malfoy, a look ready to kill plastered on her face.

Draco gulped. "Well, I guess I thought wrong?" He said as cutely as he can, raising his eyebrows and biting his lip.

"Stop playing around and get to work." Hermione barked, trying to forget the look he gave her.

"Okay look, to make it up to you, I'll slice the dragon skin if you want…" He offered, opening his hand so she could give him the dragon skin.

Hermione gave a weak smile. "Thanks." She said awkwardly, and gave him the skin.

_Okay… things are going out well… _Hermione thought. _Keep level at cool with him…_

As Hermione poured the pixie powder, she saw Draco cutting the dragon skin entirely wrong. Dragon skin wasn't normally sliced, it was _cubed._

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"Hmmm?" Draco looked up, not letting go of the skin. "I'm cutting it up, slicing it just as Professor said." He told her truthfully.

Hermione put her hands in her waist and approached him. "Dragon skin isn't normally sliced, Mr. Dumbwit, in case you haven't been reading our textbooks, the skin of the dragon always has to be cubed!" She tried to get the remaining dragon skin from the boy.

"Hey! You're-not--" Draco struggled.

"Give--" Hermione flinched. "—Me it!" She lunged at him.

"GET-OFF-ME WOMAN!!" Draco bellowed.

Suddenly there was silence. They felt all eyes fall upon them, and a nasty feeling of embarrassment spread across their skin. They stared at each other's eyes, piercing, fierce, angry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape said in his soft, dangerous voice. His eyes scanning the two teenagers.

Hermione's eyes went down. "Sorry, Professor." She simply said. Draco's eyes grew big. _Say sorry?! _

"Professor, I told her to—" He started, but Hermione stepped on his foot. "Shut up." She said viciously at the corner of her mouth.

Snape's lips curled into a smirk. His eyes bounced between the two. "It seems as though two people are going to miss dinner tonight…" He trailed.

Draco moaned. "What? No way!" He said out loud.

"And what's this? A retort? Both of you will be cleaning the abandoned classroom in the dungeons tonight. I heard even the elves are scared to go in and clean it." He gave a sinister laugh. "Enjoy your detention." He finished, and with a swoosh of his cloak, he was soon heading towards Neville.

Hermione's eyes grew the size of slits. Draco gave a little gulp. He hated over dramatic females.

"Thanks a lot Draco Malfoy." She started. "The first night I come back and I spend dinner time having detention with you."

They didn't speak to each other from that moment 'till they opened the classroom door to their detention destination.

* * *

They looked around the long forgotten classroom. Draco smirked. "You know, it was legend that the Old Slytherins used to make this room their Meeting Place."

Hermione didn't reply. She walked on, picked up a note that stuck on a dusty chair. 'No Magic Allowed.' She huffed.

"So you're really not talking to me?" Draco said. He walked towards her. "Fine." He scoffed. He turned away, and started working on the tables and chairs, wiping them with a rag and coughing along the way.

Hermione wandered towards the other side of the room, cleaning the windows and the walls. She had her back towards Draco.

There was this cold and heavy tension in the air, the silence was deafening, and the only ice breaker they had was the sound of scratching chairs and tables.

Draco looked around the room. Dirty ceiling, dusty floors, rickety tables and chairs, his eyes scanned the room, spider webs in corners and nooks, dead insects, forgotten books, his eyes looked some more, blackened windows, beautiful female body, broken light bulbs…

_Time out. _His eyes went back a bit.

_Beautiful female body?! _ He stared. And there she was, a favorable subject of Draco's attention, a delightful contrast to the dirt and dust that surrounded them. She wore simple Muggle clothing, a pair of jeans that fit her perfectly, they showed off in a modest manner her shapely legs, and a simple rose colored t-shirt that followed her womanly curves.

Draco finally noticed that the little Mudblood now grew up into a fine, beautiful lady.

She continued to wipe vigorously at the windows, and soon she tied her hair into a simple but sexy ponytail. Her hair bounced this way and that, Draco's pupils following every move, she moved her body this way and that, bent over, stretched, swayed, and Draco caught every single action.

He was half gaping, and as he was about to return to his cleaning, Hermione suddenly turned and caught him looking at her stupidly.

She smirked. Draco's cheeks went from pale to red. Her face was even more amazing then her body. And her tan was perfect. He gulped. _Oh No.._

"Were you just staring?" She asked, challenging him. Draco scoffed. "I thought we weren't talking to each other?"

She walked towards another window. "We were, until I found out you were ogling me."

Draco went red. "I wasn't ogling you!" He said. "I was just checking how you clean the windows, I mean, I'm not exactly used to Muggle crap, am I?" He said.

She just turned around. _Damn. _Draco thought. _Close call._ He looked at her one last time, and his eyes went into slits. _What's she pulling out? _

Suddenly she took out a white coiled _thing, _and she put the two ends on her ear. Draco was curious. And soon she brought out from her pocket a hand sized device, her fingers circled somewhere in the bottom, and soon it lit up. She smiled, nodded, and put it back in her pocket.

_What in Merlin's name is she doing…? _Draco wondered. "Well then, at least I don't need to talk to you."

Silence once again. Draco was restless. He banged a lot of things, hitting chairs and acting clumsy. It's as if he was suddenly anxious, nervous, or whatever you call it. It's been how many minutes of still silence. Draco had only himself to talk to, and the figure a few feet away from him, making him uneasy.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream made Draco jump. "Whaaat?!" Draco suddenly said, breathing heavy, his heart racing. "What happened?!" He asked Hermione.

She was bent over, her arms stuck between two chairs who were…laughing?

Draco stared. "What the hell are _those?!" _He winced.

Hermione looked at him. "They're obviously bewitched! Some Old Slytherin Prat must've thought it would make a good joke. Now I'm stuck, I can't get out." She huffed.

Draco thought a moment. _Is she asking me for help? Or, is she implying she needs help, and see if I would help her? _

"That's what wands are for, Granger." He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We can't use magic, Draco! Now get your butt here and help me!!" She said helplessly at him.

_Guess that answers it then! _He laughed to himself.

He approached Hermione, who seemed so helpless, her right hand stuck in some prank hole inside a chair. "You take so slow, now come on, help me out!" She said.

Draco smirked. He reached out for her right arm. Hermione inhaled his macho scent. She tried to focus on the nasty chair as Draco tugged at her arm.

They were inches near right now, so close Hermione could feel his breath on the side of her cheek, and the feel of his strong hands pull on her delicate arms sent a tingle up her spine.

"When I say go, we pull together, okay?" He told her. He looked at her, searching for her approval, and Hermione was taken aback by the softness of his voice, and the sudden pierce of his gray eyes. "Okay." She said faintly.

"Okay." He said. He firmed up his grip on Hermione's right arm. Hermione sniffed some more of his manly scent. "Ready…. Set…" He inched closer. "Go!" They both winced and pulled as hard as they could. At the corner of Hermione's eyes she saw Draco's guns and manly muscles; and she thought she could pass out.

"It's not--" Hermione winced. She was turning red. "Ouch! It hurts!!" She winced once more. She was breathing heavily. Draco stopped and looked at her. "It hurts?" He asked.

_Is he… concerned..? _She controlled her sob that was about to break loose. "Yeah." She answered. Draco stroked his jaws and lapsed into deep thought.

"Okay. Let's try something." He said. He made his way towards Hermione's waist, he went behind and wrapped his arms around her.

Both of them went red.

"Wow. This is pretty awkward." Hermione said, trying to break the ice.

Draco gave a small laugh. "You think? Good thing no one's about to barge in on us." He said.

He steadied his suddenly trembling hands on Hermione's waist, butterflies started to fly frantically inside the pit of his stomach. He could feel Hermione's every female curve, and he felt awkward being so close to her, and feeling her curves.

"On my count… ready.." Draco started. Hermione shivered at the feel of his breath on her neck. "GO!"

They pulled together. Hermione tugged on her arm, while Draco tried adding more manpower by pulling her from the waist. He moved his hands lower... to her hips, he searched for the hipbone and that's what he pulled on, so it would be less painful for Hermione.

"It's--not--" Hermione huffed. "--working!" Hermione suddenly put her right leg against the chair, and used this to put an additional push.

"Great--idea--" Draco panted. He then put his right leg against the chair also, and his leg was now right beside Hermione's, so close that Hermione felt like it was skin-on-skin, if it weren't for the blasted jeans.

Draco moved closer so he could push the chair properly and tug on her hips at the same time, his upper front of his body touching against Hermione's back.

Hermione could feel his firm chest touch her back, and she gave a slight shudder.

"--Stupid--chair- --Come-- _on_." Draco was saying. They added the effort. He was practically wrapped around Hermione, and they were so close together, jean to jean, shirt to shirt, no tension in between.

"It--won't--_bulge_--!" Hermione said frustrated. She added her efforts, and naturally so did Draco. They pulled and pushed, the chair still not giving in, and as they tried some more, Draco thought he saw the chair wink and give a nasty giggle.

_Oh No… _

And soon enough the chair suddenly broke its grip on Hermione, and the sudden release while Hermione and Draco pulled and pushed brought them both flying across the room, and they landed with a nasty thud on the floor.

"Oooooomff." Hermione said, as she landed head first on top of-- Draco?

Apparently the Slytherin Prince was already on the floor, doubling with pain, and he gave a soft howl as Hermione landed, adding extra weight on him.

"Ouuuuuchhh! Damn it, Granger!!" He said as he closed his eyes in pain. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't get off at once. They were now on top of each other, and she never got even _this_ close to him. She found herself staring.

Draco opened his eyes. Bright silver orbs seemed to greet Hermione's staring ones. "So, I'm not the one staring now, am I?" He said. "Get off me, Granger." He smirked at her. "Unless you don't want to, which I totally understand." He added.

Hermione went a deep shade of red. She hastily got off him. "You're sick." She scoffed.

Draco gave a laugh. He sat himself up from the floor, looked around and suddenly said, "Hey…" He reached over. "What's _this?"_ He picked up the small thing Hermione was using a while ago, it was black and he saw a white circle thing in the bottom. He shook it and brought it to his ear.

Hermione reached over and grabbed it from him. "_This--_" She pointed. "—Is my iPod. It's a Muggle thing. Of course you wouldn't know of it." She said.

"Well what does it do?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's none of your business!" Hermione suddenly snapped.

Draco was taken aback. "Wow." He said. "Well I'm sorry to have upset you by asking what I thought would be a harmless question..!" Draco said defensively. "Geez! What's wrong with you?" He asked her incredulously.

Hermione looked icily at him. Then she gave a deep sigh. "Look--" She started, closing her eyes. "--I'm sorry, okay?" She told him. "It's just… this is the first night I'm back from my Muggle home, and I was hoping to spend it catching up with Harry, Ron and Ginny, and all my other Gryffindor friends, you know...? Find out about things I've missed… things about school, people… the ball…" She trailed, her shoulders drooping.

Draco felt a certain pity for her, and guilt on his part. "Well, look, I'm sorry I wasn't your ideal person to spend a Thursday Night with. I get it." He said, waving his hands and shrugging.

Hermione gave a lopsided smile. "You think?" She said. "You're the friggin' Slytherin Prince. Draco Malfoy. Who would've thought." She finished.

"And you're welcome." He said. Silence suddenly followed. They were both spacing out.

"Well, do you have a date for the ball?" Draco suddenly asked.

Hermione looked up, surprised. Even Draco was surprised himself. Did he just really say that out loud?

"No." Hermione said. "I was hoping to spend tonight looking for one." She said. "Another reason to be proud of, Malfoy. You cause me misery." She said grudgingly.

"Glad I could help." Draco said. Another round of silence followed. Here they were, two rivals, total strangers to each other. What did they know of?

No time for pretenses, nobody's watching.

"Well…" Draco suddenly said, as he stood up. Hermione looked up at him. He then gave her his hand.

Hermione stared at it. "What do you want me to do with _that_?" She asked curiously.

Draco smirked. "If there's one thing you missed, it's Dumbledore and McGonagall's dance lessons." He said.

Hermione gaped. "You're… going to teach me?!" She asked incredulously.

Draco shrugged. "I got you into this detention, I'll help you make the most of it. Besides, no one's watching." He said.

Hermione gave a weak smile. She then took the hand of Draco and stood up. His hand felt smooth and cold, like this was the first time she ever felt his hand. It's been a while.

"Okay, so what now?" She asked him, nervous and anxious on whatever was about to happen.

Draco looked around, and looked at her. "Okay… first thing, we have to be closer…" He trailed in his husky, cool voice. And as he said this, he took his right hand and placed it behind Hermione's back, ("Okay.." Hermione said nervously.) moving her towards him, closer to him.

Draco looked at Hermione. His silver eyes pierced those brown, nervous ones. He was glad nobody was watching, he himself was surprised at what he was doing. He never would admit it, but he found a certain comfort in the close proximity he had with Hermione.

"Alright." He said gently. He could feel her anxiety. "Keep cool, Granger. That's the key." He whispered in her ear. A chill crawled about Hermione's skin.

Draco then positioned Hermione's left hand at the back of his neck, he put his right hand on her waist. "Okay, now give me your right hand." Draco said, as he extended his left.

Hermione obediently obliged. They joined hands, held at a certain distance from their bodies, upright and cautious. No one knows who's giving in, holding back, or falling.

"Wait." Hermione suddenly said.

"What?" Draco asked surprised.

"We don't have music." She answered. She took out her so called 'iPod', placed it on the floor, and let it play. "I bewitched it a long time ago to sound amplified when needed." She said guiltily, and resumed position with Draco.

He gave a small smile, and she found it infectious. "Okay." He said gently. "Let's begin."

And as soon as the first note was played, they started to move gently. Hermione followed Draco's lead, not believing she trusted him, and Draco… he moved swiftly, gently, carefully, as though to prove this time, he had no intention of messing up.

If there was any truth in leaving the past behind and living for the moment as it presented itself right now, this was the perfect time.

Here she was, Hermione, waiting for the time when Draco would come back again, miraculously or by destiny, she hoped the time would come. Old habits die hard, and who could forget a love so quickly? But her so called Prince took so long, she started to wonder whether she was waiting in vain, whether she should do the first move, or do the first move in moving on.

And here, the Slytherin Prince. His life was perfectly normal, but ever since the start of seventh year he felt as though something was missing. Perhaps, something he wasn't better off without? And soon everything starts to change. Suddenly he's seatmates with his Mudblood rival, he spends mysteriously more class hours around her, and he reads some little brown notebook with something about her in it. It's surprising, all this, but what's all the more surprising is how it's been making Draco feel.

Life would be better if we listened to the signs, things that point us to where we know and feel we should be.

He gently spun Hermione at the tip of his fingers, caressing her back and taking in the scent of her hair.

She could feel Draco's intense gaze upon her, and suddenly it did not make her feel uneasy. She gazed back at his silver eyes, putting her hands around his neck, trusting in him as he carefully and marvelously gave her a little dip.

Her back arched, she let herself bend gracefully, and he followed her body language in fluid motion, as though they complemented each other.

Draco looked at the girl in front of him, the face that looked back at him with total trust. He smiled. And she smiled. At their level of closeness they could have kissed right now, but they weren't. What was stopping them?

And then, as fluid as their movement moments ago, as smooth and liquid as their body language in the solitude, Draco seemed to have gravitated towards the beauty that was in front of him, and his movement, as swift and as gentle as could be,

He kissed her.

There was no room for thoughts or rational thinking… only action, only acts fueled on impulse, on feeling, on possible love?

Not surprisingly her lips were soft, innocent and smooth, as how Draco suspected. Someone as gentle and as beautiful as her could not have lips that felt tired and weakened from all useless gossip and blabber. Hers was precious, like it chose its words carefully, and who it kissed.

But surprisingly, Draco felt arms wrap around his neck, and he deepened the kiss as he pulled her back up, snaking his hands around her waist, and pulling her closer to him.

She obeyed, no objection or uncertainty, and her body moved closer to his, so that they were inseparable.

With all pretenses gone, all tension gone, and all past fumes forgotten, when the Slytherin Prince and the Noble Gryffindor kiss like long lost lovers while nobody watches,

Who falls first?

Suddenly, the door burst open and an ear-splitting scream greeted them.

"HEEER--MY--OWN--KNEEEEE!!" Harry, Ron and Ginny immediately rushed in.

Draco hurriedly shoved Hermione aside and she landed with a nasty thud against a chair.

"Owww!" Hermione screeched. She massaged her hip. "What did you do that for?!" She asked Draco lividly.

Draco suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment for what he'd done, but he couldn't back down now, not in front of Gryffindors who just caught them kissing.

"Well, that's for kissing me." Draco said, smirking at her.

Harry looked at Hermione. "'Mione, Is this t--"

"Kissing you?!" Hermione cut Harry off. She was breathing heavily. "You're the one who kissed me!!" She practically screeched.

"A great liar too! Really, why do you think I won't go to the ball with you?" Draco scoffed.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Hermione!" Ron said. "You asked Draco to the ball?! I thought only boys were supposed t--"

"Oh, shut it Ron!" Hermione said furiously. "I did _not_ ask this Syltherin Prat to the ball." She spat angrily. "I had no intention to!" Hermione said.

Draco smirked, either to piss her off more or to hide the part of hurt he felt. "Great. 'Cause who would want to go with you?! And I never had any second thoughts either, bringing you didn't even occur to me. Did you think there was a possibility for me to actually like you!?" He said viciously.

Hermione was taken aback. His words stung. "You're a pig, Malfoy." She said quietly, as tears started to run down. She turned away and ran out of the classroom, as Ron and Ginny followed hurriedly after her.

Draco was speechless. He never intended to get this hurtful on Hermione. His past insults never brought her close to tears, except if it was a really touchy subject like her parents or her bloodline.

He stared, dumbfounded, wondering what he'd just done or what curse or blessing just ran away from him.

Movement snapped him back from reality, and the sound of footsteps belonged to Harry. Draco looked at him icily, looking cold and emotionless, as always.

"You stay away from her." Harry said viciously, pointing a very angry finger at Draco's chest. "I swear. You stay away from her, in the ball, in school, just stay the hell away from her! You got that?" He gave Draco a hard look. "Don't even talk to her, go near her or look at her!"

Draco didn't say anything.

Harry gave him one last disgusted look, then turned around, his back to Draco, and retreated out the now lonely classroom.

Draco stayed rooted to the spot for a few moments, not thinking nor reacting. Everything happened so fast, he couldn't believe he caused most of the chaos. A second ago he was kissing what seemed to be the most beautiful girl he got close to in a long time, and seconds later she looks a mess in tears with angry friends going after him.

He looked around, taking in the empty classroom, hardly believing it could ever be cleaned, forgotten as ugly.

_I guess I'm going with Pansy then. _

He saw Hermione's iPod lying forgotten on the floor, and picked it up, wondering whether it was going to be such a great idea. As he bent down to reach for the little black thing, something sparkly caught his eye.

Draco's eyebrows burrowed. He squinted, trying to make out what it was. It seemed to be hidden by a couple of chairs in the side of the classroom; its light seemed to be overshadowed by the chair's wood.

He crawled his way towards the multitude of chairs and tried to reach for the little shiny thing. He failed a couple of times, but finally his fingertips felt something cold and smooth, he enclosed his fingers around it and retrieved it from the dark.

He was kneeling when he opened his palms, and as it opened he saw that it seemed to be a shiny silver locket.

"This looks familiar…" Draco trailed. He studied it. He made a theory that it was hidden there long ago, forgotten by its old owner, never found again. Old Slytherins.

He opened it, and the bright light blinded him for a second. Finally, he was able to see clearly and read carefully what was inscribed on the precious metal inside.

Suddenly something told him that locket wasn't old and long forgotten by some legendary Slytherins.

"_DM HG?"_ He said to himself.


	34. The Ending, Part 1 The Ball

* * *

AN: Hey guys. Here's the first part of the ending. I'm planning to post it in parts, but if you think that's inconvenient, just please tell me. Let me know if you'd rather have it posted in one complete ending, so your reading won't be interrupted and there won't be waiting periods.

Just let me know, so I can adjust. I'd want it easier for my readers. :) Thanks you guys. Tell me what you think!

Enjoy. :)

* * *

Friday passed a blur for Draco.

Friday passed like hell for Draco. The heavy tension that surrounded him and Hermione wouldn't go away, and it didn't help that he spent all his classes sitting inches away from her.

The day before the ball and dance was supposed to be a period of excitement, and indeed it was, anxious buzzing filled the air… but not for these two. No, this day was excruciating; it carried the anger and the humility all mixed in one heavy gastric atmosphere. They didn't speak to each other, of course, not unless it was purely business and school related.

Time flew very slowly, until finally it was dinner time and the two hastily made their way away from each other.

"Ah yes, I'm starving!" Ron moaned as he and Harry joined Hermione on the way out.

"Yes, Ron, we all know that." Hermione rolled her eyes as they entered the Great Hall and scrambled in amongst all the Gryffindors.

"So Hermione, what are you wearing tomorrow?" Ginny asked her as they took their seats.

Hermione managed a smile. "Oh, well, I'm wearing something all right. But it's a secret." She winked at her. Ginny smiled and said a smirking, "Okay."

"So, you're not hesitant to go to that ball or dance thing at all?" Harry asked uncomfortably. "I mean… Draco—is gonna… sorta… be there." He finished with an awkward smile.

Hermione looked at him with a certain admiration. "Awww Harry, I know you're concerned and all, but its okay. I won't let him ruin this for me. I won't allow it, I mean, He isn't exactly worth it, is he?" She said, finishing with a smile.

Harry was about to answer, when he was suddenly cut by the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good evening students!" He said cheerfully. "I trust you are all excited about tomorrow--" Excited buzzing suddenly drowned Dumbledore's voice. "—And I must say, you have perfect reason to be excited!" Dumbledore chuckled. Roars of hoorays and cat calls filled the hall. "To Tomorrow." He raised his goblet. "Cheers!" He said, and with a flick of his wand, food appeared.

"To Tomorrow." Harry repeated.

"To Tomorrow." Hermione repeated too, with a slightly forced smile.

Across the hall Draco was looking at her, his expression cold, though within those silver eyes of his, there glistened a part of him that swam in great regret.

* * *

"_What do you mean you lost it?!"_ Ginny howled that night in the Girls' Dormitories.

Hermione looked around. "Shhhhh!" She told her. Some of their friends were trying to sleep already. "I don't know…" Hermione trailed. "I was wearing it one time and then the next thing I know, it's not there anymore!"

Ginny's eyes went big. "What happens if someone finds it?" She asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Then they will suspect Draco and I used to be together…?" She asked unsure. "Unless they can't make out the initials DM and HG. Haha." She said.

Ginny suddenly squealed. "EEEEK!" She said. Hermione looked sharply at her. "What if _Pansy _found it?!" She was excited with sinister delight.

Hermione chuckled. "Ginny, you're mean." She said laughing. "Then it'd probably start a cat fight. I dunno…" She chuckled.

Ginny squealed. "OH! What _are _you wearing tomorrow?" She asked excitedly.

"Just trust me. I'll look okay I guess." Hermione smiled as she lay down and faced the ceiling.

"Well, whatever it is.." The girl on the bed beside her said. "It better be amazing. Draco better regret everything he did." She said.

"You're mean, Ginny." Hermione said once more. "Goodnight!" She finished, though as she slept, she half-wished what Ginny said would come true.

* * *

At seven o'clock on the night of the ball, all the boys were waiting anxiously in their dorms, fixing themselves up, straightening their coat and tie, making sure they made perfect dates.

On the other side of the story, the girls were nowhere to be found, they were saving the element of surprise. They made sure no one could catch even just a glimpse of them, because the best would be saved for later.

"Do I look okay?" Hermione asked Ginny nervously inside their room.

"Hermione, don't sweat. You look fine! Be cool." Ginny scolded her. "How 'bout me?! Do I look pretty?! You think Harry will like it?!" She asked anxiously.

"GUYS!" Parvati suddenly said. "Get a hold of yourselves!" She said boldly. "…We are all nervous." She added, making the room suddenly burst with laughter.

Ginny stepped forward. "For Tonight." She said, and all the girls in the room huddled into a very tight circle. "For Tonight." They all chorused, wrapped in a group hug.

"May this night be ours; the lights and the trinkets put up for display were placed to mimic the glitter in our eyes. We own this night, and let our beauty be not measured by the man we hold beside us, but by the intensity of our smile, the sincerity behind our laughter, and the grace of our stride. This night is for us to keep, girls. Let's make the most of it!" Hermione said, with all confidence, forgetting the rocky road that all led to this ending, and standing up for what she knew was better than a broken heart.

"This night is ours to keep!" They all chorused back, and one by one, they all stood straight, told each other how pretty they looked, and got prepared to go downstairs and meet the boys.

Meanwhile, downstairs, there stood the men, all waiting in the vast space right before the doors that led to the Great Hall. No one knew what lay beyond those large, gigantic wooden doors. The Dance of The Year, some said. Some even suggested Albus Dumbledore himself decorated the spaces of the Hall, not leaving the nitty gritty work to some Charms Teacher.

The space was filled with the scent of male perfume, and the ground was swallowed in handsome, pure leather shoes. Draco straightened his tie, and made himself comfortable.

He was wearing a very slick, stylish coat and tie, in a very rich dark emerald green color. It emphasized his icy, silver eyes. His silk tie was so perfect it looked like it was made of pure silver. It matched his marvelous, piercing eyes. His hair was pulled back neatly, the way his hair used to be when he was younger, way before it grew and fell to his face. It was nostalgic, sophisticated, showing a man, who no longer was a boy.

His entire get up did not make him look too formal, but it was gorgeous, his height was perfect, and as he stood straight it seemed like all the world gravitated towards him. He was the epitome of confidence, of lust, a being of pure class, he was handsome; he was gorgeous,

He was Sexy. The Crème of The Crop.

Suddenly there were busy murmurs here and there, the boys were suddenly loud, and it seemed to be mixed with the voices of… females?

Draco looked around. The girls finally arrived. They were dispersing here and there, finding their dates, gasping at how handsome the men looked, and squealing at how pretty their friends were.

He looked around for Pansy. The girls all looked the same to him, all sporting their prettiest gowns and prettiest hair styles. He squinted. His eyes scanned the sea of familiar faces, looking for his Slytherin Date.

_Where is she? _He looked around. There were still some girls who were looking for their dates, and some making their way towards their found partners.

"Draco!" A voice suddenly said to his right. Draco immediately turned.

"Pansy!" He said. "There you are!" He gave a smile. Pansy just made her way down the steps.

"I thought you were already here…" Draco trailed, and Pansy explained she got a little caught up in the room, "Trying to look extra pretty for you." She squealed, and batted her eyelashes as she looked at Draco.

Draco gave an uneasy smile. He hated it when girls forced compliments upon him. He wanted it to come out effortless, pure, and honest.

"So, how do I look?" Pansy asked eagerly.

Draco looked at her. "You look…" He started. Suddenly his eyes were caught by something else. His silver eyes traveled towards the staircase, some one else was going down, looking astoundingly perfect.

She was wearing a white silvery dress, it flowed and followed her every step. Draco could not make out the material, it seemed like water and sometimes like air, as though there was this mystifying and enchanting aura about it. Other times it seemed like the thoughts in a Pensieve, strung together to clothe the admirable lady wearing it.

She walked with a certain confidence and grace, as though she caught all the men about her in a trance. She had them all wrapped around her finger. Her hair was wavy, tamed and smooth, flowing like her dress, framing her pretty face. Draco's eyes followed her as she made her way down, he wasn't speaking, nor was he breathing.

It seemed like a déjà vu, as if he had seen that dress and that lady in a dream, or a dream within a dream. He wouldn't know, but all he knew was he wished that girl was the one beside him now, asking him the very question he finally had an answer for..

"…Beautiful." He whispered sincerely.


	35. The Ending, Part 2 The Twist

AN: Okay guys, I'm doing the ending in parts! This is the second part, the very last part will come soon. I only chose to make it three parts. :) Thanks for your reviews!

ENJOY!

* * *

She seemed to notice him, they locked gazes but for just a split-second, because she quickly turned her gaze away. As if to say, she was better and stronger than some broken girl looking desperately at the eyes of a forgotten love –whether or not he knew.

Draco's eyes followed her as she found her date, approached him and they hugged. _Neville. _He sourly thought of the day he found them under a tree near the lake. Suddenly a warm, squirming and uncomfortable feeling writhed inside Draco's stomach. Jealousy? He could not believe it. He frowned, pushed it away and snaked his arms around the waist of his own date.

Suddenly, the wooden doors that served as the entrance towards the Great Hall burst open, and a glorious looking Albus Dumbledore greeted their eyes, with his arms spread open, eyes twinkling with delight… and the hall behind him, it was now stranger to the students. It was absolutely enchanting.

Everyone had their eyes glued upon the Professor who was dressed in a magnificent velvet robe, and others had their eyes sneaking peaks at the hall that lay behind.

"Good evening students!" Dumbledore started. "Welcome, welcome indeed to our very first Ball, The Opening Dance of The Year!" He said cheerfully. Cat calls and applause followed his statement.

"You all look very handsome and very beautiful, really. Hogwarts does have the best assortment of people, and the good looking too." He chuckled. Everyone else laughed.

"But nevertheless, welcome everybody! I trust that everyone will have fun tonight. This is the perfect time to treasure and appreciate each one, without thought of school or Professor Snape." He said goofily. "True that!" Someone piped in. Everyone roared with laughter.

"Hence, I invite you now to enter this beloved Hall, which was transformed graciously by your teachers and I myself." He started. "Have fun, and let the good times, begin." He finished with a sincere smile, and a little bow.

Everyone applauded, and made their way towards the Great Hall.

Gasps and an assortment of Ooooh's and Aaaah's followed as they all took their steps inside the newly transformed hall.

The Great Hall was unrecognizable. Everything about it was brilliant. Perfect and exquisite glass chandeliers fell gracefully down the ceiling, with shiny diamonds encrusted around its silver chains.

Its light was the color of a burning a candle, it was dim, not too bright and painful to the eyes, not too dark that it was hard to see. It was just right, with the glow of a perfect candle light, illuminating everything that needed to be illuminated, and allowing just the perfect amount of darkness for mystery and romance.

Draco subconsciously looked towards Hermione's direction. Under the candle light her face looked even more enchanting, softer, admirable, and her eyes were warm and drowning with the light, quietly making her eyes inevitable to fall into.

He forcefully looked away. They all continued to take in the surroundings.

There were round tables everywhere, all draped in the rich color of silver. The dinnerware was made of finest goblin gold. The walls were all covered with intricate designs, some with carvings of Cupid, others with illustrations of Angels and the Heavens. It seemed like Valentines and Christmas all put together, some of the best days of the year.

Sitting at the center of the tables were glass containers that seemed to hold inside a beautiful, fluttering tiny fairy, lighting with either yellow, maroon, green, or blue… the colors of the houses. It seemed to all blend and match perfectly, though the variation of the colors. The lights were excellent. The setting was excellent.

To the center of the hall was an enchanting magical fountain, filled with pixies that lit it up, and bewitched water that flowed and occasionally brought with it some diamonds, rubies, and shiny silver trinkets… little things that never fail to light up the night.

There were also minuscule violins and pianos, naked to the eyes, but its sound so pure and so perfect, you'll always feel it right beside you. It played the smoothest of music, ringing around the hall, making the mood absolutely… perfect.

Hermione sat down in a fairly large round table, along with Ginny and Harry, Ron and Luna, and of course, Neville.

"So, what d'ya think of the setting?" Ron asked in a low voice, smirking.

Ginny answered for Hermione. "She finds it perfect, of course! No need to ask like a pig. Have some manners, your tie is falling on the plate!" She scolded.

Ron went pink, adjusted his tie and just leaned back.

Suddenly Dumbledore spoke. "Dear students," He started. Hemrione's eyes traveled towards him, and for a split second she saw Draco's eyes follow her.

She locked her gaze at Dumbledore. _Look at me now, _she said to herself._ I won't look back for you anymore._

"Lovely that you are all here, I greatly appreciate it. This will be a ball to remember, I will make sure of that." And from the corner of his eye, Hermione could've sworn she saw him wink at her. She looked quickly at Draco. He looked just like the others- listening and looking with out seeing.

"But Alas! A twist." Was all Dumbledore said. And with a loud clap from his hands, all source of light was gone.

Gasps and crazy whispering dispersed among the students. Everyone didn't know what was happening, all light was lost, and they could only see darkness. The tables seemed to have disappeared. It was just them, empty space, and darkness.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked nervously.

Everyone else was busy asking questions, except her. No, busy wondering wasn't for Hermione. She examined the signs. She observed the patterns, _what could Dumbledore be planning? _She took a deep breath. Whatever the plan was, she took in mind, it will always involve Draco.

Her heart started pounding. Suddenly, the room swiveled, spiraled, it turned and turned, sending many girls squealing and boys trying to determine their dates through the multitude of screams.

Hermione closed her eyes. Outside the world was literally spinning, -as though the room was suddenly a box that Dumbledore decided to shake. She then listened to her surroundings.

Different voices drew near her. It wasn't the voice of Harry anymore, nor was it Ginny's or Ron, or even Luna.

"Guys?" She heard someone say. Her heart continued beating. _Hufflepuff,_ she said. "Where are you guys?!" Someone poked her.

Something told her she must not reveal her identity. She pulled her arm away. The total darkness was blinding.

Something crawled about Hermione. She had a feeling she knew what was happening.

_If you're right for me…_She thought to herself. _Find me in the darkness._

Now she knew why she wasn't supposed to reveal her name.

"Students." A voice echoed off the walls, sounding omnipresent, everywhere and about everything, so that they couldn't point its origin. "Do not be alarmed." Dumbledore's voice said.

"This is the twist in our story." He simply said. And the room twirled and swiveled once again.

Surprisingly, none of them were losing their balance or getting nauseous, but they were being continuously shuffled.

Hermione's stomach went cold. A nasty lurch went through her system. It was like walking to your death sentence, or rebirth. Either or, however you'd look at it. She knew what was coming next; it could either make or break the night.

"As I've said…" Dumbledore's voice started. "This is a night for opening our circle of friends and extending our attention towards other people." He said. "And so, you will all open this night, with a dance."

Everyone cheered and clapped. "Woooohooooo!" Some people said.

Hermione closed her eyes. _Surrender, _she thought. _To a fate you can't escape. …- Or don't want to_, she contradicted. Somehow she liked it, somehow she didn't.

"Now, you all have a choice. It is not like you're condemned to something you don't want to follow. No, of course not! You will always have a choice." Dumbledore said with conviction.

"The room as you've noticed, has been moving and in the process so have you all been shuffled. I want you to all take a few steps toward the persons you feel you're closest to, and alas! You have found your first partner for tonight." He finished.

Hermione could hear people pair up in the darkness, and the usual, "Who's this?" And little giggles that followed.

She didn't move, nor did she take even the tiniest of steps. She wasn't breathing.

Then in the darkness she felt someone move slowly towards her, taking slow and careful steps. She wasn't giving out any sound.

The figure moved even closer, and as he came inches near Hermione, She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was prepared now.

A hand slipped towards her waist. Familiar hands, she said to herself. And as the person moved closer, she inhaled a scent that was painfully familiar to her.

"I guess you're my partner then." Draco's voice said in the darkness.

BAM. An unavoidable blow Hermione was expecting to receive. Her cold stomach now had butterflies and had dropped twenty feet down. This was the feeling of knowing fate was manifesting itself… or rather, giving chances and opportunities for a person whether to come out, or hide.

_Will you hide now? _She asked herself. _Or will you allow yourself to just let the chips fall? _

You always have a choice.

"Will you tell me who you are?" Draco asked sincerely.

Silence.

She took a deep breath, her eyes were getting wet. She couldn't say it. She couldn't say her name, nor could she give out clues on who she might be.

Here she was, trying to move away from a past that looked like it would never happen again. And it comes crawling back.

_Will I run… will I hide? _Hermione thought last, for at that very moment, the lights went back on.

The first thing Hermione saw was the shocked pair of brilliant silver eyes before her.

The hand on her waist disappeared. He was uncomfortable. She was sorry.

"I'm sorry." Draco surprisingly said. He looked down, "I'll look for another partner instead--" He started. Hermione was moved with pity, and regret. "I know you don't want to dance with me… well, after what I did." He said shamefully, and turned around.

_I'm not the one hiding… _she started. _He is._

Hermione then looked at his retreating body. She wasn't moving. She wasn't doing anything. He wasn't doing anything either. So who was hiding?

_Maybe we both are._ She thought to herself. She gulped hard and was brave enough to call him—"Draco!" She called after, and she actually took a few steps towards him. It's been a long time since she longingly called for him.

He stopped. His back was still at her.

She sighed. "It's okay." She said gently. Suddenly she felt a deeper rush of sincerity inside her. She closed her eyes. Everything flashed before her. Every day of that beautiful summer. The painful night at the hospital wing… and the even more painful days that followed that night…

She looked at where they were now. Here, in the middle of a hall, by chance to be partners in a dance she hadn't expected to share with him. One chasing after the other, occasionally someone giving up, finding hope again, giving up, and finding hope again. It was really hard, and she had gone through so much. He didn't even have the slightest clue.

"I forgive you." She said silently. Even she was surprised at what she was saying. She looked up at him.

Draco might have had his back at Hemrione, but make no mistake his eyes went big, his stomach turned cold, and his feet, glued to the ground. He didn't move. He was surprised at the words he just heard. Were these the words he was looking for? -Waiting to hear? Was he going to do anything about it?

We always have a choice.

"And you don't need to find someone else. It's okay, I'm here." She started. "And I'd love to open this night dancing with you." She finished.

After that sentence, Draco's guard went down. He dropped, a thousand miles away from his hard heart and regret, and he started opening up to new possibilities. He softened up.

He slowly turned around. The girl before him looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

He then took those marvelous steps towards her, –back to her.

Finally he was inch and inch to her, her eyes staring at his, chocolate brown, as he always remembered in class.

He gave a slight smile. Hermione gave a slight laugh. Draco snaked his hands towards her waist, and she felt that familiar tingle every time Draco touched her.

They locked gazes, not saying anything, not a single word, Hermione slowly put her hand on his shoulder, giving him permission to lead her, to take her wherever he wants to and chooses to.

He took her hand in his free one, and looked at her. His silver eyes looked so pure, so honest; it's been months since Hermione saw that kind of look.

"Welcome, Hermione Granger, to the best night of your life." He said goofily, and Hermione couldn't help but give out a laugh.

And as the music grew louder and greater, they moved to the beat, to the soft strings of a violin… They twirled, they swayed, along with the notes of the piano… the keys of the music.

No one spoke a word. The setting was too perfect to break with mere words. They danced the way they had practiced, only this time it was perfect, effortless… errorless. They flowed, a singular body, a reunion of two rivals, a collision of destinies.

The sweetest memory, Hermione thought, since the day Draco lost his memory –since the day she lost a love.

There was something about her, Draco thought. Something different. –Something other girls didn't have. It was uniquely Hermione's. He wondered what it could've been, what sort of effect it had on him… and why it was only her.

Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't like other girls. Maybe it's because she had no earthly vanities like other girls did… she didn't fuss about make up and beauty like other girls did… She didn't have to work for beauty. She was the epitome of it already.

He moved closer, inhaling her feminine scent, supporting the frame of her body, wondering how lucky he must've been to have ended up with her. He could've ended up with some random girl from the intensity of the shuffling. **_What were the odds? _**He thought to himself.

He led her across the shiny floor of the Great Hall, swaying, moving, impenetrable… inseparable. _I've got, with me, the most beautiful girl in the world. _He thought, smiling to himself, leading her with a silly joy inside his system. The cold was gone, his stomach was fleeting happy, butterflies were flying.

Suddenly the fleeting and surreal dance was cut short.

"May I cut in?" Pansy Parkinson suddenly said.

Hermione looked at Draco, not knowing what to say, and not wanting to leave either. Draco looked back at her, not saying anything either, but he didn't budge. He wanted to stay the way things were.

"Excuse me, Granger, but that's my boyfriend you're dancing with. My turn." Pansy said impatiently to Hermione.

Hermione's cheeks went pink. She took her hands away from Draco. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly, and started to move away. Draco resisted the strong urge to stop her, to keep her within his reach, but he couldn't. At least, not in front of Pansy.

He watched her retreating body, feeling pissed and sorry he couldn't spend much time with her, and feeling torn and powerless for not running after her.

Suddenly, a splendid thought occurred to Draco as he watched Hermione's retreating body. _The Silver Notes the Weasleys gave me! _He thought.

Immediately he locked his gaze at the girl, not looking anywhere but at her, and he thought of what he was going to say.

"Can you believe?" Pansy suddenly said, right after Draco changed the course of his gaze and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, clueless.

Pansy scoffed. "I mean, what are the odds that you'd end up partners with _her_?" She rolled her eyes.

Draco didn't say anything, he just gave a forced smile. Then, "Yeah, what are the odds?" He said, smiling to himself.

"But anyway…" Pansy cooed. "That doesn't matter, I'm with you now…" She started, and she was the one who was actually leading the dance, as Draco only half-heartedly followed.

Hermione meanwhile made her way back at the table, where Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville were already seated, talking busily.

When Hermione approached, silence fell and all eyes were on her. She gave a quick smile, and sat down.

The eyes weren't moving still. They were just staring.

"…What?" Hermione asked honestly.

Ginny smiled. "We saw you dancing with Draco…" She started. Hermione giggled. "Stop it, it's not my fault he ended up my partner…"

"Yeah… _right_." Ginny said, rolling her eyes and giggling.

Hermione smiled, but soon her smile faded as she saw Harry's hard gaze on her. "I thought you were going to stay away from him, 'Mione?" He said grudgingly.

"Yeah, I thought you said he was no good, and you were going to forget about him, live normally… and what's it called? Oh yeah… move on or something like that…" Ron trailed.

The color in Hermione's face drained. She was speechless for a while. Ginny looked worriedly at her, and rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Yeah…" She started. "I--I know I said that, but that was…before." She said.

"Before what?" Harry asked suddenly.

"He changed." Hermione answered, hurt. "Listen, I know he's been a total prat lately, but I believe there's still hope. I mean, I didn't believe we'd end up together that summer, did I? And I think there's a really good person beneath his icy features. I know there is. And I know once, I fell in love too." She said, with pleading eyes, hoping her friends would understand and soften up, the way she did.

Harry took a long time before he softened up. "Fine Hermione, do what you want, I know I can't stop you anway." He said, trying to smile hard.

Hermione gave a big grin. "Thanks Harry!" She said with twinkling eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me." She said honestly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah well, just try not to get hurt." He said, ending the discussion.

Suddenly, Ginny pulled out something that was lying under Hermione's purse. It seemed to be a silver note.

"Hey… what's this?" She asked curiously. Hermione looked. "I don't know… seems like a Muggle Post-It…" She trailed.

"Post what?" Ginny asked distractedly. "There's a note here…" She said, and her eyes scanned the little paper. Right after, her eyes got really big. "Oh Merlin! Hermione, read it! It's from _Draco!_" She said excitedly.

"WHAT?!" Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville all asked at the same time.

They all looked around.

"Easy guys, there's only _one_ Hermione here." Ginny giggled. "Here, read it."

Everyone was sitting at the edge of their seat, eyes eagerly following the note that Ginny passed to Hermione, wishing they could read it too.

Hermione got the paper. Her eyes started to read the gray writing on the magnificent silver paper.

_Dear Hermione, _

_ Meet me outside in the lawn, under the tree near the lake. I'll see you there in ten minutes. 8:10._

_ Love,_

_ Draco Malfoy._

Hermione's eyes went big. "Oh my gosh!" She said.

"What?!" Harry asked impatiently. "What does it say?!" Luna, Neville and Ron all said together.

Hermione laughed and passed the note around. "Geez, sorry guys, I didn't know you were interested." She smirked. Then she immediately turned to Ginny.

Excitement filled them both. They were now filled with this girlish excitement and anxiety in meeting a boy.

"What are you going to do!?" Ginny's eyes went big. "Are you going?!" She asked excitedly. "Oh Merlin Hermione if you're going you have to tell me! I'll keep track and spy for you." She said, giving her a smug face.

Hermione looked around, "Should I?" Everyone in the table looked at her. Thankfully, Harry spoke. "You should go Hermione, you said he changed, and Draco Malfoy isn't exactly the first person who'd have a change of heart. Go for it." He said, this time smiling effortlessly.

Hermione squealed, stood up and gave him a hug. "Thanks sooo much Harry!" She said. "Wait, should I go now?!" She asked nervously.

Ginny was making calculations. "Go, go go!" She squealed. "It's been what, 6 or 7 minutes we wasted just talking about it and passing it around! You don't want to be late! And it doesn't matter if you're early!" She said excitedly. She got Hermione's hand and dragged her all the way out of the Hall.

"Move your butt!" She said, laughing. "Geez Hermione, this is the moment you've been waiting for. He's finally coming back." She finished sincerely, giving a warm smile.

Hermione smiled back at her. "I know, and just when I was losing hope." She laughed. "See you Ginny! I'll tell you everything tonight, okay?" She said. "Promise?" Ginny asked.

"Promise." Hermione smiled, and as she waved goodbye, she then made her way towards the very familiar tree near the calm, smooth lake.

She then started to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was somewhere inside the hall, trying to escape the evil clutches of Miss Pansy Parkinson.

"..And so anyway, I had to have my dress changed again, 'because it obviously didn't show off my beautiful waistline…" She started, Draco wasn't even listening. He was too busy looking at the giant magical clock on one of the walls of the hall, and it glistened _8:08._

"Pansy…" He suddenly said. Pansy looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"Uhh—" He started. "I—I need to go somewhere first." He said uneasily.

Pansy's eyebrows shot up. "Where do you have to go?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm.." Draco started. "I'm going to Snape, he wants something from me." He said confidently, not breaking eye contact so as to be believable.

Pansy considered for a moment... "Oh but wait!" She said. Draco tried to restrain his groan.

"You have to eat dinner!" She said. "Look! The food has just arrived, come come, let's eat first… I don't want you to go to Snape hungry." She said, and dragged Draco to their table.

Draco looked around. Thankfully, they were far away and out of sight from the Gryffindor table.

He looked at the clock. _8:12. _He grudgingly sat down, and didn't speak as Pansy put mounds and mounds of food on his plate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione sat down by the tree, her eyes following the trail of the stars. The moon looked full and bright that night, shining like a hundred pixies and fairies that stayed inside the hall.

She looked around, even the lawn was beautiful. Right smack at the middle, the fountain was designed even more magnificent than the last time Hermione saw it so alive. It was full of pixies and fairies, and miniscule mermaids who seemed to be glowing. All of them were smiling.

Hermione smiled herself. Up above, even the tree dangled with fairy lights and pixie trinkets. Everything seemed more beautiful than ever. The decorations reciprocated Hermione's feeling…

_He's finally coming back now… _She said to herself, not helping herself but to smile. Sweet endings, sweet reunions.

She looked around, looking for any sign of him. Seeing as he was nowhere to be found, she rested her head against the trunk of the tree, and patiently waited.

* * *

Time passed…and Draco tried to chew and eat his food as fast as he could. Outside Hermione was waiting for him, and here he was, eating in comfort, while she was out, probably in the cold.

"Drakie-poo…" Pansy cooed. Draco almost winced as he heard the nickname he had already forgotten. "What's the hurry?" She asked sincerely.

"Uhm--" Draco said between mouthfuls. He drank water, making sure he didn't lose his table manners and etiquette. He swallowed before talking. "I just don't want to be late, that's all." He forced a smile.

"Well, don't worry, Snape loves you." She cooed. She looked at the clock. "It's just 9 o'clock." She said.

Draco almost spilled his water. His eyes went large. "WHAT!?"

Pansy was taken aback. "Wow, sorry Draco, I didn't know you were so critical about time…" She started.

Draco stood up, he didn't even say goodbye, but just hastily walked out of the hall.

Pansy stood up. "Don't follow him." Crabbe and Goyle suddenly said.

"Why not?" Pansy snapped.

"When it's Snape, he wants to be alone. Even we don't go with him." Goyle simply said.

Pansy grudgingly sat down.

Draco ran past the heavy doors and went straight to the lawn. He was heavily breathing, frantically looking for Hermione.

_Oh Merlin… Merlin Merlin Merlin I'm so late…. Where is she? _He wondered.

His silver eyes paroled the lawn. He looked at the lake, no movement. He looked under the tree, no movement at all.

She was nowhere to be found.

Draco gave a deep sigh and sat down on the front steps. He put his head in his hands and breathed heavily.

_I screwed up again. _

He started thinking of the possible places she could've gone to… or had she come at all? Draco began to wonder, maybe she was just playing him. Maybe she thought he wasn't worth her time.

Frustration crept up Draco's spine. He was pissed, he was angry, livid at the fact that he thought he actually had a chance.

"I'm so stupid!" He said out loud, to no one in particular.

"Draco?" Someone suddenly said.

A wave of relief washed all over Draco and he hastily stood up. "Finally--!" He stopped right smack in his sentence.

Pansy was looking at him, worried and confused. Her eyes were almost wet. "Are--are you okay?" She asked.

Draco sighed. "Yeah, I am." He finished, cold, icy.

Pansy approached him. "You're changing. Like you're very distant now." She said.

Draco didn't say anything.

"I went to Snape." She said.

Draco's eyes went big. "You did? What did you do that for?" He said.

"Because I was worried. I wanted to tell him I was sorry and it was my fault that you're late. But when I went to him he told me he didn't tell you to come." She said. Her voice was sad and disappointed.

Draco didn't want to look at her.

"Who are you waiting for?" She asked.

Draco did not reply.

* * *

"Thanks Hagrid!" Hermione cheerfully said. "I was really starving, good thing you had food ready!" She giggled.

"Anytime 'Mione, ye just come here 'nytime ye want, ya got that?" He said warmly. Hermione nodded her head and laughed. "Sure, I promise." She said. "Excuse me now, I have to get back to the lawn." She waved goodbye, and hastily made her way back to where she was waiting.

* * *

"I can't tell you, Pansy." He simply said.

Pansy seemed hurt. "How come?"

Draco sighed. "Because…" He said. "I'm not sure of anything… I'll tell you when I'm sure though…" He said.

Pansy's eyes closed. "Are you leaving again?" She asked.

Draco looked at her. "I need to find someone." He simply said.

He then turned his back, about to walk towards the tree he hoped Hermione used to be, when something stopped him in his tracks.

"Draco!" Pansy said. He looked around.

She seemed like she was about to cry. She approached him, already feeling like she was losing the man she loved, and she wrapped her arms around him.

Draco was taken aback by the hug. "Pansy, I'll be okay--" He was suddenly cut off, he never finished his sentence again, for

Pansy kissed him. Right there, under the moonlight, in the lawn he asked Hermione to meet him, his body wrapped in the arms of another woman, passionately engaged in a kiss.

Not a few feet away, there stood a shocked and pain-stricken Hermione. She couldn't believe her eyes. Even from a distance the pain wafted to her with the air.

Her shoes fell from her hands. She had taken them off so she could run faster towards Draco-- for this.

She went through bush and shrub for _this! _Her feet were tired, dirtied by the soil, dirtied by her efforts to get back as quickly as she could, just so the boy she loved wouldn't have to wait for her.

And here he was, in the arms of another, in the meeting place he told her to be, the place he told her to await what she didn't know would be a broken heart.

Tears started falling. Heavy tears, non stop tears, tears as fluid as the ones she shed when Draco lost memory of her. The same tears fell for the same lost love.

She was angry. She was pissed. She was heartbroken. Her heart, heavy with sadness, loneliness, and false hopes.

She believed he had changed. She had given him another chance. She had gone through those painful days all for this, which all turned out wrong. It wasn't how she thought it would be.

She started running. She didn't know where, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting as far as possible from Draco, from the source of all her discomfort. She was frustrated.

_I should've started running long ago. _She said to herself.

There was no point in waiting for something that will never come.

She was too taken aback by what she'd seen. Her vision blurred from her tears, she was in such agony, she didn't even feel the pain that touched her feet, stepping on loose twigs and rocks.

She ran, she ran and ran… Cold air sweeping her face, drying her tears that got wet just seconds after. The air touched her skin, prickly, icy, painful in every part. Even the sounds of violins and pianos from the Hall were distant. She was far, disconnected from the world, disconnected from everything. Until suddenly, she reached a dead end. It was a brick wall that extended all the way up, and she saw a familiar looking window.

_Dumbledore's office!_

"D—D--Dumbledore! P-p-professor! Please…" She started to say, her voice shaking from her sudden loneliness. She was vulnerable, she was broken, she didn't want any of it anymore.

She had lost hope.

Suddenly, the office window opened, and out looked a very concerned Dumbledore.

"My dear! What are you doing there? What happened? Come, come quick…." He trailed, pulling out to her a magic pole. "Just touch the pole and you'll be pulled up to my office…" He said with concern in his voice.

Hermione nodded. She extended a shaky hand, and her fingers touched the icy pole, painfully similar to the feeling she was carrying inside her.

Carefully she was transported up, and she carefully entered Dumbledore's office through the window.

She tumbled in. She didn't even bother to stand up. Dumbledore had to go to her, he embraced her shaking body, so limp, so lifeless, so let down.

"Stand up, Hermione." Dumbledore said gently.

Hermione cried into Dumbledore's embrace. Her tears soaked his carefully groomed beard, and it wet his marvelous gown.

"S—s-ssorry.. I'm making such a mess…" She said shakily.

"It doesn't matter." Dumbledore said. "What happened?" He asked concerned.

"I don't--want--anymore." She said. She closed her eyes and pounded her fists onto Dumbledore's chest. Images of the kiss swam around her head, parts of the dance she now confirmed was too good to be true, bits and memories of the summer she would never get back haunted her.

"Portkey." She suddenly said, before Dumbledore could even ask what she didn't want anymore.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. What do you mean by Portkey?" He asked sincerely.

"I want a Portkey." She simply said. "I need a Portkey." She said, standing up and wiping her tears. She looked a mess.

"What for--?" Dumbledore asked, but was cut short by the sudden burst open of his office door.

"HERMIONE!" Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna all said together.

"What happened?!" Harry asked. He approached her.

Hermione freed herself from his grasp. Harry was taken aback.

Ginny seemed concerned. "Hermione… w-what… what are you doing?" She asked, searching for her friend that seemed lost among this mess, among her dirty feet, her wet clothes and messy hair.

Hermione looked at Ginny, her eyes were fierce, strong and lonely at the same time.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny asked again.

"Running Away." She said.


	36. The Ending, Part 3i: The BreakUp

AN: Hi guys. I've written the ending already, but it's so long, I just cut it in two. Here's the first part of the last.

Please please, leave reviews. Thank you for your support!

Happy Reading! :)

* * *

_"Running Away." She said._

"What?!" Ginny suddenly said incredulously, her eyes growing big and approaching Hermione immediately.

"I.. I d-don't want it… anymore." She said, shaking. She broke into tears again. She fell to the floor, her shoulders shaking, catching quick, short breaths, her tears leaking all through out her beautiful dress.

The cold air seemed to have seeped inside the office, feeding on Hermione, touching her delicate, vulnerable skin. Her eyes wouldn't open clearly, she kept them shut, tears leaking through the closed lids.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry's voice suddenly broke the silence. His face seemed like he knew something like this would happen, as though it was impossible not to get hurt by Draco Malfoy.

Hermione looked around. She saw faces of all the people who cared about her, Harry, Ginny, Ron… Neville, Luna and of course… Albus Dumbledore. She looked at them one by one, slowly and surely, as though not wanting to look away… for this was the last time she might see them. Where was she going? She didn't know either, as long as she was… away.

She started crying harder. "Y—y-yyou!" She started to say, pointing a shaky finger, surprisingly at… Dumbledore.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, as though ready to take whatever she was going to say.

"Why'd you cure him? Huh? Why'd you have to restore his old memory, and forget about me?" She asked, with anger and hurt mixed in her voice.

"Hermione…" Ginny started to say. She tried to hug her friend.

"Don't touch me!" She said suddenly. Ginny was taken aback, not recognizing the girl crying in front of her.

No one can touch her. She did not want that again.

She spaced out_. The dance_. So long ago,barely a memory now. She caressed her arm, her hands… _He touched this housr before…_ She looked away, turning down the memory.

Her eyes found Ginny's, and as she stared into her friend's fearful lookers, she broke down.

"I.. I'm s-sorry.." She trailed. "I don't even know myself anymore." She said, hugging herself. "I don't k-know what's happening… I can't even add the events up together…" She trailed. She sobbed, unto no one in particular, but herself. She hugged herself as though to keep herself from falling apart, a human touch that wouldn't leave her again.

"It's still very hard to swallow." She said to no one in particular, and Ginny came over to hug her. Everyone was listening, half with pity, half with a broken heart, sympathizing with their friend they loved so dearly.

"I.. I feel like I gave so much to him, you know? As though who I was, the person I grew up to be, I shared with him. I opened myself up to him, and during that summer it felt so good having someone to share yourself with…" She started. She looked around, and started shaking her head.

The cold air swept her face. Icy, prickly, like the sudden feel of Draco's hands. She didn't see the softness in him anymore.

"And then next thing you know it's all gone…" She started. "Next thing you know, you can't get those days back. No, it all went away. He can't even remember half the things I shared with him…" She said bitterly. She sobbed into her hands.

"And still until now, I don't understand." She started. "Why…. Why'd you have to cure him? Why'd you have to say the word and all about me was removed?" She said, her eyes now looking pleadingly at Albus Dumbledore.

"That night in the hospital wing was the hardest night of my life." She said, crying all the more, her tears spilling, heavy drops, familiar drops. "And after that night, I waited, waited waited waited for the time he'd come back again. Vain dreams. Waiting for someone who wasn't coming anyway…" She trailed, pounding her fists on the floor and shaking her head. No foolishness has she ever done, but this.

"Honestly I thought it wouldn't push through." She wasn't keeping track of her words. She was jumping from one thought to the next, it was hard to follow without chronological order.

"While I loved him during the summer, I secretly wished he never would have to be cured. Now I think late at night whether that summer was something good that happened to me, or something bad. I wish I never decided to have anything with him during that summer. What was I thinking?!" She suddenly said to herself.

"I knew it was all going to end anyway. And still I went on, not caring; not thinking of how painful tomorrow might be…" She trailed.

"How wrong I was." She whispered, closing her eyes and shaking all the more, her tears spilling directly to the floor.

"Hermione…" Dumbledore suddenly spoke. All eyes went to him. "You understand why I had to have him cured." He spoke softly.

Hermione looked at him, her brown eyes suddenly so painful to look into, blurred with hurt, with bitterness and regret, blotting out the beauty that used to stay in the brown color.

"Did—did you ever consider its effects on me?" She asked bitterly, so hurt, you could cry just by looking at her.

"Hermione, of course I did." Dumbledore said, his eyes not twinkling anymore. "Of course I thought about its effects on you, it was very hard on my part to choose between what was right, and what could wait..." He trailed.

"What could wait?" Hermione whispered incredulously. Suddenly she forgot the pain, and was filled with frustration. "I was just a stop over..?" She started.

She closed her eyes. "A mistake, a mistake that happened during the summer? And then he had to go, and what, because I'll just wait again? Just some stop over he stumbled into?" She asked.

No one answered her. She looked around, she needed to be alone first.

"I'm leaving." She started, pulling herself up, fixing her dress and drawing her hair out of her face. She looked at Dumbledore, waiting for his reply.

Harry suddenly went near her. "Hermione, think of what you're doing." He said sternly.

She looked at him, not replying, not saying a word. Harry could not recognize her anymore, her eyes were tired, wet and red. She looked a total mess.

"All I want is to get away, as far away as possible from everything. I don't need to think of this anymore. For the first time, this is the only thing I'm sure of." She said carefully, then hugged him.

Harry, so surprised at this sudden gesture, stood frozen.

"Thank you Harry," She started. "I understand now why you're so particular about Draco."

"What happened, Hermione? Why were you crying suddenly?" Ron spoke for the first time, concern etched all over his face. "We went here 'cause we couldn't find you anywhere, and it's been too long."

Hermione looked at Ron, her eyes ready to give in.

"Draco asked me to wait for him outside the lawn…" She started. She then gave a little smile, and looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to keep eye contact. _Don't let the tears fall._ She was ashamed.

"I thought for a moment he was coming back." She said, smiling frailly and wiping her tears. "I guess I was wrong." She said, looking back at them. Smiling at her foolish dreams. Now she was shaking. "I left for a while to go to Hagrid's, I was hungry and he was taking so long…" She looked at the walls.

Bits of what she saw was flashing in front of her now, it kept coming back.

"And on my way back… I never even made it to the lawn. I was behind a bush, ready to go to him when from a distance I saw…" She trailed. She started to cry again. She shook and her vision blurred.

"Saw what, Hermione?" Luna asked tenderly.

"Draco kissing Pansy." She said as quickly as she could, the three most painful words she said that night, and finally broke to tears again.

"Oh Hermione…" Ginny suddenly said, her eyes getting wet herself, hugging Hermione as tight as she could, as if to tell her she didn't deserve this, she didn't need this, and that there were still people who were there for her, to give the love Draco failed to give.

Hermione looked at her friend. "I hope you understand why I-- I want to do this." She said slowly. Ginny looked at her, not saying anything, just nodding and hugging her again.

"I understand Hermione…" She started, sobbing into her friends dress.

"I don't want to see him first." Hermione said quietly. "I just want to get away, go to a place where he can't bother me, and I'll reinvent myself. Think of things that have happened, and hopefully forget about him…" She trailed. "Alone time." She finished, looking at the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

Silence followed for a while, as though the gravity of the situation and the decision of Hermione took so long to sink in. No one spoke, no one objected nor stopped her. There was nothing else but heavy, intense, thick silence.

Albus Dumbledore suddenly stood up from his desk. All eyes followed him, anticipating his next move, wondering whether he would grant Hermione permission to leave his school's premises.

He made his way towards Hermione, he took small, sure steps. Hermione looked at him shamefully, not wanting to let him see her this weak, and embarrassed at questioning his decisions. She opened her mouth to speak, but was never able to do so for suddenly Dumbledore opened his arms, and locked her into a tight embrace.

Hermione's eyes widened. She then softened, her shoulders dropped and she allowed herself to be lost in Dumbledore's very comforting embrace.

"I'm so sorry." He suddenly spoke, in his very soft, gentle manner, so sincere, so honest. Hermione moved back a bit, so she could look him in the eye. "What for?" She smiled, trying to make him feel better. She didn't want to see such a great man look so regretful.

Dumbledore looked down and moved back. "For deciding to have him cured. I'm sorry I caused you to have a forgotten love." He said gently. "I saw you during the days that followed after that night." He said. "Your eyes turned different- you could almost see the sadness inside of them."

Hermione looked in awe at Professor Dumbledore, admiring his sincerity and feeling as though he had no reason to be sorry. "Professor Dumbledore, it's okay, really. You don't have to say sorry, I understand why you had to do it. It's my fault I can't adjust and accept things. Really, I'm the one who has to say sorry." She looked at him. "Sorry Professor." She said, her cheeks turning red and getting very embarassed.

Dumbledore merely smiled. "It's okay." He said sincerely. "Now, let us talk business. You could use my fireplace to go to wherever you want via floo powder, but then I'd like to guess you want to take your time first…? Think of where you want to go in privacy?" He asked.

Hermione was surprised at his support. "You're allowing me?!" She said incredulously.

Dumbledore smiled and went to his desk. "Oh yes, yes of course. But you do have to come back, won't you? I'll give you a three to five day leave of absence. I shall inform your teachers as well." He finished.

A wave of relief rushed through Hermione. She forgot about Draco for a while, and was immediately excited. "Great! Can I leave now?" She asked eagerly.

"You want to escape from us that quickly?" Ginny asked mockingly hurt, giving a soft giggle after.

"You just miss me already." Hermione smirked at Ginny.

Ginny was about to retort back when Dumbledore suddenly spoke. "I can have some of my ready and energetic elves to travel you by carriage to the Floo Palace, it's a place with multiple fire places where you can pick one, choose your destination and voila, you're there." He said.

Hermione winced. "Errr…. Elves?" She asked uncertainly.

Ron broke out into laughter. Neville started giggling. "Professor Dumbledore, I don't think Hermione would want to escape Prince Charming with… an elf… driving…" He said, gasping for air. "Yeah, she has that SPEW thing!" Ron added.

Hermione turned red and went ready to fire back when Dumbledore held up his hand, and spoke. "Don't worry Hermione, the elves _want_ to bring you, they enjoy doing it." He said.

Hermione considered for a moment. Her eyes were beginning to dry. "Sure, okay." She said, finally smiling. She looked so pretty right now, smiling, no tears in sight.

"Excellent." Dumbledore said. "Now, the ride will take about 15 minutes, by then hopefully you've decided where you want to go, and if you do change your mind within those 15 minutes, you're always welcome to come back again." He said warmly, and Hermione beamed.

"Thanks a lot Professor!" She squealed.

Dumbledore nodded and clapped his hands. Immediately an opening appeared in one of his office walls, and he motioned Hermione to get in, "The elves and the carriage is waiting on the other end." He said.

Hermione said her goodbyes to her friends, hugging them and assuring she will come back and will be okay.

Lastly, she hugged Albus Dumbledore. "Thanks for everything." She said sincerely. And prepared herself to get in.

"Wait!" Someone suddenly said.

Hermione looked behind.

"Come back without any regrets." Harry said, smiling. Hermione grinned and nodded, "Of course Harry. I'll come back with food too, Ron." She said as Ron was about to speak. He just turned red.

"Goodbye 'Mione." They all said, and Hermione, with half a heavy heart and half a relieved one, said her goodbyes too.

"Hermione." Dumbledore suddenly spoke. Hermione stopped herself from entering the threshold first.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked, wondering what it was he had to say before she left.

Dumbledore went to his desk, flicked his wand, and retrieved a curious looking silver stick. He carried this gingerly towards Hermione, telling her simply, "Use this when you need to." He said, slipping it gently on Hermione's open palms.

"Gistenled's… Stick of Dreams…" She simply said. She was spacing out, remembering the night she spent in this same office, the first night Dumbledore revealed to her the stick, and the night she went inside a basin of thoughts for Draco.

"Gistenwho's stick of what?" Ron asked curiously.

No one minded him.

"Professor..." Hermione suddenly said. "In the ball… did you use the stick on me, or Draco? How come we were partners? And how come I somehow knew not to say my name, when he was just in the vicinity?"

Dumbledore gave a little smile. "I did not use the stick, Hermione. I guess it just happened." He said gently.

_It just happened…_

"Professor, why else did you allow him to be cured?" She asked carefully.

Dumbledore looked at her, his blue eyes piercing her fallen spirit, and simply said. "I was confident enough to know that he would come back to you anyway. Nothing ever happens by accident. I wanted to show, there is always hope." He said.

Hermione looked somewhere else. "Well, I guess we were wrong." And with that, she said her goodbyes, and entered the hole in the wall, ready to go anywhere else but here.

* * *

"Pansy, it's okay… You didn't need to…" Draco suddenly trailed, freeing himself from Pansy's arms and subconsciously wiping his mouth.

Pansy looked at him, hurt and pain stricken.

"You don't love me anymore." She started saying, slowly and steady, although she started cracking in the end.

Draco couldn't speak. "What are you talking about?" He asked, not sure if she was telling the truth or not, scared to find out for himself. _Did he? Or did he fall for someone else?_

_Hermione.. Hermione… where is she? _His eyes traveled the vast lawn, no sign of her still.

"You're different. You're distant. You come out here, lying to me about Snape… you're looking for somebody. _A girl_, I bet. Someone you like more than me." She said, bitterness etched all over her face. Her voice was angry, acidic.

Draco didn't speak. He sighed. He looked at her, his eyes really sorry, he did not know what to tell her…

No one was speaking.

Pansy started to shake; her eyes started getting wet, as though Draco's silence just confirmed everything she had said. Draco hated it when a girl started to cry. He didn't know what to do.

"Pansy…" He started to say, not knowing that breaking a heart was this hard.

"Don't." Pansy sharply said, refusing to have Draco comfort her. "I.. I already k-know what you're going t-to say…" She said, looking at him, her eyes so hurt, so expressive, Draco forgot the normally self-absorbed girl she used to be.

He was actually sorry for her.

Pansy started breathing quick, short breaths. She gasped for air. She was crying so hard, her mascara was starting to run down her cheeks. How messy and broken she looked, so lost and confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Draco said, his voice so small, so cautious, he didn't want to start a crying session with her.

Pansy didn't speak. She didn't look at him, she sat down on the steps, put her head on her hands, and started sobbing into her palms.

Draco's heart felt a strange pang. _This must be how it feels…_

"I…" Pansy continued to sob. "I know who… who it is…" She trailed. She started shaking.

Draco's stomach fell. The cold, chilly air swept across his face. The icy wind pricked his skin. He was guilty. He was scared. He was in disbelief.

Silence covered the two lovers -or rather, ex lovers. Inside the hall there was still music, but the mood on the outside was absolutely different.

Draco's eyes were frozen on the girl who was sitting on the ground, broken and vulnerable, another heart broken by Mr. Draco Malfoy.

Pansy started talking in a shaky voice. "I s-see the way you l-look at her… You never looked at me that w-way…" She trailed, hurt and bitter, sobbing all the more into her palms.

"What a lucky girl Hermione is." She said.

Draco froze. The chilly air didn't bother him for a moment. All else was gone, only the lurching pit in his stomach, uncomfortable. He denied it.

"How do you know?" He asked her. "I don't think I like her though." He said bitterly.

He honestly did not know.

"You never wondered why I cut you during the dance?" She asked suddenly.

Draco shook his head, a little hesitant to hear her reason…

"I know how a guy looks like when he's with a girl he admires." She said carefully, her sobs started to cease, and she was simply spacing out.

"The smiles, the eye contact… and your face..." She started. She looked at him, eyes full of sadness and loneliness. Draco couldn't move under the intensity of her lonely gaze. "Your face when she left… that's what gave it away." She said, looking down on the ground, hurt and empty.

Draco felt a tremendous amount of pity. "Look… Pansy… I'm really sorry…" He started saying. He approached her, sat down beside her, and he hugged her.

Pansy didn't respond, nor did she hug back. Draco felt the emptiness of having someone drift away from you, as though your touch wasn't needed anymore.

He was a stranger now.

"Draco?" Someone suddenly said.

Draco immediately looked around. "Ginny?!" He said in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?!" They both said at the same time.

Silence followed after. Awkward silence.

Suddenly Ginny spoke. "Are you waiting for Hermione?" She asked, in all honesty.

Draco froze. His eyes traveled to the girl beside him, who seemed to pretend she didn't hear anything. He was hesitant. Must he admit?

"She's not here." He said, his spirits down.

Ginny's eyes widened. "That's 'cause she's not here!"

"That's what I just sai--" Draco was cut.

"You just missed her! She left!" Ginny finished.

Draco was in shock. His heart started pounding. Everything seemed to be moving at a faster speed.

"What? Where? Why?! _When?!"_ Was all he could say. He looked around, looking for possible sightings of her, but there was none.

"Go to Dumbledore, now!!" Ginny scolded him, and she pushed him as he hastily stood up, and ran towards Dumbledore's office, leaving the two girls alone.

Silence. Ginny looked at the girl crying at the steps.

"Broke up?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yeah." Pansy said bitterly.

"I see…" Was all Ginny said, turning her back to enter the hall, a little smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Draco suddenly burst inside Dumbledore's office, and the Professor wasn't particularly surprised. The ones who were surprised, though, were Harry and the rest of the people in the room –aside from Ginny, of course.

"What are you doing here?" Harry and Ron spat vehemently.

Draco merely went past the two Gryffindors, -superior, too preoccupied for their petty comments. He went straight to Dumbledore.

"Where is she?" He asked, demanding, full of conviction. He was leaning on the table, his silver eyes piercing Dumbledore's blue ones.

Dumbledore didn't speak. He gave a little smile, his eyes twinkling. Draco was confused. His eyebrows wrinkled, wondering why the Professor was so happy.

"It's about time you came." Dumbledore simply said.

Draco was taken aback. Silence fell in the room. The Gryffindors in the office weren't even whispering.

"What – What do you mean?" He asked uncertainly.

Dumbledore stood up. He faced his office window, his back now at Draco.

"I've wondered many times when this day would come." He said.

"What day?" Draco asked impatiently.

"She's gone." The bearded Professor simply said. "She rode a carriage run by elves just moments ago, although I don't know where she's going. I do know, though, that she's taking a route to the Floo Palace, where she'll travel by floo to wherever she prefers." He finished, now facing Draco, his blue eyes shining as he chewed on a lemon drop.

Draco looked so handsome right now, his eyes full of conviction, silver and pure amongst the darkness the night sky placed on the office. Here he was, a sophisticated, pure-blooded Slytherin, trapped in deep thought- his damsel in distress far, far away.

Draco and Dumbledore locked gazes.

"I can lift the enchantments on the castle so you can go, just for tonight." Dumbledore merely said.

Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville were all at a lost. They couldn't understand the conversation between Dumbledore and the Slytherin.

"Done." Draco merely said, and he turned his back as he approached the door.

He opened it, and before he left, he looked back at the Professor. "You knew I would do this all along?" He asked emotionless.

"You can't avoid it." Dumbledore merely said. Draco gave a little nod, then disappeared.

The door closed, and silence filled the room. Hermione just left. And now, Draco just left too.

"Lemon Drop, anyone?" The happy Professor suddenly said.

* * *

_Where is it?! _Draco thought frantically to himself, as he shoveled and rummaged among his baggage and things inside his dormitory.

He was thankful everyone else was busy in the hall. He could search in privacy.

Suddenly, his fingers felt something thick, hard, -wooden. "Ah! There you are." He said as he pulled out his beautiful, well groomed looking broomstick.

He looked at it for a moment, wondering whether he really was going to do this, but he never felt this sure and so confident before.

He made his way out, but as he passed by his desk something caught his eye.

He looked at it for a moment, his heart beating, non-stop, as loud as heavy drums –pounding non-stop inside of him.

Memories started flooding inside of him. Apprehension got the most of him.

_Shall I…? _He thought for a moment.

Then with sudden confidence he reached for it, grasped it tightly in his hands and left his room. He went out to the lawn, hand in hand with a broomstick, and a little brown notebook.

* * *

Pansy was there, sitting all alone, still sobbing into her palms, until someone touched her shoulder. She looked back, marvelous grey eyes looked longingly at her.

"Draco…?" She squeaked. "Where did you go?" She asked softly.

Draco gave her his hand, and pulled her gently up. They were inches close, and Pansy shivered as Draco spoke.

"I went to the dorm, I got my broomstick and… a notebook." He finished.

Pansy's eyebrows furrowed. "Broomstick? What for? And.. a notebook?" She asked curiously, she reached for the notebook, and Draco hesitantly let her see.

"There's nothing written…" Pansy trailed.

Draco inwardly smiled. "I know, I just thought of bringing a notebook…" He said. He looked at her, her eyes were still stained with tears.

"I'm going to go search for her."

His voice went through the night air, cold but sure. He wasn't looking at Pansy, but at the entrance towards the hall.

From where Draco and Pansy were standing, they could still see people dancing, singing and laughing, as the violins and pianos were playing endlessly. Fairies and pixies zoomed in and out just to spread endless light.

How joyful and festive was the night, yet distant still for Hermione wasn't here, thought Draco.

Pansy wasn't speaking. The words Draco said shot right through the heart, leaving her jaded.

She looked at the festivities, the dancing, the food, everything. The fountain and lights before them looked so magnificent. The prettiest lights though, no matter how bright, wouldn't bring Draco back.

Her eyes danced in sadness among the lights. She looked up at the boy next to her, who, just days ago was her beloved. But now, a stranger, -someone else's, but not hers.

"You would leave all this, for her?" She asked quietly, looking up to the handsome boy beside her.

Draco looked at her. Her eyes were glistening, glossy and sincere. His heart sank to see how broken she was, and how bad he felt to leave her like this, in search for someone else.

The glow of the hall and the music filled the air. The lights reflected upon Pansy's eyes, staring longingly back at Draco's. His heart was racing. His stomach went cold, wondering the million reasons why Hermione ran away_. Was she hurt, the way Pansy is now? Did she look anything close to the way Pansy is now?_

His heart started beating even faster. He couldn't afford to have Hermione so much as shed a single tear. He wanted to zoom out of the castle grounds already, chase her madly, reach her before it was too late.

His mouth went dry, his eyes almost glistened with the fear of being too late, and the certainty of what he said next.

"I would." He said simply, and even he was surprised at his words. He didn't speak anymore, his eyes, focused on no one in particular, as though gazing only at space, or the possible imaginary figure of Hermione.

He got gracefully on his broomstick, flicked his wand to mini-size the notebook, and stowed it away in his magnificent emerald coat.

Pansy looked distantly at him, she watched as he got prepared to fly to someone else.

"I never thought I'd be running after a girl I tried to push away." He simply told her as his goodbye, and kicked off from the ground, zooming thousands of feet up, propelling his way towards his lady's heart.

Flying against the chilly night air, with nothing but the stars and the moon as his source of light, Draco Malfoy was racing against time and fate to catch one beautiful Muggle-born Gryffindor. He was thousands of feet way, way up, though that was the case,

He was already falling.


	37. Mayhem At The Burrow

AN: Hi guys. I introduce to you, the very last chapter of our story. This is it, this is the end, which is why it's particularly long. I'm sad,

but please leave reviews. :)

* * *

Draco was staring down a stretch of road, from where he was he could clearly see if any type of carriage was passing or not.

He looked back. The castle seemed so miniscule from where he was, but the shiny little lights were still glaring back at him.

He focused on the road ahead of him. He concentrated on finding Hermione's carriage, as though thinking of it as a little Golden Snitch, the best prize he will ever have.

He accelerated some more. His eyes scanned the road. There! A light! –But no, it was just a stray bus. Disappointment rushed over Draco.

He didn't understand why he wanted to see her so much. He didn't understand why he was out here, in the cold, looking, searching and chasing after a girl he wasn't sure would want to be chased. What had happened in between then, and now?

For a moment Draco wasn't looking anymore. He just flew.. –to nowhere in particular, towards no fixed point… he was just, free lancing. Flying with the air, taking himself wherever the breeze led him.

Thoughts started filling in his head, memories inhibited him like the very air he breathed in. His hair was slightly ruffled by the cool wind, but he didn't mind.

He closed his eyes, not minding wherever he was going. He let the broomstick lead him. He then, very carefully, steadily let go of his grip on the broom. He slowly raised his two arms to his side, absolutely no maneuver over the broom. Finally, he was free.

He let himself glide through air and wind with absolutely no worries, no looking nor holding, just plain freedom. He balanced as he sat on the broom, the wind kissing his face, drowning him in a rush of life and freshness. He never felt so alive.

He let his guard fall. For a moment, he allowed himself to forget the vanities and arrogant things he used to do… He let himself not be an arrogant, self-absorbed Slytherin for a while. He emptied himself.

Then, subconsciously, thoughts started pouring inside of him, filling the space he emptied for a while. He saw, as he was flying freely in the night air, images and pictures of the most beautiful girl he jad ever seen.

_She's going down the stairs now… And ah! Look, her dress, flowing and as fresh as summer… She glows, like the candle lights around her…_

He felt the broom take a left. Still, his eyes were closed, his arms, free to his side, and thoughts came to him endlessly.

_I approached with caution, with mystery… this blackness made me blind, and I could not make out the people around me… _Remembered Draco, which occurred just hours ago, in the hall. _I slid my hands on the waist of my unknown partner, she didn't speak to me… -Like she was afraid, or… expectant._

Draco felt the broom move right.

_What surprise greeted me when those lights turned on! The most beautiful girl was staring back at me! My eyes turned that of a surprised cat. Too much beauty blinds it._

Draco smiled. He saw her, right there in front of him, as though he was back at the hall again, and the wind was how he felt when she was there… Absolutely invincible.

_She seemed like she was upset I was her partner. My heart sank. I turned around, ready to leave- but she called for me. Those were the sweetest words she ever said, and I came back to her… Her eyes were smiling, willing to embrace me with open arms. _

_And we danced. She was enchanting. She was amazing. She was more than the music and the dancing and the lighting all combined. She was everything and anything, even more.. She was the light that glowed softly and warmly over everyone, she was the music that made me want to float on clouds with her forever. She was the dance itself- fluid and perfect, effortlessly beautiful as she was. _

_She was all my dreams in human form, the realization I've been waiting for._

A pit in Draco's stomach started getting uncomfortable. His thoughts seemed new to him, he never did pay much attention to how he felt before.

_Suddenly, an interruption! Who breaks this irreplaceable moment? Ah, Pansy. She waits for me, but I do not wish to be waited for. Sadly this mysterious and heavenly girl leaves, her chocolate hair bouncing away, my eyes glued upon her, and my heart-- stolen._

Draco opened his eyes. Suddenly he put his hands quickly back on the broomstick, or else he would fall. He almost lost his balance, for the impact of his last thought struck him so much.

It rang in his head a couple more times.

_My eyes glued upon her, and my heart, stolen. _

He couldn't believe his ears, or rather, his subconscious? He was now back to reality, looking at the road ahead of him, wondering where he ended up to be.

Suddenly, by a shimmering light, a carriage! Draco squinted, and yes! Elves were driving a carriage with the Hogwarts logo in front. His heart started pounding. He hesitated for a moment—to dive or not to dive?

And before Draco knew it, he was propelling into an adrenaline pumping dive, wind brushing violently against his face. His silver eyes were tearing up with the rush of the wind, his vision suddenly blurred. His heart racing as fast as he was diving, and he followed the carriage as it made its way.

He couldn't keep up with it though, it was far too ahead of him, and his broom couldn't go any faster. He might be ejected off his seat if he added more speed.

Draco kept looking at the brighter side. _As long as it's still in sight. _He thought to himself. He was heavily breathing, slowly in, slowly out, trying to imagine the girl inside that carriage, wanting nothing else so badly but to see her face, An assurance that he wasn't chasing something gone.

Draco pulled left as the carriage pulled left, turned right as it turned right, all the while thinking frivolously of what thoughts just occurred to him, moments ago.

Endless visions of Hermione and the classes they spent together swam inside Draco's head. Their dance together lingered once again. He tried to shut it out, tried to shun it away—but to no good use. It kept coming back, as though a second Draco, a deeper subconscious, a voice he should've listened to long before.

He didn't think of anything else, just the girl feet away from him, whom he was endlessly chasing.

_After all this time… _He began to say to himself. _Maybe I am finally falling for her… _He said slowly to himself.

Draco stopped, by accident. _All this time, she was just there? And I didn't appreciate it? _He thought some more. _Seatmates.. Detention… Now she's going away… and only now am I running after her?!_

He did not even notice he had stopped until he couldn't hear the carriage anymore. "Wait! Wait wait!" He said to no one in particular.

He let out a sigh of frustration. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He scolded himself, as he hastily accelerated, trying to look for the carriage he so foolishly let slip away, yet again.

He went as fast as he could, hoping against hope that he had not lost the carriage forever, when alas!-he stopped breathing- The carriage went to a hault!

The elf parked the Hogwarts carriage in a little corner of the gigantic Floo Network, and another little elf opened the door for the passenger.

Draco accelerated even more. He was still very, very far away.

"Come on… Come on…" He kept mumbling.

Slowly, a fine lady dressed in white stepped out of the carriage, with soft, chocolate curls, dirty shoes on her feet, and walked slowly towards the entrance.

Draco slowed down a bit, taken back a bit by the sight of her, but then realized that she could be gone any minute.

"HERMIONE!!" He tried calling helplessly. He went even faster. The rushing wind was hurting his eyes, he couldn't even blink.

"Hermio..ne…" He tried to call after her, but the speed of the broom demanded much attention from him, and his mouth was getting dry from the furious wind.

By this time Hermione was already inside the Floo Network, and Draco hastily propelled forward, and landed with a nasty bump.

"Good sir, are you okay?" The little house elf who helped Hermione out asked. He had big square eyes, and a deep green color.

"I'm—I'm okay, really." Draco said sincerely, trying to politely escape from the innocent elf, he was busy chasing someone right now.

"Dear sir… are you in a hurry? Do you need a ride home?" The elf asked him, blocking his way.

"Aaaagh!" Draco said. The elf trembled.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" He said distractedly. He was looking past the elf, inside he saw Hermione take a right. "I'm rather in a hurry.." He said.

The elf suddenly smiled. "Catch her before it's too late." He said gently, and he bowed and went out of the way.

Draco looked at the elf, puzzled. "He knows…?" He said confused, as the little elf went inside the Hogwarts carriage.

He then frantically charged through the entrance, not caring about looking like a total fool in a coat and tie, as long as he caught her in time.

He saw a figure in the distance, -dressed in silver white.

"HERMIONE!" He screamed frantically. Heads turned towards him, eyebrows shot up and giggles came from little girls.

"He's cute." One of them said.

Draco managed a smirk at the sound of her comment, before running after Hermione again.

She rounded a corner—and entered the fireplace, now she was enveloped in green.

Draco was about ten feet away from her, and she was too preoccupied it was impossible for her to see him.

"HERMIONE!" He called yet again. Suddenly, he saw her lips move, and the green flame engulfed her. Draco's eyes widened. "No—" He ran towards the fireplace, time was running out.

He was panting by the time he reached the fireplace, and a great wave of frustration washed over him as he saw the fireplace go back to normal, no Hermione was in sight.

He placed his head heavily against the wall, and banged his fists in frustration.

"I just missed her." Was all he could say.

* * *

Hermione was silent as the green flames tickled her skin. A churning feeling crept up her stomach, and she was feeling particularly empty.

She wanted to be alone, yet she longed to have even just a little company, which is why she was very confident with her choice run away destination.

Finally, her world seemed to have stopped spinning, and the moment she took her first step out of the fireplace, she was enveloped in a hug.

"Hermione!" A familiar voice suddenly said. "What are you doing here?!" The voice asked.

Hermione smiled. "It's good to be back." She said.

* * *

Draco slowly slid down to the floor, his back running against the wall. He landed with a thud on the floor, his eyes unfocused, just staring into space.

That wasn't the first time he lost her.

He ran his fingers slowly through his hair, not even blinking yet, -as though he couldn't believe he was just seconds away to keeping, or losing Hermione.

He stayed immobile for a while, just watching people pass and not giving the slightest attention to all the people who looked curiously at the handsome man in a coat and tie, sitting tiredly on the floor.

Suddenly, so very unexpectedly, he covered his face in his hands, and started to sob, for the first time.

A little girl walked near him, and actually stopped to look at him. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Draco didn't want to look at her.

"Are you okay, Mister?" She asked innocently, licking a lollipop, her mom obviously nowhere to be found.

Draco forced a smile. "I'm okay, 'bout you?" He said.

"Why are you on the floor?" She asked curiously. "Mommy always tells me the floor's infected with tiny dirty gargoyles who bite your butt when you sit on them." She said, scared and curious.

Draco gave a slight smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

The little girl nodded, and was about to go away when she said, "Oh, mister, you dropped your notebook." She said, as she picked up the brown little miniscule notebook that must've fallen out of his coat. She handed this gingerly to Draco.

"Thanks." Draco merely said, staring at the notebook, as the girl trotted away.

Draco studied the little brown, curious looking notebook. He couldn't remember the last time he opened it, though he remembered that he found some weird and curious things inside it. He cautiously took out his wand, and brought back the notebook to its original size.

He apprehended at first. _Shall I open it? _He had nothing better else to do anyway…

Slowly, Draco Malfoy opened the cover, and familiar handwriting greeted him.

_From Draco Mafloy. _

He skipped that part, he had read it already.He turned the page.

_I write because I find no reason not to.  
I write because if I do not, there will be no other place for me to hold the feelings I can not shower in curtains of love on her--_

His eyes burrowed. Page after page he read poetry written in his own handwriting, but memory of actually_ writing_ them –he had none.

He was frustrated at the fact that he could not remember the times he wrote the verses. His head started aching, as though it could not catch up with the intense thinking.

He let go for a while and put his hands directly to his head, massaging his temples, hoping that the pain would alleviate. He closed his eyes, tried to soothe himself… And as he opened them again, he noticed that as he let go of the notebook, it turned on its back.

Draco squinted, his eyes narrowed into slits. This was a side of the notebook he never looked at, as naturally he pried it open from cover to back, not the reverse.

But before he opened the back flop, he suddenly had a weird image of a Burrow. It looked like.. the Weasley's Burrow… as though a sudden haze, or a dream within a dream. Was it a déjà vu? He shook his head and massaged his eyes. He must've been really tired.

He sighed. He opened the back flop, and immediately saw a part of the notebook he never saw before. It changed everything.

_July 2: Late night, in a room at the Weasley Burrow._

_There is a girl beside me, and I just met her today. Well, she says I've always known her, since 6 years ago, but we've been mortal enemies since. She said I used to hate her to bits, and that I called her a certain term called Mudb--d. _

_Nonsense! I say to myself. I think she is the most beautiful looking lady I have ever seen. I just don't tell her though-because I don't know her yet. I'm confused rather, she and her friends, the Weasleys and the famous Harry Potter, say I lost my memory._

_Turns out, my father sent me to the Burrow for the summer, because he and mother are out on a business trip, and they needed a place where I could be safe. The Burrow was the least expected place the Death Eaters would find me, and so they put me here. Then, I was told my father placed an old, ancient protective charm on me, which backfired as I fell down an escalator in a Muggle mall with Hermione, Harry, the Weasleys and some of Hermione's Muggle friends. Ancient magic can't be messed with, I was told. And so as I fell, once my head hit a nasty bump—I lost all memory._

_It's rather okay, I must say, because the very first memory I have of this girl beside me, I told her she had very beautiful eyes. It's true, really. They're this particular color of brown, not too dark, not too light, and they glow like graceful fireflies. _

_Also, Fred and George are really hilarious. Last thing I heard, they slipped a fake cockroach in Mrs. Weasley's cup of tea, and she went nuts! Haha! _

_Time to sleep now, Adios!_

Draco's mouth went dry. His eyes were staring lost, long and distant. A nasty swarm of butterflies started fluttering in his stomach. His heart was now beating faster as ever.

"All this time…" He said to himself. "The answers have been here all along…!" He told himself. He frantically began to flip the pages, in search for more, more more.

More dates and more entries seemed to fill the blank spaces for Draco.

_July 6_

_We played spin the bottle today. The bottle turned to 'Mione once and Fred asked if she liked anyone in Hogwarts. She blushed and said 'yes.' Funny thing though, there's this voice inside of me that's wishing that lucky guy was me._

His eyes widened. He flipped some more.

_July 7_

_Something weird yet wonderful happened today. So I'm sitting in the room I share with Hermione, and earlier Fred and George talked to me about Hermione, torturing me and asking if I had feelings for her. Turns out, as Hermione tells me, Ginny asked her if she liked me! Here's how the conversation went:_

"_So, what happened a while ago?" She suddenly asked me._

"_You tell me first." I said, trying to be clever._

"_Ginny asked me if I like you." She said softly._

"_What did you say?" I asked, with butterflies in my stomach._

"_I said I do." She croaked._

"_Good," I told her. "I said I like you too."_

Draco's eyes went big. "No way…" He said, in disbelief and amazement. He half smiled, half frowned, wanting to know even more. He flipped frantically.

His eyes traveled up, down, left and right, reading and getting so glued into the different entries he could no longer remember feeling so lonely and frustrated.

He smiled and laughed, enjoying the several experiences he'd written down. He read about a time when they when gnome hunting, and how he ended up throwing one towards Hermione, and –Draco gasped at this—He kissed her!

There was just so much to read! Draco was completely immersed in this curious little notebook. Passers-by looked concernedly at him, as though he was some lost, rich boy. Some even recognized him, being the son of famous Lucius Malfoy.

He read about an icy time when Hermione and him were on rough terms, because he caught her prying over the very notebook Draco now held in his hands. This then led to a very interesting story about three characters: MasterDawg, My Name's Secret, and YGA.

His silver eyes were in deep concentration as he read further, discovering a story where he took Hermione out to a particular restaurant without her knowing, surprising her and sharing an intimate dance with her…

No wonder the day they practiced the dance during detention was so fluid. They had done it before, only in a forgotten memory.

_Her dress, light and airy, like silver water and air, glistening, flowing like her hair, elegantly smooth, ultimately breathtaking. I approach her, not believing I have in my hand, the perfect girl whom every guy in the restaurant I see turns their head just to take a good look. I smirk, --Better luck next time boys, This fine lady is mine._

_I invited her to dance with me, and it was the best dance I can ever remember. We moved, two bodies uniting as one, synchronized to the beat of the music, flowing like the very material of her dress, smooth and never-ending, a dance of lovers. It was perfect, I could feel jealous eyes rest upon us, and wishful hearts hoping they had lovers, the way we had each other. _

He slowly let his gaze wander away from the notebook. _The dress… The dance…_ No wonder it all seemed so familiar, a dream, a hazy memory, a déjà vu. It all happened, once upon a time.

He skipped many other entries and looked at the very last one. There was no date. It was an entry on the day Draco gave Hermione Merlin's Silver Locket, atop a height of air, sitting on a broomstick with the moon itself as the light.

Adrenalin started to rush inside him. _Oh no no no… _With no date in the last entry, Draco had no idea how long Hermione had been without him, waiting for him… whether she was waiting or not. He had no idea how long he's been gone. But one thing was for sure though, he didn't want to be gone any second more.

He hastily stood up and rushed out of the Floo Network. Surprisingly the elves were still there, and so was his broomstick, waiting for its master.

"You know where to get her now?" The little elf squeaked.

Draco's silver eyes twinkled for the first time that night –but it was mixed with worry. "I can't believe I did not think of it before." He said, mounting his broom.

"Sir- you won't use the floo to travel?" He asked curiously.

"No…" Draco started. "I don't want to catch her by surprise. And besides, I need the ride going there to think of what I'll say to her." He said, waving goodbye and kicking off from the ground.

He went as fast as he could, wind rushing against his face, but it did not bother him one bit. Only one thing was on his mind, --to get to Hermione before she decides to let go of him.

* * *

"No kidding?!" Fred's eyes widened.

"That little, good for nothing Slytherin pr--" George was cut off.

"--He's not a prat, George." Hermione giggled. "He's just… moved on I guess." She shrugged. She had just told Fred and George the complete story, everything that happened from the night he was cured to the kiss with Pansy.

She sipped some of the hot chocolate Fred so thoughtfully cooked for her. (He just got a box of chocolate powder and mixed it with water, flicked his wand and gave it to Hermione.

"Your hot chocolate is really, really good, though you served it the first time to me cold." She teased.

Fred laughed. "At least I don't put peanut butter stains on paper we didn't even touch--"

"Hey!" George said, hurt. "I didn't mean to." He said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled. She loved the company. Just sitting at the dining table of a place she could call home, sipping on some genuine hot chocolate, and having a good laugh.

Who said she needed Draco Malfoy to smile?

"Do you still like him, 'Mione…?" Fred asked sincerely, concern etched all over his face.

Hermione gave out a smile and an exhausted sigh. "Well… I think I do, but I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I'm done with waiting. I've waited too long. Whatever he says won't bring me back. He should've done that way before." She said with confidence and conviction, so she wouldn't go astray from her word.

Fred nodded. "I'm proud of you." He said.

George suddenly stood up. He stretched, and yawned. "Well, I'll go outside first, to the lawn, I think I need some fresh air. This drama talk is making me sleepy." He sniggered, and left with a couple of playful spank marks from Hermione and Fred.

"That bloke had better not run off after gnomes again." Fred said, shaking his head. "Last time mum had to send him to the hospital 'cause a gnome bit his nose! I didn't even know they could do that…" He trailed.

Hermione gave a little laugh. She sipped some more of her hot chocolate. She and Fred shared a light conversation for some minutes, no interruptions and just feel good jokes.

The door to the kitchen opened. Hermione looked, George was standing right there, looking stupidly at Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously, hot chocolate half way through her mouth.

"I think your decision just got a little harder to fulfill…" George said vaguely.

"What are you talking about…?" Hermione trailed, as she stood up and made her way to the entrance of the house. "What do you me--?" She was about to ask George, but she never got to finish.

There in the distance, she couldn't believe her eyes. Draco Malfoy was there, landing from the air, looking magnificent in his emerald green Slytherin inspired coat, his silver tie matching his even more wonderful eyes, and his hair, slightly ruffled, appearing very, very sexy.

Hermione gulped. She gave a look to Fred and George, and they understood her completely. They left, went upstairs perhaps, to give the two some alone time. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were thankfull asleep already.

She looked to the distance, and yes, he was still there, he had not dematerialized.

She approached him, as if to say she wasn't going to hide anymore. She could face him, without running away this time.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a little bitterness in the tone of her voice, but nevertheless trying to keep her cool.

Draco did not speak. He approached her, until they were exactly just a foot away from each other. Draco's eyes held unto Hermione's brown ones, never wanting to let go, and Hermione could see in it something she had never seen before.

His handsome, silver eyes were draped with regret.

Her heart dropped, suddenly she felt very heavy.

"I'm sorry." Was all Draco uttered, and the silence of the night seemed to have intensified the night.

A chill ran through Hermione's spine, and the cool wind that kissed her skin did not make her feel any more comfortable.

"What for?" She asked.

"For everything." Draco merely said.

Hermione looked at him before she spoke, carefully, she said, "Don't say sorry, you don't know half the things you're saying sorry for." She said.

"No! I do know!" He said, his voice grew more desperate as he saw Hermione attempting to turn away.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "What are you talking about…?" She asked uncertainly, throwing luck and faith in the air.

Draco took a deep breath. He steadied himself. His voice almost shook. He could feel her give up on him. "I write…because I find no reason not to…" He started.

Hermione stopped moving. She stood still, as though petrified, not believing her ears.

"I write because if I do not, there will be no other place for me to hold the feelings I can not shower in curtains of love on her." Draco's eyes seemed so sad now. "-The feelings that I can not throw in admiration at her strides, for an eternity would not be sufficient." You could almost feel his longing in the words he spoke.

Hermione didn't speak for a moment. Silence filled them. "Draco…" She merely said. Draco looked up at her, and she looked away, not wanting to see him as she said,

"I'm sorry Draco, but it's too late." She said, painful, heavy, but she knew it was right.

"No! No, no!" Draco suddenly said, and to Hermione's utmost surprise and newest guilty alarm, Draco's eyes started getting wet.

"I--I looked for you. Everywhere—all around. I rode my broom.. I f_lew _towards you.. B-but I was too late." He panted. "I was too late." He said once again.

"And now, I'm here, you're here. There is no space nor distance in between us anymore. Why? Why've you given up on me?" He asked, looking for an explanation, painfully reminding Hermione of how lost she was, looking for answers the night she lost him.

"Things are different now." She said painfully, wanting to take back the words, but they flowed even before she could think.

A tear actually ran down Draco's cheek. "I went all the way here, for you." He said bitterly, angrily, sadly. His words stung Hermione.

"You don't know half the things I did for you." She said quietly.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Draco said quietly. "I may be unaware of the things you've done for me, I'm sorry I couldn't control my loss of memory. I didn't choose to forget you Hermione—"

"--Don't." Hermione cut him. "Don't you even say that." She said vehemently. "I know it wasn't your choice to forget me, but it took you damn long to even choose to remember!" She said loudly, not intending to scream but to just let it all out.

"I can't do anything about that anymore, Hermione!" Draco was pleading now, talking slowly and trying to convince her, but his silver eyes were alive with pain.

"The past is the past, and I know I messed up but I'm here now." He said quietly. "I'm here, humbly, regretfully, --shamefully missing you, crawling back to you, wanting to be with you again, acknowledging a past I know I can't bring back but hopefully, I can make up for." He told her, his silver eyes getting dangerously wet.

"I'm just asking you to give me another chance." He said quietly. Hermione's heart sank as she saw the Slytherin Prince so vulnerable.

"I've come back now, don't you see?" He pleaded.

Hermione looked away. Tears started strolling down her face. "All I wanted…" She started to say. "Was to have things back to the way they were… when you were still under my embrace." She said. "And suddenly… after seeing you and Pansy, and opening my eyes to the numerous and stupid things I went through for you… suddenly I don't want it anymore." She said quietly, her very own words hurting herself.

"Suddenly I don't think you're worth it anymore." She said finally, closing her eyes, tears now falling, glistening under the cool night sky.

Draco's heart sank. "That's it?" He asked sadly. "You're giving up on me… Just like that?" He said. "The time when I finally come back, you lose hope?" He asked bitterly.

Hermione didn't look at him.

"I've done much more than just wait for you." She said.

Draco closed his eyes. "July 2." He said. Hermione looked at him.

He breathed deeply. "There is a girl beside me, and I just met her today. Well, she says I've always known her, since 6 years ago, but we've been mortal enemies since." He started.

"What are you doing?" Hermione spoke nervously.

"Nonsense! I say to myself. I think she is the most beautiful looking lady I have ever seen. I just don't tell her though-because I don't know her yet." Draco whispered to the air. He then looked at her, his silver eyes streaming with wet tears, sadness etched on his face for the first time.

"Don't do this, Draco." Hermione said. "_I'll give it to her when it's full of all the poetry I can write for her. I'll give it to her when it is sufficient enough to give her an idea of how much I love her, and I'll give it to her only when it is full of my love for her, so that when she reads it she is reminded of me, and thus she shall never forget me." _

His voice echoed inside her head, as she relived that night she went inside a Pensieve and entered Draco's thoughts.

Draco closed his eyes, he stepped closer, and put his hand around her waist. She shivered at his touch.

"I invited her to dance with me, and it was the best dance I can ever remember." He started, his voice regulated, slow and soft, playing the words he had memorized on his way back to her heart.

"We moved, two bodies uniting as one, synchronized to the beat of the music, flowing like the very material of her dress, smooth and never-ending, a dance of lovers." He looked her in the eye.

"It was perfect," He said. "I could feel jealous eyes rest upon us, and wishful hearts hoping they had lovers, the way we had each other." He finished.

"Francois…" Hermione trailed, her eyes lapsing into thought, far, far away, reminiscing old times.

"Will you let yourself forget me?" He asked quietly.

"I've waited long enough." Was all she said.

"Does it matter?" Draco suddenly asked, conviction in his voice, not looking anywhere but at Hermione's eyes. "Whether I come, in this life or the next? In five years or in five days? Does it matter the length of my journey, or does it matter more the destination I have reached?" He asked longingly.

"I'm here now Hermione." He said. "Because I have fallen in love with you."

Hermione closed her eyes, tears spilling as she tried to push him away.

"Go away now Draco. I don't want to talk about this anymore." She said, pushing him away and looking anywhere else but at him.

Draco said nothing. He moved back, hurt and disappointed, heavy with a broken heart. His silver eyes were now dull, there was no life in them anymore.

"Fine." He said quietly. "I can't force you, if your heart has changed." He said silently.

Hermione's tears spilled some more. She was the heartbreaker now, not him. Both positions did not render any good to her, she thought.

"I just thought I'd want to give you this." Draco said last, as he stepped forward, and carefully slipped something into Hermione's palm, who still had her eyes closed.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Cold. Silver. Hard.

The Silver Locket.

Her tears ran down all the more, missing her silver locket, remembering how sweet old memories were, how he flew her to the moon, kissed her as he put the locket around her neck…

What was she doing?

She could feel Draco retreat slowly, taking slow, heavy steps towards where his broom was waiting.

Hermione turned around. Draco's retreating body was dull, but he was so handsome in such a way that turning a man like him down would be the greatest mistake any girl could ever dream of.

Hermione felt more alone than ever.

_What are you doing? _She thought to herself.

_You've waited many months for this, Endured painful nights all for this… and you suddenly don't want it anymore? He's here now… _Her fist clenched the locket Malfoy gave just seconds ago.

He was so near his broom now, so near to flying away.

_Stop him! He's right. It doesn't matter how long it takes! The man you love is leaving Hermione! Go after him! _Hermione hesitated for a while.

"_Professor, why else did you allow him to be cured?"_ Her voice rang in her head.

"_I was confident enough to know that he would come back to you anyway. Nothing ever happens by accident. I wanted to show, there is always hope." He said._

There is always hope.

"DRACO!" She suddenly called. Her voice seemed stranger to her. He stopped in his tracks.

He turned around, his silver eyes finally meeting hers.

She ran—She ran and ran and ran, looking at no one else but those silver eyes she madly fell in love with. She ran, heart first, head last, towards the boy she still loved and would never forget, running to shake off her bitterness moments ago.

She wanted to embrace him now with open arms, to forgive him and herself as well.

"Don't leave yet, not now, please." She said, she whispered in his ear, as she wrapped her arms around him.

He didn't respond.

_No._ She thought. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I was so cold awhile ago." She said, hugging him tightly and not allowing him to move an inch nearer his escape route.

"But I love you, I always have, for the whole of summer you may not remember, and all the days that followed that night I lost you." She said, sobbing endlessly unto Draco's strong shoulders.

"I-- I just thought you would never come back…" She wept. "T-the way y-you treated me and all… I c-couldn't take it…" She shivered.

"But now you're here, and I'm here, and we both know that's all that matters." She said sincerely.

"You're all that matters." She whispered silently.

Draco broke free from her embrace. She trembled. He moved back, she cried some more.

Draco looked at the girl in front of him. So frail, so vulnerable, so messy. Her hair was untidy now, dirt was still prominent on her shoes, her dress was still stained with tears, but her face, --still perfect. Her eyes were still enchanting, rich, deep color Draco wanted to stare longingly at, and her lips, so soft, so innocent—

He kissed her.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sudden gesture, but his lips tasted so sweet, so perfect, so great. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he held her closer, his hands resting on her waist, and they locked space and distance with a passionate, heart stopping kiss.

Ah, the beauty of bitter sweet endings. This was their collision. This was their fabulous reunion. A clash of orbits, an intersection of paths, of lives, of love.

Draco lifted Hermione up. She let out a girlish squeal. "Draco Malfoy! Let me down now!" She said, giggling and laughing.

Draco was smiling as big as ever. His silver eyes started twinkling, such handsome features were emphasized by the glow of his face; he looked like such a charm.

He finally brought her back down, and he was so close to her, she could inhale his manly scent.

"You know, you still owe me a dance…" He whispered in her ear, his sexy, husky voice cause shivers up her spine.

She smiled and shoved him playfully away. "Already you can't get enough of me." She told him, punching his arm.

Draco smirked. "But seriously, our dance was cut short…" He trailed, a little pout playing on his lips.

Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

"You know, everything begins and ends here. This mayhem at the burrow." And they kissed once again, a reunion of lost lovers, celebrating a new found love under a glowing moon and new born stars.

* * *

AN: So, what do you think guys? BTW, Please inform me if there are any grammatical errors, it's 1am and I don't think my eyes can accurately scan some of the mistakes.

I'd appreciate reviews too!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GOING ON THIS JOURNEY WITH ME. Your company has been greatly appreciated.:)


End file.
